Broken Beginnings (A Star Wars: Clone Wars fanfic)
by Lexa-Jean-Skywalker
Summary: Anakin has moved on from Ahsoka leaving the Order and is continuing his life as a Jedi, until one night he saves a mysterious girl from an attacker. Determined to find out the secrets of the girls past he offers to look after her and becomes her Master. Can he bring down her walls and find out the truth behind her scars?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars, it belongs to George Lucas, or rather Disney now.**

 **Girl POV**

Heart beat thumping, the sound of blood rushing in the ears, feet pounding on the pavement. These were the sounds I had been hearing everyday of my life for the last six months. Today was no different, I was at this very moment being chased down the street by two would-be bounty hunters. One (the leader) being a grey-skinned male Anomid and the other a Chagrian (also male), they both seem to be about 18 standard years old and are hot on my heels!

The three of us ran through the dark, dank alleyways of the Works in the underworld of Coruscant, ignoring anyone else who happened to be there, with only two main objectives on our minds; mine being "get away from them as soon as possible and there's being "if we catch her we'll get a truck load of money" of course the latter wasn't going to happen. I skidded round a corner, using an abandoned factory as a hiding place.

It was night here now and even though it was rare that the sunlight from above filtered down into the harsh depths of the planet the fact that night was upon us only meant that it was even darker, allowing those who didn't want to be seen more cover. That was why Coruscant's underworld was the home to so many criminals, it was the perfect place to do their business and not get caught especially since there were so few police around. This of course was the main reason a twelve year old shouldn't be here, yet I am.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief when I heard them run past, however that feeling disappeared when I heard them come back.

'She's gotta be somewhere here!' The Anomid proclaimed. I felt them get closer until I sprung from my hiding place, swiftly kicking the two of them in the gut and sprinting off again, smirking to myself as I heard them groan in pain.

'Better luck next time.' I whispered.

Knowing that they would most likely come after me again I kept running for as long as I could, then continue to walk and somehow my "sixth sense" as some people call it, led me to the surface of the planet. I looked around in awe, I have been to a lot of planets and seen several cities, but this was unlike anything I'd ever witnessed. There were skyscrapers everywhere and the skylanes were jammed with thousands of speeders and people eager to get home after a hard day of work. Indeed it this place was a blaze of light and sparkling colours, which whizzed and whirred around me. I was entranced by it...and I let my guard down.

'Oomph.' I groaned as I was hit by a high speed object and I tumbled to the ground. I struggled to move and realised I had been bound in a net. Looking to my attacker I froze. Looming in the darkness was a familiar figure, standing at almost two meters with a thin yet slightly muscular build I recognised him immediately. 'You.'

'Hello again, I've come to take you home.' The voice sounded through his helmet. How did he find me? I had been careful not to talk to many people and I hadn't revealed my identity to anyone.

'I will never go back to that filthy, sickening, horrible place!' I sneered.

'Now, now. Is that anyway to talk about your home? My employer would be most disappointed if he heard you say that.'

'That piece of slime will never hear anything from me again because I won't be going back!' I snapped and writhed and squirmed, trying to break free.

'Don't even try, girl, you're coming with me.' He started to come forward, his arms outstretched ready to throw me over his shoulder.

'No!' I screamed, fear taking over my mind.

'Leave the person alone!' Someone called. I looked just in time to see a stranger leap at the figure, wielding a glowing blue sword. I watched as he chased my attacker off then proceeded to kneel down beside me, it was at this point that I was thankful for my thick black hood. 'Need a hand?' He asked. I stayed silent and still as he sliced though the net with his sword, allowing me to untangle myself and stand up. I turned and started to walk away without uttering a sound, but unfortunately he wasn't going to let that happen. 'Hey, are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' I replied quietly.

'I don't think you are, where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here alone.' He pressed.

'Look, thanks for the help, I appreciate it, now leave me alone.'

'Come with me.' I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. 'I can offer you a place to stay, that's safe and you won't have to worry about being attacked.' I took in his appearance, he had slightly scruffy brown hair, bright blue firefly eyes, a strong jawline and a scar starting just above his right eye and continuing a little below it. I also noticed that he was wearing a black tunic and the "blue sword" he was carrying was a lightsabre, which had been deactivated and hung lazily off his belt.

'Why should I believe you?' I asked skeptical.

'Because you can trust me.'

'Pfft! I can't trust anyone.'

'Would it help if I told you I'm a-'

'Jedi? No.' I cut him off. 'I wouldn't help, but I'll go.' I went against my better judgement, deciding that a safe sleep took precedence in this situation.

'Good, this way then, my speeder's over here.' He led me over to what looked like a brand new high-class speeder and reluctantly I climbed in.

 **Anakin POV**

'Oh Ani, can't you stay for a little longer?' Padme asked as I bid her goodbye.

'I only wish It could, but I've got to go back to the Temple.'

'When will I see you again?'

'Soon I'm sure.'

'Until then my love.'

'Goodbye sweetness.' I murmured then headed back downstairs and getting in my speeder.

I sighed, things were getting harder for everyone. The war was still rampaging, people were dying, sources were becoming more and more limited for the troops that were out fighting and because of all this my secret marriage to the beautiful Senator Amidala was becoming strained. Very rarely do we get to spend any time together and when we do, it's often when I'm on Jedi business and romance isn't on the agenda.

Such were the thoughts on my mind as I flew through the "streets" of Coruscant, I looked down admiring the view when I felt something through the Force. Anger, fear, sadness and frustration all poured down on me and I looked to find the source. My eyes narrowed as I saw a figure tied up and struggling on the ground while a larger figure advanced towards it.

As much as it is a Jedi's duty to help people, many things were best left to the local police around here, but I sensed this was different, it was almost as if I was being called to come and help this person. Whoever it was has a strong presence in the Force. I quickly parked my speeder then ran over to help, igniting my lightsabre which I slashed at the advancer, frightening him off.

'Leave that person alone!' I yelled and the attacker, before ran back into the darkness. Not so brave now. I smirked to myself before going over and kneeling beside the figure on the ground. It was wearing a black hooded cloak, making it impossible to see who was beneath it and while I tried to stretch out with the Force it was as though ran straight into a brick wall!

Because of this I wasn't game enough to pull back the hood, so instead I prompted it to talk. 'Need a hand?' I asked. Unfortunately I didn't receive a response, all the same I stood up and cut the net she had been trapped in. I watched as the person stood up and began walking away. I was shocked, what kind of person, just left after something like that? They were just attacked for Force sake! 'Hey are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' It replied. The voice told me that it was a female and given the height she couldn't be very old, fourteen at most.

'I don't think you are, where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here alone.' I reasoned, there had to be a reason she was here by herself and from the way she was acting I had a feeling she didn't have anyone else.

'Look, thanks for the help, I appreciate it, now leave me alone.' She growled. I shook my head there was no way I was going to let her wander these dangerous streets without someone else.

'Come with me.' At this she froze, slowly turning around to face me. 'I can offer you a place to stay, that's safe and you won't have to worry about being attacked.' Her hood still prevented me from seeing most of her face, however I knew she was studying me and I managed to catch a glimpse of her lips and chin. Her lips were a soft grey, while her skin was orange. The combination reminded me of something or rather someone, but my thoughts were lost as she spoke again.

'Why should I believe you?' She asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

'Because you can trust me.' I replied.

'Pfft! I can't trust anyone.'

'Would it help if I told you I'm a-'

'Jedi? No.' She interrupted. 'I wouldn't help, but I'll go.' I sighed, thankful that she had some sense in her. Now the on,y thing to worry about was what the Counsel will say.

'Good, this way then, my speeder's over here.' I brought her over to my speeder and we both got in. I started it up and smiled as we rose of the ground and flowed into one of the thousands of lanes in the traffic. Knowing that there was no need to rush, I kept pace with everyone, but didn't try to push through the crowds. I glanced to the passenger seat beside me and watched as the mysterious girl took in the sights, her sigh giving away her awe of the place. I smiled to myself, it was obvious that she either had been here for long or she lived in the underworld... I hope the former was right. 'So what's your name?' I asked curious.

'Doesn't matter.' She murmured, returning to facing the front.

'If you want to stay at the Temple you're going to have give them your name.' I prodded.

'The Temple? As in the Jedi Temple?'

'That's the one.'

'Oh no, let me out! I can't go there!' She began to panic.

'Woah!' I reached to put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she jumped back in her seat, pressing herself against the door. 'Hey, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you.' I assured her.

'You don't know that! Now let me out!' She demanded.

'I can't do that.'

'Then goodbye.' She undid her seat and stood up.

'No don't!' I yelled, but I was too late. She jumped. I scrambled to see her free falling through the air. In a split second I reached out with the Force and stopped her. I heard her growl even from 30 clicks above her. Shaking my head I slowly lifted her back into the speeder and we continued on our way. 'What were you doing? You could have died!'

'I had it under control.' She stated.

With that I turned on my comlink and contacted my old Master, knowing that I would need his assistance in getting an audience with the Council.

'Master.' I greeted into the comlink.

'Anakin, where are you? You were supposed to escort the Senator home then come straight back.' He scorned.

'Well I had planned to do that, but I made a slight detour.'

'What have you done now?'

'I have someone who needs to stay a few nights at the Temple until she gets back on her feet again.' I explained, glancing at the aforementioned

'Anakin.' He warned.

'I just need you to tell the Council and I'll talk to them when we get there.'

'Fine.'

Soon we arrived at our destination and I was glad to be back at the Temple, slowly we walked up the steps and in through the large doors. I nodded to the clones we passed as we headed down the halls, noticing how afraid and amazed my new acquaintance had become.

'It's ok.' I tried to soothe her.

'Where are we going?' She asked.

The High Council Chamber.' I replied.

'All of this just for a lousy room, I should have just snuck into a motel. It would have been easier.' She grumbled. I rolled my eyes as we stepped into an elevator and rode it up to the top of the Temple. Once we stepped out I saw my old Master, I smiled at him and he gave me a small one in return.

'I'm assuming this is the reason for the meeting.' He gestured to the girl.

'Yes.' I nodded.

'Well the two of you had best come in.'

 **Girl POV**

I followed the two of them in to a circular room where several people were already sitting inside, out of all of them I only recognised one: a small green alien with large pointed ears, who's name I knew to be Yoda. He is the highest ranking member of the Jedi Counsel, earning himself the title of Jedi Grandmaster.

'Welcome young Skywalker.' Yoda greeted.

'Thank you master.' "Skywalker" replied.

'Now, what is it that you wish to speak to us about?' Another, dark skinned, human Jedi asked.

'Tonight after escorting Senator Amidala back to her apartment, I felt something in the Force: a strange surge, if you will. Someone cried out and I saw this young girl trapped in a net while a man attempted to kidnap her. The Force called me to help her, so I did and upon freeing her I discovered that she had no where to go-'

'So you thought to bring her here.' The other man finished. Skywalker nodded.

'Hmmm. Interesting this is.' Yoda stroked his chin in thought. 'Young one, what is your name?' He asked looking at me.

'Does it matter?' I asked.

'Matter it does, need something to call you, we do.' He replied. I sighed and gave in, I can't keep it to myself forever.

'Alexa Arnjard.'

'Well Miss Arnjard, would you mind revealing your face?' The human asked.

Reluctantly I obliged. The black hood fell back against my shoulders revealing my bruised and beaten face.

 **Anakin POV**

My eyes widened, she was a Togruta. My thoughts instantly went back to my padawan: Ahsoka Tano. It was almost like seeing a ghost. Well not really. I gulped as I took in her appearance, her blue crystal-like eyes were blackened as if they had been punched, a small amount of blood trickled from her bleeding nose, she was covered in dirt and mud and the scars. So many scars for such a young face. Some were old and faded, while others looked as she had only received them this morning, they were still red, raw and weeping.

Yet she didn't seem fazed as we looked on, she kept her head held high and practically ignored our looks of shock, horror and sympathy. Still she stayed silent as the whispers rose around her, everyone unsure of what to do next, everyone asking their neighbours for their opinion of what to do with this poor girl. It was only when the words "parents," "family," and "child abuse" were heard that tears began to leak from her eyes.

She tried fruitlessly to blink them away, but they just kept coming and despite her best efforts to remain strong, she broke down in front of us. Sobbing she fell to her knees, as I watched in shock; this wasn't the angry, independent girl I had saved on the street. Now she was broken and there was nothing I could do about it.

'Skywalker, take Miss Arnjard to suitable quarters.' Windu instructed. I nodded stepping forward.

'Thank you Masters.' I murmured then I rested my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with red, watery eyes. After helping her up we walked out the door and I took her to a spare room near mine. 'I'm sorry about that.'

'It's fine, I'm just weak that's all.' She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

'You're not weak, try and get some sleep.' I replied, she nodded before walking in and shutting the door softly behind her.

 _This is going to be interesting._

 ** _A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! Please vote and comment! I am open to any and all comments and criticism! So please don't be afraid to tell me what you think._**

 ** _May the Force be with you!_**

 ** _~Lexa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa POV**

I woke early the this morning, embarrassed and ashamed of my actions the previous night. _How could I have been so stupid as to let it get to my head? I'm so stupid._

All the same I got up and glanced at myself in the mirror; I looked horrible. My face covered in the scars and bruises from a past that I would just love to forget. Still my clothes did their best to conceal as much as possible with my long sleeve black shirt, that rose up my neck and clung tightly to my skin along with matching black pants. Then grabbing my cloak I headed to the door, I was grateful for a safe sleep, but I need to get going again now that they know I'm here. I opened the door and sighed, you'll never guess who was standing there waiting for me.

'Skywalker.' I half said, half groaned. Just the person I didn't want to see.

'Morning Miss Arnjard.' He gave me a small smiled. 'It's nice to see you missed me.' His expression changed to a smirk.

'What do you want?'

'I though you might want someone to show you to the mess hall for breakfast.'

'Food?' I asked, the anticipation rising in my voice.

'Yep.'

'Where?'

'Right this way.'

Eagerly I followed him through the halls as he led us towards the kitchen, I hadn't eaten in around a week and I am starving! However my hunger faded into the background as I noticed just how many guards or... Clones, I think they're called, were already there. My eyes widened and though it was barely noticeable, Skywalker still smirked at me knowingly. I glared at him heatedly before, pushing past him and joining the line for food.

It was surprisingly good, way better than anything I had eaten in a while. I shovelled the food into my mouth hungrily, while still trying to keep my composure. I shot daggers at Skywalker as he laughed.

'What?'

'Nothing.' He smirked.

'Don't "nothing" me, Skywalker.' I snapped.

'Woah, calm down Arnjard. I was only thinking about how hard you're trying not to look desperate for food, when I could feel your hunger as soon as I mentioned breakfast at your room.' He clarified.

'Wait, how can you feel what I'm feeling?' I asked confused.

'I'm surprised you don't know, since you know about the Jedi.'

'I know _of_ the Jedi, I don't really know that much about them.' I clarified.

'Well we have the Force, it's actually in everything around us, it surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. We Jedi are able to use the Force to move things without touching them along with being able to tell the thoughts and feelings of those around us.'

'You can read my mind?' I asked shocked. My eyes then widened as I felt as if someone was probing my mind. Instinctively I shut myself away so he couldn't gain access to it.

'No, I can't read yours at the moment.' He replied. 'I kind of wish I could though.'

'No you don't.' I murmured.

'Why?'

'No one does, ok? Now leave me alone.' I got up.

'Where are you going?' He asked.

'Where ever I want.' I sneered and walked away.

 **Anakin POV**

I watched as she exited the mess hall, I sighed and shook my head. What made this girl so hostile? I had to find out, but given how she had just reacted it was obvious that pushing her to tell me was only going to make her angry and then she wouldn't tell me anything.

'Are you alright Anakin?' I looked up to see the concerned face of my old Master staring down at me.

'Yeah.' I replied as he sat down beside me.

'She's just on edge, which is understandable, after all we don't know what she's been through.'

'I want to.'

'That maybe so, but we don't know how long she's staying for, she'll probably leave soon anyway.'

'Probably.' I nodded.

'Anyway, Master Yoda wants to see you now.'

'Where am I supposed to meet him?'

'His quarters.'

'Then I'll see you later, Master.' I said standing up and headed to see the Jedi Grandmaster.

I walked through the crowded halls, nodding to the several clones that I past including Cody and Rex. I would have to talk to my captain and ask him to keep an eye out for Miss Arnjard while she was here to ensure that she didn't get into any trouble, but that could wait until after I talked to Master Yoda. Once I arrived I knocked on the door and opened it upon hearing a familiar voice murmur "enter." I saw him sitting cross legged on the floor with his eyes closed in meditation.

'Sit down young Skywalker.' The green Jedi master instructed. I did as he asked and sat down on the floor in front of him.

'You wanted to see me Master Yoda?'

'Yes.' He opened his eyes and looked at me. 'Wanted to talk to you, I did. About Miss Arnjard. Much has happened in her life, need a friend she does. Think that you are the right person to help I do.'

'Why me Master?' I asked, shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

'Saved her you did, trust you she will and need someone to help you do, after losing your padawan.'

I attempted to hide the sense of loss I have felt since Ahsoka left the Order, she was a great padawan and an even better friend, but I couldn't allow myself to get that close to someone again. Not after I failed her.

'Master I can't, not after I failed so bad the last time.'

'Failed Padawan Tano you did not, the Counsels fault that was and make that mistake again we will not. Help Miss Arnjard, you can. Believe in you, I do.'

'Very well, Master Yoda.' I sighed.

'Good, now think you should go and see her, I do.'

'Yes Master.' I nodded and left.

 _This isn't going to be easy._

 **Alexa POV**

 _That went well. Not_. I rolled my eyes. _Why did Skywalker have to ask so many questions? Why is he so interested in me? Why can't he just let me be? I wish he would just ignore me like everyone else, so I could just disappear into the background like I always do. I belong in the dark, where I'm alone and no one can see me, not here in the light where everyone wants to know about me or rather about my scars._

Such were the thoughts in my head as I wandered around the Temple, I honestly had no idea where I was, where I had been or where I am going. Which is odd, considering I'm normally pretty good with directions. Maybe it's just because the atmosphere's different in here.

Something is off. I just can't put my finger on what. It's a weird feeling in my gut, but I know that something isn't right. I turned round yet another corner in the polished marble maze and my eyes widened as I came across a small child who, from their appearance, looked to be about five or so. It was a Twi'Lek boy. He looked up at me, fear in his young eyes and began to back away stuttering.

'S-Sith...'

Before I could say anything he ran away screaming! An alarm went off somewhere and clones began drawing their weapons and running over to me, pointing them dangerously close to me. They then began barking orders and shouting at me.

'Put your hands where we can see them then get on the ground!'

'Hey I-I didn't do anything.' I stuttered as they continued to yell shove their blasters at me threateningly. 'Stop! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!' In my defence I put my hands and released a blast of energy, knocking them off their feet and onto the floor.

 _How did I...? Doesn't matter, run!_

Seeing this as my chance I ran back the way I had come, towards my room... Or at least I think that's where I'm heading... The Clones were then after me again only now they were shooting at me!

'Set for stun!' I heard one of them say and I sprinted as fast as I could, but I could still hear their feet on the hard marble floor running just a couple meters behind me.

 _Skywalker, wherever you are, I could use a hand!_

 **Anakin POV**

I felt something... Miss Arnjard was in trouble! I ran, using the Force to guide me to her location and it wasn't long before I saw her and she... Is being chased by a group of clones? Wait why are the alarms going off? Oh crud. What did she do? My eyes widened even further as I saw them shooting at her, the electric shots buzzing and crackling as they flew through the air and hit the walls around her. I sighed at least they had their weapons on stun.

I sprinted over and started running beside the clone captain who was leading the chase, nocking the blaster out of his hand as he attempted to shoot the young girl who was desperately trying to get away.

'Captain what are you doing?' I asked angrily bringing them all to a stop.

'Sir a youngling reported seeing a Sith so we are trying to catch it.'

'That's no Sith, Captain. That is Alexa Arnjard, our guest.' I explained, trying to keep myself under control.

'Sorry Sir.'

'Sorry doesn't cut it Captain, someone could have gotten hurt! Next time if a youngling says something ask a Jedi before you believe it!' I slapped him.

'Yes Sir.' He murmured.

I then looked around for the girl, but there was no sign of her; she must have kept running. I shook my head, I would have to go after her and calm her nerves, trying to explain to her what happened would be a challenge.

'All of you return to your post! Now!' I shouted and they did as they were told. I then went to find Miss Arnjard and apologise for the Clones actions. I walked and walked until I found her in her room, sitting legs crossed on her bed with her head down. I could hear her small sniffs as she cried. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered. Causing her head to snap up and she glared at me.

'Go away!' She demanded.

'Alexa-'

'Leave me alone!'

I did as she asked and left. This was one time I think Yoda is wrong, there is no way she will ever trust me.

 **A/N Hey guys! Lexa here! I just wanted to remind all of you lovely people to review my story as I REALLY want to know what you guys think of my writing! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Padawan

**Hey guys! Lexa here, I'm so happy that people are reading and following my story! I would like to thank Pink ranger 13 for being the first to comment! So guys keep reading and here's the next chapter!**

-/-

 **Anakin POV**

Three hours later and I was once again standing outside Alexa's door, wondering why I was crazy enough to believe that she might have calmed down since I left earlier. After taking a deep breath, not bothering to knock, I opened the door to reveal the young Togruta standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed as the bed slowly lifted off the floor. My eyes widened as I watched her try and maintain her control over the object until she opened her eyes and the bed fell back down with a thump.

'You didn't see that!' She said startled that I had been watching.

'You're Force Sensitive.' I realised. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I don't belong here and I'm leaving tonight.'

'What?' I asked in disbelief. 'No you're not, you can't! I'm taking you to the Council so they can see and test you.'

'Test?' 'I don't do tests so no. That's not going to happen and you can't make me.'

'Yes I can.' I called her forward with the Force, dragging her to the door. 'See?' I smirked, she just growled in response. 'Now come on.'

'No!' She shouted, I stopped and let her say her piece. 'I'm not an object that you can just force your will on me and expect me to agree and follow it! I do have my on free will! I'm not a slave!' She spat the word with violence and venom it almost made me shrink back away from her! Her eyes grew dark and her face morphed into a malevolent scowl. 'I am a person! I have control over my life now and I am not about to let someone take that away from me!'

'You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that, I shouldn't have even thought about doing that with out your approval.' My gaze drifted down to the floor in shame. I hadn't even asked if she wanted to be a Jedi, so what if she is Force sensitive? That doesn't mean that she wants to become a Jedi! I looked up as I heard her sigh.

'I've known I was different for a long time; I could always run faster, jump higher and punch harder than everyone else. I never knew why, or what it was called until you mentioned being able to move things without touching them, as you saw I can do that. Actually that's the most control I've had with an object, I'm not very good with my powers in that way, I'm better with athletics.'

'I see.'

'I never intended for anyone to know about any of this, but I guess it's a bit late for that now... Do you really think I could be a Jedi? So I can fight for something worthwhile.'

'I honestly think you would make a great Jedi, probably better than me, but you need to be committed and while I get the feeling that you don't like taking orders, you will have to listen to me if I am to train you.' I explained, feeling her start to feel a little better as her anger began to disintegrate.

'I think I can do that.' She nodded.

'So should we go tell the Council?' I asked cautiously.

'Yes.'

'Let's do it then.' I nodded and I led her up to the High Council Chamber once again and without any introduction the two of us just walked in. Needless to say the Council weren't impressed, but this was important.

'What is the meaning of this Skywalker?' Mace asked angrily.

'Forgive me Masters, but I have only just discovered something and I thought you should know about it.'

'What is it?'

'Miss Arnjard is Force sensitive.' Many of the Council members glanced at each other shocked, while Master Yoda gave me a small all-knowing smile.

'Tested she will be then.' Yoda nodded and they brought out the holo pad.

'Now young one, tell us what shape comes up on here... If you can.' Mace explained. I sensed more than a little skepticism in his voice, but I kept quiet and said nothing. She would prove him wrong soon enough and we all watched as the test began.

'Cup, ship, speeder, ship, speeder, cup.' The answers rolled off her tongue as if the screen was facing her. I smiled, she did even better than my test when I first met the Council.

'How feel you?' Yoda asked.

'Fine Sir.' She replied.

'I sense much anger in you.'

'That maybe true Sir, but I can control my anger. I can control all of my emotions.'

'There is no doubt that you are strong with the Force.'

'So she will be trained?' I asked, possibly a little too eagerly.

'No.'

'Why?' I asked in disbelief.

'She is far too old.'

My mind flashed back to when I was a child, standing in the very same place Alexa is now and I remember being told that I was to old and how Qui-Gon had fought for them to train me. I smiled inwardly realising that the events had gone round in a full circle.

'Forgive me Masters, but did you not say that I was too old to be trained? Did you not say that I held too much fear? Too much anger? Yet here I am. A valid Jedi Knight of the Republic. Why deny Alexa the chance to be one as well? When I know that she has just as much to give as any of us.'

The Masters then mumbled amongst themselves, I watched as Obi Wan gave me a proud smile, however Yoda snapped me out of my thoughts as he spoke.

'A fair point, General Skywalker has, but willing are you to take her as your apprentice?' I nodded.

'I am.'

'Then General Skywalker, we allow you to take Alexa Arnjard as your Padawan.' Mace agreed.

'Thank you, Masters.' I smiled, I was prepared to leave then however it seemed as if they had more to say.

'Have you checked her midi-chlorian count?' Shaak Ti asked.

'No, Master Ti. I was going to do that after this meeting.'

'A good idea that is General Skywalker, go now and check you should.'

'Thank you Masters.' I bowed. Then I left with my new padawan.

 **Alexa POV**

'What does this mean?' I asked as we took the elevator back down.

'It means that you are my student and I will teach you the ways of the Force so you can become a Jedi.' He asked, I felt waves of both happiness and proudness rolling off him.

'What if I'm not good enough to become a Jedi?' He looked down at me, his eyes seemed to soften at my seeming lack of self confidence.

'I know you'll make it, you're a strong person and I'm sure that you'll be a wise and powerful Jedi.'

'Thanks Skywalker.' I flashed him a small smile, but it was so quick I'm not sure that he actually saw it.

'That brings me to your first lesson, the Jedi code unfortunately says you're not allowed to call me Skywalker.'

'Then what do I call you?' I asked curious.

'Master.'

'No.' I said, my expression darkening.

'What do you mean "no"?' A hint of surprise in his voice

'I won't call you that.'

'Why?'

'I have my reasons, but don't push me Skywalker.'

'Alexa-'

'And we are not on a first name basis, call me Arnjard, Padawan Arnjard or just Padawan.'

'Fine then Padawan, but the Jedi Code states that you must call me and all Jedi above you Master.'

'I will call you teacher, end of discussion.' I snapped. He seemed to accept that... For now.

'Very well then.'

'Um... What are midi-chlorians?'

'They are microscopic life forms that live inside the cells of all living things. When present in large numbers, they allow their host to detect the pervasive energy field known as the Force.' He explained.

'So how does one test how many they have?' I asked, suspicious of where this was going.

'Blood test.'

He led me through the temple until we came to this part named the Halls of Healing, basically it was the infirmary. We walked past several Clones who must have been sick and wounded as they were lying in beds. I was soon told sit in a chair and a medi droid took a sample of my blood, Skywalker and I watched as the machine beeped and buzzed and a reading came up on the monitor. My teachers eyes widened as he saw it.

'What is it? Did I do something wrong?' I asked, becoming self conscious.

'No, but your reading is off the chart...Even higher than Master Yoda's...It's almost as high as mine...'

'Is that bad?'

'No, no! That's good! That's really, really good!'

'Phew.' I sighed internally.

'Droid, send that to the Council.' He instructed. 'Now seeing as how you don't know your way around, why don't we start with a tour of the Temple.' He suggested, I nodded mutely and we began.

'This place is huge!' I said as we finished the tour.

'It is rather.' My teacher laughed at my awe of the place.

'Pinch me, I must be dreaming; there is no way that today actually happened.'

'It did, trust me and it isn't over yet. I still have someone I need to introduce you to.' He opened the door and led me into his room. I looked around and noticed just how nice it was, I was about to comment when my eyes landed on something I hadn't seen in quite a while.

'Oh my gosh! An astromech droid!' I squealed and rushed over to it, kneeling down on the floor beside it. 'What's his name?'

'Padawan Arnjard, meet R2-D2.' He introduced us.

'Nice to meet you R2.' I smiled. 'Boy I haven't seen an astromech since...' I trailed off remembering what had happened. 'Never mind.' I murmured upon seeing Skywalker looking at me concerned.

'Hmm... So are you into building things?'

'Not really, I've never done much of it, but I do love droids. Well some.'

'Let me guess, you like astromechs.'

'Yes.' I blushed, patted R2's dome "head."

'Well I'm sure you and R2 will get along together, after all he bonded fairly well with Ahsoka...' It was then that I saw something more in his firefly eyes; for a moment they almost seemed haunted. There was something more than I could tell behind them. Still it's not my place to wonder about his personal life. Bringing himself back to reality he cleared his throat and continued talking. 'So you two should get along fine, he's a good droid.'

'I see.' I nodded, feeling more than slightly awkward.

'So... What do you say we go get some lunch then we can start sparring practice.'

My eyes grew wider and a grin spread across my face, two meals in one day! I could get used to that! Not to mention I get fight!

'Let's go!'

The two of us walked back to the "mess hall" as my teacher so fondly called it, however on the way we stopped as Skywalker addressed a clone whom he introduced as Captain Rex.

'Rex, this is my new Padawan Alexa Arnjard.'

'Nice to meet you.' He bent forward slightly in a shallow bow.

'You as well.' I nodded.

'Padawan, why don't you go on ahead. I have a few things I need to talk over with the Captain.' Skywalker suggested.

'Yes teacher.' I then began to walk away, but not without trying to hear what they were saying.

'Rex, I want you to look out for her while I'm not around, but don't let her know that I have asked you to do this. Understand?'

'Yes Sir.'

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, I don't need anyone to look out for me. Admittedly the whole thing this morning wasn't good and he did have to come and help me, but I should be fine now as long as no one calls me a...Whatever it was that they called me... Then things will be good. I hope.

Trying to shake the thoughts from my head I lined up to get to food before finding a vacant table. I sat down and started eating when I was interrupted as someone else came sat at the table with me, she was human and looked to be a similar age to me. She had brown hair that she kept tied back in a plait and a pair of chocolate brown eyes to match. Unfortunately she seemed eager to talk, so I quickly returned to my food and decided to ignore her.

'Um... Hi. I'm Lorryn Dan'lie.' Her voice was sweet, but kinda loud. I still decided against engaging in conversation and remained silent. However she didn't seem to get that I didn't want to talk because she well...Wouldn't shut up. 'I might be getting a Master today!' I flinched at the word, luckily she didn't notice and just plowed on. 'I really hope I do! I'll be the youngest Padawan ever! Even younger that Ahsoka Tano!' There was that name again...

'How old are you?' I asked finally speaking.

'Thirteen.' She replied proudly. I smirked. 'What?' She asked confused. Before I could answer Skywalker came and sat down with us, the other girl gasped and stared at him. 'Master Skywalker!'

'Hello youngling.' He smiled before turning to me. 'It's nice to see you have found a friend, Padawan.' Both the girl and I stared at each other shocked for a moment, then glanced back at him as if for confirmation. I growled as he smirked.

'You're Master Skywalker's Padawan? Why didn't you say anything?' She asked in disbelief.

'We aren't...' I shook my head as my teacher watched amused. 'Where's the bathroom?' I asked suddenly.

'Down the hall a bit, then turn left.' He instructed, I nodded then left.

Surprisingly that hadn't just been an excuse to get away from the two people that I had been sitting with; I actually needed to use the bathroom, but that didn't mean that I was quick about it. After all I may or may not have taken a little longer than needed as time to get some space. I definitely made the right decision in that as when I came back, that girl was still sitting with Skywalker and was going on about something.

 _How annoying can one girl be?_ I wondered.

Skywalker must have sensed that I wasn't happy and he flashed me a look of "have some manners" I rolled my eyes and he stood up to leave. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at the girl's crestfallen expression as we told her that we were going to do training. I let Skywalker walk in front now, just so that I could say something to the girl who had disturbed my lunch.

'By the way, I'm twelve.' I smirked then turned on my heel and left, happy when I felt a tidal wave of shock, confusion and disappointment flow off her.

'Be nice, my young Padawan.' Skywalker warned.

'Right.'

'Still if you want to release your anger, I believe sparring may be your best friend.' He gave me a slight smile.

 **I just wanted to remind everyone to please review! It always makes me so happy when I hear what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Anakin POV**

'So what do we fight with? My instincts tell me that you're not about to trust a twelve year old who's never used a lightsaber touch one, much less try and train with it.'

'Your instincts are right, that would be disastrous for the both us, instead we will be using what's known as a training saber.' I took two out of the storage unit that we had in the training room. 'They are basically a lesser version of lightsaber, you can't cut, amputate or kill with these. You can however cause bruises, welts and minor burns.'

'Nice.'

'As its your first time using them we won't get straight into sparring, first I'll teach you some moves and you can decide which type of grip you prefer with the training saber.'

After performing a few moves with her it was clear that we chased our liking for the reverse shien grip on and she was able to keep up and copy my movements quite well. Soon I had taught her how to successfully complete the Jung, which was simple just a 180 degree turn, the Jung Ma, a 360 degree turn, and the Sarlacc Sweep, which I explained is used to defeat multiple enemies. Surprisingly she completed them all without too much trouble.

She wasn't kidding when she said she was athletic.

'Well done Padawan.' I nodded.

'Thank you.' She replied, slightly out of breathe having just all the moves in sequence. 'What's next?'

'Well I suppose I should go back a few steps and teach you all the boring stuff, so let's work on your stance.'

'Alright.'

'The first stance I will teach you is the Jedi Ready, it's the most common stance and the you'll use the most. Now put your less dominate foot, so your-'

'Left one.'

'Yes put your left foot forward and right foot back, then hold the saber up in a vertical parry on your right. Like this.' I showed her and she copied me exactly. 'You've got to make sure that you're perfectly balanced.'

'I am.'

'You sure?' I asked then quickly turned on her striking my blade to meet hers and as I suspected she wobbled slightly. 'See? You're not. Focus on your position, think about how someone attacking you is going to make you react. Are you going to falter? In a battle you can't afford to.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Try again, focus, concentrate.'

'This is weird, I have to focus on standing still.'

'Just wait until I teach you meditation.' I mused. Still she readjusted her self and I attempted to put her off again, this time however I was unsuccessful and she easily blocked me. 'Better.' I nodded happily.

'Next?'

'Defensive Neutral, it's pretty similar to Jedi Ready, the difference being that both your feet are in line with each other.'

'And about shoulder width apart?'

'Exactly and the hold of the saber remains the same.'

'Like this?' She asked demonstrating.

'Perfect.' I nodded. 'The last one is known as Offensive Neutral, for this one all you have to do is stay as you are and point the saber out in front of you towards the opponent.' She did so and looked at me as if asking is there anything else? 'You have done well, but we don't want to push it since it's only your first lesson, so I think that will be enough for today.'

'Aww.' She frowned. 'So what do I do now?'

'Well first you can put these back where they came from, then whatever you want.'

'Ok.' She agreed and put the training sabers away.

I then turned to see Obi Wan come in followed by a young human boy, who looked to be about about thirteen. Casually I walked over to my old friend to see what was going on, he smiled as I approached and I returned the expression.

'Hello Master.'

'Hello Anakin, how is your new Padawan going?'

'Rather well actually, with a bit of training I'm sure she will be able to take you on in a duel.' He laughed.

'She obviously takes after her master, I hope you're not already teaching her bad habits.'

'Of course not, but who's this?' I asked looking to the boy.

'This is Youngling Rendal Brask, Master Yoda wants me to do some solo training with him.'

'Ah.' I nodded, realising that Yoda was considering this boy to become a Padawan. Speaking of padawans I sensed mine was coming up behind me and seconds later she was standing beside me looking at Obi Wan and the Youngling. 'Padawan Arnjard, meet Master Obi Wan and Youngling Brask.'

'Nice to meet you both.' She nodded. I shook my head slightly, Obi Wan would be wondering why I hadn't taught her to bow and address him as master, however I didn't feel like trying to force protocol on her now. Still my gaze wandered to the boy as he stared at my padawan, trying to take in what he could of her cloaked appearance. I smirked as I noticed Alexa was also studying him.

'Still we should be going, come along young one.' Obi Wan mused and we headed our separate ways.

'Sir, wasn't that Youngling a little old?' I looked at my student confused. 'I could sense that he was older than me, shouldn't he be a padawan too?'

'Well, Obi Wan is testing him now, but he doesn't know that and not everyone progresses at the same pace. In fact you are very lucky to be a padawan at such a young age, especially since you were never a Youngling.' I replied.

'Right.'

'Anyway, what else would you like to do?'

'I don't know.'

'Well... You could go and see your friend from lunch.' I smirked.

'I don't want to see her and she is not my friend.' She growled.

'Well that's not very nice my young padawan.'

'I'm not a very nice person.'

'Sure you are, you just need to lighten up a bit.' I tried to encourage her.

'Not going to happen.'

I sighed, this girl was so serious she almost reminded me of Master Windu and he's not someone I would normally compare a child to.

'Well, in that case I could teach you to meditate.'

'Fine.'

 **Alexa POV**

We then went to the Meditation Garden, where we sat cross-legged amongst the plants and foliage on the warm dirt as the sun shone down us. I looked expectantly to my teacher, for directions on what to do next. I followed his lead as he closed his eyes and I focussed on the soothing sounds of the streams as they trickled past. It was s beautiful place, unlike anything I would have imagined and one of the least likely things to find inside the Jedi Temple.

'Quiet your mind, my padawan. Focus on feeling the Force around you.'

I nodded slowly and taking a deep breath, I tried not to think about everything else that was going on around me and just focus on the Force. I blocked out the noise of the water, the animals and the whisper of the gentle breeze that was blowing by us, but I still couldn't home in on this mysterious power of the Force. I don't know why, but feeling it far more difficult than using it to keep one step ahead of the game.

'I can't.' I sighed.

'Yes you can, have patience young one and you will get there. It takes time.' Skywalker assured me.

'But I don't want it to take time, I want to do it now. I have to be able to do it.' I growled frustrated.

'You will. Try again, but this time try opening up. I can feel that you're shutting yourself off from the Force.'

Shaking my head I tried again, that doesn't make any sense. _He said to focus on the Force, so I block everything else out and now he's saying that's bad? He needs to make up his mind._

I tried and tried, but I just couldn't do it! Angrily I stood up and walked out, I needed something else to do, however I soon discovered that the sun was beginning to set and night would soon be upon us.

Somehow I ended up wandering outside on the front steps and I watched as the sun slowly sunk behind the horizon, turning the sky a beautiful mixture of pink, orange and red. The colour reflected on the clouds making the scene seem even more magical. Soon, however, the sky started turning dark and the bright orb known as the sun was gone. I then turned my back and headed inside, using the map my teacher gave me I was able to find my way back to my room and once inside locked the door and laid on my bed. I knew that dinner would start soon, but I wasn't hungry after eating two meals in one day and three would just be too much.

I sighed, what a day this had been. All of a sudden I'm off the streets and have become a padawan learner studying to be a Jedi with my new teacher. I glanced out my window at the streets below, in someways I am going to miss that life; not being able to go where I choose and do what I want, but this is definitely safer. After saying goodnight to myself I rolled on my side, closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

 **Anakin POV**

I felt my padawan calm down and I smiled inwardly; she was an impatient task master, she wanted to be able to do everything as soon as possible, not unlike myself. I continued meditate for a while after that and before I knew it, the once sunlit garden was now covered in the silvery light of the moon and the twinkling stars. I chuckled, I had allowed myself to get so caught up in what I was doing that I had lost track of time, Obi Wan always told me that the day I could to that in meditation was the day the war would be over. Sadly that is obviously not the case.

Still, knowing that I should go check on up on my young padawan learner I got up and left the garden heading to her room where the Force told me she was. Unfortunately it took me a bit longer Once I stood outside her room I knocked quietly on the door, I didn't receive an answer. So being me I decided it was worth the risk to open it and peek inside, I had half expected her to snap and me and tell me go away so it surprised me when I saw her lying asleep on her bed, however her sleep was anything but peaceful.

I watched as she lay twitching and groaning under her blankets, her face scrunched up in a frown so she almost looked like she was growling. She was having a nightmare. I glanced around wondering what to do, if I woke her I would save her from whatever terrible dream she was having, but I doubt she would approve of my decision to come in to her room. In a snap decision I decided to do neither of those and attempted to enter her mind to see what she was dreaming about.

Closing my eyes I reached out with the Force and gently pushed my way into her dream, I saw a room filled with smoke, I heard what sounded like a rowdy crowd and smelt... A distinctly acrid smell, something almost like... A bar. My attention was soon captured as I heard someone screaming, a girl. She shrieked and screamed, begging for mercy. I didn't get to take in anything else as I was forced back out of the dream. My eyes shot open just time to see Alexa sit bolt upright in bed, gasping for air with tears pouring down her face.

'Shh. It's alright.' I knelt down beside her on the floor and attempted to wipe the tears off her orange cheeks.

'W-What are you doing in here?' She asked confused.

'I came to check on you and you were having a nightmare.' I explained.

'H-How long have you been in here?'

'Just a few seconds.' I replied. 'Are you alright?'

'Y-Yes, I-I'm fine now.' She nodded. 'You can go.'

'Are you sure?' I asked.

'Yes, I'm ok. You can leave me now.'

Reluctantly I nodded and exited, I now had a small peek into what was troubling this young girl, I just had to figure out what it meant.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think it means? Let me know in a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Progress

**Alexa POV**

Morning. Yeah. Need I say more?

I felt terrible, Skywalker had seen my weakness. I couldn't let myself make that mistake again, from now on I would have to secure the door with something else because obviously he can open locked doors with the Force.

My dream life is no one else's business, but mine and it seems my teacher doesn't understand that. He doesn't need to know what my life was like before I joined the Order, he just needs to worry about what happens after that, because I am never going back to the way things were. Never.

Sighing I dragged myself out of bed just in time to hear a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes before opening it to find other than my teacher standing there waiting for me.

'Yes?' I asked grumpily.

'Good morning, nice to see you're up.' He smiled.

'Whatever, let's just get started.'

'Alright, first we have breakfast.'

I nodded drowsily before walking out, having worn my cloak to bed last night I didn't need to remember to put it on so we headed straight to the mess hall. Today is my second day being a padawan and while yesterday had been good, I am beginning to regret my decision to become one. I still have this nagging feeling that I really don't belong here. All the same I got my food and sat down to eat it, my stomach growling wig impatience before I began shovelling breakfast into my mouth.

'So what are we doing today?' I asked.

'I noticed how much you enjoyed learning how to use a training saber, so I thought that we'd do that.' My face light up at the thought of more combat practise. 'I knew you'd like that.'

'Then what?'

'I have an excessive to help you connect with the Force, that we'll try after that.'

'Ok.' I nodded, noticing the smirk that lingered at the edges of his lips.

'Also, Rex will be training with us too.'

'A clone trooper?' I asked confused.

'Yes, you don't have a problem with that do you?'

'No Sir, but I'm just wondering how you intend to have him train with us.'

'You'll have to wait and see.' The smirk was now blatant and there for all to see.

Once we were both finished we headed to the training room to get started, I grabbed to sabers from the supply room and passed one to my teacher who then ignited it.

'Ok, so today I will teach you the Sai. It's mostly an evasive move where you have to jump to avoid someone cutting your legs off, think you can do that?' I nodded. So he swung the saber at me and I jumped high off the ground, pulling my legs up towards my body before landing perfectly.

 _To easy._

'How was that?' I asked.

'Great, now try this. Rex!' The clone ran in shooting his blaster at us, I followed Skywalker's lead as we wielded our sabers deflecting the shots in all directions and some back at Rex. 'That's enough Rex!' He stopped shooting and we lowered our guard. 'Nicely done my Padawan, you catch on fast.'

'Thank you.'

'Rex, come over here.'

'Yes Sir.' He walked over.

'Hold out your blaster as if you were going to shoot us.' The Clone did as he was ordered. 'Now Padawan Arnjard this is a disarming slash.' He demonstrated. 'Try to disarm Rex.'

'Alright.' I nodded before slashing straight through his blaster.

'Good.'

'Well done, Commander.' Rex agreed.

'Commander?'

'Yes you are the Commander under the 501st legion under General Skywalker.' He clarified.

'You never told me that.' I looked to my teacher.

'I was going to tell you when you got a bit more settled in, but it doesn't matter. You won't be fighting in the war for a while yet.'

We continued with the training for a while until my teacher decided that would be enough for today and we moved on to his next activity.

'So what do we do now?'

'You ever played hide and seek?'

'Not since I was four.'

I watched his reaction, he was shocked, he had no idea what to say. It didn't surprise me, I hadn't "been a kid" for a long time, now I don't know what I am. My age says that I'm still a child, yet my attitude and demeanour say otherwise. I know he's realised this too and like everyone else, he has no idea what to do.

'You know the rules then?' He asked trying to move past the awkwardness, I nodded. 'Alright, this is going to be like that, but you have to use the Force to help you find us.' I stared in shock, this was not what I was expecting at all.

'So who do I have to find?'

'Just me, Rex and Obi Wan Kenobi, but we can hide anywhere in the Temple.'

'What?!'

'Trust in the Force and it will not fail you Padawan.' I turned to see the distinguished face of Teacher Kenobi as he walked in.

'Of course.' I nodded.

'So Padawan, count to thirty. Now let the game begin!' With that I closed my eyes and the men sprinted out.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

I counted until I reached thirty then I set out to look for them. Realising that this was going to be hard I tried to slow my breathing and focus in on the Force, at first nothing happened then I had a small niggling feeling that I should head to the west wing. So that what I did. Determined to succeed and achieve my goal of finding all three my men.

As I got closer to the west wing I felt it right to go to the Jedi Archives and once in there I was drawn straight to none other than Obi Wan.

'Hello Teacher Kenobi.' I greeted.

'Well done Padawan Arnjard.' He smiled. 'Now you just have to find Master Skywalker and Rex.'

This time I closed my eyes, controlling my breathing, calming my mind and soon I felt a pull so I followed it and left the Archives, now heading for... The mess hall I realised and after picking up the pace I ran there. So I quickly found Rex, but the last person I had to find was my Teacher and somehow he seemed the hardest. Not because I couldn't feel him, but because I could almost feel him with me everywhere I had just been and pinning down his location was tricky.

'Where are you?' I wondered aloud to myself. It was then that decided to... Play it my own way... 'Found you Teacher.' I called. Just I had planned he stepped out from his hiding place.

'You didn't actually know where I was, I could sense your annoyance and confusion, but well played my Padawan.'

'Thank you, but how did you do that? I could feel you everywhere I went yet AI couldn't find you.'

'Ah, I used an old trick, I shrouded myself in the Force so that you could barely sense me so well done, not many padawans your age would feel that.'

'So you were following me.' I realised.

'Yes.' He nodded.

'Still thank you for the compliment.'

'You're quite welcome.' He smiled.

 **Anakin POV**

It was like this for the next few weeks, I slowly taught her things about sparring, the Jedi and the Force, managing to keep it at in impersonal teacher - student level. I could tell she was still uncomfortable around me and especially other people, wether they were her age, older or younger, it didn't matter, she was always on edge. I wanted so badly to help her feel comfortable, but I had no idea how to and neither did any of the other Jedi I had talked to about it, meaning Obi Wan and Master Yoda. I had tried to build her confidence in me by respecting her privacy and obeying her boundaries, but even that still didn't seem to make her trust me.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

Ahsoka was never like this. Oh how I miss my little Snips. We were like brother and sister with our almost constant banter, but we were always there for each other... Until I failed her. I should have tried harder to prove her innocence in the first place instead of chasing her and believing that the Council would do something to help. Trusting them had been a mistake and because of that she was gone... I wouldn't let that happen to Alexa. I wouldn't fail her too.

I was dragged from my thoughts by a knock on the door, which was odd considering it was almost nightfall and everyone else was at dinner. Or almost everyone. I opened the door with the Force only to see my young padawan standing there looking at me, with a strange sadness in her eyes which were surprisingly revealed as she had pulled her head back. I once again had the opportunity to take in her young face that bore far too many scars of unknown origins, still I didn't reveal my thoughts so as not to frighten her away.

'Padawan Arnjard, what can I do for you?' I asked unable to hide my surprise.

'I... Wanted to talk.' She replied awkwardly. I was taken aback, but I tried not to show it as much as possible.

'Come in.' I beckoned her away from the door as it slid shut behind her.

'Thank you.' She nodded.

'So what did you want to talk about?' I asked gently.

'I wanted to apologise for my wayward behaviour, I know I haven't been a great padawan and I'm strange, but I don't mean to be it's just who I am.'

'It's alright my padawan, you don't have to explain yourself. We're all different in one way or another, it's natural.' I replied.

'That's true, but it doesn't excuse my distrust of you. I just...' She trailed off sighing, I could sense her internal struggle of telling me more than she thought appropriate at this time.

'It's ok padawan-'

'Alexa.'

'Pardon?' I asked confused.

'Call me Alexa.'

'Alright then... Alexa.' We shared a brief smile. 'So can I get used to seeing your beautiful face?' I asked.

'Probably not... I just figured it wouldn't hurt to be... Normal for a bit. Wait, what did you say my face was?'

'Beautiful.' I replied smiling as she blushed, her orange cheeks turning a light shade of red.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'Well... Goodnight Teacher.'

'Anakin.' I corrected.

'Pardon?'

'My name is Anakin.'

'Oh. Goodnight then... Anakin.'

'Goodnight Alexa.' I replied and she slipped back out through the door, no doubt heading back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends and Old Enemies

**Anakin POV**

'Come on Alexa, you've got this!' I shouted as she climbed up a fifty metre pole, trying to reach the flag at the top of it and achieve the "mission" as we called it.

'I don't think I can do it.' Came the reply.

'Yes you can, remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through her!'

'I can, but I'm so tired!' That was understandable, she had been climbing for at least thirty minutes.

I know she can do it, but I'm wondering if she wanted to push herself a bit too hard too soon this had been her idea. I honestly can't believe I agreed to let her do it, mind you she probably would have done it even if I'd said no. She had really developed a stubborn streak lately, she is determined to run faster, jump higher and fight harder than everyone else ever had, even herself and trying to control her sense of ambition is getting harder. I don't want her to go to hard and hurt herself, but trying to tell her that was impossible.

'You can do it! I believe in you!' I replied. Some he paused in her struggle for a second as if comprehending what I said. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy and she raced the last few metres to the top snatching up the red flag! However she didn't have the best grip and she fell!

'Help!' She cried as she plummeted.

'Don't worry, I've got you.' Using the Force I managed to "catch" her and bring her back to the ground safely.

'Thanks.' She sighed and I walked over to her.

'You're welcome, but you really should be more careful Lexa.'

'Lexa?' She asked.

'Nickname?' I was once again trying to push the boundaries of our relationship so I could be closer to her and make her feel comfortable with others.

'Fine.' She nodded.

'Good, now let's go and wind down a bit shall we?'

She nodded, but I could tell something was up. I followed her gaze to where a group of older padawans were bullying a younger one.

'Anakin, we can't let them do that.' She murmured, anger, irritation and outrage rolled off her.

'Let's go help.' I nodded and we walked over.

 **Alexa POV**

I smirked as Anakin got their attention, the three boys turned around shocked to see him staring angrily at them.

'What are you three doing?'

'N-Nothing Master Skywalker, we were jus-'. He stopped and stared at me. I gasped.

It was the Anomid and the Chagrian who had chased me down on the lower levels right before Anakin had rescued me from my other attacker. _They are padawans. Now they know who I am. Oh this is bad._

'Are you alright?' Anakin asked quietly as I stared at the boys.

'You're that girl we chased through the Works.' The Anomid realised.

'Yeah and you're those bumbling idiots who's butts I kicked.' I smirked.

'You'll pay for that!' He lunged forward to punch me, so I jumped landing behind him and kicked him so he landed flat on his face.

'Try that again and I'll kill you.' I threatened.

'Alexa!' Anakin said shocked at my threat.

'Sorry Teacher.'

'Teacher?' The Chagrian asked smirking. 'Why not Master? I thought you'd be used to calling people that!' He laughed.

I roared, jumped and performed a perfect roundhouse, kicking him in the side of the head and he fell to the ground with a thump next to his compadre. Still angry I proceeded to kick him in the back, knowing that leave an almighty bruise I left it at that.

'I will never call anyone that again.' I growled before looking to the third goon. 'You got something you wanna say?' He shook his head mutely before running away terrified. I then saw who they had been bullying, the boy I had seen with Kenobi all those weeks ago. 'You. What's your name? Um...'

'Rendal.' He replied shocked, though I could see a hint of awe in his green eyes.

'Right.' I nodded.

'Alexa!' My teacher reminded me of his presence behind us. I turned to face him, but instead of speaking I walked straight bast him and out the door in silence. I felt him follow me and he called out as AI headed to my room. 'Alexa wait! Talk to me! What was that? Come on what did they do?' I still didn't reply however once I got to my room I sat on my bed and sighed. 'Alexa please tell me what's going on.' He said as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

'It doesn't matter. They know who I am so now I have to go.'

'What why?' He asked bewildered.

'I can't explain, but it's safer for everyone if I just go find somewhere else to live and we forget that we ever met.'

'Alexa, I-I don't understand. I know that you don't like talking about your past, but I need to know. Whatever or whoever is after you I will protect you from them, I will never let anyone hurt you.'

'I know, but...' I shook my head,

'Please.' He begged, kneeling on the floor in front of me.

'I... I can't.' There too much that I don't want to remember and keeping it too myself means that there's no one else to remind me of it and no one treats me as being weak. I just can't tell him.

'Alright then.' He sighed and got up. 'I'll be in my room, if you need me.' He left. I could sense his disappointment and how he longed to help me, but I know no one can help me. I just need to stay alive.

I yawned and sat up, looking out the window I saw the sun had just risen. I must have fallen asleep. I then realised I was hungry as my stomach growled and I headed out to the mess hall for breakfast. My teacher must have had the same idea as I saw him in the line just a few places ahead of me and despite my better judgement I decided to sit with him.

'Morning Anakin.' I greeted.

'Morning Alexa.' He gave me a small smile telling me that he was ok after yesterday.

'So what are we doing today?' I asked curious.

'Well unfortunately I have a lot of boring things to work out with a few other Jedi and I thought today you might like to spend some time with other girls instead of me.' He suggested.

'What?' I asked surprised.

'Well Jedi Knight Unduli has volunteered to take you out for a girls only shopping trip.'

'Who?'

'Just trust me, we'll meet up with them after we finish eating.' He replied.

Yes, once we were done he led me to the front of the Temple where an adult Mirialan, who I assumed was this Jedi Knight, along with several padawans were waiting. I scanned the group until my eyes landed on the human girl who had interrupted my lunch on my first day in the Temole, I sighed annoyed as we approached.

'Ah, General Skywalker I see you have brought your padawan to join us.' She smiled.

'Yes, she is very happy to be going along.' He shot me a stern glance, telling me to be polite. I nodded and gave a minuscule smile. 'Now Padawan Arnjard meet Jedi Knight Unduli.'

'Nice to meet you, Ma'am.' I replied, sensing my teachers unease in my refusing to greet them according to the code.

'Welcome Padawan Arnjard and now that we have everyone, let's go.' She led us out.

At first I just walked along with the group in silence, ignoring the chatter that was occurring all around me, however I was soon pulled into a conversation by a Twi'Lek and the human girl.

'Hey, what's it like being the Chosen One's padawan?' The Twi'Lek asked.

'What do you mean the Chosen One?' I asked confused. The two girls gasped,

'Don't you know about the prophesy?' She asked, I shook my head. 'A prophesy was written long ago saying that the Chosen One would bring balance to the Force and it is well known that Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One.'

'How do they know?'

'He has the highest midi-chlorian count ever!'

'So that's what he meant...' I realised.

'What?' The girls asked confused.

'He had me tested for midi-chlorians and he was shocked saying that it was almost as high as his, I never realised that was so special.'

'Woah...' Apparently they were impressed.

'So what's your name?' The twi'Lek asked.

'Arnjard.'

'Is that your last name?'

'Yes.'

'What's your first name?'

'Alexa, but no one uses it.' Except my teacher. I added mentally.

'I see... I'm Jenifire Taner and this is Lorryn Dan'lie.'

'We've met.' I nodded. 'So who's padawans are you?'

'My Master is Adi Gallia.' Jenifire replied.

'Master Ti.'

'She's a Togruta, isn't she?' I asked remembering her from the Council.

'Yeah, why? You aren't prejudice are you?' Lorryn asked suspicious.

'Of course not, look.' I showed them my orange coloured hand. 'I'm a Togruta.'

'Oh, sorry.' She blushed embarrassed.

'That's ok.' I replied noticing the other two padawans that were with us. 'Who are they?'

'The Cerean is Caryss Corbray, she is related to Ki-Adi-Mundi, and the Zeltron is ElyanWaker.' Jenifire explained. 'They're not the most social people.'

'Neither am I to be honest, I'm surprised I'm even talking to you. I don't mean that in a rude way, it's just I've never been good with talking to people.' I explained, surprised with myself.

'That's ok, we were a bit nervous about approaching you because-'

'Of the cloak, I understand.' I cut her off.

'No, because your Master Skywalker's padawan.' She finished.

'Ok listen up girls, we're going into the plaza and I want all of you to stick together. I don't need any missing padawans on my hands.'

'What exactly are we doing Master Unduli?' Elyana asked.

'Well girls, this trip is actually to help you girls form bonds and to welcome Padawan Arnjard into the Temple. So we are going shopping.'

I grimaced, shopping isn't my thing. In fact I haven't been shopping since I was five, but that was before... Now I don't buy things, I don't normally have any money, so I steal whatever I need to survive. Besides, if my senses are right we are looking for clothes. I have been wearing the same clothes for the past six months (yes I have taken them off to wash both them and myself quite a few times)!

All the same the six of us headed into the plaza and we walked around for what felt like hours! I had never felt so uninterested, uncomfortable and bored in my life! Every shop we went into I refused to try anything on, however I did watch the other girls and observed how they had fun while being silly with their outfits. Unfortunately I was dragged into participating in this weird activity and was soon trying on a new outfit. It is still black and is still composed of rather tight-fitting long sleeve shirt that comes as far up my neck as possible and pants along with matching boots, but this also includes a belt and a rather cool jacket.

 _Wait- Since when do I ever think anything is cool?_

Still I exchanged my slightly tatty old clothes for these new ones, then walked out and showed the others, their eyes widened slightly as they took in my altered appearance. After tapping into the Force I was able to hear their thoughts.

"She still chooses to wear black, but... Despite how un-Jedi it is, it suits her." - Lorryn.

"I like it, it makes her look mysterious and powerful." - Jenifire.

"It's not that much different from her old clothes, but enough that you take notice." - Caryss.

"Nice, I just wish she would take that cloak off so we could see her face." - Elyana.

"Skywalker will be happy that she's now got new clothes." - Unduli.

I then blushed as I was given a flurry of compliments (out loud) and the clothes were of course bought immediately, right after I took them off and got back into my old ones, along with the purchase of several new pairs of under garments and once everyone was happy we exited the plaza and headed back out on the street.

I looked up to the sky as the other girls began to feel drops on their heads, dark clouds had gathered and rain was beginning to fall. We ran for shelter, but unfortunately... So did everyone else who was on the street. There was a rush of bodies trying to get to their destinations and only then did I realise how truly crowded it was. Our small group was inevitably split up amongst the maddening crowd and we struggled to push our way toward the Jedi Temple.

'Excuse me. Pardon me! Forgive me! Passing through!' I ran through until I accidentally hit the back of someone. 'I'm so sorry.' I panted.

'Don't be, in fact I'm glad to have run into you.' I froze as the man turned around so I came face to face with his silver metal mask.

'No.' I shook my head and backed away. 'Stay away from me.'

'You haven't got anyone to protect you now, all your friends are gone.'

'What about all of the people? Their witnesses, they won't just let you kidnap me!'

'They will, I've already sorted that out.' I spotted a man, beaming with a smile as he put a handful of credits in his pocket.

'You bribed them. You really are a fair bounty hunter. Not.' With that I Force pushed him roughly into a group of people, before sprinting away as I heard them grunt when they hit the ground.

I ran as fast as I could, but I soon sensed that he was after me again, by now the rain was pelting down hard and I ran splashing through the puddles that were forming. I dodged people that were in my way and ran in around buildings, with that bounty hunter still on my heels until I was able to hide in a small space between the wall and a dumpster. I stayed silent as a group of feet ran past, assuming that the bounty hunter had brought reinforcements to help find and capture me, but I had been able to stay free of them for just over six month and I wasn't about to go back now so I stayed still and didn't make a sound.

 **Anakin POV**

I watched as Luminara returned to the Temple with the padawans; they were all damp due to the rain, but not soaking. I smiled at them as the walked into the entrance hall, Luminara trying to do a headcount to make sure that all the girls were there.

'Girls, I know we didn't plan for that, but please settle down!' The girls then went quiet. As I looked at them I noticed something; Alexa wasn't there!

'Master Unduli, Alexa's missing!' I pointed out. I began to work myself up into a panic, she hasn't been a Padawan very long, she doesn't know how to defend herself, what if she's lost, or hurt! We need to go look for her!

'Did anyone see Padawan Arnjard on the way back?' Luminara asked. All the girls shook their heads.

'You girls return to your Masters, I'll go and find her.' I told them before heading out into the rain.

Closing my eyes I reached out with the Force, trying to feel my his padawan is. At first I couldn't feel her, I realised my emotions were clouding my vision, but after several minutes I was able to feel her. She was hurt. I followed my instincts and ran through the rain, pushing past civilians and looking around corners when I finally found her lying in the middle of an alley with a man who I assumed was the same that had tried to attack her when we had first met.

'Hold it right there!' I yelled and chased after him, activating my lightsaber and deflecting blaster bolts as he fired back at me. 'You won't be able to run forever!' I yelled as he turned a corner and I pelted through the puddles, but by the time I got to the corner he was gone. 'Argh!' I growled frustrated. However I turned and ran back to where the unconscious body of my padawan lay spread out on the asphalt. I kneeled down beside her and felt her neck for a pulse. I sighed thanking the Force when I felt a weak but steady beat beneath her orange skin.

I then took in her appearance, her cloak had been ripped away from her and tossed aside, her face now bore new, fresh scars and her leg was bleeding where she had been shot along with her shoulder and stomach. She was going to need some time in a bacta tank. I then gently picked her up and carried her "bridal-style" back to the Temple. She was already soaking wet and by the time I walked through the doors so was I, but that didn't matter, what mattered was getting her to the infirmary stat!


	7. Chapter 7: The Past is Revealed

**Anakin POV**

I watched as my padawan stayed floating in one of the many bacta tanks we had here at the Temple, she hadn't been in there for very long and I couldn't have been more worried. She had been stripped down to her underwear and now I could see all that she has suffered; her arms and chest had so many bruises and scars that in some places it was difficult to see her beautiful skin. Her legs and stomach were a similar story, however the long gashes across her mid section looked very similar to the wounds inflicted by whipping.

Even with all of this seeing her neck for the first time was by far the scariest part about her. It had two scars that circled the top of her neck and the bottom, the wound seemed fresh though it also seemed to have had some time to heal. They were still jagged as though something had been sharp enough to break the skin, but had been worn down on the skin too. I stood behind the glass viewer and hoped that she would be alright, that seemed to be all I could do. I feel so helpless.

'She's strong, Anakin, she will be alright.' I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard the voice of the man I felt was my older brother.

'I hope you're right Obi Wan.' I sighed.

'I'm always right and since when have you known our bacta tanks to fail?' He had a point they had healed thousands of Jedi over the years, yet now I just felt like it isn't enough. Like there's something more we should be doing. I don't even know how long she was like that for. Knowing that she could have been like that for half an hour or more made me feel sick to my stomach.

'But-'

'I know. How do you think I felt about you when you got hurt?'

'Yes, but you knew why I was injured, I didn't have a complicated past which includes someone who wants to kill me.'

'We don't know that this person wants her dead, Anakin.'

'Look at the facts Obi Wan, this is the second time he has come after her and that's only that we know about, my guess is that whoever it is has tried this before only she managed to get away.'

'That maybe so, but the only way for us to help her is if she tells us and you know better than anyone how reluctant she is to do that.'

'Yes. Maybe this can change her mind and convince her to tell me at least some of her past or why is someone is out to get her.'

 **-/-/-**

Roughly an hour later and I am sitting in a chair by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. I watched her chest rise and fall steadily, before staring and her beaten face. I just had to know who had done this to her so I could beat them into the ground! Still a small smile cracked on my face as I saw her eyes flutter open and she glanced around for a second as she filled with terror. Within and instant she launched up into a sitting position gasping and looking for her attacker.

'Hey, it's ok Alexa. You're back at the Temple. You're safe.' I took her hand in mine and she calmed down.

'What happened?'

'I was hoping you could tell me.'

'I was the others, we came out the plaza and it started to rain everyone ran for cover. There a lot of us... People everywhere... We got separated... Then I ran into _him_...' She trailed off. That "him" had to be the guy who attacked her, I needed to know who he was.

'Who is he, Alexa?'

'N-No one. J-Just a guy.' She stuttered, avoiding my gaze.

'Come on Alexa, I need to know who is after you.'

'I can't tell you.'

'Why?'

'Because you'll tell the Council and... They'll give me back.'

'Give you back? Give your back to who?' I asked confused.

 **Alexa POV**

I sighed. He deserves to know, he's helped me with my training and tried to make me feel better around other people, so I guess now is the time to tell him.

'I'm...wanted. There's a price on my head for around ten thousand credits.'

'What? Why?' I held up my hand for him to stay silent and continued. This was going to be hard, I had never told anyone this before. 'When I was younger, six years old to be exact, both of my parents died from illness. I had no one, so I was forced to live on the street. I took what I could from our hut which was soon destroyed in a fire and set out to live on my own. Other members of the village gave me what little they could spare and soon I learned to steal. Not long after I accidentally ended up on a transport and was taken to Dantooine, however I hadn't realised until it was to late that the ship I was on was a smugglers ship and I was bought into slavery.' As I said that I saw something in the man's eyes, a sadness. Not a "oh you poor little girl" sadness, a knowing sadness. Then I realised why. 'You were a slave, weren't you?'

'Yes, I was born a slave on Tatooine, a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn freed me and helped me to become a padawan.'

That made me feel a little better about telling him because he knew what it's like to have someone else own you. They control you, what you do, what you don't do, what you eat and wether you live or die.

'What planet were you on?'

'Tatooine.' He replied.

'That was where I was sent next. Jabba the Hutt bought me for one thousand, five hundred credits. Admittedly my first owner wasn't so bad, I'd get hit and stuff, but I learned to take it. Jabba... That slug was the worst. I-I remember when I first arrived; I was in a dog cage which I could barely fit in. His goons brought me into the Throne room and sat me on the floor in front of the slug. He laughed at how pitiful I was, yet he still paid what the other slaver asked he told his goons to let me out so he could examine his merchandise so they opened the cage door and kicked it so I fell out on my face.' I paused trying to keep in the tears that had sprung to my eyes at the memory. 'Everyone started laughing again as I picked myself up shook off the dust I had collected on the journey. I heard him speak Huttese and his manservant translated, I was forced to strip in front of all of them. The guards laughed and poked fun at me as I was taken down to the Harem under ground where his other slave girls lived.'

'Did they ever... Touch you?' He asked, his anger and concern rising. I shook my head.

'No, unlike all of the older girls I was dressed modestly and he ordered the guards not to... Touch me in that way. I was ordered to help clean out the Rancor pit, bring Jabba food when he wanted it and help the leader of the Harem.'

'How old were you?'

'Seven. If I did something wrong, like spill food or drink that was supposed to be served to Jabba or a guest I was punished, wether that was a slap across the face or a whipping depended on people's mood. As I got older Jabba saw more promise in me and I was made his "favourite" meaning a metal collar was put around my neck and I was chained to his throne, once that happened everything went downhill. I was made to strip dance at his parties for guests and Jabba often took pleasure in pushing me out on to the dance floor then pulling back on my chain, making me choke.' My hand instinctively made its way to my throat, my fingers tracing over the scars that dog collar had left behind. 'I-If the crowd didn't like what I was doing they would have goons standing on the side of the stage with e-electrostaffs to jab you and make you dance faster.' Tears began pouring down my cheeks. Anakin slowly moved his hands and gently wiped them away only to have them replaced with more.

'You don't have to tell me anymore if it's too painful.'

'N-No, i-it's fine.' I sniffed. 'I-I remember I made a friend, she was a Twi'Lek and a couple years older than me. Her name was U-Una. One day the leader of the Harem accused her of trying to hit her and Jabba was going to punish her, I told them that Nyahmira, that was her name, was lying and she was. So instead of punishing Una they beat me.' By now I was a quivering mess and I felt ashamed of myself, but I couldn't calm down. 'I-I can't still feel their punches as they beat me to the ground and knives that they used after I was down. They sliced me open, I felt my blood pouring out of me and onto the floor. I-I thought... I thought I was going to die.' I began to wail loudly for the whole world to hear.

 **Anakin POV**

I watched as the girl fell apart right before my eyes. Everything that she had kept bottled up inside her just rushed out and now she was sobbing with her head buried in her hands. Gently wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest. I began to slowly rock back and forth and I felt her warm tears on my tunic. Up until now I have never been a very good person to seek comfort from, but this was different we had both been slaves and while I hadn't been through half of what she had I understood what she was feeling and why she hadn't wanted to tell me. My heart went out to her as I felt the sobs she was emitting wrack her small body and I held her just a little tighter.

That was why she refused to call anyone her master, because of how her previous masters had been when she was a slave, she saw it as a sign of weakness. That someone had control over you and you have to obey their commands. Now I know why she was so angry when I told her that was what she had to call me and now I Know I'll never try to enforce it on her again. She is a free girl and I have no control over her.

After a while she calmed down and her sobs faded away even though tears still flowed from her eyes and it was a long time before either of us said anything, but I was the first to break the silence.

'I'm so sorry.' I whispered.

'It's ok... Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For understanding.' She looked up at me and awarded me a weak smiled.

'Thank you, for trusting me and telling me your story.'

At that point we were ready to fall back into a comfortable silence, however it seemed like Obi Wan had other ideas.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but how are you feeling Alexa?' He asked as he sat on the end of her bed.

'I'm alright Teacher Kenobi.' She replied as I released her from my tender embrace and she sat back on her over-stuffed pillows.

'I'm glad to hear it, your Master was-'

'Obi Wan, don't-'

'It's alright... Master.' She gave me another small smile. I smiled back, rather surprised, but happy that she was coming to terms with both the past and the present. 'Now what were you going to say Master Kenobi?' Obi Wan shot me a satisfied smile, he knew everything would be alright.

'It doesn't matter, what's important is that you're alright.'

'Thank you for your concern...' Her expression then turned thoughtful as she looked at the two of us. 'I can sense you both want to know who is after me.' I smiled; she is getting better. 'Well I can honestly half of the bounty hunters in the galaxy who want to earn a quick score are, like I said that slug is willing to pay ten thousand credits to whoever can catch me and bring me to him.'

'Wow.' Obi Wan and I had no idea what to say.

'The one who has gotten the closest to getting that is Jango Fett, he's been on my tail almost since I escaped, but I've managed to evade him so far.'

'With some help.' I smirked.

'Yes.' She blushed. 'Well I can't be amazing all the time.'

'So how old are you?'

'Twelve.' My eyes widened, I wouldn't have guessed that.

'I believe my respect for you just tripled.' I replied, she giggled.

That is now my second favourite sound, actually scratch that, that is my favourite sound. A few hours later droid showed up and checked her wounds, replacing her bacta patches and such. Not long after I went to get her some food rather than making her eat what the droids we're going to prepare for her because no one likes Hosptial food. So I came back with food from the mess hall, just in time for Obi Wan to announce that he needed to tell the Council that Alexa was alright and I watched as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Sick

**Hey guys! Lexa here! Thanks to all of my great readers and a great big shout out to** **Khalthar** **for his amazing review of this story! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I would love it if you would continue to review and tell me how you think the story is going!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

-/-/-

 **Anakin POV.**

 _Sleep. I think I need more of it._

I had gone to bed after watching Alexa sleep for roughly twenty minutes and now four hours later I am at her bedside watching her again. I was going to sleep for a while longer, but a med droid came and told me that she had developed a fever of some sort. I shouldn't have been surprised, she was soaking wet yesterday and I doubt they're great medical facilities at Jabba's palace.

I looked down on her on her sleeping form and shook my head; she looked terrible under the dim lights of the ward; all the colour had drained from her face and upon placing my hand on her forehead I found she was burning up and sweating bullets. A med droid then handed me a damp cloth which I took and dabbed around her face before placing it where my hand had been in an attempt to help cool her down.

I growled at myself frustrated; this is all my fault. I should have made the droid give her a full check up the first day that she was here. How could I have been so stupid? I mean I picked her up of the street for Force sake! Why didn't I think to have the droids give her a medical examination? I am such an idiot.

Sighing, I then sat in the chair beside her bed and watched as she squirmed and winced in her fevered sleep. Seconds later her eyes snapped open and I watched as her body began convulsing in fits of coughs. I swiftly grabbed a bucket as she began to wretch and put it in front of her just in time for her to eject the contents of her stomach into it. In a way I guess we were lucky the droids had thought it wise to pull the curtains around the bed so that the other patients that were in the ward didn't see this poor girl being sick. Once she was finished I had 2-1B go and empty the bucket while I stayed to keep her company.

'Are you ok?' I asked, realising what a stupid question it was.

'I'm fine.' She nodded.

'No you're not, you just threw up! That was a really dumb question.' I wanted to slap myself.

'Not really; you wanted to say something and break the silence, so you asked me a question to get me to answer and we would talk.' She flashed me a small smile. 'So what are you doing up at this time? It can't be morning yet, because all the lights are still on in here.'

'It's around three.' I replied.

'You should be in bed.'

'I had to come and see you, you're my padawan and besides, if I hadn't yet would have just thrown up all over the bed and yourself instead of into a bucket.'

'Good point.' She nodded. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure, well actually I'd prefer it if you weren't sick, but these things happen.'

'Indeed. So how long until we can get training again?' She asked hopeful. I chuckled, shaking my head.

'You know there's such a thing as being too eager. You're in no shape to train, at this point you just need to focus on getting better.'

'Speaking of getting better, how long is that droid gonna be? I think I might-'

I shouted for the droid and took back the bucket, once again saving the bed from the nasty substance. I grimaced, watching her wretch time and time again, pouring her food from the day before into the container was beginning to make me feel ill.

'D-Don't worry Master, I'll be fine soon.' She assured me, right before vomiting again.

'I know you will.'

Soon the vomiting slowed down and I was able to get her back to sleep, unfortunately Obi Wan caught me before I was able to go back to bed myself.

'Anakin? What in the world are you doing up so early?' He asked, dragging me into the corridor.

'I had to come back and see her, she's got a fever over night and has just spent the last two hours vomiting in a bucket.' I explained as we looked back at her sleeping form through a small gap in the gap.

'Poor thing.' My old Master sighed, shaking his head. 'All the same, you need to get to bed.' I nodded and went to my room. I didn't even bother to change, apart from taking my shoes off, before climbing into bed and falling asleep as soon my head hit the pillow.

I woke the next morning only to find out that my poor padawan had gotten worse, her temperature had soared in the last... I glanced at clock nearby only to find that it was almost mid day! I had slept for quite a while, I just wish I could say the same for Alexa which unfortunately I can't. She had only stayed asleep for a few hours before waking up and reaching for the bucket again.

Which she had apparently done again as I walked into her ward and heard the rather disturbing sounds of someone spewing. My suspicions were confirmed when I slipped past the curtain and stood at her bedside, what did come as a surprise was seeing my former Master sitting with her on the other side of the bed.

'That's a girl, I know it's not nice, but it's better to get rid of it than have it in your stomach.' He soothed.

'Hello Master.' I greeted causing him to look up at me as I glanced down to see the green sludge that was filling the bucket.

'Good afternoon Anakin.'

'Why didn't you come and tell me?' I asked confused.

'Your padawan wouldn't let me.'

'I thought you should sleep.' She replied quietly.

'Oh Alexa, you don't need to worry about me, I had plenty of sleep.'

'D-Don't lie, Master. We both know that you didn't get much sleep last night.'

'It doesn't matter, you are what's important.'

'I-I don't think I n-need the b-bucket anymore.'

'You sure?' I asked cautiously, she nodded and I carefully took the bucket from her quivering hands as the med droid came over.

'I have her medication here, but it will make her drowsy.'

'That's alright, she could use some more sleep anyway.' I nodded.

Sure enough the droid was right; about ten minutes after she had the medicine, Alexa was fast asleep. I flashed Obi Wan a smile and we exited to go get something to eat. However on the way back we ran into a few familiar faces.

'Master Skywalker?' I turned to see a young light-purple skinned Twi'Lek girl looking up at me, I recognised her as being one of the padawans who went with the group on their trip yesterday.

'Yes?' I asked.

'I-I was wondering if padawan Dan'lie and I could go and see Alexa.' She asked rather nervously. I smiled; looks like Alexa's beginning to make some friends.

'Of course, but you'll have to wait a little while because she was given her medicine and she'll be asleep for at least an hour.'

'Right, we'll come back and see her when she's awake.' She nodded.

'I know she will appreciate it.'

'Oh and your presence is requested in the war room for a briefing with Masters Yoda and Windu.'

'Alright, we'll head there now. Thank you padawan.' Obi Wan nodded and we headed off.

Once we were inside the Masters began the briefing.

'Welcome Master Kenobi, General Skywalker.'

'Masters.' Obi Wan and I bowed.

'Sorry to here about your padawan, we are.' Yoda murmured.

'Thank you, Master Yoda.'

'However we must get on to business.' Windu pushed on. 'We have received intelligence that the Separatists have established a base on Shilli and are terrorising the natives.'

'Sending both you and your padawans, we are.'

My eyes widened, Shilli is home to the Togrutas. Alexa's home planet... She'll be so happy that she's going to be so happy, but... How can she go? She's far too sick to fly to Shilli. Wait, padawans? I looked to Obi Wan, he gave me a small nod. Yoda has made that boy his padawan.

'My padawan is still very ill, when do you plan for us to go on this mission?'

'As soon as she is well again.'

'Very well then Masters.' Obi Wan noticed. We were then dismissed, but I had a bad feeling about this.

 **Alexa POV**

Ugh. Head hurt. Shoulder hurt. Leg hurt. Feel sick.

I sat up and rubbed my temple, my head aches as do my limbs and practically every muscle in my body. I looked to the chair next to my bed; empty. I can't blame Anakin for having other things to do, hopefully he's getting some much needed rest.

'Good to see you're awake, Alexa.'

Or not.

'Good... Afternoon?' He nodded.

'How are you feeling?'

'Great.' I lied through my teeth.

'What did you say about lying this morning?' He asked raising a brow.

'You can't hold me to that; I was sick, throwing up and stuff. So that doesn't count.' I replied, he chuckled.

'So how are you really feeling?' He asked getting down to business.

'The truth?'

'The truth.'

'Like I've been hit by a speeder.' I moaned.

'I thought as much.' He gave me a sad smile. 'I do have some good news though; once you're well enough we're going on a mission.'

'To where?' I asked excited.

'Shilli.'

My face dropped. Shilli. My home. The place where I was born, the place were my parents... How can I go back? So much has changed since I left, what will my people think of me? Then again, what was the reason that we had to go there? What had happened? Are the people alright?

'W-Why?'

'Apparently the Separatists have set up a base there and they aren't treating the locals very well.'

I could tell he was trying not to worry me, by saying it in as polite way as possible. I shook my head and tried to push myself up with my arms so I could swing my legs over the side and get out of bed. I groaned when pain erupted from my shoulder.

'Ouch!'

'Here, just lie back down.' He guided me back so I was lying on the pillows again. I felt his guilt pouring off him so much that I was almost smothered with and it only increased as I went into a bout of coughs.

'I'm sorry, Master.'

'There's no need to apologise.'

Before either of us could say more the curtains that cut me off from the rest of the ward were pulled aside slightly to reveal two girls that were only a little older than me.

'Jenifire? Lorryn?' I asked recognising the girls I had talked with the day before.

'Hey Alexa, mind if we see you?' Jenifire asked.

'That is, if we aren't interrupting anything.' Lorryn added. Anakin shook his head.

'Come on in girls, I need to talk to some other Jedi about our upcoming mission now anyway. I'll be back again later to check on you, Alexa.' He nodded and exited. Once he was gone the two girls sat down and we began to talk.

'Hey guys, what are you doing here?'

'We came to check on you of course.' Lorryn smiled.

'How are you feeling?' Jenifire asked, concern written all over her face.

'Better than I was last night.' I replied.

'Well that's something.' She nodded. 'We're so sorry that we lost track of you, we tried to find you, but there were so many people and-'

'It's alright.' I cut her off.

'We were so worried about you.' Lorryn stated.

'R-Really?' I asked, somewhat confused by her confession.

'Yeah.' They both nodded. 'I mean, we're practically friends now, right?' Jenifire asked hopeful. Had I not been lying down, I think I would have fainted. As you might have guessed I haven't had friends in a long time.

'S-Sure.' I nodded as a smile began to break out on my face.

 _I can't believe it; I have friends!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alexa POV**

My new friends came to visit me each and every day after that, keeping me company whenever Anakin had to go and do other things and I must say it's nice to have other girls to talk to. Even though I can't tell them a quarter of the things I told Anakin. The other thing that had made the first few visits awkward was the fact that my face is exposed. The first time we all met, neither of them could see my battered face and now they can, yet neither of them commented on it except to say that they like my crystal blue eyes.

However after all the coughing I do my throat is so sore that talking is difficult and Anakin has told me to keep it to a minimum, so Jenifire and Lorryn do most of the talking now. They tell me great stories of what other Jedi have done and the missions that have helped our side of the war, along with the powerful evil of the Sith.

'I knew there were people who wielded lightsabers who aren't the picture of a hero, but I always just thought they were Jedi that had turned bad and went against the Order.' My voice was croaky.

'No.' Lorryn shook her head. 'Most of the Sith have never been Jedi, they are trained to use the dark side of the Force.'

'While the Jedi use the light side of the Force for peace and justice, the Sith use the dark side for power and revenge. Their strength is fuelled by their fear, anger and hate which they use to control and hurt others for their own personal gain.' Jenifire explained.

'They are the true enemies of the Jedi.'

'They sound terrible.' I replied.

'They are, but that's why the Jedi are there to protect people from them. Dooku is the one who started this war.' Jenifire sneered.

'Who?' I asked confused. The other girls looked at each other shocked that I hadn't heard of this guy.

'His name is Count Dooku, he used to be a Jedi, but he fell to the dark side and became a Sith. Now he controls the Separatists and commands their armies. It's his fault that there is a war.'

'He's killed millions with his evil plans.'

'Why don't the Jedi stop him?' I asked.

'They've tried, but he always escapes.' Lorryn replied. 'Your Master fought him.'

'Master Skywalker?'

'Yeah, Dooku cut off his hand.'

'Of course, I'd wondered why he had a robotic one.' I mused before launching into a fit of coughs, causing my friends to wince.

'Hey Alexa.' Anakin's head then popped out through the curtain and he flashed me a smile. 'I hope you've been resting that voice of yours.' I nodded mutely.

'It's true Master Skywalker; we've been doing most of the talking.' Lorryn agreed.

'Good. I really owe you girls my thanks for keeping Alexa company, even though I know she'd much rather be up doing things, it seems like you two have been just the people to convince her to stay and heal.'

'Well it hasn't been easy, she's not the easiest person to entertain.' Jenifire joked.

'Well thank you both.'

'You're welcome, Master Skywalker.' The two girls smiled.

'I'll be off again now, I trust the two of you can hold down the fort a little while longer?'

'Yes Sir.' They nodded, he chuckled and left.

'So Alexa, do you have a lightsaber yet?' Lorryn asked. I shook my head.

'Really? All padawans are supposed to have one.'

'Well I didn't become a padawan under normal circumstances.' I reminded her.

'Right, sorry.'

'So how do you get one?'

'You have to make it.' She replied. I stared at her in shock.

 _I suck at building things!_

The girls laughed at my expression, before Jenifire began explaining the process.

'First you have to attend the Gathering; it's where a group of younglings are taken by a more experienced padawan or Jedi to the Crystal Caves on Ilum. Once there the younglings have to go into the caves by themselves to find their Crystal.'

 _By themselves? Isn't that dangerous? What does she mean by "their" crystal?_

'The Force will lead them to their specific crystal, which they have to find out of all the thousands that are in there.'

'Did you guys do that?'

'Yeah.' They nodded.

'The caves are really beautiful; all of the crystals glow and sparkle like twinkling stars in the night sky.' Jenifire smiled as she recalled the memory of her trip there.

'It was fun too, the amount of challenge we went through to find our crystals was awesome. I had to scale an ice wall that was at least a mile high!' Lorryn grinned. I smiled back even though I had the feeling she was exaggerating a bit.

'Once you have your crystal you have to get out of the cave as quickly as possible because you only have one rotation of the planet to go in, find it and get out because the door freezes over with ice so thick you can't get out.'

'If you get trapped you have to spend a whole night in the caves by yourself!' Lorryn added.

'What?!' I asked horrified.

'Yep, that's how it works, but Master Yoda will remind you when you go to do it.'

That's insane! You'd freeze to death!

'Don't worry, it hasn't happened to anyone yet... Or at least not that we know of.' Jenifire shrugged. 'Still, once you've done all that and you start flying on the ship back here to Coruscant they give you the parts and teach you how to build your lightsaber.'

'Is it hard?'

'It is at first, but once you quiet your mind the design comes to you and you will be able to do it.'

'Does Master Yoda teach you how to do it?'

'No, someone else does.'

'Who?'

'We'll save that as a surprise for you.' The girls winked at each other.

I growled. Which, annoyingly, started me coughing again.

'Padawan Arnjard, you're supposed to be resting your voice.' A med droid reminded me as it pulled back the curtain. 'You talk to much, then I'll have to ask your friends to leave.'

'Oh shove off.' I rolled my eyes and Force-pushed it back. My friends giggled and we (or rather they) continued talking.

Eventually they had to go for dinner and I was once again left on my own, however that didn't last for long as they sneaked me back some desert. I smiled, this might just turn out to be a long lasting friendship. That smile soon turned sheepish as Anakin turned up just as I was almost finishing it.

'Hello Lexa. I was just coming to see if you were alright, but clearly you have been well taken care of.' He smirked.

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'Are you feeling any better?' He asked taking a seat.

'A little.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' He gave me a kind smile and I smiled back as I saw the last rays of light that filtered through a small gap in the curtain sparkle in his eyes.

He is so different, I wonder why he's not on the Jedi Council? He's kind and considerate, he actually cares about me. Something that not many people have done... Still that's why I escaped. So I could be normal. Yet even now I'm not normal, but I feel... Good.

'How was your day?'

'It was alright, but I think I'm getting a bit restless. I want to be where the action is, much like you.'

'That's true, but I doubt I'd do well in a battle at the moment.' I rasped.

'Maybe not, but that's why we need you to rest and get better.'

'Right.' I nodded and lied down as he pulled the covers up under my chin.

'You need to get some sleep now.'

'But it's still really early, the sun has only just set.'

'So you have plenty of time to tell me about what you and your friends talked about.'

'That's private.' I replied narrowing my eyes.

'Alright, I can understand that. So what do you want to talk about?'

'I don't know.' I shrugged.

'Well what's this I hear about you pushing a medical droid halfway across the room?'

'Oh... Um... Wait, halfway across the room?' I asked, somewhat in awe of myself. He nodded as a smile played at the edge of his lips. 'I... I didn't think it did it that hard.'

'Don't worry, you're still getting used to using the Force for moving objects, it will take time to know how much effort to put into it.'

'I know. Still how much longer before I can get out of here?'

'I don't know, it depends on how long you take to get better.' The I sighed.

 _That could take forever at this rate, besides I hate doing nothing!_

'Hey...um... Jenifire and Lorryn were telling me about how they built their lightsabers and I was wondering... Can I see yours?'

'Sure, Lex.' He handed me the hilt of his deactivated saber.

 _Lex? He really is trying to push the whole "where friends now and I know you're secret so lighten up" thing._

The metal was cold in my small hand and as I moved it I realised it wasn't heavy in fact it felt pretty good to hold, but it just wasn't quite right. It was almost like there was one or two things that needed to be changed and it would suit me, but it was enough to make me give it back to him. I told him that it was nice and it was, but it did make me think about my own.

 _I wonder if I'm gonna get to go to these caves and find a crystal so I can build a lightsaber. What am I thinking? You can't be a Jedi without a lightsaber; so of course I'm gonna get to do all that and make one and I just know it will be awesome._

After talking for a while I felt my lids grow heavy and it got harder to keep my eyes open, eventually I gave in and let myself become shrouded in the dark, soft, velvet blanket of sleep.

 **Anakin POV**

I smiled at my padawan who was now deep in a peaceful slumber, before silently getting up and walking over to the curtain. I then turned and glanced at her one more time.

'Goodnight Alexa.' I whispered and left.

After retiring to my room I sat down to meditate; I know that I should be careful about how much I care for Alexa, emotional attachments are banned here in the Order and I don't want the other Jedi to think that I'm too close to her...

I cleared my mind and focused on feeling the Force around me, allowing it to guide me in my actions for the future. However I soon became tired and decided it was time to sleep, so I climbed into bed and drifted off to dreamland.

Several weeks later and things with Alexa seemed to be improving, the majority of her illness seems to have gone with only an occasional cough remaining. Therefore the Council is making preparations for us to leave soon and I am worried about her, she hasn't done any training for weeks and she hasn't been a padawan for that long. She's never fought a clanker and... When I told her we are going back to her home planet she wasn't that happy, especially because of the reason we're going. Either way this could prove to be too much for her. Unsure I went to someone I knew would understand.

'Hello Anakin, what can I do for you?' He asked, a look of intrigue on his distinguished face.

'Hello Obi Wan.'

'What's the matter? Why do I sense conflict in you?'

'It's about Alexa. I fear that since she has been sick and hasn't done any training in a while that she might not be up for the mission.'

'Well Anakin, the Council seems to think she'll be able to go.'

'But I know that she's unsure of returning to her home planet, not to mention that she's never even seen a clanker before.'

'That's true, but she'll never learn how to fight them unless she experiences it first hand. I mean Ahsoka never got to train with you before she met us on the battlefield and became your padawan.'

'Ahsoka was raised here at the Temple as a youngling, Alexa wasn't. Besides she's two years younger than Ahsoka.'

'All the more reason for her to try. You know me, Anakin. You know I normally approve of learning things in a classroom before trying them out in the field, but look at Alexa. She enjoys a challenge, she's eager to fight, train and be active. She'll probably enjoy doing it, but you'll never know unless she tries.' He reasoned. I nodded in agreement.

'You are right, as always Obi Wan.'

'You flatter me Anakin, you know as well as I do that I am not always right.'

'Maybe not, but you are in this instance.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you for your advice.'

'Any time, my friend.' He smiled.

After that I knew there was one more person I had to talk to; Padme. She doesn't know that we're going on a mission and she always gets grumpy when I don't come and visit her before leaving, well if I can. Which in this case I know I had time so I slipped out and drove over to her place.

I was lucky enough not to get spotted going up to her apartment and I quietly knocked on the door. Her face lit up as she opened the door and let me in, throwing herself in my arms as soon as the door was shut and locked behind us.

'I'm so glad to see you Ani.' She smiled.

'And I you, my love.'

'So what brings you here?'

'I had to tell you that we're going on a mission in a couple of days.' I explained feeling a pang of guilt as her face fell.

'Oh no. Where to this time?' She asked sighing.

'Shilli.'

'Don't tell me the Separatists have attacked there too.'

'I'm afraid so.' I nodded and looked out her large window at the sparkling city lights. I felt my spirit drop as I pictured Ahsoka standing at the window looking out over the city in awe of its beauty.

'What's wrong?' Padme asked following my gaze.

'I can still picture her there. Like she never left.'

'Oh Ani.' My wife wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her close, but I couldn't feel her touch. Instead I felt numb from missing my beloved padawan. As if sensing that Padme excused herself to give me a moment alone.

It's been almost a year since Ahsoka left the Order and it doesn't matter what I do or where I go it's like all the memories I have of her keep flooding back and I can feel her with me. I can't help it; I miss her. I sighed and sat down on the couch, smiling at the love of my life as she came back and sat with me.

'I'm sorry.' I sighed.

'It's alright, you should miss her, it's natural.'

'But it shouldn't come between us.'

'It's not, I don't feel any differently about you now because you miss Ahsoka than before when she was still here.'

'Thanks.' I whispered giving her a peck on the cheek.

'For what?'

'Understanding.'

 **Alexa POV**

Morning. Bah.

Despite having a good night sleep last night I honestly feel tired, but I think that's probably because I'm tired of doing nothing! Especially since no one came to see me yesterday, not even Anakin. It did surprise me that he didn't come to check on me last night, but meh he probably had other things to be doing. Unlike me.

I have been in the Halls of Healing almost a month and while I am getting better I fear that not doing any training will leave me weak, despite the fact that I have done all of the physiotherapy they told me to. I still limp when I go for a walk and my shoulder still pains, but the sickness seems to have passed.

Things are always quiet around here, obviously since people are trying to get better, but I miss the action and the stupid med droids refuse to pull back the curtain so that I can interact with the other patients in the ward. The only time I ever get to look around is either when the droid comes to give me my medicine and moves the curtain so he can come in, but I don't get to see much then, or when I'm allowed to go for a short walk to the bathroom.

Every time I get to see something though my eyes always land on a young blue-skinned girl, she has yellow markings on her face and keeps her purple hair tied back in a ponytail. She couldn't be any more that seven or eight, so she is still a youngling and she smiles at me whenever we catch each other's eye. I can't help wondering why she's in here, but at the same time I'm almost afraid to find out. Still we've never actually talked, since the droids are monitoring me almost all the time and they don't want me to infect anyone else.

Today though I am sitting in my bed expecting a visit from my friends, I turn and smile as the curtain moves aside, but it's not who I expect to be standing there looking at me.

'Rendal?' I asked seeing Obi Wan's new padawan.

'H-Hi A-Alexa.'

'What are you doing here?' I asked, trying to turn my head away so that he wouldn't have to stare at my face.

'Um... W-Well Jenifire sent me to tell you that she and Lorryn wouldn't be able to come until later this afternoon because of extra training with their Masters.'

'Right.' I nodded, feeling a small pang of sadness. 'Now, you've delivered your message so you can go.'

I studied the brunette boy for a moment, his ash brown hair sat neatly on his head and his nordic blue eyes seemed to shine with... Something I couldn't quite read and he took in the features of my own appearance. It was strange that he didn't seem to pity me or show disgust at the mark my history have left on my face. However it soon began to freak me out and I cleared my voice as a reminder to go. He shook his head slightly and snapped outside of his gaze, giving me a slight nod.

'Of course.' He murmured, then he left me alone to my thoughts.

The news of the mission keeps praying on my mind, it worries me that my people are in trouble and it concerns me that my ability to help them is limited. I want to make my people proud, which is odd considering that I've never really cared what other people think about me before. I sighed, so much has changed since that night when Anakin found me. I have become a padawan learner, I have gained friends, I have trusted someone enough to tell them about my life and I have moved on enough to accept the Jedi code and call someone "master." Something I didn't think I would ever do. Yet I have and I don't know if that shows weakness or strength.

It was then that the med droid known as 2-1B, came in and brought me back to reality with his deep robotic voice.

'Your report shows that you are well enough to leave.'

'Yes!'

'However you still need to take it easy with your training, your wounds still need time to heal.'

'Right.' I rolled my eyes. 'So can I have my change of clothes?'

'Of Course, Alexa.'

'Master Unduli?' I asked as the Mirialan Jedi came over holding the new clothes I bought the day this had all started.

'Hello again Padawan Arnjard.' She smiled, but her expression then changed as she was startled when her eyes took in my disfigured appearance.

'I...um... Don't look at my face.' I growled and turned away from her. 'If you would be so kind as to hand me my clothes.' I stuck out my hand, waiting for her to mutely place the outfit in my hands, which she did.

I then in a rash decision Force pushed Unduli out into the corridor, ignoring as she protested and tried to stop herself and allowing myself a small twisted smile as a thud sounded when she hit the wall. Getting up, I got changed, trying to hold back the groans and hisses of pain that came with my wounds, before reemerging in my new outfit with the addition of my old cloak.

'Wait!' Someone shouted before I could leave. I looked around to see the blue-skinned youngling holding a small teddy bear. 'Take her with you.'

'Pardon?' I asked not understanding the little girls request. She ran over to me, still holding the bear and held its out to me.

'Take this.' She smiled.

'I can't accept this.' I said handing it back, but she put it back in my hand and pushed it to my chest.

'I want you to have it, you need her more than I do, she'll keep your company on your missions.'

'What's her name?' I asked shocked by her gesture of kindness.

'My friend said her sister called it Lelo.'

'Your friends sister?'

'Yes, just take it and go.' She pushed me out the door, I flashed a smile at her which she returned and murmured my apologies to Master Unduli as I raced past her on the way back to my room.

'Padawan Arnjard! Be careful with your leg!' 2-1B called after me. Rolling my eyes I ignored him.

It feels great to run! The pain from where I was shot was still there, but I had no intention of letting it slow me down!

 **Anakin POV**

I was just on my way back to the Halls of Healing, having spent the night at Padme's, when I saw Luminara pushing herself off one of the walls and she didn't seem very happy.

'What happened?' I asked as she shook her head.

'Your padawan just forced me out of the ward and into this wall.'

'What?!' I shook my head and took a step back, my eyes winded till they were the size of tennis balls.

'I came to give to give her back the clothes she got when we went to the plaza and I saw her without her cloak on... Anakin... Her face... It was just-'

'I know. So what happened then?' I asked, my heart beginning to race as I saw where this was going.

'She must have sensed my shock and she told me not to look at her face, then wanted me to hand her the clothes. I did and the next thing I know I was blasted out of the room and smack bang into the wall. She told me she was sorry as she ran past and that was it.'

'Hold on, you're telling me that she running around? Outside of the ward without permission!'

'Actually General, I told her she was fine to leave.' 2-1B came forward.

'Why didn't you tell me first?' I asked outraged.

'No one could find you, Sir.'

I growled. This was all because I went to stay with Padme, but how was I supposed to know that she would be released today? Argh. She could hurt herself, I need to find her.

'Which way did she go?'

'That way.' Luminara pointed up the hall.

'Thanks.' I replied and sprinted off. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Princess of Shili

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the review, please keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

 _Woo hoo! Oh my gosh! This feels so good!_

I can feel my heart pumping, blood rushing, the feeling of air being sucked in and out of my lungs like the pod racers that I used to have to watch and the steady beat of my feet hitting the polished marble floor helping me to slide round corners then dash off again. I am running and I feel great!

The only question is where should I go? I could run back to my room and stay in there for a while, or I could go and look for Skywalker. To be honest neither of those sounds very interesting, so somehow or another my feet had an idea and without realizing it I kept running until I was outside in the courtyard. I paused as I felt the gently breeze on my face and I smelt something that I hadn't in a long time... Freedom. Without thinking I had given myself the opportunity to run and never look back... But how can I? I have so much here that I haven't had before, so how can I even think about my life on the run?

Still despite how much the Jedi have done for me, there's a small part that wishes I was still living in the dark, running from the bounty hunters and living by my wits. I guess I miss the excitement and the adrenaline that rushed through me every time I had to make a daring escape or take down a few guys who thought they could turn me into an early pay-day.

I shook my head to clear it; this is where I should be, at least here I'm safe.

With that thought I kept running, however that did last long as I heard someone call my name.

'Alexa!'

I skidded to a halt and turned on my grinning as I watched Anakin chase after me, yet as he came closer he didn't seem to happy.

'Hello Master.'

'Alexa, what are you doing?!'

'Running.'

'Well I can see that.' He rolled his eyes.

'Then why ask?'

'Alexa, don't you get cheeky with me. What about your leg? Doesn't it hurt?' I could sense that his anger and frustration was only fuelled by concern, but trying to tell him that AI was fine didn't seem to calm him down.

'Anakin, I'm fine. Besides I need to start running and training again otherwise I'll be useless to you and everyone else on the mission. Speaking of which, when are we going?'

'I-' He never got to say as the beep of his comlink interrupted him. 'Skywalker here, go ahead.'

'Anakin.' A blue, holographic Master Kenobi appeared facing Skywalker. 'The council has just found out of your padawan's release from the Halls of Healing and says for the both of you to pack your things and board the ship, it is time for us to leave.'

 _Us? Is he coming too?_

'Very well, Obi Wan we will meet you at the ship soon.' With that he ended the call and Master Kenobi disappeared.

'Wait, why are we meeting Master Kenobi on the ship?'

'Uh, yeah Obi Wan and his padawan are coming with us.'

'Rendal's coming?' I asked surprised.

'Yep and remember to be nice.' He reminded me, before grabbing my hand and starting to drag me.

'Oh is that how it's going to be?' I laughed and started running, forcing him to jog beside me as we made our way up to our rooms.

By now we were all on the ship and I gotta say it's not that flash, I think it's a Rigger Freighter though I could be wrong... Actually... Looking at it I think...

'This belonged to the Hutt's, didn't it?' I asked.

'Not anymore.' Anakin winked. I shook head and sat down in one of the extra seats behind the two Master and beside Rendal.

This has to be one of the freighters that the Hutt's use to ship spice in. Ah great. Just can't get away from them.

'What do you call this bucket of bolts?'

'The Twilight and be nice Alexa, she's got more in her than meets the eye.'

'Right.' I replied skeptical.

'Woah, calm down Lex your excitement is gonna smother Rendal.' Anakin joked sarcastically.

I glanced sideways at the boy who was now staring at me. Rolling my eyes, I growled grumpily before looking back out the view port. I took in everything as the stars whizzed by in a blur when we made the jump into hyperspace.

'Wow.' I breathed.

'Haven't you ever been through space before?' Rendal asked.

'Of course I have.' I snapped. What I failed to tell him was that I was always kept in the cargo hold when I travelled through space.

'I-I haven't.' The boy replied quietly and he averted his gaze to the floor, hanging his head.

'Well then why aren't you looking around?' I asked trying to raise his mood again. He flashed me a grin and we stared out at the view as Anakin told us all about flying a ship.

'Of course you, Rendal, might have to wait a while before your Master lets you fly yourself.' He smirked at Obi Wan.

'Is that true, Master?' Rendal asked. Obi Wan then shot a stern glare at his Anakin.

'I will allow you to fly on your own when you are ready.' He replied calmly.

'Anyway we are approaching Shilli.' My Master announced and after flicking several buttons we swiftly came out of hyperspace just in time to see my home planet.

I smiled, I have never seen it from space before, it's so cool!

'So, is this where you came from?' Obi Wan's padawan asked.

'Maybe, why do you care?'

'I was just...'

'Alexa, apologise.' Anakin demanded.

'Sorry.' I grumbled.

I was glad when we finally landed and we walked out onto the dry ground, I was apprehensive at first. I mean it's been six years since I've been here and... All my worries faded away as Anakin led me out and I was able to take in the streets. However the atmosphere wasn't the same, there was this air of fear as the people moved from shop to shop buying whatever they needed and then scurrying back to their homes. Something's definitely going on here.

'We are supposed to be meting the king in his palace.' Obi Wan explained and we walked to the shining Togrutan palace.

'What's his name?' Anakin asked.

'King Acatok.' He replied.

We were then allowed to see the king and walked in to the throne room after being announced. I looked up at the king of my people, he was tall with deep red skin and long head-tails that touched the floor. My eyes widened as I took in his face and I remembered seeing him in the our village; he used to be our tribes leader. So why was he now king?

'Welcome Master Jedi.'

'Thank you for having us here, your Majesty.' Obi Wan replied.

'I will be honest with you, a master Jedi, I did not want you here. It is because of my daughter that you were allowed to come to our planet.'

 _His daughter? I remember her... She was nice._

'We owe your daughter our thanks, then.'

'Indeed, however you will not be able to give them to her personally as-'

'I am back, Father.'

 **Anakin POV**

A young female voice cut him off and seconds later his daughter walked in. She was reasonably tall and thin with a well rounded figure. She had big blue eyes and large grey lips and she was wearing a red sleeveless dress with black leggings and high black boots. It was at that point that my chin hit the floor.

'Ahsoka?'

I recognised the teenage Togruta immediately. She turned to stare at my and her face lit up in the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

'Anakin!' She rushed forward and hugged me. I stood stunned for a moment before returning the embrace with just as much force. 'It's so good to see you again and... Master Kenobi!' She awarded him with her affections. 'I'm so happy that you're both here!' She grinned.

'Ahsoka? You're the Princess of Shili?' I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

'Yeah and who's this?' She asked looking to my padawan. However the King interjected before I could answer.

'As you can see, she was quite insistent upon having the Jedi help us in this matter, I am still anxious to see you prove yourselves.'

'We will not fail you.' I assured him.

'Then come and I will show you were the Separatists have set up their base.' We were then led into what I assumed was a sort of war room as it was filled with maps and holographic images of the terrain. 'The Separatists have built a temporary base here, in the village of Damerel.'

I felt Alexa's anger and anxiety sky rocket and I glanced just in time to see her clench into fists. She was obviously connected to that place and I offered my silent comfort by wrapping my hand around hers. I smiled inwardly as she seemed to relax slightly with my touch.

'Now they are forcing all of the men to work and build a permanent base, while keeping the women and children as hostages. Myself and a small group of others are working to protect the surrounding villages as the droids have tried to take over them too.' Ahsoka explained.

'What you are here to do, is to free the hostages and destroy the factory. You are to leave now and my daughter and her group will go with you to help.'

'Very well, thank you your Majesty.' I bowed and we left.

Once we were back outside I looked down at my young apprentice, I felt her anger radiating off her like a searing heat and judging by the others expressions they could feel it too.

'We have to stop them.' She growled, determination evident in her voice.

'Yes.' Ahsoka agreed. 'What's your name, young one?'

'Alexa, your Majesty.'

'Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano.'

'Right.' She nodded.

'I'm Rendal Brask, padawan of Master Obi Wan Kenobi.' He introduced himself. I smiled, looks like Obi Wan has found his perfect student.

'A pleasure to meet you.'

'Now what are we standing around for? We have people to help.' Alexa remarked and we started off.

Ahsoka led us to a small cafe where we met up with a group of five people, consisting of two Togrutas (one male and one female), a Trandoshan (male) and a Devaronian-Zabrak (male).

'This is my troop, these guys have helped me protect many of the other villages and helped to save many lives, we owe them a lot. Guys, these are the Jedi I told you about, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi and their padawans Alexa and Rendal.'

'It's nice too meet you all.' Obi Wan smiled.

'Hi, name's Connas Tiren and this is my sister Tila.' The male Togruta introduced them. I noticed that he was a little older than Ahsoka, while... Tila seemed younger. They both had orange skin with Connas being a little darker and closer to red. I couldn't help staring into the girls eyes, they were a deep purple colour and unlike I had ever seen before, however Alexa brought me back to reality by quietly clearing her throat.

'I thought the Separatists were holding all of the women prisoners.' Rendal said confused.

'I'm not from Damerel, so they have not taken over our village, however I don't think that will be the case for much longer if we don't defeat the Separatists quickly.' She replied.

'She's right.' Ahsoka nodded. 'Now Masters this is-'

'I'm Graffin.' The Trandoshan nodded interrupting my old apprentice, his voice was deep and brooding, like a backdrop for a funeral.

'Right.' Ahsoka nodded and Graffin shot her a small smile, before returning to his gruff expression.


	11. Chapter 11 Her People and the Teddy Bear

**Alexa POV**

We're here. When we first arrived I made sure to keep my hood up and my mouth shut, but while I kept my mouth at bay, my curiosity hit an all time high and while the others were building extra shelters I snuck off to look around. I may not be familiar with this village, but that doesn't mean that I don't know my way around the region. Besides the others are all to busy to notice that I've left and they won't miss me for a while which is good because I don't think I can listen to Rendal ask another of his stupid questions!

This village is hidden in the thicker parts of the rainforest and judging from the direction we entered the rainforest it wasn't hard to work out which direction I need to head to find a village that's just North of here and on the edge of the rainforest. It was easy enough to push and weave my way through the dense foliage and I was lucky that I didn't come across any unfriendly animals, even though the risk of that was pretty low considering that the sun is hanging low in the sky and it won't be that long until dark which means that my black clothes blend in perfectly.

I am now crouching near the edge of Damerel and I am not liking what I'm seeing; it's even worse to see it for real than how the others described, from what I'm seeing the women are taken out in the afternoon to forage and get food, however they are all wearing shock collars so they can't run away and judging from their wounds the Separatists are no better than the Hutt's. Another one of the many problems is that the droids base is huge and they have guards patrolling the perimeter regularly. I shake my head, how are we expected to get in? Unless... Skywalker plans to use one of us as bait...

No matter what he and Kenobi decide, I stayed and watched to see if their was any other way for us to slip past their security, but it doesn't seem like it. Someone would have to be inside in order to get the collars of the hostages so they wouldn't be electrocuted when we help them escape before blowing up the place. Which I am looking forward to all the more after seeing this.

'Oomph.'

Something then barrelled into me from behind knocking me flat on my face, I should have known what or rather who it was immediately, but I got up and looked anyway. I growled as I discovered it was none other than-

'Hi Alexa!'

'Rendal!' I hissed. 'Shut up! Keep your voice down unless you want to get us both caught!'

'Where are we?' He whispered, taking the hint.

'Look.' I pulled back the large leaf that was concealing us from the enemy to show him what I had been looking at. His eyes widened and his chin almost hit the forest floor, I then let go of the leaf just in time for a battle droid patrol to come past.

'Clankers.' Rendal whispered, excitement shining in his light, almost wolf-like, eyes. Glancing at my fellow padawan we both got down as low as we could and I held a finger to my lips making sure he would keep quiet.

Once they were gone and out of earshot I stood up, pulled Rendal up of the ground and dragged him back to the camp, however he insisted on trying to make idle conversation so I decided to ask him a question...

'Why did you call the droids "clankers"?'

'Because that's what all the clones call them, I don't know why they do, but I think it suits them.' He replied. 'You know I've never seen a real clanker until then, have you?'

'No.' I shook my head.

'It looks like this trip is providing us with a lot of firsts.'

'It would seems so.'

Unfortunately our Masters were there waiting for us when we got back and since they caught us there was no way to avoid their interrogation.

'Where have you two been?' We froze in our attempt to sneak back into one of the huts, I sighed as we turned to face two very angry Jedi.

'We went for a walk.' I replied half truthfully.

'Alexa...' Anakin warned.

'What?' I asked shrugging.

'Where did you go?'

'I just told you, we went for a walk.'

'Alexa, this is a foreign planet, it's almost dark and the Separatists have a base not far from here! This is no place for you to just wander off without telling someone!' He shouted, but I didn't back down, actually I stood up taller and looked him in the eye.

'This place may be foreign to you, Skywalker, but I was born here! If you really want to know where I went check the village just North of here, you'll find a set of imprints in the mud where I watched the village of Damerel. If you have a problem with that, then renounce my status as your padawan, I don't care.' With that I turned on my heel and walked off back into the rainforest.

 **Anakin POV**

I stared after her, my mind had become clouded with anger and worry for my headstrong padawan and I sighed as she disappeared amongst the native trees and plants. I looked beside me as I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder, which just so happened to belong to Ahsoka. I flashed her a small smile and we walked to the edge of the camp and sat down.

'Seems like you've got yourself a very spirited padawan.' She smirked.

'You have no idea.' I replied.

'I think I do, she her name is Alexa, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well there used to be an Alexa in my village, of course I don't remember meeting her since neither of us was very old, before I got lost and Master Plo found me and took me to the Jedi Temple.'

'But you're the princess, why were you living in a village?' I asked confused.

'I wasn't always a princess, in fact my father used be the chief of our village. His cousin was king and he died while I was still your padawan, so when I came home after I left father replaced his cousin and the people named him king.'

'Wow.' I replied, rather surprised with this news. 'As if being able to see you again wasn't enough, now I find out that my Snips is all grown up and a princess of her own planet.'

'Ha ha.' She laughed. 'You haven't changed a bit, Skyguy.'

'That's true. I'm still the greatest Jedi ever!' I smirked, as she slapped my arm playfully.

'In your mind, Skyguy. So how is the...new...padawan going?'

'I don't know... She's so different. Some days she's happy and open with me and then there are days when she shuts herself off from the rest of the world and doesn't want to tell anyone anything. She gets angry and defensive... Just like she did then.'

'I may not be your padawan anymore, but I can sense there's something more to this than your telling me.'

'I can't tell anyone about that, Ahsoka. That's her privacy.'

'I understand, but I'll let you in on something: I know how she's feeling and why she's so upset and determined. She and I both come from the village of Damerel.' She explained solemnly. I wanted to slap myself in the face right there. 'Those are our people that are in trouble and she wants to help them.'

'How did I not sense that?' I asked shaking my head. Once again her hand found its way to my arm and she held it there in comfort.

'You don't have to know everything.' She murmured, understanding.

I felt my heart warm at that statement and sighed contented, I shot her thankful expression so she'd know I appreciate her wise words because at this point I don't trust myself to speak with my words turning to mush. So much has happened over the past year and it feels good to finally be with my old padawan again, but I know it won't last long so I might as well make the most of it while I'm here.

Soon night was upon us, Ahsoka and I had continued to talk, but there was no sign of my rather upset padawan and it was beginning to worry me.

'Where could she be?' I asked looking around for any sign of her in the darkness.

'She'll be around here somewhere, Anakin, I'm sure of it.' Obi Wan replied sitting down in front of the fire.

'I could go and look for her.' Tila offered.

Arcturus stood up from concentrating on the forest floor, looking in the direction of the village. I wondered if he could sense her, I could almost feel her presence, but I couldn't pin point her location. Who knows, maybe he can. Gripping his lightsabre handle, he turned to Ahsoka and myself.

'Given what has just been said, how likely would it be for her to try helping her people alone?'

'That does sound like her Anakin.' Obi Wan nodded.

I thought about it, I know it seems logical that she wants to help her people, but previously whenever she has gotten into trouble or felt something extreme like her anger I can feel it and I don't feel anything now. It's almost as she isn't feeling anything.

'We should go to the village and look.' Ahsoka suggested.

'There's no need.' Rendal stated and I saw a shadow slip into one of the shelters. I sighed, she was back and apparently still unhappy, but given that her old village had been taken over by the droids I can't blame her.

 **Alexa POV**

I had felt Anakin's worry and I knew that he had been trying to sense me, but for a brief moment I felt like I could read his mind and he was right: I am numb. My people are in trouble and there's nothing I can do about it... Or at least not on my own. That's how I'm used to doing things. I don't like asking for help, but there is something I can do.

I sat on the floor and opened the small bag that Anakin had given me to put my stuff in and bring it with us. After digging through the other clothes I had I found the thing I was looking for: the toy bear that little girl had given me in the Halls of Healing. I carefully pulled it out and examined it; it was a warm chocolate brown and felt soft and cuddly in my hands. It had pretty black eyes that looked to be seeds which had been sewn on and a nice black nose made out of fabric.

Closing my eyes I brought it to my nose and inhaled the aromas that this small bear had captured. I smelt a nice fresh smell, much like the rainforest, which was mixed with dust and the overbearing smell of cleaning fluids and a small trace of bacta. Those last two made sense after all the girl had been in the Halls of Healing, but... Why would it smell like... Home. However as I went to turn it over I discovered a label on the inside of its right leg: This bear is the property of Alexa Arnjard.

 _How is this even possible?_

My first name was written in scrawly letters, while my surname was written in nice curly writing. My mother's handwriting. Wait... My mind reeled, Lelo. That... Was what I had called my bear and now that I look at it it looks almost exactly the same, but how could it have ended up at the Temple? Who was that little blue-skinned girl and how did she get it? Questions swirled through my mind, clouding it with confusion.

'Lex?'

I jumped abruptly, dropping the bear in my lap and jerking my head up to see Skywalker staring down at me.

'Don't you know it's rude not to knock?'

'I... Just came to... Apologise. You were right in what you said, this was and is your home and I should have trusted you to be alright, I just worry and-'. I held up my hand to silence him before he turned into into a blubbering mess.

'You know that I've lived on the run for almost a year now and I've been with Jedi for roughly half that time. You know my level of skill, you know that if I got into a fight I'd be able to handle myself. Heck! You've seen me take down two boys six years older than me! But that doesn't change the fact that I should have told you what I was doing.' I sighed.

I had expected him to continue to justify himself or at least agree with me, instead he sat down on the floor beside me and silently nodded. I saw him glance at the bear and I looked away trying to avoid his eyes, but he got me to look at him as he spoke.

'I think that both of us have just learnt a lesson.'

'I agree.' I murmured quietly as we then slipped into an awkward silence.

'Why didn't you tell me you were from that village?'

'I... I didn't want to have anyone know so I wouldn't be disgraced when I return.'

'Disgraced? You should be proud, you're a Jedi.'

'I am disgraced because of what I became after I left and I am not a Jedi yet.'

'Alexa, how long has it been since you left your village?'

'Seven years.'

'And in that time you have become many things, being a slave was just a small part of who you were, who are. You escaped the Hutt's, on your own. That's something not many have done. You have outwitted some of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy and now you are my padawan leaner. Tomorrow you will be returning to the village where you were born, you may have left as a small child who had lost everything, but you are returning as a strong, independent girl! Be proud of who you are and what you've accomplished! You are ready to help your people.'

I stared at him, shocked. He was right. I hadn't thought of it like that, but it was true. I flashed him a small smile which he returned before once again glancing down at the bear. I sighed and handed it to him, watching his blue eyes sparkle in happiness that I had a toy of my own. It was almost a shame to tell him how I got it, but I decided to anyway. His expression soon changed as I told him about how I'd found her again, but when asked what the younglings name I couldn't tell him.

'I don't know, she didn't tell me. She said that it was given to her by a friend who was given it by her sister and that's all I know.'

'Did you ever...?'

'I... Don't remember...'

'Did you take the bear with you when you left Shili?'

'No. I think I gave it to someone...'

Before either of us could say anymore someone called that there was food ready and we went back out side to go eat. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, how are we? I'm so happy! I've got seven reviews! Yay! Thank you to:**

 **Khalthar - I appreciate your interest in my story and am thankful that you put the time and effort into reading my story.**

 **TheForceWithinUs - I will try to ad more details in from now on, thanks for telling me that it needs them and I promise not to make the characters overpowered**

 **David. Davies.5851 - I can't say what Anakin will do, but I appreciate your support and thank you for commenting.**

 **I would also like to award a shout out to jordyparker99 who commented on my lasted chapter and asked me to read his story _Star Wars: Darkness Awakens_. It is a great story and I recommend you all read it! One more thing, I owe credit to Decrosse for allowing me to use her OC Arcturus.**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

I woke, sat up, stretched and yawned. Like I do just about every day. This day, however, is different.

I got up off the thin semi-uncomfortable mat I had slept on the night before and brushed the dust and dirt off me from the day before, then walked out into the soft morning sunshine that filtered in through the leaves in the canopy. The ground was slightly damp from the dew that had formed the night before and I breathed in the fresh scent of the rainforest while taking in the soft mist that lingered around the tops of the trees creating a beautiful, almost surreal atmosphere.

It looked as if Master Kenobi was up along with Graffin and Arcturus. I pulled my hood down further as I saw the Devaronian-Zabrak's eyes snap over to me. All the same I walked over to Kenobi and ignored the other men.

'Ah, good morning Alexa.' Obi Wan nodded.

'Good morning, Master Kenobi. Where is Master Skywalker?'

'He's never been a morning person, Alexa.' He smirked.

'It's true.' The Princess nodded as she walked past, before turning and stopping to look at me. 'Are you feeling better from yesterday?'

'I felt fine yesterday and I feel fine now, but... Thank you the concern.' I replied trying to keep myself under control. I have never been one to like people in positions of authority, even if they are of the same species as me.

'No problem, I enjoy looking out for others.' She smiled, oblivious to my annoyance.

'You really haven't changed Ahsoka.' Obi Wan smiled.

'Neither have you, Master Kenobi.'

'Please, call me Obi Wan. After all there is no need for the formalities now.'

I decided at that point to go and find something to use as training equipment, but obviously that's a little hard when you're in a rainforest with nothing but trees to use. So naturally I decided climbing might be just the thing to pass the time.

So after finding a tree that was a suitable height of almost twenty feet, which was just out of sight from the camp, I began to climb. Obviously it wasn't a particularly easy tree to climb, that was the point after all and he bark on the tree was moist, which meant that it was harder to get a good grip on it, but I was able to shimmy up the trunk until I came to a branch that was thick enough to hold my weight.

From there I jumped up to the next branch and pulled myself up top of it. Steadying myself against the trunk for a moment I prepared to leap for the next one, however I realised that the one above might be just a little too far to jump and decided to swing around the tree to the other side and jump up there. Eventually the branches almost became like a ladder and I was able to climb easily. I soon reached the top and was able to see for miles around.

'Woah.' I breathed as I took in the sight from the top of the rainforest. All of the green trees and the contrast of the desert several miles ahead made me feel somehow peaceful, yet excited at the same time. Odd, but I guess that's what happens when you return to your home after six years. Especially when your home is as beautiful as this!

I felt like I was on top of the world! That was until the branch snapped.

I hissed both in anger and pain as the branch, or rather twig, under my other foot broke off and I slipped down, my nails scrapping and clawing at the bark. I bit down on my bottom lip hard, trying to stop myself from shouting, but I gave up as I felt blood begin to seep from it. Screaming at the top of my lungs I felt my hands leave the rough surface of the bark and in a quick decision I pushed back on the bark with my feet, causing me to do a backwards summersault and fall freely toward the ever approaching ground.

I closed my eyes and let the rush of adrenaline take over as I plummeted, snapping them open just in time to hear someone call out to me, I stretched out my legs, landing on someone's shoulders and pushed forward into a flip before landing gracefully on the ground. I bowed as a round of applause started, which was soon interrupted by my Master who wasn't impressed.

'Alexa, what was that?! You could have been hurt!'

'I'm sorry Master, but I hadn't exactly intended for the branches to break and that was all I could think to do when I sensed someone was coming. Who did I kind of land on anyway?' I asked glancing around at the group.

'M-Me.' My eyes landed on Rendal as he gave me a wobbly smile.

'Sorry Rendal.'

'No problem.'

'Now that everyone is safe and on the ground I think we should all go and have some breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us today.' Ahsoka suggested and we went back to the camp. On the way I felt bad as I spotted the dirty scuff marks my boots had made on the shoulders of Rendal's robes.

 _Ouch. Surely that would have hurt._

Indeed, much like my leg now does. At the time it happened the adrenaline rush had masked the pain the shock had caused, but now that I was sitting down with nothing to do I felt it and it is not pleasant. All the same, I was able to keep it to myself and not even my Master couldn't sense that anything was off so I was in the clear. Keeping that in mind I ate my food and kept my head down after that rather embarrassing scene, but once I was finished I became impatient with those who were waisting time talking instead of eating so that we could go.

I growled quietly as the Trandoshan fooled around briefly with Tila, while Connas and Arcturus, or "Arc" as everyone called him, talked. It surprised me at first that my Master wasn't preparing for today's battle, instead he Master Kenobi and Princess Ahsoka were to busy talking and laughing. I shook my head, how could someone from that village be having fun at a time like this? Why was no one taking this seriously?

'Hey um... Alexa I just-'

'What?' I snapped rudely at the boy who had just interrupted my thoughts.

'N-Never mind.' He stuttered hurriedly and was about to walk away when I grabbed his tunic and dragged him back.

'Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge.' I apologised.

'It's alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to um...' He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. 'Damerel.'

I nodded instantly getting up and I glanced over to my Master, he seemed busy, but I wasn't in the mood to get into trouble for not telling him about leaving. However before I could go and ask he looked up from his conversation and nodded.

" _It's ok, Lex._ "

I gasped. His lips hadn't moved, yet I had heard his voice.

'You ok, Alexa?' Rendal asked looking at me quizzically.

'Yeah. Fine.' I replied and we took off, running silently through the rainforest. However Rendal stopped just before we reached where we had watched them yesterday. 'What is it?'

'I heard our Masters talking last night...'

'And?' I asked hoping he would spill the beans quickly so we could get to the village.

'Promise not to shoot the messenger?'

'Yes.' I rolled my eyes, even though my senses were telling me that what he had to say wasn't going to be good.

'They've decided that we aren't going to be attacking the Separatists today.'

'What!?' I asked grabbing his collar threateningly.

'It gets worse; they have also decided not to...' He trailed off mumbling incoherent words.

'Speak up!' I commanded gripping his tunic tighter. He then drew a big breath in and spoke his sentence as fast as his mouth could move.

'Our Masters don't want us to be part of the fight to free the village.' He then trembled and looked at me terrified as to what I was going to do to him for saying that.

Instead of punishing him, however, I merely let go of him. I felt his shock at my actions and I held up my hand as he opened his mouth to speak again.

'I promised I wouldn't shoot the messenger... But I'm afraid I can't say the same of spies!' I growled smashing my fist into a patch of foliage. Upon hearing a grunt I proceed to perform a roundhouse kick and pulled him forward using the Force. My eyes narrowed as I saw it was Acturus.

'What were you doing?' Rendal asked glaring at him, though I could feel a large amount of surprise and... Admiration? Rolling off him as he glanced at me.

'Testing your awareness of your surroundings, you're both lucky it was me. Consider if another from the rival side had been in my location.' He glanced around, yet not letting us out of his sight.

'I still sensed you and- duck!' I commanded hitting the ground just in time for laser bolts to fly toward us. Arcturus activated his lightsaber and easily deflected the bolts away from us.

'Looks like the Separatists know we're here, let's move!' Rendal urged, looking in the direction the shots had come from I shook my head.

'Listen.'

'See, it's aim is off. I need to get a new one.' I rolled my eyes as we listened to the high pitched voices of the tin cans.

'Stupid droids, they were just testing a weapon. They don't know we're here.'

'Not all of those model of droid are that dimwitted...' He paused for a moment, keeping alert for any sign of trouble be it droid or otherwise.

'Maybe not all of them, but most of them are incredibly dumb.' Rendal replied.

'All the same, let's get going. We don't want to make our presence known, if it isn't already.' I murmured.

'On that we agree.' Rendal nodded and we swiftly made our way back to camp. However on the way, I sent Rendal on ahead to tell our Masters what had happened and I stayed back to talk to (or rather growl at) Arcturus who had been watching our backs to make sure we weren't being followed.

'I don't appreciate being spied on, no matter what your reasoning is. So back off.'

'Get going.' He replied sternly, unfazed by my demand. 'And would a rival have cared? Not likely. Ask our group about this once back at camp.'

I growled before running off, this guy was getting on my nerves so the sooner we complete our mission and loose him the better.

When I returned to camp I was a little surprised to see that Anakin and the Princess had moved and were no longer talking, upon deciding to take advantage of the situation I walked over to tell the Jedi what had happened.

'Master, we-' I stopped as he nodded at the man who had found us and trailed us back to camp. I turned and glared at Anakin who now stared at me. 'You sent him, didn't you?' My master nodded, smirking. I emitted a low grumble from the back of my throat. 'I should have known you were behind his intrusion.'

'Intrusion? Why what were you two up to?' He asked quirking a brow.

'Well let's put it this way, you can't keep me from helping my village no matter what you say.'

 **Anakin POV**

I saw the determination shining in the young girls eyes and I knew she was right, there was no way I was going to keep her from participating in this battle, however I was going to need to have a few words with Obi Wan about his padawan.

Without a word I went into my shelter and went through the bag I had brought, retrieving a cold metal object and returning to where my apprentice still stood. I threw the object to her, watching her face morph into a gleeful expression as she caught it effortlessly, and led her over to a corner of the campsite.

'Ready for some more training?'

'Yes!'

'Then show me what you have learned.' I replied and after activating my saber set to attacking her.

She swiftly activated her weapon and parried, I proceeded to jump and perform a Falling Leaf which my padawan blocked and then returned with a Dulon. We locked sabers, each of us pushing with all of our might to gain the advantage before Alexa performed Flowing Water; pulling back and upon seeing a gap in my defenses, struck again.

Flashes of light bounced around the clearing as our weapons clashed together, the strange sound echoing off the trees. Our mini battle was escalating and soon Alexa was using moves that I hadn't taught her before in ways I hadn't even thought of and while we had gathered a crowd who were no watching us intently, neither of us had lost concentration.

'Go Alexa!'

'Come on Anakin!'

Our friends cheered.

We fought our hardest, but no one was landing any blows, the other always ready to stop their attack and fight back as our blades whirled relentlessly with lightening speed. I ducked and smirked as I felt the breeze of the blade of Alexa's training as it swiped past me, narrowly missed the top of my head.

'You really are good at this.' I puffed.

'Thanks.' She replied, beginning to pant.

We continued on until eventually we had to stop, both of us to tired to continue and we agreed to call it a tie.

'Well done, Alexa.' I breathed.

'Thank you, I learned from the best.' She smiled as we went and sat down.

I sighed contented at how well my student was doing when Ahsoka came over with two drinks for us and decided to sit as well.

'You showed a lot of skill there Alexa.' She smiled handing her a drink.

'Thank you, Your Highness.' She replied bowing her head.

'Please call me Ahsoka, I'm only a princess in court, ok?' Ahsoka reminded her. Alexa nodded mutely. Sighing almost silently at my padawan's lack of communication, the Togruta princess turned back to look at me. 'You seem to be as fit as ever, Anakin.'

'I try.' I smiled. 'So what about you? What have you been up to since you left? Apart from becoming royalty.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Well things were fine when I first came back, despite news of what had happened with the Jedi and the bombing, my father was glad to see me again after I was lost when Master Plo found me. So there was a celebration and things, but then the Separatists invaded. For months they were able to jam any and all communications off the planet. When we were finally able to get word out we called the Jedi.'

'How long were the Separatists jamming your communications?'

'Almost two months then we were able to blow up their jamming station and quickly get a communication out asking for help. However they have rebuilt the station and we can no longer send out or receive any signals.'

'I see.' I nodded.

'That was a month ago.'

'What?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yes, we were beginning to think the Order wasn't going to send help.'

It then dawned on me why it had taken so long for us to come; it was because of Alexa and her sickness, not to mention her wounds... Which, now that I think about it, didn't seem to slow her down during our sparring practice...

'I'm sorry, we should have tried to come sooner.' I replied knowing very well that was impossible.

'No need to worry, you're here now and that is what matters.'

The two of us then just stared at each other, looking at the faces we had missed seeing for the last year and as I took in her perfect features I didn't know whether to smile or cry. I know that sounds strange, but I almost wanted to do both.

This girl had been by my side almost since the beginning, she had seen me through some of my greatest moments along with some of my worst. I had watched her grow from a shy, unsure fourteen year old girl into a bold confident sixteen year old who could handle anything the galaxy threw at her. Or at least until the bombing at the Temple... Of course she left after that and I honestly can't blame her for it. How was I so dumb that to think the Council would do something to help her? I should have done more. While we did arrest the guilty one, it turned out to be none other than Ahsoka's best friend: Barris Ofee.

It shattered Ahsoka to know that her best friend had framed her for not only bombing the Temple, but also murdering a woman as well. So she was well within her rights to walk away from the Order and despite that I know that, I still wish she hadn't.

As I gazed into her big blue eyes I was reminded of just how much I miss having her as my padawan and it took a lot to tear my own eyes away from hers and remember what it was that we had been talking about.

'Uh...' I cleared my throat and glanced away from her. 'Your father told us that you were the one who suggested we come and help.' I stated, remembering our conversation with the King the day before.

'Yes, he wasn't very eager to get the Jedi involved, he wanted to protect our people by staying neutral in the war, despite how highly I rank you... Uh... The Jedi... but it's clear we can't handle it by ourselves.'

It was then that my padawan, who up until now had seemed all but forgotten, spoke up.

'Doesn't the King have warriors? Or an army of some kind?'

'Yes, we have a police force of sorts, but they aren't exactly trained for this kind of thing.'

'Have you ever thought of training them? After what I saw at Damerel it's going to take more than eleven of us to save the villagers and destroy their base.'

'I think she might be right, Anakin.' Obi Wan agreed walking over.

'Then what do you propose we do?' Ahsoka asked looking at the other Jedi.

'Well Anakin?' My old Master kept his eyes on me.

'Ahsoka, you remember our mission to Onderon, right?' She nodded understanding where I was going with this.

'I will have them assembled here in the next hour.'

 **-/-/-**

 **If you liked this chapter, why not consider commenting and telling me and until next time.**

 **May The Force Be With You**

 **\- Lexa**


	13. Chapter 13: Raising an Army

**Hello everyone, Lexa here! Yes I am back with another chapter of this strange story and I hope you enjoy it!**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

I am surprised; the princess has done it. All of the available men from the "police force" who guard the palace and patrol the town are now gathered at our camp where several stations have been set up to give them a speed class in the techniques which will help us take down the Separatists.

My Master and Ahsoka are teaching some of them how to use "droid poppers" to defeat droidekas, while Master Kenobi and Rex were teaching a group how to take out the tanks. This left Rendal and I to work on shooting targets with blasters.

'Standard battle droids are incredibly dim, however they don't need to be smart, their job is to overwhelm their opponent with their large numbers. To take out a battle droid you must shoot it in the head, after all they don't need any other part of their body to send a signal back to their command centre.' Rendal explained.

'Not to mention a headshot gives you the quickest kill. Basically, aim for their heads any other shot is a waste of time.' I added. 'Now take a blaster and line up.' The men did as I instructed and now stood three lines, with the first three poised and ready to hit the old droid heads we had lines up on spikes. 'Now aim and fire!' I called, cringing as the blasters went off, firing rapidly. Rendal and I watched as the droid heads were all knocked off their spikes and after using the Force to put them back up, the next three men stepped up and shot them down.

While most of their shots were inaccurate and they handled their blasters clumsily, some of them were not bad. One in particular who seemed to be pretty good was a man named Barrian Marsh. Apparently he is the captain of the guard at the palace and while he seems calm, cool and collected I can sense he thinks this is a stupid exercise.

 _I know this isn't really my problem, but..._

'Captain Marsh.'

He turned and looked at me quizzically.

'Yes?'

'Your feelings betray you, Captain. I can sense how you believe this is nothing more than a waste of time... Well I say, if you think you're above this why don't you prove it?' The soldier gave me a curt nod and picked up his weapon aiming at the target when I stopped him. 'You have already demonstrated your skills against a still target... How about you try a moving one?'

With that I lifted my hand and focused on the droid head that was nearest to me, slowly getting it to lift off the stick and began moving it from side to side. I didn't have to say anything before Marsh began blasting it, each time hitting it dead on causing it to jerk around and it wasn't long before I lost control of it and it spun off into the bushes.

'It seems like you need to practice that... _Commander_.' He smirked.

I growled both angry and ashamed at my lack of mastery when it came to moving things with the Force, however I didn't result to violence, instead choosing to send him over to Master Skywalker's group. He appeared to be satisfied with that and I was glad, not so much because he was happy, but because I wouldn't have to put up with him.

The Masters wandered around from time to time checking up on Rendal and I along with watching what the other members of the rebel group were doing. As I glanced around I saw Connas and Tila helping Obi Wan and Rex, Graffin was trying to show some of the men who hadn't been placed into a group how to perform better and more advanced techniques in hand-to-hand combat and... Arc must have retreated to his hut because I couldn't see him anywhere...

All the same, by the time we had finished all the members of our new "army" had the basic skills to help us take down the droids and destroy the base that the Separatists have built... Yet something doesn't feel right...

'Mas...' I turned around to see him walking off. My curios nature was telling me to follow him, but my gut (which I make all my decisions with) told me not to, so I didn't. Instead I went back to my hut and tried to meditate, hoping that it would tell me what was wrong.

 **Anakin POV**

I had just left Ahsoka to watch as the men attempted to roll the droid poppers across the ground with enough force so they reach their target, but slowly enough to penetrate the droidekas energy shields and shock them into deactivation. So far the men had been doing well, though it was taking a little longer with some of them, but we were making process all the same.

Now as I watched as the men continued to learn the techniques and skills of battle while standing just behind my padawan as she too observed them. However my attention was stolen away as I heard a giggle from the other side of the camp and upon turning around I discovered it had come from none other than Ahsoka. She flashed me a brilliant smile and could swear my heart skipped a little! Then with a tilt of her head she invited me over to talk to her. Heh. How could I refuse?

I casually walked over to her, though and grinned as she called out to me using the nickname she had given me all those years ago.

'What's up Snips?' I asked.

'Oh, not much.' She shrugged.

'Really?'

'Well accept for the training... Which seems to be going well.'

'Yes, well done for getting them all over here.'

'Oh, that was nothing.' She glanced away and I noticed a slight blush starting to creep into her cheeks before she cleared her throat. 'Besides, it was you who came up with the idea in the first place.'

'It's true.' I smirked as she slapped me.

'You know you could just say thank you.'

'I could and you're right, so thank you... You're highness.'

'Argh! I thought I made it clear not to call me that!' She rolled her eyes and I watched as her face lit up with that tell-tail expression she always used to use whenever she had a cheeky idea.

'What are you thinking of?' I asked suspicious.

'Oh... I don't know maybe... This!' With one hard push she sent me rolling down the small hill and into a gully full of ferns. (A/N: Please tell me someone gets this reference!)

'Hey!' I laughed as I tumbled head over heels until I came to a stop, lying on my back staring up at the lush canopy of the forest.

'Woo hoo!'

'Huh?' I twisted my head just in time to see Ahsoka come tumbling after me and we cracked up as she bumped into me roughly. 'So what was the point of this little escapade?' I asked chuckling as we lied on the ground together.

'I just thought it would be fun... And I was right, wasn't I?' She smirked.

'I admit you were.' I grinned. 'You planned that didn't you?'

'Maybe...' I felt my expression falter slightly as she fluttered her big blue eyes as me innocently, though as my eyes wandered down slightly to her softy grey lips I noticed they were turned up in a very cheeky smile which told me immediately that she was guilty.

'You did! You little scamp!' With that I began tickling her ribs, smiling broadly as she giggled, twisting and squirming as my fingers twitched trying to get to her armpit. I chuckled loudly while she shrieked and tried to escape my wrath!

'Ok! Ok! I confess!' The Togruta squealed as I backed off and laughed with her.

'I knew it!' I proclaimed happily.

'Ahem!'

I froze. My eyes slowly looked to the edge of the camp where Obi Wan was now standing watching us and from the look on his face I could tell he was not impressed.

'H-Hi, Master...' I smiled awkwardly, putting my arm up to scratch behind my head nervously.

'We could use a hand up here you know.'

'Yes Master, sorry Master.' I replied and rolled my eyes at Ahsoka as soon as he was gone before helping her up.

'You really haven't changed one little bit have you, Skyguy?' The princess smirked.

'No, not really.'

Alexa POV

After sitting down on the dirt floor in my hut, crossing my legs and closing my eyes I attempted to feel the Force while not allowing myself to be distracted by the sounds outside. It turns out this is very hard. I kept hearing noises, not just the members of our group talking idly or the scuffle of there feet in the leaf litter, but I could hear something else. Something more... Sinister.

However, the more I tried to ignore it the more it captured my attention. So I decided to try a different approach. Instead of trying to cut myself off from the world around me I opened my mind and took in everything that was going on both inside and outside my body.

Soon I was able to feel things that I had never felt before, the movement of nearby animals and the strange/incredible creatures that roamed the rainforest, the development of the buds on the trees and bushes as they burst open to become flowers, the stir of branches as the soft breeze rustles them... However I also began to feel pain and... Suffering... I could hear the blood curdling screams of women and children as they were beaten and whipped by the Separatist scum who were holding them prisoner!

What had at first been a pleasant experience and my way of finally opening up to the world was becoming a living nightmare... I started groaning as my head pounded and my body ached. Tears leaked from my closed eyes as the image of a single child appeared in my mind, his face covered in blood, sweat and dirt.

'H-Help us!'

My eyes shot open and I gasped! That poor kid...

'You alright, Alexa?'

It was Anakin, I had been so caught up in what I was doing that I hadn't even realise he had come in. His expression held concern and to be perfectly honest I think I see that face far to often when he looks at me, but trying to get him to treat me as just another padawan is proving to be difficult.

'I'm fine Anakin.' I replied getting up and dusting myself off, despite how much the dream or vision, whatever you call it, had shaken me.

'You sure?' He asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

'Yes.' I replied sternly, hoping he would drop it. Luckily enough he did.

'Ok then.'

'So... Now what's going on?'

'The palace guards have returned to the city and are continuing their routine as normal, so as to avert suspicion.'

'What if they tell the Separatists of our position and what we plan to do?' I asked pointing out the potential danger.

'Each one has personally assured us that no such thing will happen and Ahsoka believes all of them are trustworthy.' He replied. I rolled my eyes.

 _She's a princess! She probably thinks everyone in the world is loyal to their leader!_

I nodded all the same, the last thing I felt like doing at this point was picking a fight with Anakin.

'Still you've had a big day and the sun has just set so... If you want I'll leave you alone to sleep for a while.' He turned to leave.

'Wait.' He paused and listened. 'Mind if I don't sleep? I'd rather go and sit near the fire for a while.'

'Of course I don't mind, come on.'

With that I quickly followed him out.

 **Anakin POV**

I just popped in to see how she was; she had been in her shelter for some time and I was beginning to worry about her... When I came to the entrance and pushed back the layer of fabric that served as a makeshift door and pushed it aside I found her sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed in what I thought was concentration, but even then she still managed to look peaceful... A small smile appeared on my lips though it soon faded as the last rays of sunlight hit her face, making the tears that were leaking from her eyes sparkle like tiny diamonds.

Immediately I changed my view of the situation, I realised that her brow was furrowed not because she was concentrating, but because she was either worried or in pain and as I stared intently at her face I notice that she was twitching slightly.

However, before I could do anything her eyes snapped open and her breathing became hurried as she glanced around panicked. Surprisingly that stopped when her eyes landed on me and we stared at each other for several moments until I spoke.

'You alright, Alexa?' I asked and she shook her head, coming to her senses.

'I'm fine Anakin.' She replied as she stood up and brushed off any excess dirt she had picked up from sitting on the ground. I glanced away sensing her choice to dodge the use of master as a way of reminding me that she isn't weak.

'You sure?' I inquired, trying to make sure she was in fact alright and not just trying to blow me off.

'Yes.' She replied, giving me a piercing glare which told me to back down and I obliged.

'Ok then.'

'So... Now what's going on?'

'The palace guards have returned to the city and are continuing their routine as normal, so as to avert suspicion.' I replied.

'What if they tell the Separatists of our position and what we plan to do?' She asked, wondering about just how much we could trust the troops.

'Each one has personally assured us that no such thing will happen and Ahsoka believes all of them are trustworthy.' I replied. She rolled her crystal blue eyes at me disbelievingly.

Surprisingly she decided against voicing any of her complaints and nodded mutely instead.

'Still you've had a big day and the sun has just set so... If you want I'll leave you alone to sleep for a while.' I turned and was about to exit when she spoke again.

'Wait.' He stopped to hear what she had to say. 'Mind if I don't sleep? I'd rather go and sit near the fire for a while.'

'Of course I don't mind, come on.' I smiled and she followed me out.

-/-/-

 **Hey everyone! If you think this chapter is worthy why not tell me what you think and if there's anyway I could improve it, I'm always open to feed back. See you in the next chapter!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	14. Chapter 14: Anakin's Bath

**Anakin POV**

It surprised me that Alexa could appear to be such a strong confident girl on minute then ask me for permission to stay up to an average bed time. To anyone else she would seem awfully strange, but not to me... To me she is she is an amazing, powerful, sweet girl. She is a beautiful mystery that the Force wants me to solve and luckily enough I have a long time to do that.

The two of us walked to the centre of the camp and joined the rest of the group who were sitting around the fire that Graffin had started just mere moments ago. I made sure that I sat close to Alexa, just in case she had a change of heart and wanted to tell me about what she had seen or felt earlier. However, I soon became distracted as Ahsoka came and sat down on the other side of me.

'Well done on the fire Graff.' Tila smiled at the Trandoshan.

'Thanks.' Came the gruff reply as he shot her a small smile in return.

'Indeed, if only we had some food to cook on it.' Connas murmured and we laughed as his stomach rumbled.

'Do you always have think about your stomach?' Tila asked, hitting her brother playfully.

'Most of the time.' He smirked.

'Well then I suppose you'll be awfully glad to see this then.' Ahsoka pulled out some local food from behind her back and began passing the wooden "plate" around.

Everyone took some of the food and ate, the only exception being my padawan whom I could sense was still feeling troubled though she tried to hide it. All the same I left her alone and decided it was best to let her come to terms with it herself, rather than bugging her.

'The palace guards seemed to learn quickly in their lessons this morning.' Obi Wan mused.

'Yes, they did well for their first try.' Connas agreed.

'We're a little closer to bringing peace back to this planet.' Tila nodded.

'Yes... We accomplished much today, but we still have a lot to do before we are ready to take down the Separatists and their base.' Ahsoka murmured, determination shining in her sea blue eyes.

'I agree, on both counts.' I nodded.

'We will have to discuss future strategies, but not tonight. I think that soon we should all be getting some rest.' Obi Wan suggested and we all nodded sleepily.

'In that case, why wait? Goodnight.' Alexa murmured before getting up and returning to her hut.

'I think you should follow your fellow padawan's lead, Rendal.' Obi Wan mused turning to his own apprentice.

'Very well, goodnight everyone.' The boy smiled and headed to bed.

The rest of us adults continued to talk for a while, until I started to yawn and my eyelids became too heavy for me too keep open.

'You should get some sleep, Master.' Ahsoka nudged me.

'You're probably right... And it's Anakin now, remember?'

'Right, sorry, it's going to take a while for me to get used to that.'

'Heh, me too Snips... See you in the morning.'

'Night... Skyguy.' She replied and I went to bed, instantly falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

The next morning I woke stiff and sore; these thin mats really aren't very comfortable to sleep on. I mused as I sat up and stretched my neck from side to side.

'Good morning.' An orange smiling face popped through the fabric "door."

'Ahsoka!' I almost shouted as the Togruta invaded my privacy.

'What?' She asked smirking as she took in my less than perfect appearance.

'What do you think you're doing?! You don't just barge into other people's quarters! For all you know I might not have been decent!'

'Sorry Anakin.' She winked before ducking out.

I shook my head as I pulled back the blankets and got up off the ground, shaking off any stray leaves that I had on my clothes from the previous day and after smelling the rather potent aroma that was radiating off myself decided that I needed to find a place. Admittedly I'm not exactly the most uptight when it comes to personal hygiene, but after two days with almost constant exercise and no shower I smelt foul! I needed to bathe and soon!

With that thought in mind I headed out into the camp and walked straight up to Ahsoka since she knew the area well and would know about any places that were suitable to wash in, but my mind was screaming at me not to get to close and hope she wouldn't smell me!

'Ahsoka, do you know if there's a stream anywhere near here?' I asked tentatively as she raised a brow, suspicious.

'As a matter of fact I do... I was just about to head there myself, so I'll take you if you want.'

'Great, lets go.'

She lead me through the cool, lush rainforest, often pausing to point out native creatures that we saw or a particularly interesting native plant as we walked along and soon I was able to hear the sound of flowing water.

'Here we are.' She smiled as we entered a clearing where the river pooled out into a swimming hole, complete with rocks to sit on and a magnificent waterfall.

'Wow...' I breathed taking in the surroundings.

'That's what I thought when I first found it... My Father brought me here when I was young, all the children in the village used to come and play here on hot days... It was fun...' She smiled sadly at thoughts of her childhood.

'Sounds like it would have been great.'

'It was... But before I say too much I think you should get in for a swim, you're beginning to make the shrubs wither around us.' She laughed and I blushed embarrassed.

'Very funny, but what are you going to do? It's hardly appropriate for me to wash with you watching.' I quirked a brow. She giggled as her face reddened.

'Don't worry, I'm going to head upstream a little and get some water for the camp to drink.'

'Is that safe to drink?' I asked unsure.

'We have a filter, so yes, it's perfectly fine. Now enjoy your bath.' She smiled and kept walking, disappearing amongst the green foliage.

I smiled to myself as I watched her leave and my eyes widened slightly as they wandered from the her montrals and down her her back before gluing themselves to her cute little bottom. I couldn't help noticing how it seemed to sway a little as she walk and the dress she was wearing was definitely accenting it.

 _Anakin!_ I mentally scolded myself for allowing such thoughts to enter my mind. _How could I be so crude? She's still a kid!_ I shook my head and looked to water. _All this just for a bath._

 **Ahsoka POV (Bam! I bet you weren't expecting that!)**

'We have a filter, so yes, it's perfectly fine. Now enjoy your bath.' I grinned before turning on my heel and walking away.

I smirked to myself as I felt his eyes on my back and in a rather wicked thought decided to put on a bit of a show, wiggling my hips seductively as I went upstream. Once I was out of sight and I felt there was enough distance between the two of us I went to the edge of the river and knelt on the bank. I then filled up the jug I brought with the water and once it was done I deemed it best just to stay where I was until I was sure Anakin was done... I didn't want to come back while he was still... Indecent.

I smiled inwardly, what a shock that would be!

I shook my head, what was I thinking? As if he and I could ever be together? For starters Jedi aren't allowed any emotional attachments, I remember that rule as clear as day since that was one of the biggest rules in the code. Besides I know Anakin is happily married to Padme... He never was one to score by the rules.

Then there was the fact that I was nothing more than his old padawan, how could he ever have feelings for me? I bet he still thinks of me as a kid. I sighed in defeat. It's probably better to just forget about it... But that didn't mean I was above climbing a tree just to see what I could see...

Staring down at the swimming hole I saw him swimming freestyle for a few laps until he fully submerged himself and disappeared beneath the water. I smiled as he burst out of the water and with one swift move flicked his beautiful chocolate coloured hair back out of his hair, little droplets of water spraying of it perfectly. However I almost squealed as he headed toward the bank and he looked to be getting out!

Instantly I slid back down the tree and sat on the ground, shocked at what I had almost seen.

After waiting almost half an hour I decided it was safe to head back, only to find Anakin half dressed and about to pull his shirt off a nearby tree that he must have hung it on.

'Feel better?' I asked.

'Much.' He nodded as I took in his well sculpted form, all the way from his damp, slightly scruffy brown hair, firefly eyes and strong jaw to his lean toned chest and chiseled abs.

'G-Glad to hear it.' I blushed, mentally face palming for stuttering.

'Shall we head back?'

'Yeah, I think we'd better.' I nodded and we walked back to camp.

This was already looking to be an _interesting_ day...


	15. Chapter 15

**Alexa POV**

I woke up later than usual this morning, I had gotten barely any sleep last night and spent most of it tossing and turning or trying to listen to what the adults were saying... Which unfortunately hadn't been of any real interest to me... So, naturally, I am in a foul mood and who can blame me?

I'm being forced to stay in a small camp with a bunch of strangers that I've never met until two days ago, we are doing practically nothing to help take back Damerel, I am sick of having to listen to Rendal and his stupid questions all day and there's nothing to punch around here except trees!

Argh!

What I wouldn't give to be back in then lower levels of Coruscant where at least there were discarded boxes and old drainpipes to bust up!

But I tried to put all that aside and rubbing my eyes I forced the drowsiness from my mind and got up, heading out to face the day... Unfortunately it seemed like Rendal must have had a similar idea and the two of us soon slammed into each other!

'Ugh!' I growled picking myself up off the ground for the second time that morning. 'Watch it!'

'S-Sorry, Alexa.' The boy stuttered as he offered his hand to help me up, which I refused to take.

'Forget it.' I snapped and walked past him.

I needed something to relieve my anger, too many days of trying to be polite and keep things to myself was driving me up the wall! I began walking directly towards a large tree, highly tempted to just ram my head in to it! However before I did an idea hit me instead! A run! That is what I need!

So with that I took off, I had no idea where I was going or how long I would keep going for, but didn't care! I am loving the feeling as my heart began to pound rhythmically in my chest while my feet and legs propelled me forward, pushing off from the forest floor. My lungs worked tirelessly, sucking air in like a jet engine as I sprinted through the lush surroundings.

This is the life! I wish I could just run forever!

 **Rendal POV**

This morning had not started out well. I sighed as Alexa walked away, I know I bumped into her, but it was an accident and I said I was sorry! What more can I do? I can't exactly take it back! Maybe I should just let her go and cool off...

 _Then again that might not be such a good idea!_

I saw her face morph into a hateful scowl and she speed-walked straight at a tree! I gasped as I thought for a moment that she was going to run straight into it, but instead I saw her light up and then dash off into the rainforest!

 _Now where is she going? Ah well, only one way to find out I suppose._

In a snap decision I decided to rush after her, using my skills with the Force to sense where she went. Boy she is fast, I admit I am struggling to keep up with her and she is my only link to getting back to camp, if I loose her I'm lost! That is assuming she knows the way back...

All I can do is hope and continue to run after her, but the more I followed the more she ran, I don't even know if she realised I was tailing her and if she did then why wouldn't she stop? Unless she was just trying to wear me out... Or get me lost in this jungle-like place as revenge for knocking her over!

That second option was looking to be the case as soon I found myself along amongst the rich green foliage in a small clearing. I shook my head both in anger and frustration, how could I let her disappear like that?

Looking around I realised there was no way I would be able to find my way back, all the trees looking the same and I must be too far away from the camp to sense it!

'What am I gonna do?' I asked myself aloud.

'What's the matter, Rendal?'

My eyes darted around the trees looking for the source of the voice.

'Alexa? Come out and talk to me!' I asked tentatively.

'What's wrong? Don't you like it when I watch where you can't see me?' Her voice echoed around the clearing.

'Alright Alexa, I get it, I'm sorry I followed you! I just wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble by yourself!' I called back.

There wasn't an immediate reply this time, instead I watched as Alexa's form appeared from the trees and she walked out to talk to me.

'Look Rendal, I may not know my way around here completely, but my senses are completely turned into this environment... I can feel everything.' She allowed herself a brief smile before looking serious again. 'I wish people wouldn't worry about me, I took good care of myself long before I met Anakin!'

'Right... Sorry.' I replied, though I couldn't help wondering what she had been doing before she became a Padawan.

Everyone had heard stories of the wild child that Master Skywalker had taken as his apprentice, but out of all the tales I had no idea which (if any) were true... And given her nature I don't think that asking her is a very good idea...

'Alright, I guess I should take you back... Unless you'd rather try yourself?'

'No!' I cried. She laughed in response.

'Then come on.' And the two of us walked back to the camp, though we did have some fun on the way...

'Tag, you're it!' I shouted tapping the Togruta girl's arm and running ahead!

'Not for long!' She was soon charging after me and I smirked as I noticed the tables had reversed from our previous escapade just moments ago.

The two of us continued to play until Alexa guided us safely back into camp, however our masters were not pleased to see us...

 **Alexa POV**

'Alexa where have you been?!' Anakin asked furious.

'I'm sorry Master, I went for a run.' I replied, casting my eyes downward.

'You can't make a habit of this! This makes twice that you've just gone off to do whatever you like!'

I briefly looked beyond him for a moment to where Obi Wan was beckoning Rendal to come away from us and over to him. Reluctantly the boy obliged, managing to catch my eye and give me some reassurance before he went to his own master to explain what happened. No doubt in a more private way than Anakin and I.

Speaking of whom, the man continued to abuse me for the next five minutes and all I did was glare at the ground and see how much pain I could inflict upon myself as my nails dug into my palms.

'What would happen if you left without telling us and you got lost? We wouldn't have the faintest idea where you would be! You would be stuck alone to fend for yourself!'

 _Like I was before I met you?_

'What if some creature had found you instead? You don't have a lightsaber, how would you plan on defending yourself?'

 _Uh, with combat? Sticks? Skills? Like a non-Jedi would!_

'I really am sorry, Master... I just-'

'It was my fault, Master Skywalker.' Rendal ran back over.

I stared at him confused as did my Master.

'What do you mean?' Anakin asked looking down at him.

'It was my idea, I wanted to go and have some fun so I left and Alexa had to come find me and lead me back. If she hadn't led me back here I would probably still be lost.'

 _I was shocked! He lied! I didn't think Obi Wan's kind and "rule abiding" padawan was capable of such a thing! And to help me! Why?_

 _'_ I would have expected more from you young one, but it's not my place to reprimand you, I will leave that to your master, I just hope you realise what a foolish idea it is to go wandering alone around here without telling one of us that you're leaving.' He shook his head then walked away.

'Over here.' I hissed, grabbing his tunic and dragging him into my hut. 'Why did you just lie for me?'

'Well I thought you didn't need to get into anymore trouble with your Master and you wouldn't have gone if I hadn't made you angry by knocking you over.'

'It wasn't angry just because I fell over, I was just in a bad mood, but... Thank you, for what you did... Not just with taking the fault, but also for following me and coming up with the idea to play tag... It was fun.' I added meekly.

'I'm glad you think so and you're quite welcome.' He smiled.

'If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it.'

'Cross my heart I won't... So what does this mean?'

'What do you mean?' I asked confused.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rendal POV**

 _I can't believe it! I've broken down one of her walls! Yes!_

'Hey not to be rude, but do you mind if I have a bit of space for a little while? I need to... Um... Meditate...' She seemed almost embarrassed to say it, but I didn't mind.

'Sure, talk to you later.'

I walked out of the hut, grinning madly! I felt like I was as high as a cloud, but I had no idea why. Admittedly I had hoped to eventually become her friend and now that I was I just... It makes me feel happy to know that she didn't hate me.

Still, with the way things are going around here I'm sure we will both need a friend at some point, much like today, and I am honestly looking forward to seeing her in battle. From what I saw when she took down those boys who were bullying me back at the Temple before all of this started it is clear she has some major moves and who knows, maybe she'll teach me some of them.

 _That would be so awesome!_

'Rendal.' I instantly came down from my cloud and hit the ground hard as I almost ran into my Master.

 _I really need to keep my eyes open to whats going on around me otherwise I am going to become a danger to society!_

'Yes Master?' I asked looking up at him.

'May I talk to you in my quarters?'

'Of course.'

The two of us walked into his hut and he turned and looked at me, a serious expression on his distinguished face.

'Now Rendal, I don't blame you for wanting to go out and explore this beautiful and fascinating planet, but next time you decide to all I ask is that you come and find me. I am sorry about Master Skywalker, he was just worried about the two of you when he found out you were missing, I know his way of showing it isn't exactly conservative, but he means well.'

'I understand that, Master and I assure that I will come and tell you if I ever leave camp again.' I nodded.

'Good lad.' He patted my shoulder and I walked out.

 **Anakin POV**

I watched as Rendal walked out of Obi Wan's tent; I knew Obi Wan wouldn't punish him, but it wasn't my place to make judgement. Besides he probably handled it better than I did, making Alexa feel bad was no way to improve our relationship and I should have been calmer about the situation. After all he had said they would find their way back and they did. Indeed, that simple fact reminded me of how I should trust in my old Master more often.

All the same we needed to do something, if Rendal was getting bored and looking for other things to do then I'd say the majority of us are getting restless and the time to make our next movement was upon us. What did that mean?

A reconnaissance mission.

I gathered our troop together and told them of my idea.

'I agree.' Obi Wan nodded. 'We need to study the Separatists and their routine so we can find a weakness and attack at the precise moment.'

I looked around at the members of the group and thought about who should go and scope the base out... I thought that Tila who, Ahsoka told me, was very flexible and stealthy so she could move around without being seen. Then I continued to scan the others until my eyes came to rest on Obi Wan who glanced at Alexa. My eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, wondering why in the galaxy he thinks I would allow Alexa to get that close to a place where she could be tempted to make rash decisions.

I mean what if she tried to do something stupid and take them on herself, or try and breach the perimeters by sneaking in! No! There is no way I am letting her anywhere near there until I can be there with her to make sure she is as safe as possible! Besides she's already gotten into trouble once this morning!

'Is there anyone who wants to go and check out the base?' I asked looking for volunteers.

'I will.' Ahsoka put herself forward.

'Me too.' My eyes snapped to look at my padawan who nodded solemnly.

'Not a chance.' I shook my head.

'I want to go. I need to feel like I'm doing something!'

'Fine.' I sighed giving in. 'Well go in pairs, Ahsoka and Connas will go first, followed by Tila and Graffin and last, but not least Alexa will go with Arc.'

 **Alexa POV**

I held back a growl, this was not what I wanted!

 _There is no way I am going to go creeping around a Separatist base with some freaky guy that I barely know!_

'What about me, Master Skywalker?' Rendal asked, somewhat timidly, though I could tell he was trying to be brave.

'You will be staying here with myself and Master Kenobi for the moment.' Anakin replied.

'Very well.' The boy nodded, I could sense his disappointment that he wouldn't get to go check it out.

'Then it's settled.' Master Kenobi decided and that was that.

'So when do we leave?' Ahsoka asked.

'As soon as you're ready, we'll go in intervals so you come back in half an hour and we'll send Tila and Graffin out again in two hours.'

'Alright then, come on Connas lets get going!'

The two of them then left the camp, headed for the village of Damerel and I am actually more than a little jealous, though I know I will get back there soon enough.

I was about to head back to my hut when Rendal came over, his sadness rolling off him in waves as we walked.

'Don't worry, you'll get a chance soon. My Master is just a little sore about earlier.' I murmured.

'Is it that obvious?'

'If you mean how disappointed you are, then yes it is.'

'Oh.'

'Like I said, you will get to go there and scout and kick butt eventually, trust me.'

'If you say so... But I get the feeling Master Skywalker doesn't really like me.'

'I don't know, he's just weird sometimes.' I shrugged as we sat on the ground beside my mat.

'I guess you're right.' He drooped.

'Ah! Lighten up please! You're sadness is starting to smother me!' I exclaimed, my voice becoming slightly whiny.

'Sorry.'

'Besides, you're starting to remind me of... Well... Me!'

'Heh. Oops.' He gave me a small smile as I tried to cheer him up.

'Come on, just think of how many clankers you're gonna bust up!'

'Yeah! We'll take out squadrons of them!'

'That's it!'

'I bet I can take down more than you!'

'You're on!'

We had sat there talking for quite sometime, getting to know each other and it turns out we have more in common than I realised; our taste in music is similar, we enjoy many of the same food, we both enjoy hitting things occasionally and we both enjoyed sweets, though it is clear that Rendal had eaten far more of them than I had and he even promised to buy me some once we got back to Coruscant! This really is beginning to look like a long-lasting friendship!

But I know that I still need to be careful, even those who seem like your best friend can crush you and leave you. A lesson I learnt a long time ago.

So caution is still advised in my situation, but I put it out of my mind for the moment because right now I am about to go back to Damerel and I need to have all my senses in tune with what's going on around me.

Of course Anakin insisted on reminding me only to look and observe, but not to try and engage them or do something rash.

'Yes, Master.' I nodded.

He then went to speak to Arcturus and the two of them also had a brief conversation before the Devaronian-Zabrak turned to me expectantly.

'Lets just go.' I growled walking past him and towards the other village, anxious to see how my people are surviving.

Arc had made several attempts to try and talk to me, but I ignored them and soon enough he took the hint and decided it was a waste of time and left me alone. I was grateful for that because while I might have to walk with him that as much interaction as I intend to have with him, I am only doing this to get a better grip on the situation.

Once we arrived at Damerel I was shocked to see that it looked even worse than it had only a few days ago, the women that I was able to see looked even thinner, their bones almost poking out of their skin, and the children were either sick or dying from the disgusting, inhumane, conditions of their prison. My normally cold eyes blazed with fury as they landed on the scum who was responsible for all this suffering; Count Dooku himself.

I had only ever heard about him from Jenifire and Lorryn, but seeing him now he was exactly as they described, all that way down to his strange, almost gentlemanly demeanor, but I could see the evil that lurked in him and how it enjoyed seeing the Togruta's suffer!

I felt my nails bite into my palms as I growled from behind the shrubs, at this point I would have liked nothing more than to race over there and kick that Count so he falls flat on his face in the dirt, then stomp on his neck and brake it!

However I knew that would only make the situation worse and being able to control my anger was key to a Jedi's life. So I sat still and quiet as we watched them, making sure to make mental notes on how the droids moved around the perimeter, how often they changed over, where Dooku went when he wasn't outside with them. Along with doing that I tried to see any weak spots in the building the people were being kept in.

Arcturus and I stayed for our designated time of half an hour, after which Arcturus and I headed back to camp, but after following him for a while I snuck away and came back! Just as I got comfortable again two battle droids dragged a young boy kicking and screaming into the compound.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip to hold back a gasp; that was the boy I had seen in my vision!

The droids bought him before Dooku who looked down on him, distain shining in his eyes, as the boy was dropped to his knees.

'Now young man, what's this I hear about you trying to contact someone outside this facility?' Dooku asked, the boy shook his head profusely.

'I didn't! I swear I didn't!'

'Well my sources say you did, they say they saw you steal a communicator and call for help... Now why would you do that when we have this lovely village for you to live in where we take care of you?'

'I didn't steal anything!'

'Listen to him! If he claims he didn't do it then he didn't!' A riot was starting with the other Togruta's who were being held there.

'That boy has never stolen anything in his life!'

'Leave him alone you coward! Pick on someone your own size!'

The droids silenced them by firing multiple shots at the building with their blasters.

'I will ask you one more time, who did you contact?' Dooku stood over the young boy menacingly.

'I didn't contact anyone on a communicator, I promise! It's the truth!'

'Oh you promise do you?' The boy nodded. 'Then I promise this won't hurt too much.' The man looked to a nearby droid. 'Shoot him.'

'No!' A scream sounded from the rainforest.

Surprisingly, it wasn't mine.

In an instant a figure raced out of the trees and attacked Dooku! His movements were a little sloppy at times, but not bad, though it was obvious that emotion was blinding him and inhibited his focus. Wait a minute!

 _Rendal!? No! What is he doing?!_

He got several good hits at the Count, but he was soon taken down!

'I... I should get back and tell... No don't do that... Um...' I began to panic as Rendal was beaten before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to help him!

'Was this who you contacted?' Dooku asked the boy as the droids grabbed hold of my friend.

'No! I told you I never contacted anyone!' The boy shouted.

'Then who are you?' Dooku looked Rendal up and down, taking in his rather ruffled appearance. 'A Jedi... Or rather a Padawan Learner. How quaint.' He smirked.

'I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I believe murdering innocents in cold blood is illegal and I thought you should know.' He gave his own quirky smirk.

'Ah, I am very glad to know this, thank you for telling me. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me who your Master is and where he is that would be duly appreciated.'

'Ah now that's a little more difficult you see as my Master abandoned me a long time ago and I'm afraid I don't remember his identity.'

'Is that so? Maybe I can clear your amnesia for you. Bring him inside.'

'Roger roger.' The droids nodded and began dragging him away.

'Uh sir? What about the boy?' Another droid asked.

'Put him with the others.' The droids did as they were told and I watched as my new friend disappeared into another building.

'What should I do?'

-/-/-

 **Oh cliffhanger! What will happen next? No one knows!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Rescue Mission

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you are not too angry with me for leaving the last chapter in a cliffhanger, but if you are then this _should_ make up for it... Hopefully.**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

I instantly got up and sprinted back to the camp, the ground blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead as I raced at the speed of sound!

I continued running for what seemed like longer than it should have taken to get back to the camp, but I guess it was because I want, no, _need_ to get back so fast. A distinct old dead tree came up on the path that meant that I should be able to see the huts around the next bend. Forcing my legs to push harder I kept my sprint, I had to be quick Rendal was depending on me. I rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt.

'Master!' I called and he came to find me.

'Alexa what's going on?' He asked concerned.

'It's Rendal, he... He...' I stuttered, shaking my head profusely. My mind was whirring at a million miles an hour and my body began to quiver.

'Calm down.' Anakin gently placed his hands on my shoulders. After a few seconds I was able to slow my breathing and answer his question.

'After I went back to the village I saw Dooku question a little boy, he said that the boy had stolen a communicator and tried to contact someone else where for help, the boy told him he didn't and Dooku was going to have him shot! Then Rendal came out of nowhere and attacked Dooku!'

'What!?'

'Dooku has now captured him and he's being held there!'

At this Anakin looked to Master Kenobi, who stared at us shocked!

'Looks like we'll have to moves this along faster!' Anakin mused.

'We must think of a plan and fast!' Obi Wan agreed.

So everyone was called out to discuss a strategy and come up with some kind of a plan, but they couldn't seem to agree what would work best and despite the danger my new friend was in the group continued to argue amongst themselves! It was night before they finally came to a decision and then they said that it would be to risky to attempt an attack in the dark with so many civilians that had been captured!

When my Master told me to go to bed tonight, my head was filled with concerns for my friend and even though it's not really my style to get upset about such things I had trouble getting to sleep. Once I did though, I wished I had stayed awake.

Screams filled my head and I saw Rendal lying strapped to a metal table, surrounded by droids while Dooku was standing over him.

'Are there more Jedi?' Dooku asked.

'I don't know.' Rendal replied through gritted teeth and an interrogator droid came forward, hovering dangerously in the air, and stabbed him with its drug injector!

I winced as I heard his scream once the chemical found its way into the blood stream, no doubt they had already used a serum to lower his pain threshold and were now just seeing how well it had worked.

'Where is your Master?'

'I don't know.'

The interrogator droid now used its bone fragmenters and elicited more ear-piercing screams from the boys mouth as his arm was snapped like a twig with a deafening crack! I watched as he writhed and struggled against the bonds, cutting his wrists and ankles in the process.

Now Dooku said nothing and turned to the door, leaving the droid to do all the work, as Rendal screamed for mercy!

'NO! Don't leave me with this thing!'

I bolted up gasping for air, my eyes wide in fright. I could still feel the excruciating pain that had been causing through him and what was worse was I know it was real.

I then got up and crept over to Anakin's tent, silently I grabbed my training saber and headed out of camp, I know it is possible to change the settings and make it as powerful as a normal saber which I did and with that I was ready to go and get him.

I didn't care if the others would find out, I didn't care if they got angry or thought it was too dangerous. My friend is in pain and I am going to save him, no matter what.

I ran through the darkness, using nothing but my senses to guide me to where I needed to be, only pausing when I reached the perimeter. I waited there until I saw an opening and I slipped past the dimwitted droids over to the building, their looming exterior seemed was ominous in the night and I hid in the shadows as two tinnies walked past.

'Why do we always get the night shift? It's so boring.'

'Well at least we don't have to worry about being attacked.'

'I guess that's true.'

'Not anymore it isn't' I growled before kicking both their heads off and stomping on them as the hit the ground, ignoring the fizzle of broken wires and circuits beneath my foot.

I then glanced around trying to spot the building that they had taken Rendal into, but it was then I noticed that they all looked the same in the dark and decided to go on what my gut was telling me instead and I snuck in. Luckily it was empty, though the lights were on which meant I had to be careful and choose my hiding spots wisely.

However I needed to keep moving, glancing around corners and creeping down hallways until I reached some kind of a map room. There I found a map of the structure and I discovered that (unsurprisingly) there was nowhere that was clearly marked "torture room." But it wasn't a complete waste of time going there as I did find evidence that they were planning on building another droid factory somewhere close by. Of course that project would have to be terminated, just like Dooku is going to be when I find him!

Speaking of whom, I could sense him now. His formidable presence loomed not to far away. Though as I closed my eyes I could feel something or rather someone else... Rendal!

I went to walk out of the map room and gasped as I almost walked into a squad of clankers that were coming the other way! In a flash I hid under one of the tables, making sure that I would remain invisible in the shadow. The idea seemed to work as the droids came into study the maps, but they had no idea that I was there listening to them.

All the same I don't have time to just sit here, I realised as I felt a surge of pain run through me. Rendal is still in trouble and I need to find him! With that thought in mind I activated my lightsaber and slashed through the droids legs before rolling out from under the table and finished them off!

I then made a strategic dash out if the room and up a flight of stairs, where I finally came a cross a locked door. So far in my experience a locked door is basically a silent way to say "keep out" and actually means "there's something in here we don't want you to see." So naturally I am going to get in there.

I then used my senses to try and see if there was anyone and just to make sure I pressed my ear against the cold metal to listen to what was going on inside. Both of my tests proved that the room was empty of Separatists so I activated my blue lightsaber and plunged it deep into the door. I grinned to myself, maybe I will manage to become a Jedi!

I was soon able to cut my way through the metal door and get in, I let out loud gasp as I saw Rendal cuffed to the table using large metal binders, just as he had been in my dream!

'Rendal!'

'A-Alexa?' He asked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

'Yeah.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Rescuing you of course.' I replied releasing the binders and freeing him, though he continued to lie on his back. I then took a better look at him and I felt my face fall as I saw how bruised and beaten he looked, he was covered in blood and the majority of his skin was purple and black! His left arm and right leg were incredibly swollen, and I winced as I realised they were probably broken.

'Y-You shouldn't have come...' He groaned and tried to sit up.

'Easy.' I helped him and gently swung his legs over the side of the table. 'I had to come, I couldn't leave a friend behind.'

'T-Thanks.' He gave me a wobble smile.

'Now we need to get you out of here before someone comes and finds us in here.' I looked at him with uncertainty, how in the world I am supposed to help him walk? I may be strong, but I'm not that strong!

'Ok, let's do this.' He slowly eased himself on to the floor, but he cried out as soon as he tried to put weight on his leg! Instantly I slipped my arm around him and put his good arm over my shoulders.

'Lean on me.' I instructed and he did as he was told. 'That's it, I guess I'll just have to help you.'

With that the two of us headed for the door, I new this was going to be hard, especially when there were droids crawling around every inch of this place, but I will get us out! We managed to make it down the corridor before I realised we had a problem.

Stairs.

'What are going to do?' Rendal asked unsure.

'I don't know, but there is no way we are using these. We'll just have to use an elevator.'

'Assuming there's one of them nearby.'

'There's got to be.' I replied looking around. 'See there's one!'

We then hobbled over to it and I pressed the call button to go down, but as the door slid open a squad of battle droids turned to face us.

'Hey what- the prisoner! Don't move!' The pointed their blasters at us!

I gave Rendal a quick glance before quickly slipping my arm from around his waist and activated my lightsaber! I was soon carving through the droids tin bodies, getting a sick satisfaction from hearing their metallic cries and hearing the fizzle of their severed circuits! Once they all lay in pieces I went back to help to Rendal into the elevator.

'That. Was. Amazing!' He grinned.

'Thanks.' I tried to smile casually, though I could feel blush starting to creep into my cheeks. 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

'I'll be glad to get back to the camp.'

'Me too and we have to hurry because um... Well... The others don't actually know I came after you...'

'What?! You are going to get into so much trouble!'

'Hey! Remember who started this mess in the first place?!'

'Ah... Yes... Well I couldn't let Dooku kill the boy, could I?'

'No... Actually if you hadn't stepped in, I have a sneaky feelings our positions would be reversed.'

'I'm glad their not.' He smiled, staring into my eyes.

'I guess I am too... I don't know how I would handle having to be saved.'

'What? Don't you think I could have come in here and rescue you?' He asked a little disappointed with my comment.

'I didn't say that... Look let's just focus on getting out of here.'

'Fine.' He nodded, giving me a small smile letting me know he wasn't really upset.

I returned the expression briefly before we exited the elevator and walked to the door, I admit I was glad to be out of there, but we still had to get across the compound and through the rainforest before we were safe.

'We can do this.' I said taking a deep breath and I guided my friend out of the cover of the building and into the open area of the compound. If there was a time we would get caught, it was now. It wouldn't take much for someone to spot us and blow our cover.

I could see Rendal was pushing himself as hard as he could, limping quickly, and it pained me to see how much he was hurting. I can't believe I ever doubted his stamina, I doubt even I could do this well if I was in his condition. However it became to much for him and he collapsed!

'Rendal!' I gasped as his arm weighed down heavily on my shoulders while I tried to keep him up.

'I... I can't do it... Leave me here.' He said weakly as he sat painfully on his knees.

'No! Come on, human do this! We are so close! Once we get into the cover of the forest you can stop alright? Please!' I begged him quietly.

'But it hurts!' He hissed.

'I know it does.' I whispered. 'Hush now. I will get us out of this.'

'Hey look over there! Spies!' I heard the voice of a clanker and our cover was blown!

'Go! Please!' Rendal tried to push me away.

'No! Honestly, I told you I can't leave a friend behind!'

Then using all the strength I had in me I picked him up and made the final sprint to the forest and I didn't stop until we were almost home, at which point I was to tired to carry on and fell to my knees and gently placed Rendal on the ground.

'T-Thank you... I'm s-so sorry.' He whispered.

'It's alright.' I panted.

'No, I mean it... You could have died...'

'No kidding.' I rolled my eyes and lied down on the dirt beside him. 'Look, we're both ok and that's what matters... Besides I would do it again in a heart beat.'

'Really?' He asked starting to move closer to me.

'Really.'

I don't know what I was thinking, the need for sleep, warmth and food must have been clouding my mind because the two of us were only centimetres apart before I realised what was going on and I jumped back in fright!

'What are you doing!?'

'I... Uh...' Even in the darkness I saw him flush scarlet.

'How could you even think I would...?! You know what never mind.' I was embarrassed, tired, exhausted and now cranky. However before anything else could be said people came crashing through the rainforest over to us.

'Alexa are you alright?' Anakin asked kneeling beside me.

'Yes.' I nodded slowly. 'But Rendal is in bad shape and he needs immediate medical attention.' I tilted my head towards the boy.

'We'll take care of that, you two just relax.' He replied and before I knew it were being carried away, though I soon heard blaster shots and the sound of a war cry coming from the Separatist base. However I fell into the peaceful realm of sleep before I could question anyone about it.

-/-/-

 **Woo! So what did you guys think about that? I admit this has been one of my favourite chapters to write. So if you think this chapter is worthy why don't you tell me what you thought in a comment. Well that's it for this chapter.**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	18. Chapter 18: Medical Frigate

**Anakin POV**

I watched as the two Padawans were taken away on stretchers that we'd constructed and at this point there is nothing more that I would like than to pound Dooku into the ground for what he put them through! I thought that even he would be above torturing a 13 year old, but obviously not! So now is when we strike, we will take him and this base down to the ground!

So while Tila, Graffin, Connas and Rex took Alexa and Rendal back to the camp and called for Republic reinforcements, Ahsoka got our army together and we went into battle against the Separatists.

It was hard, no doubt about it, but with all of us fighting our hardest we got the job done, destroying the base and freeing the hostages, who couldn't thank us enough though we assured them it wasn't necessary. Unfortunately Dooku escaped, but not until after we engaged in a lightsaber duel. During which he was wounded and I managed to get away scott-free, which is always a bonus!

However, with the success of our mission comes a price. Now that we're done, we have to go back to Coruscant and I admit that in some ways, a lot of ways, I really don't want to. The main reason being none other than Ahsoka Tano.

The mischievous Togrutan girl who had once been my apprentice was once again stuck in my mind as I began packing my things ready to go back to the Temple. Over the time that we have been here on this planet with her I've realised that she's not the girl I used to know, she's become even more independent, stronger, more grown up and... She was beautiful. I would be a fool if I couldn't see that, but what can I do? She's home here, she has her people and her father. Besides I'm happily married to Padme and I should be looking forward to seeing her when I return... Still maybe there's another way I can have Ahsoka back in my life again...

'Are you ready to leave?' The girl in question just walked in.

'Almost.' I sighed.

'Anakin... What's the matter?' She asked sensing my sadness.

'I don't want to go.' I replied facing her.

'What do you mean? You know you have to, moving around is part of a Jedi's life, and what makes you want to stay here anyway?'

'Surely you know the answer to that.'

'I...'

'I know you were teasing me yesterday morning, Ahsoka.'

'Yes... I suppose I was...' She blushed. 'But I know you are married to Padme and that alone means we can't have a relationship, not to mention the Jedi Code.'

'Oh who cares about the Code?!' I scoffed.

'Obviously not you, but you should be careful Anakin. If the Council finds out then they will expel you.'

'I know.' I hung my head for a brief moment before looking at her with a serious expression. 'Come with me.'

'What?' She asked shocked.

'Come back and join the Order.'

'Anakin, I told you the Council didn't trust me! How can I go back knowing that they were just going to sit back and watch me be executed!?'

I sighed, she was right. But in these desperate times the Jedi need everyone they have in order to stop the war and I know that Ahsoka is ready to become a Jedi! I just wish she would change her mind!

'Fine.' She nodded.

'What?' I asked confused.

'I sensed what you were thinking and you're absolutely right, I will go back and see the Council, if they still want me back then I will rejoin them.'

'Yes!' I had to restrain myself from pumping my fist in the air in victory.

'But this does mean we will be delayed slightly longer as I have to and get some of my things from the palace.'

'That's fine, lets go.'

So we went back to the palace where the king thanked us for our services etc and apologised for not having more confidence in the Jedi, but what surprised me was how accepting his was of Ahsoka's decision to come back with us. Then again, I wasn't about to complain.

Once everyone was ready we said goodbye to the group, boarded our ship and jumped into hyperspace, but before we went home there was one place that we needed to visit first...

A medical frigate, where Alexa and Rendal had been taken last night.

We docked with the frigate then boarded it and went to find the two padawans and once had located them I was glad to see they were alright. Though it was evident that Alexa's main problem was her exhaustion and I could definitely understand that, Rendal on the other had clearly been introduced to an interrogator droid.

 **Alexa POV**

I woke up in a surprising soft bed, with sheets and everything, I realised as I struggled to get my bleary eyes open. Once I did though and I started looking around I couldn't help noticing that everything was white! I growled inwardly as I knew what that meant. I was in some kind of a medical facility.

 _Wait! What about Rendal?!_

I almost bolted straight up in bed as my I remembered the condition my friend had been in last night, though I instantly regretted it. My whole body ached and I began to feel dizzy. Holding my head I groaned softly, this was t going to be a good day.

Looking once again around the room trying to see if Rendal was in here, I finally spotted him in a bed just right of mine. He was still sleeping soundly and I could see his arm and leg had been set in plaster. Also many of the cuts and bruises he had received now had bandages on them along with bacta patches to heal in the healing process.

I allowed myself a small smile; he was brave to do what he did, I'll give him that.

However my face went straight again as I sensed Anakin, Obi Wan and... The Princess? What is she doing here? Where even are we?

'Hello Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi... Ahsoka.' I greeted turning my head to look at them.

'Hello Lex, I'm glad to see your awake. How do you feel?' Anakin greeted.

'Fine.' I lied.

'Alexa...' He warned, wanting me to tell the truth.

'Really Anakin, you have nothing to-' I froze.

Glancing at Ahsoka I could easily sense that she was shocked by something, though her face betrayed little, she didn't hide her feelings very well. It was then I realised something. Touching my head and montrals I immediately found out what was scaring the princess.

'Where is my cloak?' I asked beginning to panic.

'It's being washed I'm afraid.'

'What?!'

'It had to be done, you wouldn't want to wear it while it was covered in dirt and blood, would you?' Anakin asked.

'No... But I need something like it!'

'Alexa, you can't hide forever.'

'Yes I can!' I replied burying my face in my hands.

'Excuse us.' Anakin murmured to his companions.

'Of course, we'll give you two some privacy.' I heard Obi Wan and Ahsoka leave us and Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, as he gently moved my hands away from my face.

'Come on Alexa, let me see those pretty eyes.' He smiled softly and I looked at him sadly. 'That's better.'

'You don't have to pretend for me you know.' I replied stiffly.

'What do you mean?'

'I know perfectly well what I look like and I know I'm anything but pretty.'

'If you think that then you don't know how you look, you're too worried about how the scars got there and that is why you hate them. I understand that, but you've got to look further than that, see this?' He pointed to the scar near his eye. 'I hated that for months after I got it duelling with Dooku's apprentice, Ventress, but eventually I started to realise that it was now a part of me and I learned to accept it.'

'But that's just one scar and it is pretty awesome on you. It's not like you're covered in them.'

'I know, but the point is now that they are part of you there's not much you can do about it, so why don't you try making peace with them? I know that isn't easy, but trust me you are beautiful, scars or no scars.'

'You really think so?' I asked staring at him, a little surprised with his compliment.

'I swear it on my honor as a Jedi.' He smiled.

'Thank you, Anakin.' I gave him back a small smile.

'You're welcome, so will you try to go with out your face covered? Just for a while?'

'I will try.' I nodded.

'Good girl.'

 **Ahsoka POV**

I couldn't help staring at the pair, I knew Anakin was a good teacher, but I never realised just how good until now. Not only does he encourage her competitive nature and teacher her how to reach her full potential in combat and the Force, but he also knows how to make her feel better about herself and get her to open up to him a little. Which by the looks of things isn't an easy task.

Seeing the two of them together reminds me of what it was like to be his padawan, all of the fun we had together, always laughing and competing in playful banter. It makes me miss those times even more than I have everyday of my life since I decided to leave. I know that I made the right choice, I needed some time to get over what had happened, but I can't help wondering if I should have just took an extra long vacation and still come back... Either way I was going to rejoin the Order, but what will happen now? I can't be Anakin's padawan since he now has Alexa...

At that thought I felt myself become... Jealous? How was that possible? This poor girl has obviously been through something horrific and I'm standing here feeling jealous!? She deserves a good master who cares about her and will take good care of her like Anakin. All the same that didn't stop me from wishing I could be his apprentice again...

 **Rendal POV**

It must have been sometime before I woke because when I did the sun was high in the sky and I was in an infirmary of some kind. I winced as pain shot through me when I tried to move my leg, groaning as I remembered that it was broken.

'Afternoon.' A female voice greeted and I looked to my left only to see the face of Alexa Arnjard looking back at me.

Wait a minute! Her face!? What happened to her cloak?

'H-Hi.' I mumbled, still a little sleepy. 'Don't you look different?' I smirked.

She turned her head away before answering, as if she was embarrassed by how she looked.

'Yeah...' She faced me again before asking timmidly, 'What do you think? Hideous aren't I?'

'Not at all.' I shook my head slowly so as not to hurt it. 'You look fine to me.'

'You're just dopey from the anesthetic.'

'Anesthetic? I've been in for surgery?'

'Kind of, they had to put you under so they could set you arm and leg.' She replied.

'Oh, I see. All the same I am not "dopey" and I can see you perfectly well.'

'That can't be true.'

'Why not?'

'You're not screaming.' She asnwered, though I could see the shadow of a smirk lingering at the edge of her soft grey lips. I laughed.

'First of all, I don't think you're scary or ugly or hideous or any of those things and second I hurt to much to scream.'

'Thanks.' She smiled.

'You're welcome.' I nodded.

'How are you feeling anyway?'

'Tired and sore, but not to bad, what about you?'

'I'm alright, I didn't get banged up unlike you.'

'That's true, but you did take down a lot of droids and help me out of the building by letting me lean on you and let's not forget the fact that you carried me for almost half a mile!' I replied raising a brow.

'So? It was nothing.' She shrugged.

'Not nothing, it was everything. Lets face it, Alexa, I wouldn't have made it out of there without you.'

I stared at her, trying to gauge her reaction to what I had just said, but she kept her expression guarded and revealed nothing to me.

'You would have done the same for me.'

'That's true, because you never leave a friend behind.' I smiled remembering what she had said last night.

The two of us then fell into a comfortable silence and just laid back against out over-stuffed pillows and looked at each other, I was determined to take in every inch of her beautiful face. From her crystal blue eyes, to her cute little nose large grey lips. Looking at her scars there was one in particular that caught my attention. It ran from the left side of her forehead diagonally down across her nose and continued across her right cheek down to her jaw line. It was by far the largest scar on her face and I couldn't help wanting to know how it had got there, but I refrained from asking.

I have a feeling she'll tell me when she's ready.

-/-/-

 **Aw! Fluffies alround! What did you guys think of that? Why not tell me in a comment? Until next time,**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alexa POV**

I managed to get through the day without my cloak, however I noticed Ahsoka was definitely trying to keep away form me, but to be perfectly honest I really didn't care. I was still glad to get my cloak back after it had been washed and dried, though.

Once Rendal and I were dismissed from care, we, our Masters and Ahsoka all went back to Coruscant, however Rendal was now confined to a wheelchair for the next six weeks which meant we couldn't train together. That alone made me feel sad, which considering it's me is very odd.

It would seem that over a few days I have grown closer to Rendal that I would to most people in weeks and it is a weird feeling, but at least now I have three friends instead of two and speaking of my friends they were most anxious to hang out again!

'Alexa!' They cheered and ran over to me as I entered the mess hall for dinner.

'Jennifire! Lorryn!' I smiled.

'What happened? Where did you go? Did you complete the mission?' Lorryn asked excitedly.

'I will answer all your questions as soon as I get something to eat.' I promised, joining the line.

I was able to get my food and we picked a table, but the second my bum touched the seat the girls were once again asking questions.

'Where's Rendal? We heard he went with you. Was he nice to you? What do you think of him?'

'Come on Alexa! You promised you would answer our questions as soon as you got food!' Jennifire begged me.

'Alright, alright! Calm down! I am going to answer your questions now.' I nodded. 'Firstly, our mission was to take down a base the Separatist base on the planet of Shili.'

'Isn't that where Togruta's come from?' Jenifire asked.

'Yes.' I nodded. 'It's also my home planet, but that's not important. Anyway, when we got there we met the king who told us what had been happening then we were introduced to a group of freedom fighters who took us back to a camp where we spent most of our time.'

'Oh, what was the king like?' Lorryn inquired, curious.

'He didn't trust in the Jedi's abilities when we first met him, but he was very polite and thankful after we completed the mission... Or at least that's what I heard...'

'What do you mean "what you heard" didn't you go and see him too?' Jennifire asked, confusion written all over her face.

'I will explain that later.' I replied and told them the rest of what happened during our all too eventful mission and to say they were shocked would be a major understatement.

'You mean Rendal attacked Dooku, by himself, without a lightsaber?!' Lorryn gawked.

'Yep and he did pretty well too, until Dooku took him down that is.'

'How did you managed to carry him all that way? I mean he's a year older than you isn't he?' Jennifire wondered.

'That depends.' I turned as saw Rendal wheel his way up to the table. 'How old are you, Alexa?'

'Twelve.' I replied.

'Then yes I am a year older than her.'

'So you're thirteen. Wow, Lorryn and I are both thirteen.'

'I didn't know that.' I looked at my friend surprised.

'Whoops, we probably should have mentioned that before.' Jennifire smiled sheepishly.

'Yeah... But she won't be thirteen for much longer, it's her birthday next month.' Lorryn grinned nudging Jennifire.

'Cool!' I smiled.

'Lorryn's birthday is in three months from now.'

'Mine is not until towards the end of the year.' Rendal shrugged. 'When is yours, Alexa?'

'I don't know... It's been quite a while since I've celebrated it.' I murmured quietly.

'Oh Alexa...' He sighed sadly.

'Don't worry about it.' I brushed it off. 'I'll remember it later when I don't need it, that's how it always works, right?'

'It seems too.' Lorryn agreed.

We then dug into out food and dropped the subject, I was glad to let it go and move on.

 **Rendal POV**

It saddened me that Alexa couldn't remember her birthday and I knew what she said was just an attempt to get us to forget it and move on, but I will be sure to ask her about it later... I feel that like most things about her there is more to this than she is letting on...

All the same I will leave her alone for now.

When the girls were done eating they decided to all head to Jenifire's room and surprisingly enough I was invited to come along and despite being perfectly capable of wheeling myself there the girls insisted on pushing me!

Having the other, slightly more sensible, girls did ensure that we managed to get there in one piece, but coming back to my room with just Alexa and myself was a different story.

'Woo hoo!' Alexa grinned as she ran with me down the corridor and we skidded around a corner!

'This is awesome!' I shouted!

Alexa and I decided to make things interesting and go for a little "joy-ride" around the Temple as a detour and somehow we hadn't crashed into someone yet! However neither of us realised that this hallway was a dead end and we were headed straight for a wall!

'O-Oh. Time to stop!'

Instantly she stopped running and stiffened up, digging her boots into the marble to slow us down, I pulled back on the chairs brakes, but despite our efforts the chair wouldn't stop!

'Lexa!' I cried as the wall got closer!

'I've got this!' She replied and before I knew it she let go of the wheel chair!

'What are you-' I never got to finish the sentence as I glanced over my shoulder and watched she was sprinted toward me then with a burst of energy somersaulted over the wheel chair and landed in front of it! She then turned on her heel and grabbed the front of the chair, once again digging her boots into the floor.

'Jam that brake as hard as you can!'

'I am!' I then saw the Togruta close her eyes and I felt the Force flow through her, within seconds the we were slowing down, just in time to stop as her back foot hit the wall! The two of us sighed in relief, panting heavily. 'Well done.'

'Thanks.' She breathed.

'You're welcome.'

'You know... That was actually really fun!' She grinned wildly.

'Want to do it again?' I asked beaming.

'Yes!'

However before we could, Alexa's comlink beeped. She groaned and answered it.

'Arnjard here, what is it?'

'You know you could be a little nicer my young padawan.' The voice of General Skywalker came through.

'Sorry. So what is it?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to come and do some sparing?'

'Are you kidding?! Of c-'. She cut herself off and looked at me.

'Go.' I whispered nodding.

'What about you? Won't you be lonely?' She asked quietly.

'Not at all.'

'You can come to if you want, Rendal. I don't object and I doubt your Master will mind.' Skywalker offered. Alexa and I grinned sheepishly at each other, he must have heard us.

'Thank you, Master Skywalker.'

'You're quite welcome, but don't take to long.' The conservation was then ended and I stared at my female friend.

'Why don't we take it a little slower this time?'

'I think that's a good idea.' She agreed and after turning myself around the two of us headed off to the training room. 'It's a shame you can't train, I was looking forward to kicking your butt.' The Togruta smirked.

'Oh really? What makes you so sure it wouldn't be the other way around?'

'I don't know... Maybe because I've got into a highly guarded Separatist base, taken down squadrons of clankers, saved a prisoner and still made it out alive.'

'Fair point, but don't I get points for attacking Count Dooku with nothing except my bare hands and being able to withstand torture without revealing any secrets?'

'Alright.' She smiled. 'You know your pain threshold must be pretty high.'

'I don't know.' I shrugged.

The two of us continued to talk until we found Master Skywalker waiting for us in the training room, he had already gotten a training saber and had activated his own ready to challenge his padawan.

'Ready Alexa?' He asked tossing her the training saber.

'Do you even have to ask?' She replied getting straight into it and attacking him!

I watched exited as the two of them whirled their blades through the air, clashing and humming as they moved. It was almost like a dance, the way the two bodies moved around each other parrying and lunging backwards and forwards. Their feet and arms forever moving as they wield their sabers, causing them to look like little more than a blue blur.

I smiled as Alexa disengaged her Master so as to run and jump off a nearby wall and perform a falling leaf, bringing her saber down on Skywalker who swiftly put his own up to block her assault and her push her away from him. She then used the impact of his move to somersault backwards and land, stabbing her training saber forward where it narrowly missed hitting his abdomen! Skywalker then fell to the ground, in slow motion, pretending to be wounded and laid there groaning.

'Oh no! You got me! Ah! I have been beaten!'

'Ha ha! I, Alexa Arnjard, have taken down the almighty hero of the Rebuplic! Anakin Skywalker!' She smirked down and him and pointed the tip of her training saber at his throat! 'Any last words Chosen One?'

'Today, I fought my hardest... And I die with dignity...' He drew in his "last breath" drawing it out and making sound as silly as possible. Then his head then fell to the side, his eyes closed and his tongue was left sticking out!

After a few moments Alexa burst out laughing and her Master soon followed suit! I was surprised to see Alexa clutching her stomach as she laughed and she soon fell over as Skywalker got up on his knees and began ticking her! The sight before me was incredibly hilariously and it wasn't long before I was laughing too!

'Come on Rendal, you're turn!' Alexa got up, her arms outstretched towards me and her fingers twitched eagerly.

'No!' I shrieked and immediately started pushing me wheels forward in an attempt to escape and Alexa soon chased me out the door!

-/-/-

 **Hey guys, how was that? Not to bad I hope. Anyway, I guess all the important stuff has been said so...**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alexa POV**

It was now night and I sat in my room staring once again at the teddy bear which had been puzzling me from the moment I was given it by that little girl... I need to find her again, I need to know how she got it, who had given it to her?

As I held the stuffed toy close to me and breathed in it's familiar smell, I began to feel something... A warmth... And as I focused in on it I felt it surround me and fill me up... It was almost as if I could feel it wrapping around me like a pair of arms or a blanket...

At that moment I was tempted to close my eyes and just fall asleep, my eyes were already heavy and beginning to close. I gently laid down on my bed, allowing my drozines and I could swear I felt my cloak pull around me further and reach to just underneath my chin. I smiled as I felt a soft breeze by my ear and words were whispered in a sweet melody...

Loo, loo, loo, I'll take you dreaming  
Through the rainy night  
To a place behind the raindrops  
Where the stars are bright  
You may not find gold or silver  
But a richer prize  
Waits for you behind the raindrops  
If you close your eyes  
Tonight, tonight  
When all the world's asleep  
We will tiptoe home with a wonderous star  
A star you can always keep  
And years from now when you go dreaming  
When you're very old  
Though your crown be rich with rubies  
Diamonds set in gold  
That will shine as bright  
As the star we'll find  
Tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
When all the world's asleep  
We will find a star  
That you can always keep

I fell asleep not long after hearing it and all through the night it kept swirling around in my mind, putting me at ease and helping me to unwind...

'Alexa?' I heard a voice call to me.

'Hmm?' I asked groggily.

'It's time to wake up now sweetie...'

'Who...?' I squinted my eyes as I saw a figure in the distance.

'Come on my little angle, I promise I will come back again, but now you need to get up...'

'But...'

I then forced my eyes open only to come to my senses and hear my comlink beeping impatiently! I growled and clumsily answered it.

'Arnjard, go ahead.'

'Alexa it's Anakin, what are you doing?'

'Nothing, why?'

'Because, we were scheduled to work on your meditation at eight o'clock this morning.'

'And?'

'And it is now almost nine o'clock!'

'Oops! I'll be there ASAP!' I replied ending the conversation to get out of bed and get dressed!

 **Anakin POV**

When Alexa showed up for her training, we went to the meditation garden, but when we sat down and began meditating I could sense that something was bothering her. Whatever it is, it's holding her back from connecting with the Force and while that is not uncommon for Jedi sometime, what is odd is the fact that she isn't guarding her feelings, I could sense it and that troubles me.

'Are you alright?' I asked quietly.

'Yes.'

'Are you sure?' She didn't answer. 'Come on Alexa, you know you can tell me anything.'

'It's nothing, really. I just didn't have the best sleep last night.'

'I see... Any particular reason why?'

'No.'

I didn't push it after that, though I felt her feelings and emotions again.

The two of us sat in silence for another hour after that, just listening to the sounds of the water and the birds which were in the garden with us. By the end of it Alexa was grumbling about how her legs and bum had gone numb. I couldn't contain my smirk and I snorted as she got up and shook her legs out, nearly falling over in the process! **(A/N: Please tell me there are other people out there who have done this, not just me! XD)**

'Oh shut up.' She growled rolling her eyes and I jumped up too.

'So what do you want to do now?' I asked.

'I don't know.' She shrugged.

'What if I give you some free time? You go and do what you want then we'll meet up in the mess hall, have lunch and do some more training afterwards.'

'Alright.' She nodded and walked off, her cloak trailing behind her.

Now I know there's something that I am supposed to be doing...

My comlink shook me from my thoughts as I buzzed and I quickly answered it.

'General Skywalker here, go ahead.'

'Anakin, have you forgotten that you are meant to be in a meeting with the Council in five minutes?' The distinguished (and rather angry) voice of Obi Wan kenobi came through.

'Of course not, Master.' I replied shrugging it off, though it was obvious that I had. 'I'm just on my way there now as a matter of fact.' I explained as started walking.

'Right.' Obi Wan said skeptical. 'Then you'd better hurry up, do you even know what you are going to say to the Council?'

'I'll think of something.' I said before turning my comlink off and starting to run.

 **Ahsoka POV**

Standing here waiting to go in front of the Council now feels just as terrifying (if not more so) than when I was waiting for their verdict when they decided to expel me. It's still hard to believe that after all this time I'm trying to get back into the Order, when I left two years ago I thought I would never come back, yet here I am again! Why did I let Anakin talk me into this?!

Speaking of whom he had just arrived, late as usual, but I was glad to have him beside me again. Despite all this nervousness that has built up inside me, I feel calm, even a little happy as he runs over and stops just in front of Obi Wan and I.

'You forgot, didn't you?' I smirked.

'Not at all Snips, I just had to see my Padawan for a moment before coming here and we talked for longer than I should have allowed.'

'Right.' I replied skeptical.

'Doubting me, Snips?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Not at all, Skyguy.'

'Touché.' He nodded.

'I hate to break this up, but we'll be asked to go in soon.' Obi Wan reminded us.

'Right, sorry.' I replied.

'It's alright and remember just tell them how you feel, I'm sure they'll understand.'

'I hope so.' I gulped just as the doors opened and we were beckoned inside.

-/-/-

 **Alright everyone, cross your fingers, toes, arms, legs and whatever else you can think off of you want Ahsoka to rejoin the Jedi Order! By the way the lullabye was "I'll Take You Dreaming" by Danny Kaye and I really like it, so you can go search it up if you like or not I don't mind. So that's all for now.**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahsoka POV**

 _I feel like I could fly to the other side of the galaxy and back! I can't believe it! They let me back! Not only that but I am now a full Jedi Knight of the Republic! Oh my gosh!_

I smiled gratefully at the Masters, trying to contain my excitement, though as I bowed to them I felt I might burst at any second and the three of us made a quick, but dignified, exit. Once we were out and the heavy door closed behind us I couldn't help squealing and pumping my fist in the air!

'Ahsoka Tano is back!' I announced.

'Yeah!' Anakin hi-fived me, while Obi Wan beamed proudly.

'I'm so glad for you Ahsoka.'

'Thank you Master Obi Wan.'

'You're most welcome.'

'It's good to have you back, Snips.'

'It's good to be back, Skyguy.' I grinned.

'Why don't we go out and celebrate?'

'Yes!' I cheered and we started walking back towards the entrance/exit of the Temple, however Anakin stopped when he realised Obi Wan hadn't moved.

'Coming, Master?' He asked.

'I wasn't sure if I was invited.' Obi Wan smirked.

'Of course you are, Master, we would never leave you behind.' I smiled and we all headed off.

 _This has been by far the best day ever!_

 **Anakin POV**

It made me ecstatic to see Ahsoka so happy, watching her face light up as Master Yoda welcomed her back was the highlight of my day. It almost made her look like the same young girl that I had taken as my padawan. Admittedly I was shocked when Master Yoda allowed her back as a full Jedi, but I can see that after all she has done it is only fitting that she was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and I am proud of her. So I decided there was something that we needed to do.

'It's good to have you back, Snips.' I smiled.

'It's good to be back, Skyguy.' Her smile made my heart sing.

'Why don't we go out and celebrate?' I suggested.

'Yes!' She said delighted and we began walking back towards the entrance of the Temple, I then paused upon realising Obi Wan wasn't walking.

'Coming, Master?' I questioned.

'I wasn't sure if I was invited.' He smirked.

'Of course you are, Master, we would never leave you behind.' Ahsoka nodded kindly and the three of us continued on down the halls.

I wondered if Ahsoka knew where I wanted to take her, it was a little diner not far from here where the two of us used to get something to eat and drink whenever we wanted something out of the ordinary. I know she loved the food there and I just hope she still does.

 **Alexa POV**

I spent my free time in my room thinking about the strange dream I had last night. Admittedly it's not the first time I've had dreams that most people would consider odd, but never like this.

The voice still echoed in my mind, soft, sweet and warm... It had felt soothing in my ears and gentle on my mind. As I thought about it I was almost tempted to try and go to sleep, just to see if I could hear it again. However, I felt something else in the shadows of my mind... It wasn't exactly dark or angry as many of my thoughts are, but it wasn't happy either... I honestly don't know what I am feeling, yet I couldn't push it away.

I sighed and shook my head, I needed to do something and take my mind off that dream. Looking at the clock on my wall I discovered the perfect distraction, it was lunch time and I needed to meet Anakin in the mess hall. So I got up and started walking there.

When I got there, though, I discovered that Anakin had not yet arrived. Deciding that he must have been running a little late I went ahead and got my food before sitting down at a table. I slowly ate my food as my eyes kept wandering back and forth scanning for any signs of my master, but as time went by I was left sitting there for almost an hour before I gave up.

I had watched tonnes of people come and go in and out of the mess hall, I even asked some of them if they knew where he was, but no one seemed to know and it made me mad! I growled as I stood up abruptly, jolting both the table and my seat, before heading out and going to the training room to blow off steam.

Once I was there I went straight over to where I could punch something! I smiled inwardly as my hand made contact with the surface of the punching bag and I was soon hammering into it using all the anger I had! The harsh sounds of my closed fists beating the material sounded in my mind and couldn't imagine a better way to spend my afternoon.

I soon began to kick the bag, loving how it felt to move and stretch my legs while practicing to defend myself and deciding to do an extra hard kick I knocked it off this chain! I grinned proudly as it slammed into the wall behind it, the bang echoing throughout the room as anyone who was in there stopped and stared at me.

I merely ignored them, walking past and keeping cool as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and to be honest that wasn't an odd experience for me to smash things even when I don't mean to. But even after doing that, my thoughts were about Anakin and they were still unpleasant towards him and his not bothering to show up.

My feelings of anger only increased as I went back to my quarters and saw him coming towards his room with none other than Princess Ahsoka Tano. I rolled my eyes and growled hitting the control panel angrily as it opened the door to my room and I slipped inside.

I've always been honest with myself and I'm not above admitting it, I really don't like her. She keeps getting on my nerves, every time something happens between Anakin and she's always there to step in and reassure him that "it's not his fault." How am I supposed to apologise after she's said that? All that does is prove the poshy little princess right and I am not about to do that!

I growled, seeing the two of them spending so much time together is driving me crazy! I don't know why, but it is! The sound of her laugh alone is enough to drive me up the wall! How much free time does she have to spend with him and why would he rather spend time with her over me?

Well I guess the answer to that second question is easy, a more accurate question is who would rather spend time with little old me? I'm not pretty, she's beautiful, I'm still a little kid, she's an adult, she's open and out-right with him while I'm shady and distrustful. Who in their right mind who want to spend time with me and not her?

I sat down on my bed with a thump, why should it bother me? So what if he likes her more? I'm used to being shunned and if he drops me as his padawan so she can become his apprentice again, I don't care. Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead.

'Alexa?' The door to my room slid open and I sensed Anakin's presence.

'Why is it that you have so much difficulty with knocking?!' I snapped.

'I'm sorry, I just thought that you might want to meet your new neighbour.' He stepped aside to reveal the one other person that I really did not want to see right now.

'Hi Alexa, how are you?' The older Togruta smiled.

'Fine.' I replied gritting my teeth and I whispered angrily under my breath, 'At least I was until you showed up.'

'The Council allowed Ahsoka to come back and have given her a room just down the hall from you.' Anakin explained.

'Right.'

'So I guess I'll leave you two to talk, hey?' He turned and was about to walk away when I stopped him.

'Actually Master, I wouldn't want to steal her from your company and I'm rather tired, so goodnight.'

And with that I shut the door in their faces.

-/-/-

 **Whoo! Ahsoka has returned and is now a full Jedi Knight of the Republic! What do you guys think of that?! Yeah! Put your hands in the air if you knew she knew she is just that amazing and would make it! Ok so that's 1, 2, 3, 4... 1120, 1121... Ok! But seriously, if you love Ahsoka then comment on this chapter!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	22. Chapter 22

**Anakin POV**

I looked at Ahsoka as we stared at the door shocked, out of all the things I had thought she'd do I was not expecting that!

'Alexa!' I tapped on the keypad to open the door only to find it locked from the inside. 'Open up and talk to me Alexa!' I demanded, but I didn't receive an answer. I sighed shaking my head. 'I apologise for my Padawans behaviour.' I looked to Ahsoka.

'Don't worry about it, Anakin.'

'No, really, she was rude and she had no reason to be.'

'It doesn't matter, she's probably just not feeling well, I know I used to get like that sometimes.'

'Yes, but you didn't lash out like that.' I replied.

'Come to my room, let's just leaver her be.'

I agreed and we went into her room and talked.

 _I just don't understand it, admittedly she hadn't quite been herself this morning, but she wasn't angry or anything, so what could have changed since then? Maybe she had a fight with her friends um... Jennifire and... Lorryn? Or maybe something happened with Rendal. Hm... I will have to ask them..._

'Anakin, I can sense that you're still upset. It's alright, I'm not going to hold it against her, so just let it go.'

'Alright.' I nodded, but it still played on my mind.

After a while I left, but instead of going straight to my room I went to see Alexa, making sure this time to knock politely on the door and surprisingly it actually opened for me... Only to reveal a stone-faced Togrutan girl staring up at me.

'Yes?' She asked, her voice betraying no emotion.

'May I come in?'

'Of course.' She moved aside and I walked in. 'What can I do you, Skywalker?'

'You can tell me what I did wrong.' I went straight to the point.

'I don't know what you mean.' She replied innocently.

'Don't try to play games with me, please, I just want to know why you're upset with me.'

'I'm not upset, I am perfectly calm.'

'Then what was all that with the door when I brought Ahsoka to see you?'

'Yes, that, both you and her Highness have my apologies for my poor behaviour.'

'Come on Alexa, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?'

'I am being honest, Master. You could threaten me with your lightsaber and I would still give you the same answer.'

 _Wait a minute... Lightsaber! I was meant to do some more training with her this afternoon! Instead I forgot about it and went to celebrate with Obi Wan and Ahsoka! That was why she is upset!_

'Alexa I am so sorry that I forgot to meet you this afternoon, but we had a meeting with the Council and Ahsoka was made a full Jedi Knight and we went out celebrating-'

'I know and it's fine, I can't expect you to keep your schedule free for me all the time, you don't need to apologise Master. However right now I would appreciate it if you would excuse me to get some sleep.'

'Of course Alexa and I really am sorry.' I murmured as I was told to leave.

I then exited and made the snap decision to go and see my wife, after all I hadn't seen her since just before we left on the mission and I should take the opportunity to see her again. So I got a speeder, left the temple and headed to the Senator's apartment.

When I got there I went straight up to her room, making sure to stay cautious so that no one would see me visiting her, then knocked on her door.

'Hello?' She opened the door and gasped! 'Ani!' She squealed.

'Sh! Not so loud, can I come in?'

'Of course!' She let me in and I swiftly shut the door behind me. 'How was your mission?'

'Highly successful, we destroyed the base and sent the Separatists running! Obi Wan's padawan even fought Dooku!'

'Alone?!' She asked shocked as we sat on her lounge. I nodded.

'He did it to save a young boy Dooku was going to have shot and while he saved the boy he was captured.'

'What a brave boy... How old is Obi Wan's padawan?'

'I think he's thirteen.'

'Oh my! Did you save him or did Obi Wan?'

'Neither of us...' I replied scratching my neck awkwardly.

'What? Then who did?'

'Alexa snuck into their base in the middle of the night and smuggled him out, he had been tortured so he had to lean on her and she had to carry him at one point.'

'And she's twelve?' I nodded. 'That's... Amazing! I've never even heard of a child with that much physical strength, not to mention how much mental strength that would take! Did she come out of it alright?'

'Yes, when we found them alone and weak in the rainforest she was exhausted, but unharmed, Rendal on the other hand, Obi Wan's padawan, had broken his arm and leg.'

'Oh no! The poor thing...'

'Yes, he was in pretty bad shape.'

'Only Dooku would torture a thirteen year old.' She shook her head angrily. 'But I bet he would have been even worse if your padawan hadn't rescued him.'

'That's certainly true.' I nodded slipping my arm around her shoulder. 'Alexa really is something special... That reminds me while we were on Shili we found Ahsoka.'

'What?! Ani that's wonderful, how is she?'

'She's great, hasn't changed a bit and she is now the Princess of her home planet!'

'I'm so happy for her!'

'It gets better.'

'How could it get any better?'

'With this, she has rejoined the Jedi Order and is now a full Jedi Knight!'

'That's marvellous! I'm glad she has come back, oh Ani I must see her again!'

'Alright, I'm sure she'll be glad do see you, I'll talk to her about it.'

'Thank you.' She snuggled in closer to me and I smiled.

 **Alexa POV**

I felt no guilt for what I had done, by tomorrow we will both probably be over it... Maybe... Still, despite my clear conscious I couldn't sleep, I had been lying on bed for several hours now waiting and hoping to fall into a slumber, but I couldn't. Sighing, I got up from my bed and went over to the window, the city lights shone brightly from below as I watched speeders go by.

 _Maybe a walk would help me._

So I grabbed my cloak and headed out, but as I passed Anakin's room I sensed that no one was in there.

 _Odd. Where could he be?_

I shrugged it off and kept walking, as long as he wasn't in there it just made it easier for me to slip past undetected. So I took advantage of it and kept going. I couldn't help noticing how quiet the Temple became at night, it was rather spooky, I mused as I snuck around the corridors unsure of whether I should be doing this. Feeling my hand brush against the cold surface of the pillars of the Temples entrance hall heading to the doors and out in to the steps.

I had no idea what I was doing or if this was a bad idea, but my were doubts soon left behind me as I came out of the temple and saw the city of Coruscant. As I stated around I tried to take in as much of the awe inspiring view as I could, the skyscrapers which looked like they were tall enough to reach into space, the millions of speeders that raced along the skylanes and the people who walked along the streets.

However my eyes caught something else looming in the darkness up ahead, as I walked closer I realised it was a wheel chair, so I came and stood next to it and looked at the older boy who was staring out at the city.

'Couldn't sleep either?' He asked turning his head to face me.

'No, as a matter of fact I couldn't, what are you doing out here?'

'Same thing as you I suspect; trying to make myself sleepy.'

'Hmph.' I wasn't sure that the reason I was out here was to make myself sleepy, I just felt that I should be out here. I had no other reason for it.

'I can tell you've got something on your mind... Wanna talk about it?'

'No.'

'You sure? I know that sometimes talking about it can help.'

'Thanks, but no thanks.' I shook my head.

'Alright... Did... Did something happen between you and Master Skywalker?' He asked cautiously.

'I told you, I didn't want to talk about it!' I snapped. 'S-Sorry.' I apologised almost immediately afterward.

'That's alright, I can see it hasn't been your best day.'

'No, not really.'

'Come, we should probably go back inside before someone misses us.'

So the two of us came back into the Temple and headed to our rooms, or rather my room from the direction we were going.

'You know you don't have to escort me to my room.'

'Yes I do, I have to make sure that you don't go back out and run away while I'm not around.' He smirked.

'Ha ha, very funny.' I rolled my eyes as we came to my door. 'Well I guess this is my stop... Thanks for taking to me out there.'

'That's alright.' He smiled. 'I guess I'll see you in the morning then.'

'Yeah... See you.' I murmured slipping inside where I took my cloak off and tried to go to sleep again...

This time I was successful.

 **Anakin POV**

I woke early and deciding not to wake Padme, I left her apartment and headed back to the Temple, where upon reaching my room I was surprised to hear a faint, almost musical, sound. I then realised where it was coming from: Alexa's room.

I crept quietly over to her door and pressed my ear against the cold metal trying to hear what she was doing, however it was useless, I couldn't really make it out, so I decided to open the door and what I saw shocked me more than I had anticipated.

Alexa was lying on her side asleep, humming a tune!

I listened surprised, it was a pretty little song, light and soft as a feather it was soothing, almost like a lullaby... However I froze as her eyes fluttered open and her gaze settled on me.

'Master?' She asked sitting up. 'What are you doing in here?'

'Hi Lex... I uh...' I tried to come up with an excuse.

'Don't worry about it.' She shrugged it off and got out of bed.

'How are you feeling?'

'Pretty good.'

'I'm glad to hear it because we have a big day today.' I smiled.


	23. Chapter 23: Speeder Ride

**Rendal POV**

I am currently sitting in my wheelchair at one of the many tables in the mess hall eating what is known as breakfast, though I have heard the clones calling it the "morning dose of slop." Me personally I don't think the food here is that bad, admittedly the quality of food has declined over the last few weeks as the Trade Federation have been cutting off some of our major food supplies from other planets.

But at the moment that was the least of my problems, I have been been feeling rather strange lately and I can't work out why. I keep getting this feeling and I don't know what it is... My chest feels tight, almost like it was going to explode, and when Alexa came and found me the feeling only got worse!

Yet I had this happy, warm feeling too as she stood next to me... Of late I find myself always looking forward to seeing my friend again, spending time talking, laughing and messing around with her... I know friends are supposed to want to see each other, but this feels a little extreme, so I can't help asking what is this?!

I thought hard about this as I paused in eating my breakfast and I swear I almost had a heart attack as my eyes landed on a certain female Togruta who just so happened to be walking over to me! I felt that warm feeling somewhere inside me as she flashed me a small smile.

'Hey Rendal.' She greeted sitting down beside me.

'Hi Alexa.' I gulped silently.

'How's your leg feeling?'

'Better.'

'Good.'

'How are you?'

'I'm alright.'

'Glad to hear it.' I nodded. 'So... What are you and Master Skywalker doing today?'

'I have no idea, but I hope it doesn't involve sitting around and not doing anything.'

'Actually, Lex, we aren't doing meditation today.' General Skywalker came up from behind me.

'Thank goodness, so are we doing sparring, strength training or do I finally get to do endurance training?' She asked, excitement shining through her voice.

'Afraid not.'

Alexa didn't reply to that, but it was obvious that she wasn't happy.

'Why are you so anxious to do your strength training anyway?' I asked curious.

'I don't know, doesn't really matter anyway.' She answered.

'Cheer up, Lex. I have something that you might enjoy even more.'

She looked at him quizzically as did I, though I had a feeling he was going to keep it a surprise and the wink he gave us only served to prove my suspicions correct.

So the three of us ate our breakfast before Alexa went with her master to do their secret training while I went to see my own master.

'Hey, come back and tell me what happened, ok?'

'I'll think about it...' She smirked before running off after Anakin.

 **Alexa POV**

'So what are we doing, Skywalker?' I asked as we walked to the hangar.

'Be patient, Lex, you'll find out soon enough.' He smiled knowingly while just stared at my surroundings until we came to a rather impressive air speeder. 'Hop in.'

I looked at both him and the speeder suspiciously for a moment until it clicked; this was the speeder he had been using when he first found me and brought me to the Temple... But what are we doing in it now?

My curiosity drove me to humour the man and the two of us got in and after the engine started Anakin drove us out and into the closest skylane.

'Now, I remember how much you seemed to enjoy flying through the city, so I thought you might like to do it again, but in the day light.' He gave me a kind smile.

'Thanks.' I smiled back happily. 'I appreciate the thought.'

'You're perfectly welcome my young padawan, now sit back and enjoy!'

At first we took things slow so that I could take in every tiny detail of the place, however we then began to go faster and faster until we were flying rather dangerously! We weaved in and out of traffic before plummeting and joining another skylane just for the sheer joy of it!

'Woo hoo!' I shrieked, my adrenaline skyrocketing!

'You like this?' Anakin grinned madly.

'Are you kidding?! This is amazing!' The two of us laughed as Anakin performed his crazy, outlandish, almost suicidal, stunts!

'Obi Wan hates it when I do this.' He smirked.

'I can't imagine why.' I rolled my eyes giggling, he just laughed. 'How long have you been flying?'

'Almost all my life, I used to race pods back on Tatooine when I belonged to Watto.'

I cringed inwardly at the mention of the dustball planet that I had lived on for so long, then looked to Anakin as a question popped into my mind.

'How do you talk about your past so openly?'

'I guess I've more or less come to terms with it, I may not like that I was a slave or how my mother and I were treated, but I know that no matter how much I wish things had been better the past can't be changed. All we can do is work for today and look toward the future.'

'I guess you're right... But that doesn't mean that I'm about to go and shout it out from the roof of the Jedi Temple... That reminds me, you haven't told anyone about my secret have you?'

'No, I swear it on my honour as a Jedi.'

'Good, though I have the feeling they are Jedi who don't posses such honour.'

'Oh? What makes you think that?'

'Well look at Count Dooku, he was once a Jedi, right? Now he's a crazy Sith who's trying to take over the Galaxy!'

'Yes well even Dooku possessed honour until he fell to the Dark Side.'

'If you say so.' I shrugged, before looking once again to our surroundings and the two of us sat in silence for a while, just keeping up with the traffic and watching buildings become little more than a blur as we shot past them.

'Tell me honestly, when you're up here you lose yourself, don't you?' He asked, I nodded. 'All you really want to think about is the feeling of flying.'

'Yeah.'

I smiled, loving the feel of the wind on my face, feeling like I am on top of the world, hearing the zoom of speeders and small one-man fighters rushing past. I felt like all of senses had been heightened ten-fold as we swooped and dashed through the sky!

 _I never want this to end!_

But sadly it had to, of course it was inevitable that we had to go back the temple as we both felt our hunger grow and we were running out of fuel, but that didn't mean that I didn't feel disappointed. I really wished that things could stay like that forever, unfortunately though I was brought straight back to reality when we arrived back at the hangar to find Obi Wan and Rendal waiting for us.

Just as we came into the hangar I decided to show off a little and jumped out of the speeder, performing a summersault and landing perfectly in front of the Master and his padawan.

'Welcome back.' Obi Wan nodded calmly, though I could see through his eyes that he was impressed. However it didn't take that much effort to see the awe that was written plainly across Rendal's face.

'Hello Master Kenobi, Padawan Brask. What brings you here?'


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

-/-/-

 **Rendal POV**

'Master, may I ask you a question?'

'Of course, my young padawan, never be afraid to ask me questions.' Obi Wan nodded as we sat in his quarters.

'How much longer until I can go back to training?' I asked hopeful.

'Oh Rendal, it's only been a week, you still have five weeks left.' He chuckled shaking his head.

'What?! Master I can't do another five weeks in this chair doing nothing!' I cried in despair.

'Patience young one, you will get back to your old self in no time.'

'But Master Obi Wan, I will go insane if I can't do anything!'

'You are beginning to sound like Anakin's padawan.'

'Is that... Bad?' I asked, uncertain of where this discussion was going.

'No, I don't necessarily think that your ambition to continue your training is a bad thing, but you need to allow your body to heal. By trying to train now you will only make yourself worse, so why not take advantage of your spare time and practice your meditation?' He suggested.

'As you wish Master.' I nodded sighing.

'Good, but while we're on the subject of doing things, I need to talk to Master Skywalker, would you like to come along and see his padawan?'

'Only if you do not think I will be in the way.'

'Not at all, in fact I'd be glad to have you there... And I'm sure Alexa would be happy to see you.'

'Ok then, I will come with you.' I nodded and we headed to meet them. 'Master where actually are they?'

'My senses are telling me that we should go to the hangar.' He replied, so that was where we went.

We are now standing in the hangar and I watched as Master Skywalker screeched into the hangar with his speeder! I gasped as Alexa sprung from the still moving vehicle, flipping through the air before executing a perfect landing directly in front of us!

'Welcome back.' My Master greeted, managing to keep a straight face, unlike me who was staring at the Togruta with my eyes as wide and my mouth hanging open like a fish!

'Hello Master Kenobi, Padawan Brask. What brings you here?' She asked awarding us a small smile.

'I have come to speak with Anakin, so why don't you and Padawan Brask keep each other company.' He replied and walked over to Master Skywalker, leaving Alexa and I to talk.

'So how was it? Where did you go?' I asked, bubbling with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

'I don't know if I should tell you.' She smirked.

'You promised you would!'

'I said I would think about it.' She corrected me.

'Oh come on! It looked like it was fun...'

'It was.' She nodded and I pouted trying to break her, however that changed to a smile as she sigh rolling her eyes and gave in. 'All we did was fly around the city.'

'That's all?' I asked confused, having done that a few times.

'Yeah, that's it.' She shrugged, trying to hide the happiness that she had been feeling.

It took me a few moments to realise why until I rethought about what I had done, I had made out that what she had done nothing out of the ordinary, when in fact she had enjoyed their flight. I had made her feel bad by putting down her experience and I felt sick for doing it.

'I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to... What happened? Did he make it fun?'

'Are you kidding? He was doing tricks and spins and dives all over the place! It was amazing!' She beamed and I felt that warm feeling well up inside me as I saw her blue eyes sparkle from underneath her black hood.

'I'm glad to hear it.' I smiled, before glancing over to where our masters were talking to each other about something, but I didn't try to eavesdrop as I know it's not polite, instead I tried to make idle conversation with Alexa.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by our Masters and we had to go our separate ways, but we agreed to meet in the mess hall for dinner and to be honest I felt like time couldn't go fast enough.

 **Alexa POV**

I decided just to move on in the conversation with Rendal and soon we were discussing other things like me teaching him how to do flips and stuff like me. However before I was able to tell him that there was no way I would teach him Anakin walked over and said that we had to go so Rendal and I said we would catch up at dinner in the mess hall before we split up.

Anakin made me do some reflection and look back over the past week before he allowed me to go and see Jenifire and Lorryn. However I soon discovered that they were both training with their Masters, so I went back to my room to sit and thinking of something to do.

However as I sat on my bed I just couldn't think of anything to do, it was as if I have been overcome with a strange sense of boredom and I have no idea what to do! So I decided to do some sit ups and push ups, I tried to push myself fairly hard, by doing several one-handed push ups and clapping push ups. However I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Who is it?' I asked without getting up.

'Just me, can I come in?' I recognised the voice of Rendal.

'Sure.' I replied willing the door to open with the Force and giving him a small smile before resuming my sit ups.

'I'm sorry to disturb you, but I didn't have anything to do and Master Skywalker told me that you weren't busy... I know we agreed to meet at dinner, but I figured since neither of us weren't doing anything...'

'I can see your reasoning. Not a bad idea.' I replied getting up and sitting back on my bed. 'So the question is what do we do now?' I wondered.

'I don't know... I figured you might have an idea.'

'Well I'm sure the two of us will come up with something.'

So we thought about things we could do and finally decided to go and play holo chess, otherwise known as dejarik, where Rendal beat me 4-2! However I managed to get even with him right before we had to go to dinner.

'You know that was pretty fun.' I mused.

'Yeah, want to do it again tomorrow?'

'Maybe, but it depends on whether Anakin has anything planned.'

'Ok.' He nodded in understanding. 'Now let's go and have some food!'

 **Rendal POV**

After dinner the two of us went back to our rooms, I was surprised with how relaxed Alexa had been all afternoon. I mean she hadn't even got frustrated when I beat her four times, but the fact that I had won those games didn't surprise me as she'd never played before, so she did well to catch up and tie with me.

Though as we have been doing more stuff together AI can't help wanting to know more about her, why she is the way she is, of course I'm not going to just come out ask her... Or at least not yet, but that doesn't mean my curiosity isn't trying to get the best of me. Still I am enjoying hanging out with her and I can't wait until I am out of this chair and we can train together!

-/-/-

 **Hi everyone, Lexa here! I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I'm afraid that something is wrong with my brain as my writing isn't flowing at the moment! It's like writers block, but worse! I know where I want to take this story, but I just can't seem to get it there! If anyone has any tips I'd really appreciate it.**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	25. Chapter 25: Day Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

-/-/-

 **Rendal POV**

I am currently sitting in my room, as I have been for the last half hour trying to calm my heart beat after Alexa told me that she thinks I will be stronger when I go back to training and that I might even rival her skills! When I asked why she replied saying that I would have more strength in my arms, or rather arm, because of how much I use it now. I was shocked by the compliment to say the least and even now I still feel as if I'm flying!

Speaking of using my arms, though, I am going to get out of my wheelchair and into bed, but just as I was about to do it I heard a knock on the door. I sensed he presence of my Master and watched as the door slid open.

'Good evening, Master.' I smiled, somewhat dreamily.

'Greetings my young padawan, I came to ask how your afternoon had been.' He explained coming to sit on the edge of my bed as I turned my chair to face him.

'I see... It was good...' I replied, my mind wandering back to my time with Alexa.

'I'm glad to hear it.' He nodded. 'What did you get up to? Did you do anymore meditating?' I nodded lazily. 'Good, and did you get to...'

I zoned out of the conversation as thoughts of a certain padawan danced through my mind. Seeing her eyes, her smile, watching the way her cloak billows behind her when she walks or runs anywhere and then my memories of seeing her face without her hood... I don't think I will ever forget that...

'Rendal?' Obi Wan's voice shook me from my day dream.

'S-Sorry Master.' I shook my head to clear it.

'That's alright, but tell me what _did_ you do this afternoon?'

'Well...' I trailed off as once again images of my afternoon with Alexa flashed through my head and I still got a warm tingly feeling when I saw her cute smile in my mind.

However I knew that I had to try and push such thoughts away, if Obi Wan sensed that he was thinking about her he might say something... Though what is there to say? We're friends, but I can't help thinking that their might be something more between us in the future...

'I sense that your mind is else where tonight, my young apprentice.' Obi Wan regained my attention.

'I'm just a little tired.' I sighed, half lying.

'I understand... But it does make me curious as to why you are keeping your thoughts so closely guarded.' He raised a brow.

'I... Uh... I didn't realise I was.'

I winced internally at how bad my response was, as if he wasn't already suspicious enough!

'You know, Rendal, if there's something on your mind don't be afraid to tell me.'

'Thank you and I know, but there's nothing bothering me.'

'Very well, I will leave you to sleep... But first, would you like a hand into bed?' He offered kindly.

'Thank you, but no thank you, Master. I am trying to build up strength in the two limbs that I can still use.'

'Alright, goodnight my apprentice.' He said getting up and opening the door.

'Goodnight, Master.' I nodded watching him go out.

 _This is going to make things difficult, how am I supposed to keep focused when all that's ever on my mind is Alexa and why am I almost constantly thinking about her?!_

 **Alexa POV**

I decided to do a little meditation to calm my mind before going to bed tonight...

 _Ha! Rendal must be rubbing off on me._

I mused as I sat cross-legged on the floor with my eyes closed, making sure to keep my breathing steady and just allow myself to be completely open with the Force, letting it fill me up. I smiled inwardly as the rush of things that had been circulating in my head slowly came to a stop and I felt a sense of tranquility roll over me. Then once I became tired I stopped and got into bed.

I am now warmly "tucked up" in the comfort of my bed and I am more than ready to go to sleep. However as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep I start having that same strange dream with that voice which is as soft as silk in my head...

That song that had now become stuck in my memory played over in my mind and I knew every word... It was almost like magic the way it helped me become at peace with the world, it's a shame it didn't last...

I have been having this same dream all week and at first it starts out well, with that song and those words that are almost whispered in my ear, but then nightmares take over... I toss and turn as I feel the pain of punches, the burning and jolting sensation of being electrocuted and the sting of a whip on my back... But that's not the worst bit.

Oh no. The sounds that I hear are worse. The screams and cries of the slaves I lived with, the sound of Jabba's haunting laugh, the electric sizzle of the magnaguards staffs, cracking whips, those people on Shili when they were tortured! And... Rendal.

Ever since I had first heard him in my dream on Shili I had never been able to forget it, it was just as haunting and it made my heart race just as fast now as it had when I knew he was in trouble. Flashes of him strapped to that metal table screaming in agony flashed through my head, his limbs thrashing and struggling against his bonds, his mouth and eyes wide open in terror and the droid mercilessly caused his arm to snap... His bruised and broken body lying their trembling as I walked in and found him...

That was what did it.

I woke up screaming and wailing, my head thrashing from side to side trying to force away the images, but they just kept coming! Blood, bruises and battle droids! Screaming, crying, sobbing... Pain everywhere!

I didn't hear the doors usual hiss as it opened, but I soon felt big strong arms curl around me and I snuggled into my Masters chest, my tears soaking into his pyjama shirt. However, despite his comforting embrace I just couldn't stop myself from crying my eyes out!

'Oh Anakin, I-I...' I struggled to get the words out.

'Hush Alexa... It's alright, I'm here... Nothing can hurt you...'

'Those screams... They...' I trailed off hearing the echo in my head as another image flashed in my mind for a split-second. 'Anakin... I saw Rendal!'

'What?' He asked rather shocked.

'I-I saw him... He was in pain... They were torturing him!'

'Alexa, it's alright, Rendal is fine, I promise.' I shook my head, my tears splattering everywhere.

'No! I saw him, I could hear his screams!'

'Lexa... It's ok, it was just a dream...'

'But I saw him!'

 **Anakin POV**

I had been sleeping peacefully when I heard a blood curdling scream! My heart stopped as my eyes shot open and I bolted up in bed! I had only heard that sound a few times in my life and I had hoped I wouldn't have to hear it again for a long time, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Within seconds I raced out the door and straight down the corridor, using the Force to open the metal door and flew into my padawan's room.

Inside Alexa was holding her head, shaking wildly as wails came loudly from her open mouth! I went over to the girl and gently wrapped my arms around her, her whole body shook as the sobs wracked it heavily and as she cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain she was feeling was still an open wound. Few of the sobs were stifled at first, but overcome by the wave of her emotions she broke down entirely, all her defences were washed away in those salty tears.

For a moment I thought that after this, she would trust her with her vulnerability and tell me what had brought her this terror in the night, the way she had months ago after the attack on her by the bounty hunter, but somehow I knew she wouldn't. No. The shutters would come down, his emotion walled off behind a mask of coping and she would just wear it until everything was right again, but then again she didn't know another way.

I felt her nuzzle her head into my chest and her tears splash onto my shirt, I knew it would be completely soaked by the time she was alright, but I didn't care. Instead I just focused on trying to steady her and get her breathing back to normal because right now she was gasping for air, but despite this she still tried to speak.

'Oh Anakin, I-I...'

'Hush Alexa... It's alright, I'm here... Nothing can hurt you...' I soothed.

'Those screams... They...' She trailed off before continuing. 'Anakin... I saw Rendal!'

'What?' I asked confused.

'I-I saw him... He was in pain... They were torturing him!'

'Alexa, it's alright, Rendal is fine, I promise.' She shook her head.

'No! I saw him, I could hear his screams!' She insisted.

'Lexa... It's ok, it was just a dream...'

'But I saw him!'

It was then that I had an idea, the only way she would realise that all she had seen was nothing more than a dream would be to bring Rendal in to see her.

'Alright Alexa... Shh...' I began rocking her back and forth, then once she had calmed down a little I managed to call Obi Wan on his comlink and get him to bring Rendal here to the girls room.

 **Rendal POV**

I was woken in the middle of the night by a nock on my door, I grumbled, who in their right mind was up this late and what did they want me for?

'Wo is it?' I asked groggily.

'I'm sorry about this Rendal, but it's Master Kenobi, may I come in?'

'Y-Yes Master.' I mumbled and the door hissed open. 'What is it, Master?'

'It's Alexa, she's had a nightmare about when you were tortured and she's very upset. Anakin seems to think that if you-'

'I'm on my way.' I stated pushing myself up and getting into my wheelchair, all of my tiredness gone upon hearing that my friend needed me and Obi Wan wheeled me to her room.

Once we got there I was shocked by the sight before me; Master Skywalker was cuddling Alexa against him and she was sobbing quietly into his shoulder as they rocked backwards and forwards. Never in the world would I have expected to see this, but now that I am I wish I wasn't. Seeing her so vulnerable made my heart brake in two and I wanted so badly to take Anakin's place and hold her.

'A-Alexa?' I whispered her name softly so that she looked over her Masters shoulder and saw me.

'Rendal?!' Her face brightened immediately. Master Skywalker then gently let go of her and moved aside so that I could come forward to talk to her.

'Hi Alexa.' I gave her a small smile and she surged forward to hug me!

'B-But I saw them torturing you... They... I heard your screams...'

I winced as I realised what she had been dreaming about and I took in her face as she blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, her thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if she'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down her face and dripped from her wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from her flaring nostrils down her orange skin to her open quivering lips.

'Oh Alexa, it was only a dream... I'm fine, really.' I assured her, hugging her back.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that before we broke apart, but it didn't feel long enough. I wanted to hold her forever and it must have been that simple fact that made me so reluctant to let go of her. However I saw a look of surprise on her face as she looked around and I realised what was up: both our Masters had left the room. I smiled, it would seem we were so busy that we didn't even sense them leave or heard the door as they walked out, but I didn't really mind.

'Thank you.' My heart skipped as she spoke those two words in my ear softly and I smiled at her.

'You're welcome.'

-/-/-

 **So guys what did you think of that? I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	26. Chapter 26: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

Rendal and I continued to hold on to each other for what felt like an eternity, or possibly even longer, and even though I have now calmed down, that doesn't mean I am ready for this to end... Actually I don't think that I ever want to let go of the boy in front of me... Which is why I panicked as Rendal went to pull away and headed for the door.

'No! P-Please... I... I don't want to have another nightmare...! W-Will you stay with me? Please!' I pleaded desperately, not wanting to be left alone to face my terrible fears as a flash from the nightmare! He must have seen how much I needed him because he nodded and came back to my bed side. He then gently took my hand in his and held it, all the while giving me his small, caring smile.

'Alexa, you know I don't want to leave you here by yourself-'

'Then don't.' I cut him off.

'But how can I sleep here?' He asked. It was then that a though came forth through the haze in my head and, while I knew I must be crazy to even think of this, I moved over towards the wall, pulled the blankets back and patted the mattress in front of me, inviting him to sleep in my bed.

For a moment he just looked at where my other hand lay, as if it was some kind of gem sitting in front of him, waiting- no! Daring him to take it and accept the offer. However, the look didn't last long and despite how insane this is, he nodded and actually climbed in with me!

'Thank you.' I smiled as we resumed our earlier embrace, with his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

I knew that if the Council, or Anakin, ever found out that I had let a boy sleep in my bed we would both be toast, but right now I couldn't care less!

With that thought in mind I snuggled into my friend and soon began to feel myself become sleepy... Slowly my eyes began to close and I heard Rendal whisper in my ear.

'Sleep well Alexa.'

 **Anakin POV**

I stood outside Alexa's room, glad that I could finally sense her fears easing. It broke my heart to see her like this again and I swore to myself I wouldn't try to sleep again until I knew she was alright... Unlike Obi Wan who had gone back to bed already... Right now though, I must have been so focused on trying to feel how she was doing that I didn't even realise I had company until I heard a voice from beside me.

'How is she?'

I jumped and turned to see Ahsoka looking at me with concerned eyes.

'She's been better.' I replied sadly.

'I feel sorry for her, I know it's hard to get rid of those nightmares...'

'What do you mean?'

'Not long after I became your padawan and I began to see the horrors the war was creating I started having nightmares... About the people that were dying, the amount of blood that was being spilt and the innocents that were being slaughtered... It took me a long time to get over, but I managed. Of course my dreams were nowhere near as frightening as this, but... I know she'll get through it.' She nodded confidently.

'Ahsoka I had no idea... Why didn't you ever tell me?' I asked shocked.

'I knew such things were natural, I was only fourteen at the time, Anakin. But this isn't about me, this is about Alexa, and right now I think she is in safe hands. If you want to help her then go and get some sleep, then be ready to help her get on with life tomorrow.' I nodded.

'I guess you're right... But I don't like feeling so helpless and just leaving her care to a thirteen year old.'

'I know, but admit it, the nightmare was about him, therefore she wants to have him near her so she knows that he's alright and if that stops her from waking up in the middle of the night screaming, don't you think that's worth him helping?'

'Yes... If he is what Alexa needs, then I agree that letting him help is good, but I don't know if it's wise to let Rendal spend the night with her; if the Council ever found out they'd be furious!'

'Sense when have you ever worried about the Council, Skyguy?' She asked smirking.

'Alright, I'll let it slip. Goodnight... Snips.' I replied and headed to bed.

 **Rendal POV**

I woke the next morning I woke up with a strange weight on my chest and as I opened my bleary eyes and looked around I saw Alexa's head resting on my chest, I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my heart leapt in my chest at how close we were. I then took to studying the back Alexa's head and she was surprisingly without her hood up so I could see the pretty blue lines on her lekku and headtails. I then used my eyes to trace them until I reached the end of it and came to the black clothing of her cloak.

I then realised that her arm was draped over my waist and I felt her chest press into me as she breathed in and out. Then I felt her begin to stir as she woke up and I was more than a little concerned about what she would think when she saw what position we were in.

Unfortunately I was right to be nervous.

She groaned and started moving her head slightly, the next thing I new her arm was digging into my side as she moved with lightning speed so she was kneeling on top of me! Her hands then found their way to my throat, squeezing it and she flipped us off the bed so that we rolled on to the floor where once again she was on top of me and she glared at me intensely!

'Alexa it's me don't!' I gasped and cried out as my bad leg and arm hit the ground with a heavy thud, pain rippling through me.

The Togruta's eyes widened as she stared down at me and she let go of my neck before climbing off me and backing away to her bed.

'S-Sorry.' She shook her head.

'That's ok...' I replied trying to keep in a groan.

'Not it's not, I hurt you!'

'Really, it's nothing, don't worry about it.' I tried to shake it off, but I watched as Alexa closed her eyes and used the Forced to slowly lift me into my wheelchair! 'Thanks.' I smiled once I was in it.

'It's the least I can do considering what I did to you.'

'Really don't worry about it.'

 **Alexa POV**

I had experienced a surprisingly pleasant sleep last night and only now I was beginning to wake up, but as I came to my senses I realised that I was partially lying on someone!

Why is someone else in my bed?!

I panicked tightening my grip on them before bolting up and sitting on them and wrapping my hands around their neck! I then forced us off the bed and we rolled on to the floor! I could sense the pain the other person was feeling as a thud echoed around the room and I continued shutting off their air way, to frightened to realise who I was hurting...

'Alexa it's me don't!' It was only when I heard his voice did I look at him properly, it was Rendal!

I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at him for several moments before letting him go and retreating to my bed. My heart was racing and my hands began to shake a little, I had just attacked my best friend! Even after everything he did for me last night! I remembered what had transpired the night before and thought of how we came to be in that position in the first place...

'S-Sorry.' I shook my head, in disbelief of what I had just done.

 _How could I be so stupid?!_

'That's ok...' The boy replied, clearly trying to keep me from seeing how much pain he was really in.

'Not it's not, I hurt you!'

'Really, it's nothing, don't worry about it.' Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get up on his own I then closed my eyes and used the Force to slowly and carefully lift Rendal into his wheelchair! 'Thanks.' He smiled once he was in it.

'It's the least I can do considering what I did to you.' I replied rather ashamed.

'Really don't worry about it.'

'How can I not worry about it?' You were so kind to me last night and how do I repay you? By tackling you out of bed, pinning you to the floor and chocking you! I am a terrible friend...' I sighed shaking my head, disgusted with myself.

'No you're not, you just panicked because you're not used to finding another person sleeping in the same bed as you. I know you didn't mean to do all that, it was just a reaction. It's perfectly natural.'

'Maybe, but I wish I'd remembered that it was just you.'

'Really Alexa, don't beat yourself up about it, please. I think you've beat me up enough for the both of us.' He joked and we laughed together.

I smiled, our friendship might be weird, but at least I know he'll always be there for me.


	27. Chapter 27 A Meeting With The Chancellor

**Anakin POV**

I heard a ruckus in Alexa's room, but I could sense that she was happy and not in any trouble, so I didn't go and check... Despite the fact that I kind of wanted too... But before I could change my mind and let my curiosity win, my comlink went off.

'Skywalker here, go ahead.' I answered it.

'Hello Anakin, it's Obi Wan.' His distinguished voice came through the comlink.

'Hi Master, what's going on?'

'I have to inform you that the Chancellor told the Council that wants to see you.' He replied, a seriousness in his voice that I hadn't heard in a while.

'The Chancellor? Why?' I asked rather surprised.

'He wouldn't say.'

'You mean he wouldn't tell the Council?'

'No, he just refused to say.'

'Alright, I'm on my way.'

With that I ended the conversation and headed to the door, it was lucky that I was already dressed in my robes before Obi Wan called, I wouldn't want to keep the Chancellor waiting and it was for that reason that I went to his office straight away.

 _It is odd though, why would he tell the Council that he wanted to see me and then not tell them why? It doesn't seem like him..._

I shrugged it off, pushing it aside and kept walking.

 _He'll probably explain everything when I get there._

'Welcome Anakin.' The chancellor greeted me as I walked into his spacious office.

'Hello your excellency.' I gave him a shallow bow. 'You wanted to see me?'

'Yes Anakin.' He nodded.

'What's the trouble?'

'Ah! There's no trouble, I merely wanted to spend time with you again.'

'Your excellency?' I asked confused.

'Oh come now Anakin, I've known you ever since you were a boy and after all this time I've begun to think of you as a friend... So isn't it natural that I should want to see you again? After all we haven't talked in months.'

'Yes of course... Thank you sir.' I nodded and we slowly walked over to his desk.

'Oh you're quite welcome, so what have you been doing? You just have been given quite a few assignments since I saw you last, that's why you've been so busy?'

'I have been on several since we last spoke, yes, but I have also gained a new padawan!' I smiled.

'Oh, congratulations Anakin! I'm glad to see that you have been able to move forward after the... Incident... With your last padawan, Miss Ahsoka Tano.'

'Yes... Well my new padawan is also a Togruta, her name is Alexa, Alexa Arnjard.'

'I see... What is she like?'

'Well, she's stubborn, headstrong, a little unruly... But she's sweet and sensitive at times too...' I chuckled to myself. 'She wouldn't want me telling you that of course.'

'Naturally, no one really wants to expose their weakness... Especially not when you are the padawan to the Chosen One.'

'Oh please Sir, we don't actually know if that prophesy is talking about me or not.'

'You are the Chosen One, Anakin... I know you are.'

'If you say so, Sir.' I replied, starting to feel a little self-conscious.

'Anyway, enough of such talk, come and sit, I want to discuss the war with you...'

So I obliged and sat down with him.

 **Ahsoka POV**

I knew that Anakin had been called somewhere because I had sensed him go past my room and from the sound of his footsteps he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. I instantly became curious as to what had come up, but I knew that wherever he was going he probably didn't need me following him around, so I did the next best thing.

'Hello, Master Kenobi.' I spoke into my comlink.

'Good morning Ahsoka, what can I do for you?' The Jedi Master asked.

'Well I just heard Anakin go past my room and he seemed to be a bit rushed, I was just wondering if you knew anything about where he was going or what is up?'

'Yes, the Chancellor has requested Anakin's presence in his office and I told him not too long ago.'

'I see... Would I be able to inquire as to why the Chancellor wanted to see him?'

'You can inquire all you want, Ahsoka, but the Chancellor wouldn't disclose that information to us.'

'Really?' I asked shocked at the Chancellor's secrecy concerning his meeting with my old master.

'Yes, the Council couldn't believe it either, but they allowed it to go ahead anyway.'

'Wow... Ah well, at least Anakin has kept his relationship with the Chancellor, after all it could prove to be useful in the future.'

'You may have a point, Ahsoka, but I have a strange feeling that he isn't all he appears to be...'

Our conversation then came to an end and it was only when my stomach growled that I remembered I hadn't had breakfast yet and I went to the mess hall to eat.

The food in the mess hall was just as I remembered it, not good enough to love, but not quite bad enough to make you want to skip meals. I mused as I ate my morning meal in silence, watching and looking around until my eyes landed on a familiar face.

'Master Plo!' I called as my old friend approached.

'Hello again little 'Soka!' Master Plo Koon nodded, the wrinkles on his face proving that he was smiling behind his mask and I stood up bowing respectfully to him.

'It's so good to see you again.'

'As it is for me to see you, I missed you while you were gone and I am glad you're back where you belong now.'

'Thank you Master.'

'You're most welcome, my young Jedi Knight, but I'm afraid I must go now as I only came by to say hello.'

'I understand, goodbye Master Plo.'

'Goodbye, little 'Soka.'

I then sat back down and ate the last of my breakfast, wondering what I should do for the rest of the day.

 **Anakin POV**

The Chancellor and I talked about a great deal of things, all from weapons and battle tactics to how thankful he is that Jar Jar voted for him to have emergency powers in the Senate so we could use the clones.

Yes the Chancellor and I had become fairly close over the years and while I know he is a good man and wants nothing but the best for the whole galaxy I can't push away this feeling that there's something not quite right about him... Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing, after all he's watched over me ever since I was little so he can't be bad... Can he?

Anyway I have just left his office and have decided to go and pay my wife another visit, I know it's risky to go and see her in the day when others could see, but that's too bad. I am getting sick of having to hide my love for her and soon I think I might just tell the Council about our relationship myself! So what if they expel me from the Order?! At least then I'll have more time to be with Padme.

Then again, the Chancellor has high hopes for me... He even seems to think I could make it on to the Jedi Council and become a Master! But I don't know... I feel like it's impossible. Especially since Master Windu and I don't always see eye to eye. All the same, if the Chancellor believes in me then I guess I should have a little more self confidence.

Right now though, I am walking into my wife's apartment and judging by the look on her face she is definitely surprised to see me.

'Anakin?! What are you doing here?' She asked smiling brightly.

'I came to see you, my sweet.' I grinned back. 'Is that alright?'

'Well of course! You know I could never send you away, now come and tell me what you've been up to today.'

I nodded and we went and talked.

-/-/-

 **And so it begins. The Chancellor is once again talking to Anakin which can mean only one thing... Episode III has started! Make sure to say what you think of this new development.**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Alexa**


	28. Chapter 28

**Anakin POV**

I spent much of the day with my sweet heart, kissing and cuddling on the couch, but now I am, regretfully, saying goodbye to my wife as I must return to the Temple.

'Couldn't you stay for a bit longer, Ani? Please! I get so lonely when you're not with me.' Padme gave me her best "puppy dog" eyes.

'I'm sorry, my lovely, but I need to go back before Obi Wan or Alexa miss me... I can however provide you with other company if you so desire it.'

'Who?' She asked confused.

'Gee, I don't know... Maybe Ahsoka?!'

'Oh Anakin! I would love to see Ahsoka!' She cried happily.

'Alright, I'll ask her to come and say hi.'

'Thank you.'

'Goodbye Padme.'

'Come back soon, Ani.'

'I will, I promise.' I leaned down and kissed her warm, pink lips, running my hand briefly through her beautiful chocolate coloured hair. The action lasted only a few seconds and truly wished I could have stayed to enjoy it longer, but I knew I couldn't so I pulled back and gave her a quick smile.

With that I left, going back down to where I had parked my speeder this morning before getting in it and flying to the Jedi Temple.

 **Ahsoka POV**

I had been meditating in my room when Anakin had come to visit me. I loved the idea of going to see Padme and I went straight over to her apartment! Needless to say we were both overjoyed to see each other again!

'Ahsoka!' The Senator almost squealed in happiness as she hugged me!

'It's so good to see you again, Padme!' I smiled, returning the embrace.

'Greetings Ahsoka!' Padme and I released each other just in time to see a familiar golden protocol droid toddle out. 'My goodness, you've grown up!'

'Hi C3PO.' I chuckled.

'We shan't be needing anything from you 3PO.' Padme stated, knowing what the droid was about to ask.

'Very well Mistress Padme.' The droid nodded and walked out.

'Oh it's been too long Ahsoka!' She smiled once the droid was gone.

'I know!'

'You must tell me everything that's happened!'

I agreed and told her the whole story, including everything that had happened since I left the Jedi Order all the way up to when the Council took me back, all the while glancing around and taking in her lavish apartment.

It hadn't changed a bit since the last time I had been in here, it was still neat and well kept, a place for everything and everything its place. I then noticed that the view from her large window hadn't changed a bit and the sight still mesmerised me as I looked out over the city and I smiled as I saw the Jedi Temple.

'I can't believe that brave, little girl I knew as Anakin's padawan has grown up into such a strong confident woman! And a princess no less!'

'Thanks.' I blushed at her words.

'So you're full Jedi Knight now?'

'Yeah.'

'That's fantastic! I knew you'd make it, even after you left I just had this feeling that you would come back.'

'I began to doubt my decision after I first decided not to rejoin the Order, I wondered what I would do now that I had no one, but I made it home and discovered that my father had become king and things just got better. All the same, I still missed everyone at the Temple... Master Kenobi... Master Plo... And Anakin...'

'He missed you too, you know... And not just for like the first few months, he was missing you up until just before he left on the mission to Shili. I could tell he was hoping to see you there, despite the fact the odds were so small, but he found you and he's been so much better sense then.' She smiled and although she seemed genuine, I couldn't help sensing there was a slight bitterness in her voice.

'I didn't never realised I meant so much to him.' I murmured thoughtfully.

'You are by far one of the most important things in his life.'

'After you of course.'

'Pardon?' She asked confused.

'Padme, I know you and Anakin are married.'

'I should have guessed. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we can't let the Council find out, I don't want him to get into trouble because of me.'

'I understand.'

'Thank you, Ahsoka.'

'You're quite welcome, you should know I would never want you or Anakin to get into trouble.'

'I have never thought any different.'

 **Alexa POV**

Rendal and I spent most of the day together, he watched me practise my lightsaber and hand to hand combat techniques, then we went and had lunch before doing some meditation and then going back to my room to talk.

As we sat discussing how we could ask our Masters to let Rendal and I do some training sessions together and I even offered to teach him a few things when he was better. From the look on his face it was easy to tell that he looks liked that idea. However, I sensed that there was something he wanted to ask, but he was too nervous to inquire about whatever he wanted to know.

'Ok Rendal, what's wrong?' I asked upbruptly.

'Nothing, why do you ask?' He replied, trying to throw me off.

'Oh come on Rendal, I can sense that something's up so why don't you just tell me?' He sighed and nodded realising that I wasn't going to let this drop.

'Well... W-We've been friends for a while now and... Um... I-I was just wondering...'

'Spit it out Rendal!'

'I was wondering what your life was like before you became Master Skywalker's padawan!' He blurted out so fast I could hardly understand what he was saying!

But I froze when it sunk in.

'Y-You... What?'

'I-I'm sorry, j-just forget about it. Let's just act like I never asked that!' He began to quake nervously.

'No.' I shook my head causing him to stare at me, a glimmer of shock shining in his big brown eyes. 'It's about time we talked about such things.'

'A-Are you sure you want to tell me?'

'Yes.' I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him everything... Not now anyway. 'So... I guess I should start at the beginning... I should warn you that I don't remember too much about my parents, but I will tell you what little I can recall.'

 **Rendal POV**

'So... I guess I should start at the beginning... I should warn you that I don't remember too much about my parents, but I will tell you what little I can recall.' She explained.

'Ok.'

'Both of my parents were Togrutas... I don't really remember if I had any siblings... We lived in happiness most of the time from what I remember and things in our village were good... Until I turned six, that is. After that rumours of a stranger lurking around in the jungle went around... My parents became cautious after that, as did the majority of parents in the village, keeping us children close and making sure that we didn't go anywhere without an adult... I sometimes wish they had been as cautious about themselves...'

I watched as small silver tears began to slip from the girls sad blue eyes while the memories of her parents came forth in her mind and I longed to reach other and wipe them away.

'One morning my mother went out early to forage for food... I remember her saying goodbye to me before she left... I had no idea that would be the last time I...' She sniffed and I moved to put my arm around her in comfort. 'When she didn't return we knew something was wrong... Father went out to look for her... I wanted to go too, but he made me stay behind... But I had a bad feeling that something bad had happened and eventually I went out to find them... I-I can still picture the sight of their bodies... Covered in blood and riddled with bullets!'

Her body then shook as the tears came rushing non-stop from her eyes. I held her tight, rubbing her back and trying not to cry myself while sobs wracked her body.

As I listened to Alexa I began to understand why she is the way she is, having lost her parents at such a young age it's no wonder she isn't ver family oriented or much into love, but that didn't explain her scars...

I know that the fact that she was telling me about her parents death and how she had been left alone all her life is a very big deal and how much she must trust me to do this, but I still hungered to know more about her. Nevertheless I didn't push her to reveal anymore at this point, I know that if I allow her enough time and remain patient she will eventually tell me all that I want to know... Or at least I hope so.

Speaking of time, it was now after dark and after a while Alexa had managed to bring herself back together and regain her composure so that we now just sat silently in each other's arms. She gave me a look of thanks and even without words her eyes asked me to once again stay the night with her. Naturally I agreed and the two of us climbed into her bed...

But tonight I didn't wish her sweet dreams or tell her goodnight. No. This time I did something different. As we payed between the sheets I pulled her closer to me and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I could have sworn I saw her cheeks turn slightly redder as she blushed. I grinned to myself, she could be so cute when she wanted to. Her her lips then curled up into a sleepy smile as she drifted off.

Only to wake with a start a few hours later.

'Rendal, hold me! Hold me tight!' She begged and I obliged. 'I saw things... Terrible things...'

'Shh... Don't worry, I'm here... Nothing can hurt you now...' As I tried to soothe her Master Skywalker suddenly burst into the room!

His fad faltered for a moment when he saw us together and that Alexa had suffered through yet another nightmare, but then he seemed to remember what he came in for and even if he hadn't the squadrons of clone troopers running around surely did!

'The Chancellor has been kidnapped!'

-/-/-

 **Oh no! The Chancellor is gone! Whatever shall they do? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	29. Chapter 29: Battle of Coruscant

**Alexa POV**

'Rendal, hold me! Hold me tight!' I pleaded. 'I saw things... Terrible things...'

'Shh... Don't worry, I'm here... Nothing can hurt you now...' He did as I asked and enclosed me in his arms, keeping his voice soft as he spoke.

I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I instantly calmed down. Instead my heart was thrumming like the wings of a caged bird and my mind was racing at what felt like a million miles an hour! It was only worsened when Anakin raced into the room and saw Rendal and I!

The look on his face said that he was more than a little surprised as we stared at each other, but he then seemed to clear his head and ignore our situation in order to explain what he was doing in here.

'The Chancellor has been kidnapped!'

'What?!' Rendal and I gasped, staring at the man with our mouths hanging open in shock!

'Count Dooku's men just kidnapped him from his apartment! The Council has requested our presence in a meeting, come on Alexa!'

In an instant I had my cloak pulled back up over my head and leapt out of my bed over to the door.

'What about Rendal?' I asked and he turned to my friend who was trying to get into his wheelchair.

'You'd better come too, I have a feeling Master Kenobi will be waiting for us with the Council.'

The three of us then raced to get to the meeting and start formulating a plan to rescue the Chancellor from the Sith lord Count Dooku... But on the way Anakin decided to make things difficult by asking questions.

'Alexa, what are you thinking?' He hissed as we ran.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I replied, even though I knew perfectly well.

'Don't lie to me, how could you let a boy sleep in your room? Much less in your bed!'

'Anakin, I don't think now is a good time to-'

'Alexa what if it hadn't been me that had come and found you? What if Obi Wan had seen you with his padawan?! What would he have said?! You could be expelled for that!'

'Well I'm sorry! He's been helping me with my nightmares!'

'I understand that, but letting him sleep in your bed?! Remember you're twelve Alexa!'

'So what?!'

'So twelve year old girls shouldn't be sharing their bed with thirteen year old boys! It's not right!'

'And my waking up screaming in the middle of the night is?!'

He then slowed his pace until he was only walking and I did the same.

'I'm sorry, Alexa... I didn't mean it like that.' He apologised, hanging his head in shame.

'I know.' I replied.

'I just don't want to see you get into any trouble because attachments are against the Jedi Code.'

'I know... But Rendal and I are just friends, you can't say that friendship isn't allowed because I know you and Obi Wan are friends.'

'That's true.'

'Then don't worry, I won't get into trouble.'

'Ok, Lex, I believe you. Now let's hurry!'

When we got there, I discovered that Anakin had been right, Obi Wan was there waiting for us along with many other Jedi, including Jenifire and Lorryn along with their masters, Adi Gallia and Shaak Ti. I noticed that Ahsoka Tano was also there, sitting beside Obi Wan who we then joined and the meeting soon began.

'Called this meeting, the Council has, because decide we must, how to get the Chancellor back from Count Dooku.' Yoda stated.

'Whatever we do, we must make sure that their is no risk of the Chancellor being injured or getting caught in a crossfire.' Windu added. 'Now, we have received intelligence that the Count is taking the Chancellor to his frigate, but we need a plan of attack. Does anyone have any suggestions?'

'For anyone to get close to the frigate we will need a diversion.' Obi Wan murmured.

'The republic navy could handle that.' Ahsoka nodded.

'We will then need volunteers to go out into the battle in their one-man fighters to lead the clones and try to get into the frigate.' Windu mentioned.

'I volunteer.' Anakin put himself forward.

'I will go as well.' Obi Wan agreed.

'Then it is settled, but Obi Wan you know of course that your padawan will have to remain here.'

'Yes, I understand and do not wish to put him in any danger until he is well enough to handle it.' He nodded and I noticed the downhearted look on my friends face.

'What about you, young Skywalker? Will you allow your padawan to accompany you on this mission?'

Anakin looked at me, I could seeing him weighing up the dangers in his mind and eventually he came to a conclusion.

'No.'

I felt my expression turn stone cold as I face towards the Masters, keeping my emotions closely guarded so no one else could sense them and I mostly ignored the rest of the proceedings after that point.

 **Anakin POV**

As the meeting dragged on I felt sorry for Alexa as I wasn't allowing her to come with me, but after her radical, although heroic, actions on Shili I know I can't afford for her to be irrational on a mission as important as this. Besides, she's just not ready for something like this yet.

Once the meeting was finished we all headed out and back into the corridors, our padawans escorted us to the hangar where we then said goodbye.

'Good luck Master.' Rendal nodded to Obi Wan.

'Thank you, my young apprentice and I'm sorry you couldn't come on this mission, but it is for the best.' Obi Wan gave him a sad sort of smile and I looked to Alexa, who at the moment was refusing to say anything.

'I guess I'll see when I come back... Promise me you'll be good.' She nodded mutely, keeping her hood pulled further over her face so I couldn't even see her eyes and for some reason I was strangely reminded of the Jawas on Tatooine. I had to hold in a chuckle, which of course gained a strange look from my former master, but he shrugged it off and we left to go and rescue the Chancellor.

I felt rather at home in my small fighter and espite knowing that we were about to go up against Count Dooku, several hundreds of evil droids and no doubt the head clanker himself, General Grievous, I felt an odd sense of calm. However that soon dissipated as we joined the raging battle. Flanked by the 501st legion Obi Wan and I flew straight into the chaos, instantly having to doge the torrent of blaster fire that was coming at us. I smiled satisfied as I blasted a trade federation droid drop fighter.

'There isn't a droid made that can out fly you, Master, and no other way to get to the Chancellor...' I said to my fellow Jedi as we weaved through the destroyers and TIE fighters.

'Look out, four droids inbound...' He replied.

The two of us then swerved in unison as as four trade federation droid drop fighters came at us to attack. After several clever moves by the Jedi, two of the droid drop fighter collided with each other in a ball of flames! I grinned cockily and through all the fighting I then spotted the frigate where the Chancellor was being held.

'Lock on to him, R2.' I instructed my astromech. 'Master, General Grievous's  
ship is directly ahead-the one crawling with vulture droids.'

'I see it.' Obi Wan replied. 'Oh, this is going to be easy.'

'This is where the fun begins.' I grinned as vulture droids launched themselves at out ships. It was then that the adrenaline began to surge through me and I was actually looking forward to tangling with these things!

'Let them pass between us.' Obi Wan said as we tried to avoid the on-coming droids. I then cringed as we heard some of the clones call for help as the droids landed on their fighters!

'They're all over me.'

'Get them off my-'

'I'm gonna go help them out.' I said about to turn around.

'No. They are doing their job so we can do ours.' Obi Wan replied, causing me to sigh as I realised he was right, then I returned my attention to what was going on around me just in time to see another problem hurtling toward us.

'Missiles! Pull up!' I advised as the missiles flew straight at us, only to go past us.

'They overshot us.'

'They're coming around.' I stated looking over my shoulder. 'Surge all power units, R2.  
Stand by reverse thrusters.' I ordered the droid and we were then sent into a spin as the missiles that were tracking us came closer until they hit each other and exploded! 'We got 'em, R2.' I smiled.

'Flying is for droids.' I heard Obi Wan complain as he managed to out-manuver the missiles. However he wasn't as lucky when another wave of droids came at us...

'I'm hit! Anakin?'

'I see them.' I nodded. 'Buzz droids.'

'R4, be careful. You have a-'. Obi Wan tried to warn his astromech counterpart as the buzz droids attacked it, only to have them slice off its dome head! 'Oh, dear.' He murmured as the head went flying back through space! 'They're shutting down all the controls.'

'Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them.' I suggested.

'The mission. Get to the command ship. Get the chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here.'

I then began firing at the buzz droids, only to hit the wing of his ship causing sparks to explode from it!

'In the name of- Hold your fre! You're not helping.' My friend cried!

'I agree. Bad idea.' I stopped firing, feeling rather bad that I had endangered my old master further.

'I can't see a thing, my cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin!'

'Move to the right.' I tried another trick.

'Hold on. You'll get us both killed! Get out of here! There's nothing more you can do.'

'I'm not leaving without you, Master.' I replied determined as tilted my fighter so that our wings touched, knocking many of the droids off, but one of them climbed on to my ship and tried to attack R2-D2! 'Get him, R2! Watch out.' I cried as the droid tired to strike, but the droid produced an electric current and zapped it! Making the droid shriek!

'R2, hit the buzz droid's centre eye.' Obi Wan encouraged him.

R2 did as my old master suggested, which caused the droid to fizzle into a ball of Sparks and cinders!

'Great job R2!' I smiled and we approached the frigate! 'Master we've made it!' I announced.

'We'll have you noticed the shields are still up!?' He reminded me.

'Sorry Master.' I replied before blasting the shield generator, which not only took out the shields and caused an awesome explosion, but it also triggered the blast doors as we had to fly as quickly as we could to slip past them!

'I have a bad feeling about this...' I heard Obi Wan murmur as we shot through the gap into the hangar!

I grinned wickedly to myself as the fighter screeched to a stop, phase one is complete!

-/-/-

 **Hey everyone, Lexa here! How did you all like that? Hmm? I honestly found it rather challenging and fun to write, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Please vote and comment if you found it ok and trust me this is only the beginning of what is to come!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	30. Chapter 30: Rescuing the Chancellor

**Anakin POV**

I watched as Obi Wan jumped from his fighter, performing a summersault, landing on his feet and using his lightsaber he chopped up at least fifteen droids! I quickly undid the safety belt in my ship before climbing out of the cockpit and activated my lightsaber, slashing through the battle droids. Obi Wan and I then headed over to the elevator with R2-D2, who had used his jets to jump out of the ship and wheeled over to us.

'R2, locate the chancellor.' Obi Wan told the Astromech and he brought up a blue holographic image of the frigate we were on and a dot displaying Palpatine's location while we deflected the blaster bolts from the remaining droid, destroying them easily. I almost chuckled to myself as I heard one of them moan before falling flat on it's metal face!

'The chancellor's signal is coming from right there-the observation platform at the top of that spire.' Obi Wan pointed out.

'I sense Count Dooku.' I murmured.

'I sense a trap.' Obi Wan affirmed.

'Next move?'

'Spring the trap.' He smirked and we both nodded.

'R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship.'

'Here. Take this and wait for orders.' My old master tossed the droid a comlink and we were about to get into the elevator when we heard the familiar sound of metal rolling across the ground.

'Destroyers.' Obi Wan said as we turned and looked, instantly reactivating our lightsabers to ward off their attack and backed into the elevator. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when I heard a voice from behind us.

'Drop your weapons.'

Oh great.

I rolled my eyes as the clanker threatened us and my old master and I turned only to be greeted by an elevator full of battle droids with their blasters pointed at us.

'I said drop 'em.' The droid repeated.

Master Kenobi and I shared a split second glance before taring through the group with our sabers! I loved the sound of crackling wires as I obliterated the useless droids! Once they were all taken care of and lying in a head of spare parts on the floor my comrade pressed the button on the elevator and we began to climb the floors, getting closer to rescuing the chancellor!

However we soon hit a snag...

We jolted as the elevator came to an abrupt halt, Obi Wan and I looked at each other confused.

'Did you press the stop button?' He asked, I shook my head.

'No. Did you?' He just gave me a look that said "of course not." 'Well, there's more than one way out of here.' I murmured, plunging my blue lightsaber into the ceiling of the elevator and began cutting my way out.

'We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. R2, activate elevator 31174.' There was no answer. 'Come in, R2.' Still nothing. 'R2, do you copy? R2, activate the elevator number 31174. Activate the elevator 31174! R2- Always on the move.' He glanced up at me as I pulled myself up onto the roof of the elevator where I then began to scale the side of the shaft!

I then gasped as the elevator began shooting down the shaft with my friend still inside! However it looks like I have bigger problems right now...

'Hands up, Jedi.' About three or four clankers stood in the door above me as I hung by my fingers.

Well that was a stupid request.

I then dropped down from the ledge as I heard the elevator start coming back and I slipped down the hole I had already cut out. I swear Obi Wan nearly had a heart attack when I got in and saw his saber ready to attack me, but he stood down as soon as he realised it was me.

'Oh, it's you.'

'What was that all about?' I asked referring to the elevators strange movement.

'R2 has been-'

'No loose wire jokes.' I cut him off.

'Did I say anything?'

'He's trying.'

'I didn't say anything!'

We then fell silent and before long we reached or destination and I felt my nervousness begin to rise as we walked into the room. However I brought my emotions under control as I spotted Chancellor Palpatine bound to a chair.

'Chancellor.' Obi Wan said and we approached him.

'Are you all right?' I asked concerned, but he didn't get to answer as I felt a familiar presence enter the room.

'Count Dooku.' Obi Wan growled at the older man. 'This time we will do it together.' He murmured to me.

I was about to say that.' I replied.

'Get help. You're no match for him.' Palpatine said from behind us. 'He's a Sith lord.'

'Chancellor Palpatine, Sith lords are our speciality.' My friend replied, removing his cloak and Dooku walked over to us.

'Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor.'

'You won't get away this time, Dooku.'

'I've been looking forward to this.' He replied, his red saber extended from its hilt and Obi Wan and I followed persuit.

'My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count.'

'Good. Twice the pride, double the fall.' He smirked and within seconds our blades were crashing into each other!

My fellow Jedi and I fought together as a team, our moves perfectly synchronised as we wielded our weapons with power and precision! Unfortunately though the Count used the Force and pushed my old master back so that he fell and Dooku brought a large piece of metal down on him! Had he not been unconscious I know he would have been crying out in pain! However he was out cold, which meant I had to face Count Dooku alone.

My heartbeat quickened in my chest as I took on the older man, one on one, the fear swelling up inside me, but I refused to let it get the better of me. There was no way that I would allow myself to cower away from this monster. However I knew he could feel my emotions and there was nothing I could do about it so what he eventually said came as no surprise to me.

Our battle was fast and harsh as we parried, slashed and jabbed at each other, each one of us making sure to block our opponents movements before trying to land a blow on the other person. We twisted and turned, the hum of our sabers spurring me on as I continued trying to harm the Count in some way and win this duel! Then our faces came incredibly close as we forced our sabers together, ignoring the sound they made while focusing on pushing against one another with as much strength as we could muster.

'I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them.' The man murmured as we continued to fight and I then began to gain confidence, becoming the one in control and going on the attack while he began to back away from me on the defence.

We went on until I chopped off both of Dooku's hands and brought him to his knees, keeping both his and my lightsaber in a scissor position at his neck and I stared down at him coldly.

'Good, Anakin. Good.' The Chancellor nodded approvingly. 'Kill him. Kill him now.'

I glanced at Palpatine shocked for a moment, what he was asking me to do was murder! I had Dooku, he was defenceless. I had no reason for killing him now and the look on the Counts face was of pure terror, he doesn't feel ready to die so why should I murder him in cold blood?

'I shouldn't.' I shook my head.

'Do it.' He sent me a stone hard look and I just couldn't refuse him... Reluctantly I pulled my crossed arms apart and watched disgusted with myself as his severed head tumbled and rolled across the floor and his now limp and lifeless body collapsed with a thud.

I immediately felt guilty... Yet strangely, wrongly, satisfied too.

I quickly deactivated both red and blue lightsabers, attaching my on my belt and dropping the one that had belonged to Count Dooku back beside his body. I then turned around and directed my attention to untying the Chancellor, freeing him from the chair and allowing him to get up.

'You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive.'

'Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that, it's not the Jedi way.'

'It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the frst time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?' He reminded me and AI looked away, trying to ignore the memories that threatened to rise to the front of my mind. Now we must leave before more security droids arrive.' He walked towards the door, but I had something else I needed to get first.

I walked over to Obi Wan, I gently rolled him onto his back and checked his pulse, thankfully he was still alive.

'Anakin, there's no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late.'

'He seems to be all right.' I replied before trying to pull him out from under the piece of metal that was trapping him.

'Leave him, or we'll never make it.' The Chancellor warned, urging me to leave my old mentor behind, but I knew in my heart that I could never do that. So I looked back at the man and gave him what I knew to be the truth of the matter.

'His fate will be the same as ours.'

I was able to life my friend out and I hoisted him up on to my back before going over to where Palpatine was staining in front of the elevator... However I soon realised we had a slight problem.

'Elevator's not working.' Knowing who could help I then pulled out my comlink. 'R2, activate elevator 3224.' R2 did his job and the elevator doors opened, but an explosion sounded from somewhere else in the ship and the floor began to tilt!

We managed to scramble into the elevator shaft only to have the entire ship tilt on its side, so we then could walk, or rather run, down the wall of the shaft as if we were walking on normal floor! We ran for a good while until the ship leveled itself out! We were then forced to slid down the shaft, Palpatine gripped my leg as I grabbed a cord and stopped us! I then felt my friend begin to stir as he regained consciousness and I heard him gasp and grip me hard as he saw our predicament.

'Easy. We're in a bit of a situation here.' I explained.

'Did I miss something?' He asked glancing around.

'Hold on.'

'What is that?' He asked and we looked up to the elevator rocketing down the shaft straight towards us!

'Oops. R2. R2, shut down the elevator.' I tried the comlink.

'Too late. Jump!' Obi Wan shouted and I let go!

The three of us once again were free-falling down the shaft and the elevator was quickly catching up! Luckily my old master and I knew just what to do, we fired our grappling hooks which caught on a ledge and we swung swiftly through a pair of open elevator doors and into an empty corridor! We managed a relatively safe landing as we hit the floor and I sighed in relief.

'Well that was fun.' I smirked.

'Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable.'

'R2, get down here. R2, do you copy?'

I received several beeps of confirmation and then the three of us began running down the hallways, the ship was being destroyed and we still hadn't confronted General Grievous, we didn't have much time to do either of those so we needed to hurry.

My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air, but I soon came to a sudden stop as we were surrounded by an energy force.

'Ray shields.' I sighed annoyed.

'Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this!' Obi Wan stated indignantly.

'Apparently not. I say patience.'

'Patience?'

'Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments and then he'll release the ray shields.' Seconds later we heard an electronic screech and R2 dashed in, accidentally running into the opposite wall! See? No problem.'

 _Ok, slight problem._ I realized as a bunch of droids walked in their weapons poised and aimed at us.

'Don't move.'

'Do you have a plan B?' Obi Wan asked looking at me. 

The four of us, yes R2 came too, were taken to General Grievous. I was a little surprised when I saw the head clanker for the first time, not that I showed it, and I listen to him gloat as we walked in.

'Ah, yes. The negotiator. General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you.'

'Excuse me.' One of the tinnies pushed past me to give our lightsabers to the cyborg.

'That wasn't much of a rescue.' He snatched the sabers from the droid.

You're welcome.' It replied sarcastically.

'Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... older.' He looked at my with his golden yellow eyes.

'General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected.' I replied challenging him.

'Jedi scum.'

'We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him.' Obi Wan murmured as if he was still my master.

'Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.' He said, pulling his cloak aside and putting them in what looked like holders and I saw several other lightsabers.

'Not this time. And this time, you won't escape.' My friend glared.

'R2!' My droid then went crazy! Pulling out all of his extension arms and producing an electric charge as he beeped wildly creating the perfect distraction! Obi Wan and I then used to the Force to get our lightsabers back and began duelling with the magnaguards.

'Crush them! Make them suffer! Come. Now!'

Of course those stupid droids weren't able to do that, which is good for us, so we slaughtered them! Soon the crackle and fizz of their electro-staffs was no more and they were lying on the ground in pieces! However Grievous managed to escape using all the escape pods and were were left to try and get the ship down on Coruscant without killing ourselves or anyone else in the process.

'Can you fly a cruiser like this?' My old master asked as we sat down at the controls.

'You mean, can I land what's left of it?' I asked glancing at him, he nodded.

'Well?'

'Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in. Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins.' All of my instructions were completed as we fell towards the planet.

However I had to hold in a swear word as the back part of the ship burst into flames and broke away, tearing the ship in two!

'We lost something. Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship.'

'Now we're really picking up speed.' I said stating the obvious as the nose of the ship was soon covered in fire!

'Eight plus 60. We're in the atmosphere.'

'Grab that. Keep us level. Steady. Easy, R2.' I said trying to calm down the astromech droid so he would discontinue his frantic beeps and whistles.

'Fire ships on the left and the right.' Obi Wan announced as the smaller ships came and tried to put some of the fire out.

'We'll take you in.' One of them stated.

'Copy that.'

'Landing strip, straight ahead.'

'We're coming in too hot.' I realised, but it was too late! We skidded across the landing strip, the screeching sound of metal was heard as the ship came to a grinding halt. I then took a bred moment for a sigh of relief before chuckling at what my old master said.

'Another happy landing.'

-/-/-

 **Tada! Well how was that? Please tell me in the comments and if you thought this was alright, why not give me a vote? That's all for now!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	31. Chapter 31: The Kiss

**Alexa POV**

It is now mid morning, Rendal had offered to come back and sleep with me again, but I had declined insisting that I wanted to be alone for a bit. However, I hadn't been able to sleep since Skywalker and Kenobi had gone on their mission to save the Chancellor.

I had instead been meditating and trying to sense what was going on, so far I had felt large surges of adrenaline, fear excitement and relief... Not much to go on and despite my cold demeanour I was actually worried about Anakin. Which was why I was pounced straight on to my comlink as soon as it beeped.

'Arnjard here, go ahead.'

'Hi Lex.' I grinned as soon as I heard my nickname.

'Anakin!'

'Hey, I'm glad we're talking again.'

'Yes... Well... I have been considering forgiving you...'

'I see... Then maybe I shouldn't tell you about how the mission went.'

'Ok fine.' I replied shrugging.

'So you don't want to hear about my amazing skills?' He asked teasingly.

'I'm sure you weren't that great.' I rolled my eyes.

'Ha! Say that to Rendal when I tell him I saved his master's butt!'

'You saved Master Kenobi?'

'Uh huh. But I'll explain more when I see you in person.'

'Right... So what are you doing now?'

'Well I'm just making sure that the Chancellor gets back to the Senate alright then I will go straight to the Temple, ok?'

'Ok.'

'Great, I'll see you when I get there, Lex.'

'Bye Anakin.'

The conversation ended and I turned off my comlink. I was glad he was ok.

 **Anakin POV**

I am happy that Alexa has decided to talk to me again and not hold a grudge against me for not letting her come on the mission, which considering how it turned out, I still think was a good decision.

Right now though Obi Wan and I had just escorted Chancellor Palpatine back to the Senate where Mace Windu, several other Jedi and the Senators were waiting for him. The good friend that he is, Obi Wan, had tried to encourage me to stay with them as they had asked, but I knew I should get back to the Temple and see Alexa and no Senator was going to keep me from doing that.

'Aren't you going, Master?' I asked.

'No. I'm not brave enough for politics.' He replied, a smirk lingering on the edge of his lips. 'I have to report to the council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy.'

'Hold on. This whole operation was your idea.' I reminded him, slightly offended at the prospect of being a "poster boy."

,Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids and you killed Count Dooku, and you rescued the chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back.'

'All because of your training.'

'Anakin, let's be fair. Today you were the hero... And you deserve your glorious day  
with the politicians.'

'No.' I shook my head. 'I have another meeting I'm scheduled to be at and besides if I did go you would owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the 10th time.'

'Ninth time. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefng.'

'Alright, bye.' I replied and I got into a nearby speeder, heading straight back to the Temple.

 **Alexa POV**

I was in my room staring out the window when Anakin came in, I beamed brightly at him as I heard the hiss of the doors and he waltzed in, giving me his all too familiar cocky smile.

'Hey.' I smiled and he sat down on the edge of my bed with me.

'Hi... Did you miss me?' I laughed.

'I guess so.'

'You guess?' He looked at me skeptical.

'Oh alright, yes I missed you.' I admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

'I knew it!' He hugged me.

'Don't push it.' I replied, though I found it hide to conceal a giggle. 'Now tell me everything that happened!'

'Alright.' He nodded and proceeded to tell me the story of how he not only rescued the Chancellor, but also helped Master Kenobi and "piloted" half the ship to a landing strip without killing himself. I must say I was impressed. However after we joked and teased each other about our abilities, Anakin then directed the conversation back to one of the many subjects I didn't want to discuss.

'I sense that you are still feeling uneasy about something, what is it?' I asked.

'Alexa about this morning-'

'Oh no, we are not going there!' I shook my head.

'Alexa it's important that we talk about this, can you just tell me why you let Rendal sleep in your bed? Are you starting to feel something towards him?' He asked, keeping his voice calm as if he was more curious or concerned rather than accusing.

'Anakin! No! I asked him to stay because having him here helps with my nightmares, ok? He helps calm me down and... I find his presence comforting.' I then turned my gaze to the floor embarrassed.

'Alright Lex, I understand.' He nodded. 'Now I promised master Kenobi that I would go with him to report to the Council, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave you again.' He sighed getting up and walking to the door.

'That's ok, Anakin.'

'I'll see you later.'

'Bye.'

With that he slipped out the door and I readjusted myself to look out the window once more, but it wasn't long before I was again interrupted and this time Rendal was the one who rolled in.

'Hi Alex.' He smiled.

'Alex?'

'I just thought it would be slightly shorter than Alexa and I think it suits you, but if you don't like it I-'

'It's fine.' I stopped him before he got to involved in his rambling. 'So what's up... Ren? I smirked deciding that if he was going to have a nickname for me I should have one for him. He laughed.

'I just wanted to apologise for you getting into trouble with your master.'

'It's fine, it wasn't your fault and Anakin wasn't angry... He was just a little concerned that I had let a boy sleep in my bed.'

'I imagine that my master would have felt the same... Or maybe a little angry I guess.'

'I'm glad it wasn't him who spotted us.'

'Yeah.'

'So is that all you came to do?' I asked.

'Well I um... I guess so...' He seemed that this was probably his cue to leave, but he quickly came up with something else to talk about which not only served as a reason for him to stay, but it also embarrassed me to no end. 'You know if you wanted me to spend another night with you I will... I admit I kinda enjoy sharing your room... It's nice to listen to you hum in your sleep.'

'What?!' I asked shocked.

'It's true! You sometimes start humming this really pretty tune in your sleep. In fact I bet you're a good singer.' He smiled, but I shook my head.

'Are you joking? I suck at singing.'

'So you admit you've done it before?' He raised a brow.

'Only when I was little and trust me I sounded absolutely terrible.' I assured him.

'I'm not convinced.'

'Well you should be.'

'You know I won't let this go until I hear you sing something.'

'No way.'

'Oh come on, please?' He gave me his best pout, which of course didn't soften me at all.

'No.'

'Alex, you have allowed me to sleep with you, in your bed, for the last two nights! How is letting me hear you sing any worse?'

He did have a point...

'Pretty please Alexa.'

'Oh alright!' I sighed giving in.

'Yay!' He grinned and I shook my head clearing my throat.

I just be crazy, I haven't sung in a long time and I was never very good... At all... And yet for some reason or other I am going to sing for this annoying, pestering, nosy... Sweet... Kind... Cute... Wait what?!

Before I even realised it I begun singing a song I remembered from my childhood...

 _My own home_  
 _Father's hunting in the forest_  
 _Mother's cooking in the home_  
 _I must go to fetch the water_  
 _Till the day that I am grown_  
 _Til I'm grown_  
 _Til I'm grown_  
 _I must go to fetch the water_  
 _Til the day that I am grown_  
 _Then I will have a handsome husband_  
 _And a daughter of my own_  
 _Then I'll send her to fetch the water_  
 _I'll be cooking in the home_  
 _Hmmm_  
 _Ooooh_  
 _Then I'll send her to fetch the water_  
 _I'll be cooking in the home_

 **Rendal POV**

I was hooked the minute the lyrics began flowing out of her mouth, she sounded like an angel! She wasn't very loud though, but not so quiet that I couldn't hear her beautiful voice. I couldn't help smiling as her the melodious filled the room whoever told her that she couldn't sing was either tone deaf or incredibly stupid! I swear I have never heard a nicer sound in all my life, I could listen to her for hours!

But it all came to an end far too soon and she then looked at me embarrassed and unsure about what I would say, but I gave her a large smile.

'That was amazing!'

'No it wasn't, you're just saying that to make me feel better.'

'I'm serious! You are a really great singer!'

'R-Really?' She asked timidly.

'Yes!' I nodded enthusiastically.

'Thanks.' She blushed.

'You're welcome.' It was then that I got an idea in my head and I rolled my wheelchair closer to her. 'So... Who's your handsome husband going to be?' I asked raising a brow.

'What?' She asked confused.

'In your song, you said you would find a handsome husband... Who did you have in mind?' I slowly moved towards her, staring into her crystal blue eyes which sparkled against the blackness of her hood.

'I... I um...' She seemed at a loss for words so I took my chance.

I continued to lean in, closing my eyes as I breathed in her sweet scent of frangipani and closed the gap between us!

Our lips met, I was surprised by the just how soft Alexa's were and yet I could feel the roughness there as well, like many aspects of this girl it was hard to explain. Emotions flew around inside my head and my heart was beating like a base drum as our lips moved. Her mouth was warm, and exploring it was all that was on my mind. I'm so nervous and happy at the same time and I never, ever want it to stop. I felt like was out of control but I am totally content with that.

I then slowly intertwined my hand with hers and used my free hand to gently pull back the hood on her cloak. For a moment a stopped the kiss, only pulling back a fraction to take in her gorgeous orange face.

'You are so beautiful, I don't understand why you cover yourself so much.' I whispered before recapturing her luscious grey lips with my own.

 **Alexa POV**

'So... Who's your handsome husband going to be?' The young boy raised his eyebrow at me.

'What?' I asked.

'In your song, you said you would find a handsome husband... Who did you have in mind?'

I was shocked, I had no idea what to say, naturally I hadn't actually been thinking about getting a husband when I sang the song, it was just something my mother had taught me so that I wouldn't be bored when I did my chores at home... As if his question wasn't enough my heart then began to race like a pod-racer as he cautiously moved towards me. For a moment I stared into his deep chocolate eyes, trying to take in every detail of them and see if this was really happening.

'I... I um...' I tried to find something to say, but it my mouth refused to form anything intelligent and before I knew what was happening my eyes were closed and I could feel his face just mere inches from mine.

His lips touched mine. They were soft and it felt good, no... Great... Amazing! Oh what's the use? No words could truly describe how I was feeling, it was the most wonderful experience in the world, nothing I had ever experienced could compare with this. All the same I knew that sometime we would have to stop, but I didn't want it to. And neither did he.

I felt his hand meet mine on the bed and our fingers carefully interlocked with one another and I was so engrossed in the moment that I didn't realise what his other hand had done until I felt my hood land softly between my shoulder blades and my face and lekku were fully exposed to him for what was only the second time. He then pulled away and stared at me for a moment before murmuring quietly to me.

'You are so beautiful, I don't understand why you cover yourself so much.'

I felt myself blush to the tips of my montrals, but I know he didn't see as he moved forward and we resumed our kiss.

-/-/-

 ***** _ **Cat from puss in boots appears in the background**_ ***. Oooooh!**

 **Hey everyone, Lexa here! Well that was an interesting chapter to write, definitely not what I'm used to, but for all of you who support Renlex this is for you and I would like to give a special mention to my friend** **DerBabaKingCoC** **for all his encouragement and help in writing this chapter! So remember to tell me what you thought about this part of the story in a comment!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	32. Chapter 32: Repercussions

**Alexa POV**

'Alexa wait! Please!'

I heard my name being shouted down the corridor as I ran, refusing to look back. I could hear my heart bounding in my head, my pulse was racing as tears began to form in my eyes as I rant to the doors of the Temple, I needed to get out of here, now!

I tried to sprint away as fast as I could, both my mind and body were moving at what felt like a million miles an hour, other Jedi that were walking saw me flash past them and they probably heard the hiccups that were beginning to rise in my throat as I battled to keep in the sobs that wanted to escape.

My eyes were burning and my chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. I could no longer see clearly. All I knew was that things had gone too far. I had broken the Code, attachment was forbidden to the Jedi and I am certain that kissing someone is exactly what we are not supposed to do. Not only that, but just minutes before Rendal had come in Anakin had warned me about feeling something for him...

But do I really feel for him? Why do I have these emotions going through me? What does all this mean?!

I burst out the front doors and ran down the steps only to trip and fall! I closed my eyes as I hit the pavement with a thud, my hands grazed along the rough surface and skin tore from them, but I didn't feel it as I kept rolling down the steps. By the time I stopped I had banged almost every part of me on the hard ground, but as I pulled myself up into a sitting position I just felt numb. I picked myself up, walking to a nearby alleyway to get away from all the staring eyes before leaning against a wall and sliding down it until I was sitting with my back against it.

Alone there I sat and reached out my hand so that I could clearly see it, the skin on my palm was ruffled and drops of blood were beginning to seep out from beneath the wounded flesh. Just another wound. Just another injury to remind me that I am ruled by my mistakes. It was then that a splash of water fell onto my hand I looked to the sky and even though the sky had been grey and looked like it was about to break into a heavy downpour, not a drop came from the sky. Looking down at my hand again another drop appeared and I realized that the liquid was coming from my eyes.

Using the back of my hand I tried to wipe the tears away, crying was stupid and for the weak, and I refused to be weak again. I had no reason to. So what if I had just let Anakin down? So what if I had just helped Rendal and I be expelled from the Order? So what if- Wait! This wasn't my fault! Rendal had been the one to kiss me! I hadn't encouraged him!

But I hadn't discouraged him either. I had liked it, the feel of his mouth on mine, our hands linked together as carefully embraced each other.

No. I shook my head. Kissing him had been wrong and I knew it, that was I stopped, why I fled the scene and didn't look back. I don't do attachment, I don't feel love or any of those things. I never have and I never will. I slowly placed my hand on my hear and felt it try and coat itself in thick layers of ice and steel as it had been up until Rendal and I had become friends... But how can I just shut him out after what he's done for me?

With a growl I stood up and slammed my closed fist into the wall.

Why is this happening?!

 **Rendal POV**

I never wanted this to stop, even knowing that this was against the rules, this just felt so right... Or at least it did for me. Alexa's eyes then bolted open and she jumped back away from me. I stared at her, trying to decipher the look in her eyes to find out what was wrong, but she pulled up her hood and in what felt like milliseconds had got up, dashed past me and out the door!

'Alexa wait! Please!' I called after her, but she ignored me. Immediately I had turned and began spinning my chairs wheels as fast as I could to catch up with her!

I don't understand, what had I done wrong? I know my kissing isn't great, especially since that was my first one, but I didn't think I was that bad! Did she run away because she doesn't like me? Maybe she left because she hates me and doesn't have the courage to tell me! Hang on this is Alexa we're talking about, if she hated me then she would have told me! So then why was she running?

During my high-speed pursuit, however, I lost her and I couldn't seem to tap into the Force to relocate her.

Eventually I stopped, letting strange new feelings take over, I was cold and lonely and I felt like I had been punched through the chest so my heart and soul were ripped out. My gut felt empty and if I could still feel my heart then I'm sure it would have fallen into the pit of my stomach.

I had finally decided to take a chance with her after being friends with her for almost a month and now that I had plucked up the courage to kiss her she just fled without a word! Why?! I closed my eyes and sighed shaking my head, I could still feel her lips against mine and her fragrance lingered in my mind.

There can be no denying it now, all these feelings I've been experiencing up until now have been love. I am truly, deeply, irrevocably in love with Alexa. Maybe that was why I swear I could smell the same frangipanis that I had smelt on her.

'Or maybe it's because I'm right beside you.' My eyes snapped open and I looked to see her face next to me.

'Alexa!' I smiled brightly at her before allowing my expression to morph into a frown. 'Where did you go?'

'Doesn't matter.' She replied as I gazed into her eyes for a moment, realising that she was trying to fight off her emotions and appear cold as she had before.

'Alexa, I... I have a confession to make.'

'I know.' She said before I could go any further and she then took a deep breath before staring my in the eye. 'I love you too.'

 **Alexa POV**

Ok yes I admit it! I should have know fighting it is futile and now I am willing to accept this... Or at least I am willing to try and accept it and to prove it I swiftly bent down and kissed him on the lips!

I am so glad that no one else was around where we were because I let out a soft moan into his mouth and it would have been incredibly embarrassing if someone had heard it, especially if it was-

'Oh hello Alexa, I was wondering you'd seen Rendal?'

I instantly backed off from Rendal at the sound of Obi Wan's voice as he came around the corner! For a moment I thought I felt my heart stop, had he seen me kiss him? Did he know about us sharing my room the last two nights? Had he heard me say that I love his padawan? I stared at the man terrified, but luckily enough it didn't seem as if he saw us.

'Hello Master, what can I do for you?' My friend asked looking to Kenobi.

'You have to go and see the med droids at the infirmary, remember?'

'Oh! I'm sorry, Master, I completely forgot!'

'Well come on, we can't keep the droids waiting.'

'Yes Master.' He replied then glanced at me. 'Are you coming?'

'No thanks.' I shook my head. 'I think I'll see you later... I have something I need to take care of.'

'Alright.' He nodded and we went our separate ways.


	33. Chapter 33

**Alexa POV**

After I said goodbye to Rendal and Obi Wan I went back to my room, admitting my feelings to Rendal had inspired me to go out and find that girl who had given me the teddy bear. I need to know how she got it and who gave it to her. So as soon as I retrieved it I went to where the Younglings live and train.

When I got there Master Yoda had been visiting them and greeted me, as I talked to him I made sure to keep my feelings about my recent encounter with Rendal buried deep within me so he couldn't sense them and get us into trouble.

'Hello, Padawan Arnjard. Good to see you again, it is.' The green Jedi Master smiled.

'The feeling is mutual, Master Yoda.' I bowed.

'Here to see the Younglings, are you?'

'Yes.' I nodded and scanned the group of children looking for the girl. 'I'm looking for a young girl with blue skin and purple hair, I believe she is a Pantoran.'

'Ah yes.' The wise Grandmaster new who I was referring to. 'Elrie?' He summoned the girl and I recognised her immediately, she was the one and the look on her face told me she remembered me too as she came to stand in front of me. 'Youngling Elrie Caron, like to speak to you, Padawan Arnjard would.'

'Of course Master Yoda.' She nodded then Yoda excused himself to watch the other Younglings continue their training. 'Hello again.' She smiled at me.

'Hi.'

'You look different with a hood on, you know.'

'Well that is the general idea.'

'I think you look better without it, then we can all see your smiley face!' She grinned up at me.

'Thanks, but the reason I came to see you is because I wanted to ask you more about this.' I got straight to business and held out the bear.

'I see, what would you like to know? I trust she has kept you company during your travels?'

'Yes, she makes a good companion, but I want to know who your friend is who gave her to you.'

'Well... Does it really matter?' She asked, trying to avoid answering. I nodded.

'Yes it does, please tell me.' She shook her head defiantly.

'I can't, she won't want me to.'

'Please, Elrie. This means a lot to me.'

'But my friendship with her means a lot to me and if I tell you who she is she will stop talking to me add we won't be friends any more.'

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, I thought it was silly that she would keep a secret because some friend of hers would "stop talking to her," if I knew someone like that then I wouldn't even bother being their friend... Then again I hadn't had many friends when I was her age and I could appreciate trying to please the ones I did have, but we were always there for each other no matter what.

'Elrie, I'm sure that if she is truly your friend she won't stop just because you told me her name, trust me, neither of you are going to get into any trouble because of this.' I assured her.

'Alright.' She sighed. 'Her name is Kari, she's right over there, but please don't tell her that I gave you the bear I know she'll be angry with me.'

'Don't worry Elrie, I promise I won't make her angry with you.'

'Ok, thank you.'

'You're welcome and thank you.' With that I walked straight over to Kari.

She was a human, probably a little older than Elrie and she didn't seem pleased that I had interrupted her training, I couldn't blame her, but I had to know.

'Yes?' She asked indignantly as I got her attention.

'Is your name Kari?'

'Who wants to know?'

I admit I was a little shocked by her abruptness and lack of manners, but I was kind of intrigued too, this looked like a girl who took after my own heart.

'My name isn't what's important here, what is important is the name of the person who gave you this.' I showed her the bear.

'Lelo?' She asked stunned before glaring up at me. 'Where did you get that?!'

'Doesn't matter, but I need to know where you got her from.'

'As if I'm going to tell you that, I'm no rat, and besides it doesn't concern you so I suggest you give it to me before things get ugly.' She growled.

I narrowed my eyes at her and stood over her threateningly. Of course I would never actually hurt her, but that doesn't mean I can't scare her into thinking I will.

'Are you sure you wanna go there?' My voice was sharp and cold and for a breif second I allowed her to see some of the scars on my face! She gasped and began quivering slightly, but she was still able to maintain her courage.

'I will never tell you.'

'Very well then.' I glowered before turning on my heel and walking out, my cloak billowing out behind me giving me an ominous appearance.

 **Rendal POV**

I went to the infirmary with my Master and was reassessed. It turns out that I am healing well, but I still have several more weeks before I will be back on my feet and even then I will have to return to training gradually so I don't strain myself.

While I understand that, I still hate not being able to do things! Especially when I see Alexa still training hard and pushing herself to the best of her abilities and... I don't like looking weak in font of her... Which is why I'll be glad to tell her about my good progress the next time I see her.

However as I reached out to her in the Force I felt a large amount of anger radiating off her, but before I could go and find out why my Master asked me to accompany him to see Master Windu and Master Yoda, though I had no idea what the meeting was to be about, but when I found out I wished I hadn't.

'The Chancellor has requested young Skywalker to meet him at the opera house and once again he won't say why.' Master Windu stated, I could hear the unhappiness in his voice.

'What do you propose we do?' Obi Wan asked.

'Hmm... Unwise it would be to anger the Chancellor, but like these meetings I do not.'

'I don't like them either, but what should we do?' Mace wondered.

'Discuss this with the Council, we should, but allow young Skywalker to see the Chancellor I think we should.'

'Very well, Obi Wan tell Skywalker to go and meet the Chancellor in his office. Then report back to the Council Chambers... Alone.' He added glancing at me for a moment.

'Yes, Master Windu.' Obi Wan and I bowed and went to find Master Skywalker.

'What do you think this means, Master?' I asked concerned.

'I don't know, Rendal. I don't know.'

He shook his head and we went to find Skywalker, I was surprised to see him sparing with Alexa, who seemed strangely frustrated as she was attacking him.

'Anakin.' Obi Wan interrupted them and they turned to face him.

'Hi Master, what's going on?' Master Skywalker came over.

'The Chancellor has requested to see you again.'

'So soon?' He asked shocked.

'Yes and once again he won't say why.'

'That's unusual, isn't it?'

'All of this is unusual and it's making me feel uneasy.'

'When does he want to see me?'

'Now.'

'Fine.' He sighed deactivating blue lightsaber, but before he bid us goodbye he looked to Alexa and I could see that she wasn't impressed. 'I guess we'll have to continue this later, Lex.'

'Yeah right.' She rolled her eyes and begun to walk off. 'You owe me four more sessions, Anakin!'

'I will make it up to you as soon as I can!' He called back to her. 'Now where am I supposed to be meeting the Chancellor?'

'In his office, as usual.'

'Alright, I'm on my way.' He then left and I looked to Obi Wan, who sighed.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

-/-/-

 **Dun dun da! So the Chancellor wants to see Anakin again, what will this mean? I bet you can guess, but no spoilers! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I thank you all for your great comments! Really! Seeing them is the highlight of my day! However that is all for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	34. Chapter 34: Not A Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just absolutely love it!**

-/-/-

 **Anakin POV**

I went directly to the Chancellor's office in the Senate building, it wouldn't do to keep him waiting and I am curious to see what he wants to see me about this time and this time I am thinking of asking why he won't tell the Council what he is going to talk to me about when he requested my presence... But I will only ask that depending on the reason for my visit.

'Good afternoon, Chancellor.' I bowed to him as I came through the door.

'Good afternoon, Anakin.' The older man smiled at me before getting up from his desk and walking over too me. We then began to talk, however I was slightly confused with where the conversation was heading.

'I hope you trust me, Anakin.' He murmured.

'Of course.' I replied, why wouldn't I trust him?

'I need your help, son.' He looked at me seriously.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm depending on you.'

'For what? I don't understand.'

'To be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council.' I was shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I almost asked him to pinch me and prove that this wasn't a dream, how could this be true?! It's just to fantastic!

'Me? A master?' I asked in disbelief as he nodded. 'I'm overwhelmed, sir.' It was then however that I realised that wasn't possible. 'But the council elects its own members. They'll never accept this.'

'I think they will.' He disagreed. 'They need you, more than you know.'

My mind whirred, this is great! I will finally be not only a master, but also on the Jedi Council! It's every Jedi's dream and now it's finally within my grasp! But doubts about the other Jedi accepting me still lingered... 

'Allow this appointment lightly the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine.' Yoda said as I stood in the middle of the Council chamber.

'I understand.' I nodded, knowing that they wouldn't like the Chancellor meddling in the affairs of the Jedi.

'You are on this council... but we do not grant you the rank of master.' Windu stated.

'What? How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's unfair. How can you be on the council and not be a master?' I asked outraged! Master Windu just gave me a look saying to "shut up and get over it."

'Take a seat, young Skywalker.' He ordered, clearly unimpressed with my outburst.

'Forgive me, Master.' I apologised and sat down in the chair he had gestured to, allowing the meeting to proceed, despite the fact that I felt as if I could burn down the entire temple in my rage!

'We have surveyed all systems in the Republic... but have found no sign of General Grievous.' A holographic Master Mundi reported.

'Hiding in the outer rim Grievous is. The outlying systems you must sweep.'

'We do not have many ships to spare.' Obi Wan murmured.

'What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?' Master Mundi pointed out.

'It is critical we send an attack group there immediately.' Master Windu added.

'He's right. It's a system we cannot afford to lose.' Obi Wan agreed.

'Go I will. Good relations with the Wookiees I have.'

'It's settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all.'

'What kind of nonsense is this?! Put me on the council and not make me a master?! It's never been done in the history of the Jedi! It's insulting!' I fumed as we walked back towards my quarters with Obi Wan.

'Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honour. To be on the council at your age- it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor, the Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs.' He reminded me.

'I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council.'

'But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off.'

'That has nothing to do with this.' I replied shocked that he would say such a thing.

The only reason the council has approved your appointment... is because the chancellor trusts you.'

'And?'

'Anakin, I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation.'

'What situation?' I asked confused.

'The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.'

'They want me to spy on the chancellor?' He nodded. 'But that's treason.'

'We are at war, Anakin.'

'Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?'

'This assignment is not to be on record.'

 _Typical._

'The chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here.' I defended him.

'That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the senate, not to its leader... Who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired.'

'The senate demanded that he stay longer.' I replied.

'Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin, something is out of place.'

You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?'

'The council is asking you.'

I then walked off without another word, the anger that was cursing through my veins was too much to describe, my stomach was on fire, my knuckles had turned white and my fingers bit into my pal as I balled my fists.

I thought that the Council had learned its lesson on trusting people after what happened with Ahsoka, but clearly not. I shook my head growling, how thick can these people be? And if they continue to distrust in people and make the same mistakes over and over, how can they be expected to lead us through these difficult times?

 **Rendal POV**

I went to find Alexa and see what she was doing, the first place I checked was her room, but she wasn't there, I then went and looked to see if she had gone to get lunch, but there was no sign of her in the mess hall either and after searching in the archives, the courtyard and the obstacle course I still couldn't locate her. So I asked Lorryn and Jenifire if they had seen her, but they both answered negative and I am back to square one.

However I realised there was still a place that I hadn't checked and while it seemed unlikely that she would be there I went and looked anyway. Sure enough in the middle of the meditation garden sat Alexa Arnjard with her legs crossed and eyes closed. I was surprised to say the least and I rolled over to her as quietly as I could before sitting down opposite her.

'Hi.' She murmured quietly, still keeping her eyes shut.

'Hello.' I whispered just as quietly. 'Why are you here?'

'Because I need answers.'

'To what?'

'Questions.' I knew from her one word answer that this wasn't something she wanted talk about so I went to leave her in peace. 'Don't go... I find your presence soothing.' She remarked and I settled down once again and she continued to meditate.

I have no idea how long we were sitting there for, but what I did know was that whatever she wanted answers to, she wanted it pretty badly. All the same I didn't ask her about it again and instead stayed silent until she was ready to leave.

'Did you find what you were looking for?' I asked as we exited the garden, she shook her head.

'No, but I won't give up... Not yet anyway.'

'I see.' I nodded.

'So, what's going on with you?' She asked curious.

'Not much.' I replied bored.

'Well that sucks... Any word on Anakin?'

'I haven't heard anything about Master Skywalker. Master Kenobi, however, had to go to a Council meeting before, but naturally I wasn't allowed to know what they were talking about, so I have no idea.'

'Right.'

'By the way, I meant to tell you about my visit to the infirmary.'

'Oh! Of course! How did it go?'

'Pretty good, I'm healing well apparently and I should be back to normal in a little over three weeks.'

'That's great! Then I won't have to bend down to ki-'

'To what, Lex?' She and I froze as we heard a voice!

'Hi Anakin.' Alexa slowly turned to face him, I could feel her nervousness, though she tried to hide it.

'Hello Lex, I'm sorry to have interrupted you, what were your going to say?'

 _Oh no! No, no, no, no! He's going to find out and then we'll be expelled! Or I'll be expelled for kissing her first and then we will never see each other again! Ah!_

My mind began to buzz with all the million things that could and were about to go wrong in this situation as my eyes glanced between Master Skywalker and his padawan!

'I... Was just saying about how good it will be when Rendal is out of this wheelchair so I can kick his butt!' She grinned wickedly.

I was able to contain my sigh of relief that we weren't caught, we really would have to be more careful about our affections for one another and where we displayed them.

'Don't go too harsh on him when he recovers, Lex, otherwise you'll have to be the one to tell Master Kenobi why his apprentice is broken again.' The man smirked.

I could see that he was only being humorous in his remark, but the way he said my master's name almost made it seem as if he was being spiteful towards him, which is both confusing and odd as they are very good friends... But I suppose even the best of friends can have their little disagreements. So I shrugged it off.

'Anyway, I can tell from the direction that you're walking and the slight hurriedness to your stride that you are headed towards the hangar, where are you off to?' Alexa asked, perfectly analysing Skywalker's behaviour.

'I'm just going out for a while.' He replied simply.

'Oh... If it involves a speeder-ride around the area can I come too?' She asked hopeful, but Skywalker shook his head.

'Sorry Lex, not today. Besides you need to keep Rendal company, remember?'

'Ok.' She nodded and her master turned to walk away. 'Wait Anakin, how did your meeting with the Chancellor go?'

I noticed the man seemed to clench up at the thought, but his reaction was so small I couldn't help wondering if it was just a coincidence or if I had been seeing things, still... It was strange to say the least.

'It was fine.' He nodded then continued walking, but I could have sworn I saw I tiny glint of anger in his eyes which told me otherwise... Still I said nothing and looked back to Alexa.

'Hmm... I wonder what's up with him.' She murmured staring after him.

'Who knows.'

-/-/-

 **Hey everyone! Lexa here! So Anakin is on the Council, oh dear. I wonder where he is going, does he have any suspicions about Rendal and Alexa and if so will he tell Obi Wan? Find out in the next chapter where we unearth some more surprises!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	35. Chapter 35

**Anakin POV**

I went straight to the hangar and left in a speeder, I needed to go and see Padme, maybe she can help me get through all this rubbish with the Council refusing to make me a master.

I admit though, Alexa's evaluation of what I was doing was surprisingly accurate, I had been in a hurry, but of course I had to act calm and happy when I stopped to talk to them. I couldn't let them know how angry I am really feeling! I growled, but shook my head, anger is not the Jedi way and besides Padme won't want to see me all grumpy and upset so I tried to calm myself before I got there. I soon discovered it was a waste of time.

When I got there I knocked on the door to my wife's apartment, at first there was no answer, but I then heard a lot of shuffling and moving things around before Padme appeared at the door. Something was off. She looked ruffled, her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was out of place and sticking out a little and I noticed her lipstick was even smeared. Then as I looked behind her into the apartment I saw that things weren't particularly tidy in there either.

'Anakin?! W-What are you doing here?!' She asked clearly surprised wi my visit.

'I just came to see you my love, why what's going on?' I asked confused.

'Oh nothing.' She shrugged, though it was obvious she was on edge.

'Are you sure? You don't exactly seem like yourself?'

'Well I'm a little tired since I've been going through some files and moving things around a bit... But you seem a little off, what's wrong?'

'Do you mind if I come in and I'll tell you?'

'Uh... Sure.' She moved aside so that I could pass her and she shut the door behind me. 'Now that I've told you what I've been doing, why don't you tell me what you've been up to, Anakin?'

I felt my brow furrow slightly, she was speaking louder than normal, especially when she said my name... For a brief moment I looked out through the window and looked at the now orange sky, indeed the sun was setting over the city and it looked beautiful... Surprisingly it kind of reminded me of Ahsoka with her lovely tanned skin... I was then torn from my thoughts as I heard a slight ruckus from inside Padme's room. Something or someone was in there.

'What was that?' I asked.

'Oh, uh... It was probably just C3PO.' I quickly walked over to it, ignoring Padme's thoughts that it was nothing as she tried to hold me back, and gasped as the doors opened!

Inside on the floor was none other than Senator Rush Clovis, with no shirt on! I growled angrily before lifting him up off the floor and Force choking him! I found a wicked sense of glee swing him squirm and gasp as I cut off his airway! However I then turned my attention to Padme.

'You traitor! How long have you been together?!' I asked shouting.

'Ani it's not what it looks like!' She cried.

'Don't you lie to me! You've been having an affair with him!'

'Anakin I-'

'Save it Padme!' I dropped Clovis so he hit the floor with a loud thud, I heard Padme gasp and she ran past me to kneel beside him on the floor. I glared as she caressed his face which was now tinted blue from lack of oxygen.

'Fine! You know what? I admit it! I have been having an affair with Rush, but that's only because I know you don't love me anymore!' She shouted!

'What?! Of course I loved you!' I replied angered and shocked at her words.

'No! You love Ahsoka! I know you do!'

I didn't know what to do, I realised she was right. I loved Ahsoka and now that Padme had strayed from me I had no reason to deny it, so what should I do? The answer was obvious.

'You are absolutely right Padme. You and are done!' With that I stormed out, causing the metal doors to slam behind me!

 **Alexa POV**

I felt a strong tremor in the Force, something was terribly wrong and I feared Anakin was at the heart of it, which is why I was waiting for him at the hangar... Only to have him run straight past me!

'Anakin what happened?!' I called after him, but he just ignored me and kept running. I chased after him until he stopped... Right outside Ahsoka's door.

I watched as he knocked the forced his way inside, the door hissing shut behind him. I sensed that he was feeling a mixture of hurt, anger and... Happiness? I shook my head and continued on to my room, it wasn't my place to pry into his life and besides I have my own life to maintain.

 **Ahsoka POV**

I was rather surprised when Anakin came into my room and stared at me, a hurt, yet determined, expression on his face and I sensed something bad had happened.

'Anakin, what happened?' I asked worried.

'I just found out something.' He replied slightly breathless and I saw an almost maniac gleam in his eye, but it was gone in a flash and before I knew what was happening he thrust himself forward at me and I felt his lips on mine!

I moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth and I used my own to wrestle for dominance all the while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him! By the time we paused for air I couldn't think straight, what had come over him?!

'I love you.' He murmured, staring deep into my eyes.

'I...' I had no idea what to say, this was wrong on so many levels.

For starters he is already married to Padme, then of course being in love is against the Jedi Code because attachment leads to the Dark Side and I've never really been anything but his padawan! Of course that changed slightly when we found each other again on Shili and I had been developing feelings for him, but that didn't mean I...

I felt him kiss me again.

What was I thinking again? Oh yeah...

I pulled back and looked at his handsome face.

'I love you too.'

-/-/-

 **Hello everyone! Lexa here! How's it going? I really hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'm sorry that it's short, but I really enjoyed writing it, Anisoka all the way people!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars.**

-/-/-

 **Ahsoka POV**

Anakin and I had continued our make out session for sometime before we each confessed our feelings properly and Anakin explained what had happened with Padme. At first I was shocked at what the Senator had done and angry that she would betray her husband like that, but at the same time I was glad she had because it meant that Anakin and I could be in love.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you.' I smiled, whispering against his lips.

'Not as long as me to kiss you.' He replied.

'But what about you and Padme?'

'We're over.'

'But just because a Jedi got away with being married to a Senator doesn't mean that two Jedi's in love will go unnoticed by the Council.'

'So what? I don't care anymore if someone finds out that I'm in love.'

'Anakin, I've already left the Order once and no offence to you, but I'm not ready to do it again.'

'I know, I'm sorry, that was a selfish thing to say.' He glanced down at the floor ashamed of himself.

'It's ok, but... I sense that there's something you're not telling me, what is it?' He sighed and turned away.

'The Chancellor has requested that I become his personal representative on the Jedi Council.'

'What!?' I asked shocked.

'Yeah, but while the Council is allowing me to be part of it they won't make me a Master!' He growled furious.

'That...' I didn't know what to say, I could understand his anger, but it was very strange that the Chancellor had appointed him on the Council without even consulting Master Yoda and Master Windu. Something bad was in play here and I think that Anakin is at the heart of it, whether he knows it or not.

'It's terrible! It's unacceptable! It's never been done before and it just shows how low their opinions are of me! What did I ever do to deserve this?! I-'

I cut him off with a kiss, hoping to cool down that fiery mouth of his.

'Anakin, I understand that you're upset with the Councils decision, but all we can do is accept it and try to make the best of it, at least you're on the Council now, right?' I asked pulling back from him just enough so that we were still at arms length from each other.

'You're right, Ahsoka.' He nodded.

'I'm glad you agree.' I smiled. 'Now why don't we get out of here for a while, hmm? I think we have a lot to talk about.' He agreed and we walked out of my room, headed for the entrance to the Temple.

 **Alexa POV**

I opened the door to my room just enough to see Anakin and Ahsoka walk out of her room and head down the corridor, something was definitely up with those two, but I know I shouldn't be prying. Which is why I shut the door again and lied down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Over the last few days my mind has been going absolutely crazy, first there's this whole thing with Rendal and I, then there's Anakin and Ahsoka and whatever is going on with them, not to mention Lelo and I sense there's something is up with Anakin's meeting with the Chancellor...

I sighed, this is getting out of control.

I didn't turn over as I heard the hiss of my door when it slid open and a slightly sound of wheels turning. Neither of us said anything and I soon felt soft, gentle fingers on my montrals.

'Mmmm...' I smiled and closed my eyes and his touch soothed me.

'How's that?' He asked.

'Good.'

'I'm glad.' He replied and his hands slowly wandered down and started massaging my temples. 'I can feel your anxiety... What's bothering you?'

'Everything.'

'More specifically?'

'Us.'

'Uh huh... What about us? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?' He asked stopping his actions and I opened my eyes to stare up at him.

'No... If anything having you here makes me feel better... It just... What are we?'

'What do you mean?' He asked clearly confused by what I was asking.

'I mean are we still just friends are we boyfriend and girlfriend are we "together?" Huh? What actually are we?'

'We...' He sighed. 'I don't know. I think that girlfriend and boyfriend is a little too much to call ourselves right now, I mean we're not even sixteen or seventeen yet, but we're more than friends...'

'You're right... Wait I know! We're best friends!' He nodded smiling brightly and I grinned up at him. 'Hang on a second...'

'What?'

'You pulled my hood back, didn't you?' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Yes, alright I admit it! I pulled your hood back so that I could massage your montrals, is that bad?'

'Well... I guess not. You can do pull my hood back sometimes, but only when it's just us two, ok?'

'Yes!' He cheered and fist-pumped the air! I laughed and sat up.

'I don't know why I am letting you do this.'

'Because I'm ruggedly handsome and you secretly adore me.' He smirked, I whacked him playfully.

'Get over yourself.'

'Ha! I can't, just like you can't.'

'Whatever you think, lover boy.' I rolled my eyes.

'Come on, admit it! Sometimes you do think I'm alright, otherwise you wouldn't have said you love me.'

'Occasionally, maybe, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel.'

'Scoundrel?' He asked a little surprised. I nodded. 'Scoundrel... I like the sound of that...' He rolled his chair closer until our knees were touching and began leaning closer to me.

'What are you...?' I trailed off as our lips connected. However not long after I melted into the kiss a problem popped into my mind and I pulled away from my "best friend." He gave me a questioning look. 'What about the Code?'

'Oh...'

'Yeah, we've nearly been caught twice and the next time we might not be so lucky.'

'You're right... But they can't find us now... He tried for another kiss, but I refused.

'No, we need to set boundaries as to what we can and can't do in public.'

'Ok.'

'First and foremost, no kissing anywhere that isn't our rooms.'

'Agreed.'

'Also no hugging, hand holding or staring at each other for long periods of time.' I stated firmly.

'So in other words, we can't be at all in love.'

'Pretty much.'

'Dang.' He shook his head.

'Well it's either that or we get caught, yelled at, lectured, then thrown out of the Order!'

'Right and neither of us wants that.'

'No.'

'Then I guess we should make the most of it while we're by ourselves...' He reached out to hug me, but instead I stood up.

'Or we could go and try a little sparing!'

'Yes!' He grinned, however it soon faltered. 'But how can we spar? I'm still in a wheelchair and I do have a broken arm you know.' He reminded me, holding up his cast.

'Yeah, but it's your left arm and you are right handed, yes?' He nodded. 'Then it won't be a problem, will it?'

'No... But my Master said that I should take the time to rest and recover, he won't be happy if he sees me trying to spar with you.'

'You have had time to heal, come on Ren, you've done nothing for three weeks! You need to start doing things! Admittedly we'll take it slowly, but it's important that you at least try to do a little bit of practice.'

'You're right.' He nodded and we both headed out.

-/-/-

 **Hi everyone! Lexa is back and I am so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter, but life has been pretty busy. All the same I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	37. Announcement

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f54669ce6bfa9f6464191fa50c4be9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ok everyone I have some news! I've been um-ing and uh-ing about this for some time and I've finally decided to add some new chapters to this book! Shocking I know. I am going to be adding several new and exciting chapters to this book which really should have been in here in the first place and in addition to this I am going to rewrite the ending! So what do you all think of that? I hope you like my new chapters and alterations to this story when they are posted and I guess that's it until then./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b733102dc2f33fd8004bed52f4ee544"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"May The Force Be With You!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a842af9c1c2117f39f5d2cc58ee349"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~ Lexa/span/p 


	38. Chapter 37: Bullies and Bets

**Ok this is the first new chapter I have written after claiming to have finished this story!** **So on with the chapter, I hope you all like it!**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

Rendal and I trained for several hours that afternoon, much to my delight, and afterwards I made him stretch his good arm which he had used to wield his lightsaber while I stretched all my limbs, to stop ourselves from getting stiff and sore. Once we did that we went through the rest of the day hanging out and messing around with one thing or another until it was time to go to bed and we both said goodnight before going our separate ways to our rooms.

Things were good for the next few weeks, I did my training with Anakin and hung around with Rendal, Lorryn and Jenifire. We had a lot of fun racing around with Rendal and his wheelchair, he even let me have a go in it and I must admit it was awesome! Although I did get tipped out of it when Lorryn pushed me around the corner too fast but I wasn't really hurt, it was nothing compared to other things I've been through, and thankfully no other Jedi saw us. Rendal was really worried about me though and it was... Actually kind of sweet. I blushed when he told me he asked what hurt and wanted to kiss it better.

Anyway, enough about me. Six weeks after the fact Rendal is finally back on his feet! Yes! He can run, jump, skip and hop as he pleases! All of which he did after he got the casts off and finished his physiotherapy. So now I've been teaching him a few of my moves and we are frequently sparing with each other, surprisingly enough he's actually managed to impress me once or twice. He's been progressing well and we've been growing closer everyday. However, we have also been making sure to hide our... Relationship of sorts from everyone else. After all, it is no ones business but ours and I don't want Rendal or myself to be expelled from the Jedi Order.

I couldn't help smiling as I sat on my bed contemplating all of these things only to have my thoughts interrupted by someone pressing the "door bell" of sorts. 'Enter.' The door slid open and in walked the subject of my thoughts.

'Hiya.' Rendal smiled at me before coming to sit next to me.

'Hey, how are you?'

'Good and yourself?'

'A little tired, but ok.'

He looked at me curiously. 'Why are you tired? Don't tell me you hand nightmares again last night.' He frowned slightly but I shook my head.

'No, no. I didn't have any nightmares last night, I was just a bit restless.'

'Oh.' He murmured. 'By the way I need you to teach me how to do something.'

'What?'

'Well... Uh... Heh... W-Would you teach me to... To... Um...' He stuttered and fidgeted nervously and I felt myself grow impatient.

'Spit it out Rendal!' I demanded, raising my voice and making him jump.

'Would you teach me to repel girls?' He blurted out the question then looked at me like I was going to eat him. Instead however I burst out laughing.

'Repel girls? What kind of a request is that? Or have you forgotten that, despite my lack of femininity, I am a girl?'

'Oh believe me I haven't forgotten that, it's just that other girl Kira won't leave me alone!'

Oh yes. That reminds me, I forgot to mention before that a thorn has managed to weasel it's way into my side and it's name is Kira Walsh. She's 13, so the same age as Rendal and a year older than me. She has dark hair, green eyes and the sort of pretty, perfect face that makes me want to vomit.

'Don't tell me she's still bothering you.'

'You could say that. She keeps staring at me and following me around whenever you're not with me.' He shook his head and sighed. 'I just wish she would go away.'

'I see and you want me to help teach you how to keep her away from you?'

'If you wouldn't mind.' He nodded.

'Alright, but I warn you this won't be as easy as you think.'

'You'll help? Great! I can do anything just so long as I don't have her following me around all the time.'

It was true, Kira often liked to follow Rendal around like a lost puppy and when she wasn't doing that she was strutting about like a peacock boasting about something or other. I had only talked to her twice, but believe me that was enough to know we really didn't like each other. She was rude, self centred, contradicting, snobbish, oh did I mention self centred?

Anyway if Rendal wanted me to help him get her off his back then that's what I would do.

'Alright so the first thing is knowing how to be blunt. You're very polite, you normally like to beat around the bush a little rather than going straight to the point because you don't want to hurt someone's feelings. However, in situations like these you just need to tell Kira that you don't like her following you around and you want her to stop it and leave you alone. Think you can do that?'

'I'll try.' He nodded.

'Good.' I flashed him a smile before standing and pulling him up off my bed.

'Where are we going?'

'To test you and see if you can tell Kira to leave you alone.'

'What? Alexa you shouldn't go looking for a fight.' He shook his head and I smirked.

'I'm not, I just want to see if you can do it in the event that she does start annoying you again.'

'I don't like this...'

Chuckling at his comment I dragged him out into the corridor then side by side we walked through the Temple until we came to the training room. It seemed that even when I wasn't concentrating on anything my subconscious was still wanting me to train. Well it was fun, especially when I got to spar with Rendal.

'I'll go grab a training saber and we can do some sparring?' I asked hopeful, smiling as he nodded.

'Sure.'

So that's exactly what we did, however will we clashes our blades together a certain prissy padawan showed up and came over only to start cheering for Rendal as she stood watching us.

'Go Rendal! Get her! Come on you can beat her!' Her encouragement of Rendal didn't particularly bother me, I could see Rendal was getting a little flustered but nothing so major as to let him lose the battle, however it was what she said next that made me mad. 'She's so easy to best, come on! Surely someone as skilled as you should be able to win against a dirty little street urchin!'

 _That tears it!_

I threw my training saber to the ground and went over to the prissy girl, grabbing her by her robes. 'I am not a street urchin!' I shouted before getting in her face and hissing venomously. 'If you think I'm so easy to win against why don't you come and have a try? I can't wait to see how many footprints I can get on your back when I'm done stomping all over you!' With that I threw her to the ground and used the Force to call the training saber back to my hand.

She looked up at me in fear only for a strange smile to spread across her face and she started to laugh. 'Oh you're just so scary! I'm shaking in my boots!' She began to laugh louder and picked herself up off the floor. 'You know I would take you up on your offer and fight you but I don't think I could be bothered to fight someone who is so lame they still have to use a training saber.' She smirked and I growled.

'It's not my fault I don't have a real lightsaber, I just haven't been able to make one yet.'

'Yeah because you don't deserve one.' She then looked over my shoulder to Rendal and sauntered over to him. 'I will never understand why you waste your time playing with this little girl Rendal. Why don't you come hang out with me and the others instead?'

By the others she meant those padawans who were her age and older, like Evvin Yavok. A 17 year old padawan whom I'd seen Kira talking with on numerous occasions, I hadn't had much to do with him, but anyone who associated with Kira, in my opinion, wasn't someone you would want to be around.

'It just so happens that Alexa and I are friends.' I looked over to see Rendal glaring at the other girl. 'She's not a little girl and just because she hasn't got her lightsaber yet doesn't mean that she isn't deserving of it.'

'Sure it does, she-'

'No it doesn't!' He put his foot down and I couldn't help smiling, he was standing up for me! 'It's only because there haven't been any trips to Ilum that she doesn't have a lightsaber, as soon as there is one she will go and she will create her saber just like everyone else.'

Kira looked shocked that he had cut her off and no doubt was surprised that he was defending me so fiercely. 'Well! I... Grrrr!' She growled at me only to shake her head and sneer. 'If you're so confident in your little girlfriend then why don't we have a bet, I say she doesn't get to go with the next group to Ilum.'

'And I say she does.'

'So if I win then...' A sly smile appeared on her lips. 'Then I'm going to tell Master Kenobi that you two are in love!'

'What?! You can't do that!' Rendal looked horrified.

I moved closer to the two of them, shrugging casually despite the anger that was bubbling up inside me. 'Alright, we'll play your game, after all you have no evidence that what you plan to tell Kenobi is true.'

'I don't need evidence.'

'Yes you do, he'll never believe you if you don't-' I cut my friend off.

'What do we get when we win?'

'I don't know... Maybe some dignity? Oh wait, being a rat you'll never have that...!'

'Shut it.' I snapped. 'When we win you have to stop harassing us. If you get within so much as ten metres of either one of us I'll kick your skull in and then if anyone asks why, I'll say it was self defence.' I smirked before looking to Rendal. 'Come on, we should be leaving now anyway.'

With that the two of us walked away, though I could swear I heard her say something along the lines of "you'd better watch your back"...

'Oh gosh we shouldn't have done that!' My fellow padawan shook his head and groaned.

'Chill out Ren, I'm going to be on that mission to Ilum and then I'm going to make myself a lightsaber, you'll see. Don't tell me you've suddenly lost your faith in me.'

'No of course not! I just worry that maybe the masters will say you can't go on the next trip.'

'Well we're about to find out.' I replied as we walked up to Skywalker who was talking with captain Rex. 'Anakin can we have a word?'

'Sure.' He looked at Rex who nodded. 'I'll see you later Rex.'

'Very good then sir.' He walked away down the hall.

'So what can I do for you two?'

-/-/-

 **Tada! Yay! New chapter done! Sorry that it took so long and that it was rather short but hey things happen! So what do you guys think? Was it good, bad or ugly? Are you guys looking forward to Alexa maybe getting her own lightsaber? Who do you guys think will win the bet? Will Alexa get to go on the very next Gathering or will she be pushed back and be forced to let Kira spread lies about them? More importantly does anyone think this is a good continuation of this previously completed story? Please let me know in a review!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	39. Chapter 38: Yay or Nay

**I've decided to actually use proper speech marks! Dun dun duh! So from now on I will be using " " instead of ' ' (shocking I know, but hey it was bound to happen eventually, right?) Oh one other thing, towards the end of the chapter you'll see * * I'll explain what they mean later on. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

"So you think you're ready to have your own real lightsaber then?" Anakin asked.

"You don't?" I questioned, raising one of my eye markings at him. "Come on Anakin you know I can handle one, please let me go to this... Gathering thingy."

My teacher chuckled as did Rendal and I glared at them both. "Ok Lex, first I'll explain to you what the Gathering is and then I'll go ask Master Yoda to take a look at your skills and see if you're ready to build your own saber, ok?"

"Alright so tell me all about this 'Gathering'."

"Well let's find somewhere to sit and I will." He nodded and we went to Anakin's room. Once inside he invited us to sit on the floor with him before he proceeded to explain what the Gathering was, along with some help from Rendal.

"The Gathering is a rite of passage, it is meant as a lesson to teach young Jedi to overcome their own personal fears in order to find a kyber crystal attuned to their Force presence in the Crystal Caves of Ilum. Trust me it is a big deal." Rendal explained.

"I have no doubt of that. So when do I get my lightsaber?"

"Once you have your crystal you then begin learning how to build your lightsaber on the way back to Coruscant." Anakin replied.

"Ok, so where do I sign up?" I asked eagerly, making the man chuckle.

"I'll go ask Master Yoda to come and visit one of our training sessions and he will decide if you are ready to attend the Gathering."

"So go ask now! Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" I tried to use my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

"Yes!" I grinned and my friends laughed. "Now come on, let's go practice more." I grabbed Rendal's hand and dragged him back to the training room.

"Really Lex? We don't even know if Master Yoda is going to be watching you today." My best friend whined as I grabbed a training saber and prepared to engage him in a duel.

"Well it's better to be prepared than not, isn't it?"

"I guess so..."

"Hey do you want me to win this bet with Kira or not?" I asked glaring at him, he immediately nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I want you to win, you have to!"

"Then help me do that!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Unless you really don't want to... I could always use the simulator."

"No need." He activated his emerald blade. "Let's dance." He smirked and I returned the expression and turned on my weapon.

We circled each other for a few moments before I made the first move, leaping forward and swinging my saber at him. He blocked it and tried to strike back, however unfortunately for him he missed, giving me an opportunity to try and hit him again. We parried back and forth, neither one of us making much progress against the other until I decided to step it up a notch. I performed a move from form IV aka Ataru, Saber Swarm. I made flurries of quick, short, harsh blows at Rendal with my lightsaber, making him move quicker to try and defend himself. That left more room for sloppiness and error on his part.

"Come on Rendal, you can do better than this! You're making it too easy for me!" Still I had to admit he was doing well and soon retaliated with Fluid Reposte followed by Falling Avalanche, his strength in that move almost made me drop my lightsaber!

"How's that?" He replied smirking. Thankfully I managed to still keep my grip on it and blocked his strike.

"Not bad, but I still have my saber, you'll have to do better!" Now my concentration level was high, I was completely focused on the task at hand. There was no way I was going to let Rendal win this.

"Oh don't you worry, I've still got a few tricks left up my sleeve!"

"Is that so? Well you'd better start revealing them soon or I'm going to win this hands down!" I flashed him a grin and he pulled a face.

"Don't get too confident. Wasn't it you who said overconfidence can be a man's worst weakness?"

"Yes, but notice how I said 'man' and not 'woman'...!"

"You're so cheeky." He replied and I just giggled.

We kept sparring and as we moved I couldn't help feeling that, despite the ferocity that we put into it, it was almost like a kind of dance. A conversation between the blades... _(If anyone gets where that is from I will be so happy! ...And rather shocked to be honest.)_ I narrowed my eyes as my opponent tired to use Contentious Opportunities and exploit my weaknesses. Thankfully, however, I don't have too many physical weaknesses so I was able to block his attack.

"That was a good idea, but you should know it won't work on me."

"Well I know that now. Hey it was worth a try."

"Indeed. Check this out!" As he tried to swing at my head I ducked down and spun around, sticking my foot out and knocking him over. Or at least that had been the plan. Instead it looked like he knew it was coming and had somehow managed to perform a backflip to dodge my foot! I was very impressed! "Wow!"

"Impressive, right?"

"Hardly." I snorted and rolled my eyes even though I did think it was great.

"Oh you know it was!"

"Yeah ok, it was pretty cool." I flashed him a grin.

Suddenly however I noticed that we were no longer alone.

Anakin, Obi Wan, Master Yoda and several other Jedi masters from the Council. I had been about to stop when Anakin gave me a look that told me this was a test and to keep going. So that's what I did. I continued to spar with Rendal, our lightsabers moving faster with each blow that we tried to land on one another. I had to hide a smirk as in the end I managed to disarm my friend and knock him to the ground, making me the winner of the duel.

Rendal and I smiled at each other as I helped him up off the floor and we bowed to each other to show respect. We then turned to face the masters who had been observing us and greeted them with a bow.

"Hello young ones, quite a duel that was. Impressive skills you both have." Master Yoda awarded us a small smile.

"Thank you, sir." Rendal replied, still giving off an air of humility.

"Welcome you are."

Master Obi Wan Kenobi nodded to Rendal, seemingly pleased by his padawan's effort, before looking at me. "Your master tells us you would like to attend the Gathering and build your own lightsaber..."

"That's right." I nodded. "So how can I prove that I am ready to go?"

"The exhibition of your skills with a training saber was a fair indication of your readiness, however we will have to go over the reports your master has made on you." Windu explained.

"So leave you for now we will, see you later we shall." Yoda and the others bid us farewell before leaving so that it was just Rendal, Anakin and me left.

"You were great guys." My teacher smiled and I grinned.

"Thanks Anakin, do you think it will all be enough though?"

"We will just have to wait and find out Lex..."

So we waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And waited even more.

 _Oh come on already!_

It was actually two days later before I was told the verdict.

"YAHOO!" I screamed in a very unJedi-like way as I raced through the halls of the Temple towards my bedroom where Rendal was waiting for me. "They said yes!" I burst into my room and watched as my friend's face lit up!

"That's great!" He jumped up off my bed and hugged me, wrapping his arms tightly around my body. "This is so awesome!"

"Isn't it? I can't believe it, I'm finally going to have my own real lightsaber!" We both grinned at each other, looking kinda like a pair of psychos.

"I think that deserves something special, don't you?" He asked raising a brow.

"Oh and what did you have in mind?"

"This..." He pulled me closer and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and smiled, he was always so tender and sweet when he did things like this. I kissed him back, snaking my arms around his neck and rolling my eyes as I felt him pull my hood down to reveal my face. *You know that I like to see your face.*

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away as I stared at him, shocked. "Am I going crazy or did I just hear your voice in my head?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head, apparently confused.

"I could have sworn I just heard you talk, but you couldn't have we were in the middle of kissing. How is this possible? Maybe I'm just hearing things..."

"Maybe, or maybe you did hear me. Sometimes Jedi's can hear each other's thoughts, especially if they are close to each other and share a bond."

"That...That's crazy." I shook my head.

"Yes it is, but it's true. I'm surprised you haven't had the same thing with your master. You should ask him about it, I'm sure he'll tell you that it's real. Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"So can I kiss you again?"

"I don't see why not." I smirked at him and we once again put our lips together.

-/-/-

 **Hey guys! What did you think of that? I know it's probably a bit short, but I wanted to have a bit of fluffy stuff and some sparring between our two love birds. So tell me what you guys liked and or didn't like and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **May the Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	40. Chapter 39: Getting Ready

**Anakin POV**

I couldn't help grinning to myself as I walked towards my padawan's room, it had been a couple of days since she found out she was being allowed to go on the Gathering and she was all a buzz at the idea of having her own lightsaber. I was very proud of her for showing the Council that she should be allowed to go, though I did wonder how it was going to go with her and the younglings. I hope she didn't scare them when they were all together. Anyway, I had some news for her which should make sure that everything goes smoothly.

"Hey Lex, mind if I come in?" I asked as I stood outside her door, which soon opened to reveal a smiling Togruta.

"Come on in Anakin." She stepped aside and I walked into the room. "So what's up?"

"Not much." I replied casually, sitting down on her bed. "I just wanted to drop by and see how you were going. You haven't really been around to say hi since you found out you were going on the Gathering next week."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She grinned and I chuckled.

"I can understand that, I was excited when I went to the Gathering too. Oh and there's something else I thought you should know..."

"What?"

"Well I found out who's going to be supervising the trip along with Master Yoda..."

"Who?! Do I know them? Is it you?"

I laughed softly, smiling as she flopped down on her bed next to me. "Ok so yes you know them and no it's not me."

"Then who is it? Spill Anakin!" She demanded, clearly over excited.

I chuckled and gave in, grinning as I awaited her reaction. "It's Rendal."

"Really?! Yay!" My padawan's smile practically lit up the room, it was nice to see her so happy. It made me glad that I had suggested the idea to Master Yoda, we had both agreed that she should have a familiar face go on the journey with her and I trusted Rendal not to try and help her more than the younglings who would be going with her. "That's great! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out this morning so I couldn't tell you before now." I replied honestly.

"Oh, ok." She nodded, understanding why I was only just telling her this information. "So how long is it until we leave?" Alexa asked for about the third time in two days.

"You leave tomorrow."

"Yippee!" She cheered. "I can't wait to go! Who else is going? Oh well it doesn't really matter, I won't know them anyway." She shrugged as she started rambling. "What's the planet like? Is it hard to find your crystal? Why won't you tell me who's teaching us to build our lightsabers?"

I just smiled and shook my head, I hadn't seen her this excited about something in a long time, it was nice to see her so happy. I think Rendal will be pleased to see how much she wants to do this, I just hope that he doesn't try to help her while she looks for her crystal or she'll forfeit the chance to create her lightsaber, but he's a good kid I know that he knows the rules. I'm sure everything will go fine.

"Calm down Lex, or you'll be swinging from the ceiling soon." I laughed. She just grinned and sat up, hugging me.

"You know I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for getting me into the Jedi Order. You've practically saved my life." She smiled and I turned slightly so that I could lean down and gently kiss her forehead.

"You saved my life too, Alexa. Don't forget that. Besides it wasn't just me who worked to get you into the Order, you can't forget the Council, without their approval you wouldn't have been allowed to be my padawan." I reminded her.

"That's true, but without you I would probably have been taken by that bounty hunter who had been trying to kidnap me."

"Well then I'm glad I was around because I wouldn't want that to happen. I'm sure it was the will of the Force that I was there that night, I jus to now that you were destined to be my apprentice." I smiled and she returned it. "Anyway, we have other things we need to focus on right now. Do you have your winter coat ready for tomorrow? Believe me when I say that Ilum is not like Tatooine."

"I've got it, it's just over there." She pointed to her closet where the winter gear hung, ready to be worn when she needed it.

"Good. You'll freeze without it, and I mean that literally."

"Well I have no desire to turn into an ice sculpture so I will definitely make sure that I put those on."

"That also means you won't be able to wear your cloak." I pointed out.

"Well I can use the hood on my jacket to hide my face."

"Not if I glue it down so you can't pull it up."

"Don't you dare." She growled playfully, though I could see it in her eyes that she'd kill me if I actually did that.

"Don't worry Lex, I won't. I promise."

"Good." She smiled. "So is that everything? Do you have anymore advice for me to use tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment then nodded. "As a matter of fact I do, firstly don't be afraid to go out on your own, but at the same time, remember that you do have people around you that can try to help you if you're afraid. Secondly, follow your heart and have faith in your instincts for they serve you well. Thirdly, trust in the Force and it will guid you. Then lastly, and perhaps most importantly, behave yourself and remember who you are." (That's actually a quote from one of my favourite teachers at school :))

Alexa took in all my words and the smile that had been plastered on her face widened at the last thing I said and I chuckled, she was like a sponge right now, absorbing all the advice I had just given her.

"Thanks Master, I think I'm going to use all of those as much as I can."

"Good girl." I nodded. "Now I think you should go find your friends, I ran into them earlier and they told me to tell you that they wanted to see you before you left tomorrow.

"Oh ok, well I'll go find them then. Thanks for talking to me, Master."

"You're welcome, my young padawan." Then with that we both left the room and went our separate ways. I would have to make sure I was awake early tomorrow so I could go to say goodbye to Alexa before she left. Even I have to admit, this is very exciting!

-/-/-

 **Well hello everybody! No I am not dead! I merely had an awful case of writers block but that has now been over come thanks to a friend of mine who's name I shall keep to myself, but thanks my friend! Anyway, what did you guys think of this? I know it's not the best chapter I've written but I just wanted to have some fluffiness between Anakin and Ahsoka because I hadn't written much of it in a while. Heck! I haven't written anything in a while! So what do you guys think of this? As usual I will ask you guys to leave your opinions in a comment and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	41. Chapter 40: On Our Way

**So here we are, chapter 40, the chapter that once upon a time marked the end of this story. Now however it is marking the beginning of a quest, so read on my people and discover what lies ahead!**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

The second that my eyes snapped open I was fully awake, today was the day that I went on the Gathering! I leapt out of bed and, after changing into fresh clothes, ran straight for the mess hall for an early breakfast. I needed to eat quickly so that I could go back to my room and grab my gear so that I would be less affected by the cold when we got to Illum.

Fortunately, since I was up early, there weren't many people in the mess hall so I could just get my food then sit an eating it without having to stand in a cue for half an hour. The food wasn't bad in my opinion, but hey anything's better than scraps from the street, right? So I ate my food in a rush, almost scoffing it as I went, before putting the tray in the pile to be washed then I ran back to my room. I knew I still had plenty of time but I was determined not to be late.

My heart beat hard in my chest as I ran into my room and went over to my closet, I pulled out the jacket and warm pants that we were meant to wear and slipped on the pants and boots. I knew I'd be hot on the way there but I didn't want to have to get changed on the way, in front of whoever else would be there with me. That would be too embarrassing, not to mention humiliating and shameful.

The kids will probably be scared of me anyway, not that I care, but I don't want to make it worse. If I do then I might get into trouble from the Council when we return, I'm not afraid of them mind you, it's just that I don't need any more hassles right now. But I'm over complicating things again.

Back to what I'm doing, I am currently racing towards the docking bay where the ship was that would take us to Ilum, wherever that may be. A few Jedi who were walking through the halls gave me strange looks as I passed, however I ignored them.

I could feel the addrenaline running through my veins and the sound of my light footsteps on the marble floor could just be heard alongside the echoe of my heart beating in my chest. This was my one chance to prove that I could be a Jedi, I wanted to do everything I could to make sure that I succeeded.

When I got to the ship I discovered that I was the first one there, even Rendal hadn't come yet which I found a little surprising. He had seemed as excited as I was yesterday and yet he hadn't made the effort to get here early. Odd. Oh well I imagined that he might have slept in or perhaps he had been held up.

An hour went by and I was still standing there. No one had come.

Sighing, I finished my push-ups and returned to standing next to the ship. This was soooo boring. Already I had done twenty sit-ups and twenty push-ups, and I was incredibly bored. I had been about to go and try to find my friend when I spotted him walking towards me. Finally! I honestly thought he had forgotten about this whole thing.

'What took you so long?' I asked.

'Sorry, Master Kenobi wanted to give me a briefing on the assignment.' He replied as he came and stood next to me. 'How long have you been here?'

'An hour.' I replied, feeling a little bitter about how long I'd been left standing here, even though I now knew it wasn't Rendal's fault.

'That long? I'm sorry, I tried to get here quicker but Master wouldn't let me.' He apologised.

'It's fine, it gave me some time to think about everything. Who else is coming with us to Ilum?'

'A group of younglings who's names have slipped my memory.' He smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. 'I thought you were supposed to remember things like that.'

'Well apparently they all know that they're supposed to meet here and they should be here soon.'

'Mhm. Well let's hope so or this is going to be very awkward for you.' I smirked at him. He just gave me a half hearted smile and I just knew he was silently praying to the Force that this would all go smoothly and to tell the truth that's what I was doing too.

 **Rendal POV**

I waited with Alexa for the rest of the group to arrive and it wasn't long before two younglings ran over and bowed to me. 'Padawan Brask, we are here for the Gathering.' A young Tholothian said as she bent from the waist.

'Are we late?' The Rodian boy who was with her asked. I shook my head and smiled at them.

'No, as a matter of fact you're early.'

'Phew.' They both believed a sigh of relief and Alexa and I chuckled.

'So what are your names?' The Togruta asked.

'My name is Youngling Oblo Zoyai and this is Youngling Ayara Blout.' The Rodian replied.

'It's nice to meet the both of you.' I smiled. 'As you are probably aware I am Padawan Rendal Brask and this is my friend Alexa Arnjard. She will also be attending the Gathering to get her crystal and create her lightsaber.'

'It's nice to meet you Padawan Brask, Padawan Arnjard.' Ayara smiled.

Alexa just smiled politely and I could tell she was feeling awkward, but I wasn't sure what to do to make her feel more comfortable. Before I had the chance to do anything though two more younglings arrived, both male this time, one was a Wookie, then standing on his left was a Korrun.

'Hello boys.' I greeted them as they bowed to us. 'I'm assuming you're here for the Gathering?' They nodded. 'What are your names?'

'Youngling Callor Taner.' The Korrun boy replied. 'And this is Gyakkk.'

'A pleasure to meet you both, I'm Padawan Brask and I will be going with you on your trip to Ilum.' I explained. 'Now I think that is everyone so let's board the ship.' They all followed my instructions and walked up the ramp and into the ship, I went last to make sure that no one else was still coming. Once I was satisfied no one was running late I piloted our little ship out of the atmosphere, setting our corse for Ilum. We were on our way now.


	42. Long Chapter

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to tell you all that this next chapter, chapter 40, is going to be _suuuuuper_ _long!_ That is part of the reason that it is taking so long to publish it, that and because I'm so busy with annoying things like school, homework and tutoring and I'm really bad with time management. So it will be a while before it comes out. I'm really sorry guys, but there's not much I can do about it right now. I will try to keep writing the chapter as much as I can I promise, so be ready for when it does come out because it's going to be great! Until then I hope you can forgive me for the wait and I will see you all next time!

May the Force be With You!

~ Lexa


	43. Chapter 41: The Gathering Part 1

**Ok guys now I know I strung the last chapter out and I was going to have them actually do the Gathering but I decided to wait a little longer. Which brings me to this chapter, I was going to have the entire Gathering in this chapter but because it is turning out to be so long I've decided to split it into two! I hope you guys don't mind...**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

The trip was long and, in my opinion, boring. Rendal was being a real stick in the mud, he didn't want to talk to just me for too long in case the others thought he was playing favourites. This meant that he kept encouraging me to socialise with the others and that was something I had no interest in doing. I would rather keep to myself than talk to a bunch of younglings who would scream if I said so much as "boo" to them. So I just stayed quiet.

That is until one of them approached me. It was the Rodian boy, Oblo something or other I think his name was. He came and sat down beside me, I merely chose to ignore him, but then he started asking me questions.

'You're Alexa, aren't you?' I didn't reply. 'I'll take that as a yes.' _If only he'd take it as a sign that I did not want to talk to him_. 'Why do you have your hood up? Are you trying to hide your face? Why are you keeping your face hidden?' That was none of his business. 'Do you speak basic or do you not understand me?'

'I just want to be left alone.' I finally growled at him.

I could sense he was taken aback but he needed to know that I was not in the mood to answer questions from anyone, especially someone like him who could never understand what I've been through in my life. Stupid snotty nosed kid.

'I'm sorry to have bothered you then. I just thought you looked lonely.' He looked sad and turned away, almost making me feel the smallest bit guilty. He was only trying to be nice and I just pushed him away...

'Wait.' He looked back at me. 'I'm sorry. I'm just not a very nice person.' I apologised.

'I think you are, you just don't really know how to deal with some people.'

'You're pretty smart for a youngling.' I gave him a tiny smile, though it only lasted a second, I don't even know if he saw it from beneath my hood.

'Thank you.' I didn't have to be a padawan to sense the air of humility that surrounded him and I had the feeling that some day he would make a wise Jedi. Especially if he could gain some practical knowledge and street smarts.

'You're welcome. Anyway, let's talk about you instead.'

'Ok, but what do you want to know about me?' The boy asked.

'Well how long have you been part of the order?'

'As long as I can remember. I think my father might have been a Jedi, or at least Force sensitive, but since I haven't met him I have no way to prove it.' He replied with a sigh.

'That's unfortunate...My parents are both dead now. They died when I was young.' I murmured, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice though I think he could hear it anyway.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' He frowned. Unsure of what to say I merely sat in silence, my gaze dropping to the floor, until he spoke again. 'I guess I'm sort of lucky in that respect, after all you can't miss what you never had...right?'

'I guess not.' I agreed, though his tone made me think some part of him believed otherwise.

'But that's a depressing subject, why don't you come talk to the others and we can talk about something that's a little happier?'

'Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's a good idea.' I frowned and shook my head slightly.

'Why? Do you not like them or do you want to be left alone because you don't feel well? Or are there other reasons?'

'Kid, I have a million and one reasons but I don't feel like discussing them all now. You can go back to your group and I will just stay here and be by myself. I like my alone time more than I like being with other people.' I calmly explained, hoping that I would understand that I really just wanted to be left alone.

'Well... Ok then.' He conceded and went back to join his fellow younglings while I closed my eyes and tried to meditate.

 **Rendal POV**

The trip was long and dull, for some of us more than others. As I piloted the ship through space my mind wandered and I though about one of my passengers. Alexa. I felt sorry for her, she didn't like to talk to most people and I couldn't talk to her as much as we would like because I'm supposed to be impartial to all of them. At least until after they get their crystals. That was the first stage of the Gathering, and while I would never try to help Alexa cheat or anything I didn't want the younglings to think that I did because we talked a lot during this flight. So I had to tell my friend that, but I know that she was annoyed with me. Unfortunately there's not a lot I can do about it right now.

Anyway, after many hours of travelling we finally reached the Unkown Regions and then I finally made visual contact with the icy planet that we were going to. Ilum. The planet's surface was a frozen tundra with miles and miles of uninhabitable waste land. It was a place that most beings didn't even know existed, aside from those in the Jedi Order.

'Hey guys, come look! We're here!' I called out to the others from the cockpit and smiled as the group of younglings quickly walked in and stared out at the planet before us.

'This is where we're going?' The Tolothian girl, Ayara asked glancing at me.

'Yes it is.' I nodded with a smile.

'We're going to freeze down there.' Caller stated.

'No we won't.' Hearing Alexa snort I turned around to see her shaking her head slightly. 'Why do you think they gave us warm clothes?'

'She's right.' Oblo agreed.

'Clothes can only do so much.' Caller pointed out. 'Anyway, let's just get down there and do what we came to do.' We all nodded and once we got through the atmosphere I carefully landed the ship on the icy ground.

As soon as we touched down and I switched things off, the kids were out of there like a shot, eager to get out there and earn their kyber crystals then in turn get their lightsabers. However I could see that Alexa wasn't so eager to get going and she waited for me to get up.

'Everything ok Lex?' I asked concerned, frowning when she shook her head. 'What's wrong?'

'What if I'm not good enough?' She asked quietly, her gaze focussed on her feet.

I sighed softly and gently pulled her into a hug. 'Of course you'll be good enough Lex... Your skills are unbeatable and I know you will get your crystal.' I tried to reassure her as I rubbed her back soothingly.

'You sure?'

'Yep, I'm one hundred percent sure. You've come this far haven't you?'

'I guess so.' She murmured, resting her head on my shoulder.

'You will do great, I know it.'

'I hope you're right.'

'Have I ever been wrong?' I asked pulling back so that I could see her face.

'Well...' She smirked, making us both chuckle.

'Come on Lex, have a little confidence in yourself.'

'I'll try.' She nodded, giving me a wobbly smile.

'How about I give you a little extra confidence then...' I glanced around to make sure none of the younglings were watching before moving forward and pressed my lips to hers.

 **Alexa POV**

My eyes widened and I smiled as I kissed him back, enjoying the warm feeling that washed over me. We had become better at it with practice and our lips moved together in sync as we expressed our feelings for one another. His lips felt hot against mine as our breaths mingled in the cooling air, our bodies pressing against each other to keep warm. My heart fluttered in my chest and I pulled him closer, desperate to forget about the upcoming challenge. However it didn't last. Much to soon he was pulling away from me and I sighed once we were apart.

'Sorry Lex, but we've got to get going, we don't want to keep anyone waiting.' Rendal apologised.

'Couldn't I have just one more?'

'Ok, but just one.' He replied and kissed me again, this one being even shorter than the last. 'For luck.' He smiled. **(Anyone remember who else said this in another Star Wars movie ;) XD)** 'Now come on, let's go.' He took my hand and lead me to the landing ramp where we walked down together, only to find that the younglings were all playing in the snow.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they made snowballs and threw them at each other. I did notice though that Oblo seemed to be keeping more to himself and was making a little snow man. I smiled, he was a sweet boy.

The moment was ruined, however, when I had to duck as a snowball came flying at my head. 'Geez!' I growled and once I was up right again I shot a glare at the Wookie boy whom I knew to be the one responsible for throwing it.

'Hey!' I growled, annoyed with their childish behaviour. 'I don't care if you guys want to behave like children but don't involve me!'

The Wookie boy, who's name I couldn't be bother to remember, replied with something I wasn't able to understand. Frowning, I looked at the others to translate, hoping that at least one of them could understand him.

'He said he's sorry and that he wasn't aiming for you. It was an accident.' The Korrun translated.

'I see... Oh well, I guess these things happen...' I replied calmly, making them all look at me in surprise.

'Anyway, we should get moving, we have a long way to go and a short time to get there.' Rendal suggested and, after raising the landing ramp, we set off. Though I had no idea where we were going.

The wind howled around us, whipping the snow up as a blizzard threatened to start. I pulled my hood down further over my face, grateful that it had special pointed parts so that my montrals could fit underneath it and not have the material fall back off my head. If that happened I think my montrals would freeze.

It had to be in the minus' here because if I were to throw water into the air I'm certain that it would freeze solid before it hit the ground. It would be pretty cool to see though, even though it is hard to walk in this cold weather. Especially when your species comes from a tropical sort of planet. Don't get me wrong though, I have been to other cold planets before, just not ones as cold as this, and it's not like I'm struggling the most. That award would have to go to Ayara, she was struggling to keep up and despite my usual dislike of little kids I found myself going over to help her.

'Hey.' I gave her a small smile, though I doubted she could see it so I at least tried to make my tone sound friendlier than before.

'Hi.' She replied looking up at me.

'You ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' She nodded, causing me to frown and shake my head. She was definitely lying.

'You sure? You look like you could use some help.'

'Well...I guess I'm just getting tired.' She admitted and I couldn't blame her as I watched her struggle to lift her feet through the snow as they sunk down with each step.

'I think I could help you if you want me to.'

'You'd help me?'

'Yep.' I once again flashed her a smile. 'The trick to doing it is to do two things, one: focus on the end goal, and two: Think light thoughts.' She laughed and shook her head.

'How are light thoughts going to help?'

'Just try it, you'll see.' I smiled. Ayara shrugged and it looked like she decided to give it a go, and as I assumed she was thinking 'light thoughts' I used the Force to lift her up a little so that she wasn't dragging her feet as much through the snow. When she noticed the difference, she turned her head to look at me and we grinned at each other. 'Told you that would work.'

'That's cheating, you're helping me.'

'So what? Once in awhile everyone needs help.'

'Even you?'

'Oh yeah, even me.' I nodded, surprisingly unashamed to admit that.

'Why would you need help though? You're Master Skywalker's padawan aren't you? I've heard stories about you, you're awesome!' She smiled up at me and I actually felt myself start to blush a little. The child really thought I was that great?

'Yeah that's me...but I'm really not that amazing.' I shrugged.

'Yes you are! I heard you have the fastest record for the obstacle course and that you got into one of General Grievous' bases and rescued another padawan all by yourself!'

I laughed softly. 'You certainly know a lot about me. Those things are true, yes, and-'

'Is it true that Padawan Brask was the padawan you saved?'

'Yes that's right.'

'Wow!' She looked up at me wide eyed and a huge smile was spread across her face. 'You're a hero! You could be one of the heroes of the Republic!'

'I really doubt that.' I shook my head, my already orange cheeks were turning redder and I was glad that she couldn't see that.

'Oh grow up Ayara! She's not that amazing.' I looked over to see Caller rolling his eyes. 'Yeah big deal, she went into a base and rescued a guy, whatever. When I become a padawan I'll be able to do that same thing blindfolded and take down Grievous!'

I snorted. 'I wouldn't go saying things like that until you actually experience it, kid. That sort of stuff isn't like the simulator, you know. Oh wait... You haven't even used the simulator yet.' I smirked over at him.

'Burn!' Ayara shouted and laughed.

'I'll do it, just you wait and see!' Caller replied, glaring at us.

'Let's stay focussed please.' Rendal turned to look back at us, narrowing his eyes slightly. We all muttered a "yes sir" and fell into silence. The only sounds now coming from the snow crunching under our feet as we walked on.

Why did he have to make everything boring?

 **Caller POV**

Pfft! Everyone thinks she's so great, bah! She's no better than anyone else here, if she was then she'd already have her lightsaber and would be here to guide us instead of being led by Padawan Brask. You know, I'd even go as far as to say that she's a substandard padawan! Rumour has it that Master Skywalker found her on the street and only took her as his padawan out of pity for her! So she must really suck if she lived on the street before.

I like Padawan Brask though, he seems nice, he's level headed and he doesn't spend half his time boasting like Alexa's been doing. He shows humility, like me! We're really very similar, we're both quiet achievers who could do so much more than what we're allowed to do at our current level. In fact I bet he could help me get to be a padawan quicker if he put in a good word for me with Master Yoda...!

So I went to walk beside Rendal and smiled at him. 'Hello, Padawan Brask.' He looked down at me and smiled back.

'Hello there, Caller. You doing ok? I know it's a long walk but it's worth it.'

'Oh I'm fine with it, I actually really like walking.' I was lying of course. I didn't really like walking, I mean who does? I honestly found this sort of annoying. Why didn't he just land closer? Was this part of the mission? I hope not.

'Well that's good then.' His voice shook me from my thoughts.

'Yeah... Um how much further are we going?'

'Not too far now, look up ahead.' He turned to face forward again and I followed his gaze. Peering through the darkness I could see that not far away stood a huge wall, hardly visible without the daylight to properly illuminate the landscape.

'That's where we're going?' I asked surprised.

'Yep.' He nodded as I glanced up at him.

'But how are we going to get past the wall?'

'Have patience and you'll see.' He replied and I sighed, this was so weird!

Falling back a few steps I focused on just going forward, the movement keeping the cold from seeping into my bones. This place really was an iceberg in the middle of space as my laboured breathing showed as the vapour hung in the air in front of my face like a small could. I smirked, this was certainly going to be an interesting challenge and I wondered exactly what was in store for us.

 **Alexa POV**

We eventually came to stop in front of what looked like a giant ice wall and I looked at Rendal in confusion. 'This is it?'

'Yep. We're here guys.' He nodded.

'Huh?' The younglings looked at him as though he was crazy.

'Ok Rendal, so how are we getting over it?' I asked.

'We aren't exactly going over it Alexa... Everyone reach out with the Force, we have to work together in order to part it like a door.'

The younger kids looked at each other in surprise as though they believed that even with the power of the Force we wouldn't be able to move the wall. But, if there was one thing I had learnt during my meditative training it was that the only thing that held the Force back it was your willingness to believe in it.

'Well let's give it a shot then.' I nodded and closed my eyes, extending my hand as I reached out with the Force. Before long I sensed the younglings doing the same and we all grouped together, focussing our energy on moving the wall. My face moved into a frown as we struggled to move the huge block of ice, boy was it heavy!

But we did it! We parted the wall and smiled at each other when we saw what we'd done. Yes! One part down just a tonne more to go, we can do this! I grinned at Rendal who smiled in return and I couldn't wait to move on to the next challenge.

-/-/-

 **Well there we have it folks, the first part of the mission is done! So the new question is, will Alexa find her Kyber crystal and build her lightsaber? Or will something keep her from completing the task? Find out now! Just read on to discover what happens!**

 **May the Force be With You!**

 **~ Lexa**


	44. Chapter 42: The Gathering Part 2

**Alexa POV**

We walked into a dark cavern and looking around I could just see large crystals rising from the ground and stone statues of hooded figures baring swords that loomed above us at the edges of the cave. What really attracted my attention however was the wall of ice at the back of the cavern that ran from the ceiling and reached the floor, something about it seemed odd. I got the feeling that it would have something to do with the test we were about to complete.

Before I could think about it too much however, someone else caught my eye. Master Yoda was sitting on a small platform just in front of us and he gave a warm smile as we approached. Once we stood in front of him we bowed to Yoda as Rendal moved forward to stand at his side before the Grand Master began to speak.

"The Force made physical, a Jedi is. Comes with great responsibility that, yes? Protect others, how does a Jedi? Hm?" Moving his cloak slightly he brought forth his lightsaber so that it hovered in front of us and activated by use of the Force, the green blade captivating the younglings. "Build your own lightsabers you shall, but first harvest your crystal, each one of you must." The others started murmuring amongst themselves, while i stayed quiet and respectful, my gaze never leaving the alien before me as he brought the sober back into his hands, deactivating it before gently tapping it's side. "The heart of a Jedi's lightsaber, it is. Focuses the Force from the Jedi, it does."

Reaching up with his hands I felt the Force move around him as we heard the sound of stones sliding against one another, causing us to turn and look to where a small panel near the roof had moved aside to allow light to shine through the gap. The light hit a large crystal that came down from the ceiling, held by a metal contraption of sorts that allowed it to rotate as the light refracted from it, turning into smaller beams with moved about the room until they shone onto smaller crystals. One such crystal, that would still have been larger than my head, concentrated a beam of light so that it hit the door on the other side of the cave. We all watched as the door lit up and the ice that had been covering it started to turn to water.

Watching the ice melt into a waterfall filled me with awe, though somewhere in the pit of my stomach I could feel dread starting to creep into my systems. Something tells me that's where we have to go.

Master Yoda turned to gesture to the door. "If Jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave you must. Trust yourself, trust each other, and succeed you will." He turned back to look at us, trying to give us confidence.

We then walked over to the door and Rendal started to tell us the rest of the details of the mission.

"Once you have your crystal, don't stay in the cave to have a look around. Once the sun goes down the door will refreeze and any of you who are still inside will be trapped. If that happens then you will be forced to remain inside for a full rotation. No one will be able to help you."

I fought to suppress a shudder as I heard him explain what would happen if we were unable to get out in time. Being stuck in there for a night was not something that appealed to me. So I had to get it in and out quickly, having found a tiny crystal no bigger than my palm in a maze of caves. Piece of cake. Not. But that's why we were doing the test, to prove we were worthy.

"How will we know which crystal is ours?" Caller asked, frowning.

"You will know." Was the only answer given. "You need to go now or you won't make it out, so hurry."

With a small nod I glanced back at Rendal one last time, seeing him give me a split second smile, before I headed into the cavern.

Once inside we quickly found out that it was colder inside this part of the cave than where we had been with Master Yoda and Rendal, this was definitely not a place I wanted to be stuck in for any longer than I had to be. "This place is freezing." Ayara shivered as she spoke.

"Well we know that." Caller rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we don't have time to waste if we want to get out of here. I for one have no intention of being stuck in here." I replied, trying to prevent an argument from starting.

"Me neither, but it would only be one rotation." Caller shrugged. "I could handle it."

"That may be, but did you ever stop and think that we don't know how long this planet takes to go through a full rotation?" I smirked. "Anyway, let's keep moving, if we do that then we don't have to worry about it." That prompted them to continue walking. However we were soon faced with the dilemma of having the passage we had been travelling down split into three.

"Which one should we choose?" Ayara asked.

"The logical thing to do would be to split up and go down all three to see where they lead to." Oblo said.

"Maybe, but what if something happens and we need each other for help?"

"Good point..." He nodded, Gyakk grunted in agreement.

"I say that we split into groups and pick a tunnel. That way we're covering ground and we still have back up." I suggested.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." Oblo smiled at me, but Caller shook his head.

"Who put her in charge?"

"No one, it was just a suggestion." I shrugged.

"Well keep your suggestions to yourself, we don't need them."

"Fine then, good luck with getting your crystal, I'm not going to wait around for you to make up your minds in what you're doing." I shook my head and walked off down the middle tunnel. I heard Oblo try to stop me, but I ignored him and continued on.

I didn't need their help anyway, I didn't need anyone. I was going to show Rendal, and Anakin, and that stuck up creep Kira that I could do this all on my own. So I didn't need anyone's help. I was strong enough to earn my lightsaber and eventually I would become a Jedi Knight. I just knew it. Who needed the rest of those younglings when I had myself to rely on? They were useless to me. Besides, they'd probably just try to leave me behind so that I got stuck in this place anyway. I was better off alone.

When the tunnel opened up into a larger area of the cavern I was surprised to see that there thousands, if not millions, of tiny crystals stuck in the stone! I was awestruck as I stood there looking at them. They almost seemed like the stars that twinkled in the night sky and I had the feeling that there were almost just as many of them. Looking up at the ceiling it reminded me of all those nights that I'd slept on the streets. The sight was breath-taking and it took me a few moments to come back to my senses before I walked over to a group of them.

"They're beautiful... But are any of them mine?" I wondered aloud.

Reaching out to touch one, I tried to pull it from it's position, half buried in the rock. It wouldn't budge. Instead of trying to yank it out I let go of it and shook my head. It looked like that one wasn't meant for me. So I kept walking and every so often I would test to see if any of them was the one for me, so far with no luck.

Come on, think! There has to be a better way to find it than this.

Pausing for a moment I tried to think of how Anakin would find it. Or any Jedi for that matter. It was then that I got my answer. What had Master Yoda said before we went into the cave? A Jedi is the physical form of the Force, which made me think that the Force had to be the answer. Closing my eyes I tried to calm my mind and reach out with the Force. Maybe I would able to sense my crystal.

It turned out that my hunch was right, after what felt like an eternity I could feel a slight pull through the Force, guiding me off in another direction. So opening my eyes I continued walking, happy now that I knew I was going the right way. At least now I wasn't wandering around in these caves feeling blind, without knowing if I could find my crystal amongst the millions of others. At this point I had a direction and if I followed the Force then I would be out of here in no time.

 **Oblo POV**

I felt bad that Alexa had gone off by herself, her idea of having us split up into smaller groups was a good idea and if Caller hadn't opened his big mouth then we would all be better off. Unfortunately I can't change that now though, we needed to get moving again or we would be stuck in these caverns. "Come on guys, we should get moving."

"But what should we do? Thanks to Caller we just lost our leader." Ayara glared at Caller.

"She is not and was not our leader!" He snapped. "We don't need her help, we have each other and we can find these crystals in half the time she can. So let's move!" He commanded before walking down the far left passage, causing us all to sigh before we trailed after him.

"Why are we following him?" Ayara asked softly.

"I have no idea, but I don't think it's safe for us to split up into any less than pairs. If we get lost then we may not be able to find our way back or if one of us got hurt and we were by ourselves then we would have no way to get help." I replied, frowning as I thought about what might be happening to Alexa. Gyakk roared something quietly from his place beside us.

"He's right, if one of us got hurt then the rest of us would be able to sense it." Ayara nodded in agreement.

"All the same I don't think it's a good idea for us to stray too far from each other."

"You're probably right... But I'm sure Alexa can handle herself."

"I hope so..." I muttered with a small shake of my head.

We walked along through the tunnel and I couldn't help wanting to be able to study the place, it was fascinating. When the passages opened up into a larger part of the cavern there was a soft collective gasp and we gazed around at the many crystals that lined the walls and ceiling. It was breath taking and part of me wanted to explore all of it, but the other part new this place would be a death trap if we were stuck in here for a full rotation. I did not want to suffer through that.

I went over to Caller and tapped him on the back. "So how are we going to find our crystals then, _Caller_?" I asked, frustrated by his ego and desire to be top dog.

"We look for them, duh Oblo, what did you think we would do? Wait for them to come to us?" He rolled his eyes at me while I shook my head.

 _What an idiot. Hasn't he think of HOW we are going to look for them? Without some sort of strategy we will end up wandering around in circles!_

"Look you, I meant-"

"Let's just keep walking. If we stand in one place too long I fear that we will freeze to death as statues." Ayara cut me off, shivering as she glared at us.

Deciding that none of us wanted to die in here we stayed silent and just kept walking, each one of us trying our own method to find our crystal, though none seemed to be working. I was trying to spot any crystal that looked brighter than the others because according to some padawans who had gotten their crystal theirs shone brighter than all the ones around it. However I couldn't see one that looked any different. Caller was trying to use the Force and pull his from the walls, while Ayara was attempting to feel hers with the Force. I think that her technique should have been the best but she still hadn't found hers.

So we tried to keep our eyes out for any crystals that looked different or seemed to catch our attention, hoping to see or feel something that called to us. So far we had been unsuccessful and as I glanced back in the direction that we had come I felt my anxiety levels start to rise as I wondered if we would make it out of here before the door froze over.

 **Rendal POV**

I stood outside the cave and continued to wait for the group, occasionally breaking the silence by making light conversation with Master Yoda. Despite knowing that patience is a virtue I couldn't help but feel impatient. Every minute had begun to feel like an hour since they had entered the cavern. I was so worried about Alexa, though I didn't truly know why since part of me knew that she could handle anything that it threw at her, but... The other part knew that at least one part of the cave would test her greatest fear, it would be her biggest obstacle. Whatever that was. I didn't even know what her biggest fear was.

So it made me think, what kind of a boyfriend-ish guy didn't know what his girlfriend was afraid of? Hm? A pretty useless one I'd wager. I needed to know more about Alexa, but how could I ask her about it without going to far and making her think that I was trying to take away her privacy? That was the last thing I wanted. Still... I could tell she was keeping secrets from me and I was desperate to know why, so I had to figure out what she was hiding and why.

However a voice brought me back to the present and I shook my head before looking over at Master Yoda who looked at me curiously. "Padawan?" He stared back at me curiously.

"Pardon sir? Sorry I was just thinking."

"Asking you I was, why worried, you are." He repeated once more, making me frown and shake my head once more.

"Worried? Sir, I'm not worried. I just... I want to see Alexa get her crystal because she really deserves this and so do the other kids." I explained, though it was only half true.

"Agree with you I do, but lying you are. Worried you are, sense it I can. So ask you again I will; worry who do you?" He asked, looked at me with a kind yet slightly stern expression. He wanted the truth, or at least something a little closer to the whole truth.

"Well.. In the caverns you have to face at least one of your fears, one that you normally wouldn't have to or you might have to give up something you would normally take for granted. There are always life lessons to be learned, right Master Yoda?" I asked and he nodded in response, waiting for me to continue on. "My greatest fear when I did it was breaking the rules and I had to do that in order to get my crystal, I had to wait until I was alone in the cave and the door had frozen over so that I could have clarity with the Force and sense where I needed to go... The thing is though, it was terrifying for me and... I don't know how the kids will cope trying to face their fears."

"Find their own courage, they need to. Help them all through life it will, that is why important the Gathering is, because help them learn valuable lessons it does that a Jedi needs." The alien smiled at me before going to sit back down on the rock he had been poised upon when we first arrived. "Have courage too you must, and trust that do well they will. Trust in them you must, just as learn to trust you they will."

Looking over at where the very top of the wall above the door had begun to freeze over I frowned and shook my head. _Alexa will be alright... She can do anything... Right?_ "I know you're right sir... I just hope that everything goes well for them." Following him over I carefully plopped down on the cold ground in front of him with a soft sigh, deciding to try meditating for a while. I couldn't interfere, so I just had to wait for them.

 **Alexa POV**

I was getting closer, I could feel it. Either that or it was the cold seeping further into my bones... Well whatever it was I was going to get my crystal and get out of here. That was for certain.

I had been walking around for what felt like at least half an hour, and every step was a step towards victory. Once I had that then I would be able to get back to the temple and build my lightsaber, after which I would be able to get Kira Walsh off my back along with Rendal's.

 _I can't wait to see the look on her face when I show her my new lightsaber._

Just as I was about to picture it the sound of crumbling rock caught my attention and I froze for a moment, peering through the darkness in an attempt to spot whoever was nearby. When no more sounds followed I made a tentative walk forward, bringing my arms into a defensive position in front of me in case whatever I found wasn't friendly.

As I came closer my brain was constantly searching for any sign that there was someone there, both to ensure that I didn't get caught off guard and to make sure that I wasn't just going crazy from paranoia. Either way I needed to do something, but as I rounded the corner where I had believed to expect someone I found nothing. I was still alone here, aside from those younglings... For now at least. I never knew if that might change though, someone else could be lurking in here as part of the test... Or it could be someone completely different...someone who intended to harm me or the kids.

 _Wait a minute, there's a thought... It could have been one of those blasted younglings, trying to put me off and psych me out from the mission. I wouldn't put it past that kid Caller to play a stupid prank on me like that. Idiot._

All the same, it didn't matter who did what or what happened, the key in this, or any, situation was to have a level head and keep your wits about you. So long as I could manage that then I would be fine. I just had to stay focussed.

So turned around and went back to where I had been before, pausing for a moment to reestablish her connection to the Force and make sure I was on the right path. Then when I was set I continued on my way through the cave.

It was a good thing that I wasn't afraid of the dark or this place would have been the death of me, because the further into the cave I went the darker it became as there were fewer crystals. Meaning that the tunnels where never fully illuminated and at times it was difficult to see and I got a little jumpy when I saw some of the jagged teeth of stone descend from the shadows above on the ceiling. The darkness was comforting in a way, yet at the same time it had begun to put me on edge. I felt my heart quick every so often, even though the only sounds that could be heard were my own footsteps and the occasional soft sound of pieces of snow falling from the ceiling.

Despite my slight nervousness, however; it may have been a good thing as, in theory, it would mean it would be easier for me to find my crystal if there were less to chose from, right? Well I had the feeling it was still going to take me awhile.

Rendal was right, this wasn't easy... But still it doesn't seem to be as hard as he made it out to be.. Which either meant that he just found more difficult than me or it was going to get harder before I got out.

 _To be honest I'm not sure which I'd rather. At least if it's harder then that makes it interesting._

 **Ayara POV**

The crystals almost seemed to be alive as they shimmered and shone in the darkness, as though they were like crystallised glow worms stuck in the rocky walls and ceiling. It was beautiful... But the cold reminded me of how dangerous this place was. As much as I would like to stick around and explore everything we couldn't afford to stay in here too long...and besides the darkness is starting to give me the heebie jeebies. I wanted to get out of here quickly, but we still had to find our crystals. That was the most important thing, so if we stuck together like Caller suggested then hopefully we would find our crystals.

As I walked through the caves I tried to sense my crystal, however it was hard with so many things racing around in my mind. I kept wondering about what else might be lurking nearby in the dark, maybe there was someone watching us, o-or there could be other creatures in here just waiting to start picking us off one by one! It was making me paranoid and it wasn't long before I was afraid to stray from the group so I stayed as close to them as I could, even to the point where I started accidentally stepping on the backs of their shoes.

"Ouch!" Caller exclaimed and looked back to glare at me over his shoulder.

"Sorry." I mumbled after he looked away. I hadn't meant to do it, it just happened when I wasn't concentrating on where I was going. It's not like it was intentional or anything, but because Caller was at the front of the group he bore the brunt of my... Clumsiness? I guess you could call it.

"Will you watch where you're going Ayara?" He asked as he grew more and more frustrated.

"I'm sorry, ok, I'm trying!"

"Then try harder!"

"Will the two of you just be quiet." Oblo said as he looked around. "We don't know what loud noises might do in here, they could affect the crystals, or even make the cave collapse if we get too loud."

"Tell that to Ayara, if she steps on my heel again I'm gonna scream." Caller threatened.

So I was forced to drop back a little but I made sure that I didn't get separated from the group, I didn't want to get lost in the dark and end up stuck in here forever.

-/-/-

 **Hey everyone! How are you all? Sorry that this chapter still didn't cover them all getting their crystals but I was getting quite a few words and I figured that if I add too many more then you would get bored. So I decided that it was best to end it there. However I will try to make sure that in the next chapter you will read about them getting their crystals and escaping the caves! In the mean time, I know it's hard but please be patient with me I am doing my best. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, see you all then!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~ Lexa**


	45. Chapter 43: The Gathering Part 3

**Rendal POV**

Despite Yoda's confidence and kind words I was still worried about my friend and the younglings. By now the ice had covered almost a quarter of the door, and with every moment the ice spread further down. Their time was running out, they couldn't afford to dawdle.

It was hard not to go in there and try to find them, but I knew my place was outside where I was. I needed to stay here, I had promised that I wouldn't interfere. If I did then I would get into big trouble and the others might be forced to do this all over again with someone else in my place, so it was better for everyone if I just waited patiently for them. Though to be honest my patience was straining.

 _They'll be ok and when they come out you'll get to see Alexa and her awesome smile! Just focus on that and the time will go quicker... I'm sure of it._

 **Alexa POV**

I was getting ever closer, I could feel it.. It was close and I was getting closer all the time. I started to run as I could feel the Force call out to me, pulling me toward it.. I was gonna find it! When suddenly I realised that the thing I was running to was a huge frozen wall of eyes and at the top I could see a glow in the darkness. That was where my crystal was, that was where I had to go. The question was how could I climb the wall?

What surprised me was that the ice wasn't entirely sheer. There were a few rocks that protruded from the ice that I could probably use as foot-holes and hand grips, but not enough of them that I could climb all the way to the top. I would have to figure out another way to do it.. I could try to use the Force to aid me in a jump, but it was doubtful that I would reach it. Perhaps a combination of both would work, but that would be risky. If I missed then I would fall and could possibly do quite a bit of damage to myself. If that happened then I'd never make it out of here.

So I needed to decide, what was I going to do? The answer; start climbing and hope I figured something out when I ran out of hand grips. I went over to the foot of the wall and reached up to where the first indents were in the wall started to climb.

 **Ayara POV**

This place was giving me the creeps, I kept getting the feeling that we weren't alone in here. Knowing that finding the crystal meant I could get out of here faster I tried desperately to seek it out with the Force, but as I just couldn't sense it. It was as though my senses were clouded, but I couldn't figure out why. It was all so confusing..

'We're getting nowhere doing this.' Oblo pointed out. 'We need to change tactics.'

'And do what, huh?' Caller glared at him. 'What do you suggest, eh pipsqueak?' I frowned as I watched Caller try to bully Oblo and had been about to step in when Gyakk let out a threatening growl at the mean spirited youngling.

'Gyakk is right, that's not ok Caller.' I nodded in agreement. 'Besides I think Oblo is right, we can't just keep doing the same thing or we aren't going to accomplish our mission.'

'Ok fine then! So what do we do?' Mr Caller Tanner asked.

'Well... Since staying together didn't work... Maybe we should split up.' Oblo suggested, making my pulse jump.

'B-But it's scary in here, I don't want to be alone...' I whimpered.

'Aw! Someone's a little scared baby!' Tanner sneered as he started to tease me.

'Stop it!' Oblo shouted, his voice echoing throughout the caves as it bounced off the walls. 'We need to split up into smaller groups then, I'll go with Ayara and Gyakk you can go with Caller.' Gyakk said something that sounded like he was protesting against splitting up, but one look from the Rodian silenced him and he agreed. 'Alright, now let's go. Good luck guys.' He nodded to them and we went our separate ways.

Once we were alone I looked at Oblo and sighed. 'I don't get why I can't sense my crystal.'

'Maybe you just need to take a minute and calm down. It might help you to concentrate.' He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Don't worry, we'll get out of this.'

'Thanks.' I smiled, grateful that he was trying to help me.

'No problem.' He replied. 'Now, maybe you should sit and try to focus.'

'I might just do that.' I nodded and went to sit beside one of the icy walls, crossing my legs and closing my eyes as I tried to concentrate on connecting to the Force.

Without the others around it was like suddenly my senses were clear, I didn't have the strange haze to deal with like I did before, but why? I felt myself frown as I tried to puzzle it out. Why would things be easier without them, wasn't it normally easier to do things with a group of people instead of just being alone? Unless... I'd been sensing the others and their Force signatures! That was why I hadn't been able to sense my crystal because I'd been surrounded by the others and too scared to step out on my own. I needed to trust myself and know that sometimes I had to go my own way. I needed to have a little confidence in myself.

 _Wait a minute, where did Oblo go?_

 **Gyakk POV**

Caller and I headed off in a different direction from the others as we headed down further into the caves. I had begun to sniff the air as we walked, hoping that maybe I could smell something in the dark that might help. It was a strange idea, but I'd heard some of the padawans back at the Temple say that their crystal smelled different from the others and sniffing was easy, not my nose was extra sensitive so if they could smell theirs then surely I would be able to as well. Then I could get out of here faster.

However while I was getting many different smells I didn't smell anything that seemed like a crystal. Going over to a nearby wall I sniffed some of the crystals, trying to find out what they smelled like so I could remember it and compare it with the other things I smelt in case I came across a crystal that didn't smell like the rest. It didn't seem to be working though because in all honesty it was like the crystals had no smell. It was frustrating.

I kept trying and trying until my sniffer grew sore and with a wail and a growl I gave up and sat down with my back against the cold wall.

"What's wrong, Gyakk?" Caller asked.

I growled my reply and bowed my head in defeat. It was hopeless. My cheat technique hadn't worked and now my head hurt which made it harder for me to try and connect with the Force.

"Aw come on man, you can't give up that easily!"

"Yes I can." I replied in my native language.

"You're not a quitter Gyakk, you and I both know that. You just need to persevere."

I merely grunted in response and bowed my head, I was a useless Jedi. I might as well give up now and not even bother trying to find my stupid crystal... I probably didn't even have one in here that was meant for me.

But if that was true, then why had the Jedi accepted me? If I wasn't meant to be a Jedi then they wouldn't have taken me in as a youngling.. Right? So maybe there was a chance! Deciding to give it one last try I got back up to my feet and started looking for my crystal again.

'Yes!' Caller smiled at me, causing me to grin back at him.

 **Oblo POV**

When I saw that Ayara was taking my advice I thought I'd give her a few moments alone with her thoughts and keep looking for my crystal. It seemed like everyone was facing some sort of problem or other which was stopping them from finding their crystal, like there was some lesson that we were all supposed to learn. Which made me wonder, what was mine? Did I even have one?

Ayara lacked self confidence and Caller needed to learn that he couldn't always be selfish... I didn't know about Alexa or Gyakk, but they were no doubt having their own problems. So what was my lesson? I wasn't afraid, I wasn't a bully, I wasn't distrusting of the Force... I was trying to use all the tactics that I thought might come in handy, I had meditated, reflected, and pondered ideas... So why couldn't I sense my crystal?

'Maybe you're over thinking it.'

I jumped and turned around to see Ayara smiling at me.

'Hello.' I greeted before realising what she'd just said to me. 'How'd you know what I was thinking?'

'Just a wild guess.' She shrugged.

'You really think that I'm over thinking this?' I asked after a moment.

My friend nodded. 'Yeah. So maybe you should try something a little crazy in order to find what you're looking for, try what your instincts say will work and don't think about it so much. You over complicate things otherwise.'

'I...' I had been about to say that she was probably wrong but after thinking about it for a moment I realised that she might just be right. 'I will give it a try, but I don't really know what to do.'

'Listen to your gut.'

 **Alexa POV**

 _Come on... You can do it... It's not that much further!_

I repeated the mantra in my head as I struggled to reach the top of the ice. I had now run out of hand grips and had no idea how I was going to get up further. The ice was freezing and the pain in my hands was making it hard for me to hang onto the frozen surface. If I didn't do something then I'd end up falling and then I'd probably never get up here again.. If I ever got up at all.

'Alexa? Is that you?' I heard a voice call out to me, but I couldn't look down to see who it was.

'Depends on who's asking!' I replied.

'It's Caller Tanner!'

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from groaning, of all the younglings that had to come bother me why did it have to be him? 'What do you want?'

'I just wanted to make sure that it was you up there and not some random.'

'Well now you know! So get out of here!'

'Oh... Well alright!' I heard the sound of footsteps and thought that he was going to leave me alone to concentrate when they stopped again. 'Are you ok?'

What a question.

'You want the short answer or the long one?'

There was a pause as he considered his answer. 'The long one I guess!'

Well that was a surprise. 'Um... Ok then! Well no I'm not ok because I'm stuck up here and my hands are freezing over!'

'Oh geez...' I could just hear him and I rolled my eyes. If he was going to ask then he might as well offer a suggestion to help me, but I supposed that was just dumb wishful thinking. 'What if... What if I lift you up with the Force?'

'What?! NO! You'd drop me and then I'd be dead! No thank you!' I shook my head even as the pain in my hands grew worse as they began to cramp, making me groan softly.

'I would not! I'm not that bad with the Force you know!'

'Oh really? Well I still don't trust you! You hate me, remember?'

'I do not!'

'Do so!'

'I... Fine I was a bit annoyed before, but please let me help you now. You're stuck and even if I can't find my crystal at least you'll have found yours and be able to get out of here. Then at least one of us will have finished our mission. I mean that's what a Jedi is supposed to do right? Help others and make sure that the job is done?'

I had to admit his speech almost convinced me that he might actually want to help me, but before I could say anything the little piece of ice that I'd been digging my fingers into in order for me to hold came loose.

'Ah!' I cried out and instantly tightened the grip of my other hand while trying to find somewhere else to hold on with the one that had come loose. I heard a gasp from Tanner and a few seconds later I found that gravity didn't seem to be affecting me as much. 'Huh?'

'Heh... See? Told you I could help!' I looked down to see the boy with his hands stretched out as if he was holding me up.

This had to be a fluke right? Maybe I was just stronger than I thought.. There was no way he was actually helping me... And yet I was hanging off a wall made from ice with only one hand hanging on to it and I didn't feel like I was falling.. Yeah ok he was definitely helping. I wasn't that strong.

'So why are you helping me?'

'Because I don't want you to end up splitting your head if you fall!'

'Oh... Really?'

'You know for someone who's supposedly really smart you seem awfully dumb right now!'

'Hey!' I growled.

'Well it's true! Now be quiet and let go of the ice so that I can lift you to the top!'

'What if you drop me?'

'I won't!'

'What if you do though?'

'I promise I won't, just trust me!'

The idea didn't appeal to me, but if I didn't try to trust him then I'd end up stuck up here for how long and all the while that door was freezing over... 'Alright. Alright I'll trust you!'

'Good! Now... Just let go of the wall!'

Gulping, I closed my eyes and struggled to slowly release my grip on the ice, allowing myself to be totally in Caller's care.

Force please don't let me die.

'Ok... Now please help me!'

'You've got it!' He nodded then I felt myself being lifted up, my heart thumping in my chest and my hands shaking as I went. However my fear proved to be for nothing as I reached the top unharmed and he carefully put me down on it. 'There!'

'I... Thank you!' I called down to him and smiled, he'd actually done me a favour.

'You're welcome!' He replied.

It was then that I turned around and saw a bright white glow from within the ice and I headed towards it. When I saw what was causing it I grinned and reached into the small hole in the ice where a little crystal was tucked away inside. It shone even brighter for a moment as my hand closed around it then dimmed as I pulled it out and I smiled at the tiny crystal in the palm of my hand. I'd done it!

'Now how do I get down from here?' I wondered aloud.

'I could help you again if you want?' He offered again.

'Well... Alright. If I jump you think you could catch me?'

'Sure!'

'Alright then! Let's go!' With a new found confidence I ran to the edge of the ice and jumped, grinning as I felt myself slowly come back down to the ground at about a third of the speed that I should have been. 'Thanks Caller.'

'You're welcome.'

'Now we should help the others.' I suggested, however voices arose from nearby, causing us to turn around.

'That won't be necessary.' Oblo and Ayara appeared from the surrounding darkness, followed by Gyakk, each one of them holding their own crystal.

'Nice work guys.' Caller smiled at them.

'Thanks, but have you found yours?' Ayara inquired.

'No, but I will.'

'You'd better hurry or we'll all get stuck in here.' I pointed out.

'Don't worry about me, the rest of you should head out and I'll follow as soon as I can.' He replied and made a shooing motion at us with his hands.

'But-' Ayara tried to protest but Caller just shook her head.

'Go.' He insisted. The others sighed and nodded, eventually heading back out, in what we assumed was the direction of the exit. Tanner looked up at me and frowned. 'You should go with them.'

'Probably, but I want to make sure that you get out of here. What you did was a huge help to me and it would be wrong of me not to pay you back for that.' I replied, offering him a small smile.

'Ok then.' He agreed.

So he went and found his crystal and then the two of us headed back to the exit to find the door completely frozen over. My eyes widened when we saw it and I ran over to the ice, pressing my face against it as I tried to look through it. On the other side I could just see Rendal and I could sense his fear and sadness through the Force. We hadn't made it out and now we were stuck here.

'I'm sorry Alexa.' Caller apologised quietly. 'I told you that you should have gone with the others then you would have gotten out,'

I pulled away and looked over at him, shaking my head, 'And let you get stuck in here alone? Are you kidding? You would have no hope of surviving. At least this way we have a fighting chance.'

'Thanks... But I don't see how.' He sighed softly.

'Because I don't give up.' I replied then walked away from the door a few meters before turned back around to face it and letting out a loud roar as I raced towards it.

'Alexa wait!' He shouted but I ignored him and went hurtling into the ice.

There was a loud bang and I was sent flying back, crying out as I hit the ground on my back. 'Ah!'

'Alexa!' Caller came over and kneeled beside me. 'You ok?'

'Uh...' I groaned then sat up. 'Yeah... Now let me get up so that I can try again.'

'No! It won't work Alexa, don't try again and hurt yourself.'

'I won't let us die in here.' I growled, determined.

'Then let's try a different way.'

'I... Alright. Ok, let's put our heads together and think.' I nodded.

So we thought for a few moments then finally came up with an idea. We got up and faced the door, closing our eyes we raised our hands. 'On three.' Caller said.

I nodded. 'One.'

'Two.'

'THREE!' We both shouted and pushed our hands forward, sending a Force push at the door which then shattered the ice.

'We did it!' Caller grinned at me and I smiled back as the others ran over to us.

'We were so worried!' Ayara said.

'How did you get out?' Oblo asked.

'Yeah, I thought it was unbreakable.' Our other friend nodded.

Yoda and Rendal then walked over and smiled at us. 'The only limit there was, was the limit that place on yourselves you did. Unbreakable the ice was not. Through strength and intelligence did you succeed.'

'And teamwork.' I added with a smile.

'Well done younglings, and padawan, one step closer to owning your own lightsabers you now are.'

'Whoo!' We all cheered and beamed at one another. We'd done it!

-/-/-

 **Well there we go guys, the last chapter of this little story arch is done! I'm sorry that it took so long to publish but things haven't been going so great for me of late. Anyway that's not important, what matters is that Alexa has her crystal! What will happen now? Read the next chapter to find out! Until then guys, have a great day!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~ Lexa**


	46. Chapter 44: Returning Home

**Hey everyone I thought that I would just give you a heads up that I'm going to be finishing this book soon and once I'm done here I will be moving on to Rogue Runner! Speaking of which I need to tell you that Rogue Runner is going to go through a major overhaul, including not only changes in the over all storyline, but also a new cover and a change of title! The new name is going to be Beginning Again and while I'm sorry to see the original Rogue Runner go, I might include that as a title for one of my later fics. Anyway that's all for now, I hope you like this chapter!**

-/-/-

 **Alexa POV**

By the time we got back on the ship I could swear that my fingers and toes had turned into icicles and the younglings all laughter when they spotted a snowflake that had landed on the tip of my nose. Unfortunately though, it soon melted once Rendal had the heating systems turned on. Mind you I'm not going to complain too loudly, we all needed to warm up and the heat stopped the painful cold feelings in my hands and feet.

'You ready to go?' I sat with Rendal in the cockpit as he fired up the engines.

'Yeah.' I nodded, smiling softly at him before we rose off the ground then shot out of the atmosphere. Looking back down at the icy planet as we left it behind I couldn't help feeling rather proud of what we'd all achieved.

Goodbye Ilum. Thanks for giving us the opportunity to prove ourself and learn a few valuable lessons.

When I looked back over at my friend I chuckled and grinned. 'I can't wait to get home.'

'Me neither... Hey, good job for what you did down there, you were great.' He smiled back at me.

'How do you know I was great? You just saw me go in and come out.' I smirked.

'Well you were awesome when you came out and I know you, so I'm certain that you were awesome while you were inside the cave.'

'You put too much faith in me.'

'Nah... You just don't put enough in yourself.' He reached over and took my hand, holding it gently in his.

'Thanks.' I blushed self consciously.

'You're welcome.'

We stayed like that for awhile until Rendal reminded me that I'd better go and back with the others so that we could get started on creating our lightsabers. The idea of owning my own laser sword made me excited again and I followed him back out to where the younglings were hanging out, retelling the tales of how they found their crystals.

'It was just so dark in that part of the cave and I was terrified that I'd get lost or that someone would try and get me, but I managed to calm down and when I cleared my mind I suddenly saw this light and there was my crystal!' Ayara exclaimed happily while the boys nodded and smiled at her.

'Well done for doing that.' Rendal clapped softly from the doorway as we walked in.

'Oh um... Heh, thank you.' She blushed and smiled at him.

'What are we going to do now, Padawan Brask?' Oblo asked.

'You are all going to start constructing your lightsabers.' My friend announced, smiling broadly. I chuckled as the younglings all suddenly became excited. 'Come on, let's get you all started.' He led us into another part of the ship where we were met by a rather strange looking droid. 'Everyone this is Professor Huyang, he's going to teach you how to build your lightsabers.'

'We're going to be taught by a droid?' Caller asked in surprise. 'I wouldn't have expected that.'

'I'm sure he's very knowledgeable.' Oblo shrugged.

'Indeed. Many years I have been on this ship, teaching many Jedi before you and I will continue to teach many a Jedi after you.' He nodded. 'Within my memory banks I have the records of every lightsaber ever made and the names of the Jedi who owned them.'

'Wow...' I whispered, in awe of his knowledge. That would have been a lot of sabers!

'Today you will all choose the materials you want and construct your own lightsaber. So what will you choose?' Huyang asked as he brought up a hologram which displayed images of several different kinds of lightsabers, all using different styles, grips and materials. 'Each of your lightsabers will be as unique as you all are, so how do you see your new weapons?'

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what the hilt of my lightsaber would look like, however I was struggling to visualise it. I didn't want my lightsaber to be boring, but I didn't want it to be too flash either, I just wanted something... Something that fit somewhere in the middle. I heard the soft mechanical whine of the droid professor as he walked over to stand in front of me and I opened my eyes to look up at him. 'Yes?'

'I see you seem to be having some trouble.'

'Yeah, I can't imagine what my lightsaber should look like.' I explained, frowning as he shook his head.

'There's your problem, you don't need to imagine it. You need to feel it, close your eyes and hold out your hand.' He instructed and I did as he asked, though I thought it was a bit of a weird way to do things. 'Good now tell me what you feel.'

That was even weirder, but I just shrugged and told him the truth. 'I feel air and empty space.'

'Well then you're not focussing.' He chastised. 'Think about what will make you strong in battle, and humble in retreat. What do you feel in your hand as you focus on the knew weapon you will produce. Calm you mind and focus padawan.' He murmured softly.

So I took a breath and tried to let go of all my over complicated ideas and expectations and instead focussed on what I could feel... What would be an extension of me, that would feel like it was part of who I am. After what felt like an eternity an image began to appear in my mind and my fingers curled as I started to feel my lightsaber forming in my hand.

'It's light... Slim... Smooth...' I moved my fingers, feeling the hilt. 'Metal with wood.' I opened my eyes and smiled at the professor. 'Shili wood! I've got it! I know what my lightsaber needs to be like.'

'Good girl!' He praised then went to get the material I would need.

When he returned I got into making my lightsaber, using the Force to levitate the pieces and attempt to put them together and Huyang showed us how to do it. Turned out that it was harder than it looked.

It was worth it in the end though when we were all able to lift our lightsabers and clash them together in victory.

'We did it!'

When we got back to Coruscant we were all ecstatic to have our lightsabers complete and fully functional. I was so happy I could pop! As soon as we got back into the Temple I took Rendal to see Anakin so that I could show off my new lightsaber. It had taken me a number of hours to complete it, I had put a few things into it the wrong way and nearly zapped myself a few times, but it doesn't matter now. My lightsaber was finished and I now had a weapon that I could use to defend myself when I needed it instead of just my own hands, not that those weren't great weapons of course.

Upon finding Anakin I jumped on him and hugged him tightly, beaming from ear to ear. 'I made my lightsaber!'

He hugged me back and laughed. 'That's great! I'm so proud of you!'

'Thank you.' I grinned.

'Can I see it?' He asked once he let me go. 'I'm dying to see what you built.'

'Alright.' I nodded and took my new lightsaber off my belt, handing it to him so that he could see it. I watched as he examined the hilt of the saber, I could see his eyes taking in all the details from the smooth metal to the Shili wood details that I added.

'It's beautiful.'

'You really think so?' I asked softly.

'Yeah, what type of wood did you use?'

'It's Shili wood from my homeworld. It's part of my roots, it's part of my beginnings. That's why I put it at the end of the hilt, so that it's like my beginning.' I explained, making him smile before he then activated the weapon, the blue blade sliding out of the hilt.

'Somehow I knew you'd get blue.'

'I guess I just take after the example of my teacher.' I replied, smiling up at him.

'I guess so.' He nodded, deactivating my saber before bowing as he handed me back the hilt. 'Congratulations on making your first lightsaber, Padawan Arnjard, may it be your ally in battle for many years to come.'

I bowed as I took it back then stood tall and smiled brightly. 'Thank you, Master.'

 **Anakin POV**

I had just arrived back at my room after spending time with Obi Wan, chatting about how we were both doing, when the my door slid open and I found myself being tackled by none other than Alexa.

'I made my lightsaber!' She cheered, making my heart soar.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her small body, returning her hug. 'That's great! I'm so proud of you!'

'Thank you.' She replied, smiling wide.

'Can I see it?' I asked, hoping that she would show me the new lightsaber she had constructed. 'I'm dying to see what you built.'

'Alright.' She nodded in agreement. I watched in anticipation as she removed her new lightsaber from her belt and passed it to me. At first I held it as though it was made of glass, wanting to be gentle with it so that I didn't drop it or make Alexa feel uncomfortable with me holding it. After a few moments, however, I began to scrutinise it. I tried to take note of all the details, including the way the circumference of the metal became a little smaller around the middle where I expected she would hold it, and the patterns that were made from some sort of wood.

'It's beautiful.'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah, what type of wood did you use?' I asked curiously. I didn't think that I'd seen a wood exactly like that one.

'It's Shili wood from my homeworld. It's part of my roots, it's part of my beginnings. That's why I put it at the end of the hilt, so that it's like my beginning.' Alexa told me and I couldn't help but smile, that was very appropriate. I pressed the button on her lightsaber and activating it, grinning as I saw that the blade was blue.

'Somehow I knew you'd get blue.' I smirked.

'I guess I just take after the example of my teacher.' She grinned as she reminded me of the colour of my own lightsaber.

'I guess so.' I nodded then I decided to make this a little official and give her the recognition she deserved. I deactivated her weapon then bowed down before her as I handed her back the lightsaber. 'Congratulations on making your first lightsaber, Padawan Arnjard, may it be your ally in battle for many years to come.'

She bowed back as she took her sabre and smiled once we were both standing straight again. 'Thank you, Master.'

'You are welcome, my padawan.' It was times like this that I was honoured to be her teacher.

-/-/-

 **Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, despite it taking awhile. I hope you guys liked reading it! Anyway, feel free to let me know if you like it the chapter in a in a review!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~ Lexa**


	47. Chapter 45

**Ahsoka POV**

Anakin had been reminding me about how Alexa was going to Ilum to get her lightsaber for the past two days and when he came to my room practically buzzing with excitement I had the feeling it was somehow related to Alexa's adventure.

"Hey Anakin." I smiled when I opened the door only to laugh as I was swept of my feet as he picked me up in his arms and carried me back into the room, allowing the door to close behind us. "Wow what's the occasion?" I asked, grinning.

"Alexa just got back and her lightsaber is brilliant!" He exclaimed, beaming as he carefully put me down.

"That's great! So what did it look like?"

"You'd have to see it to appreciate it's awesomeness."

"It's that good?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"I'm impressed, I'll have to go see her later and congratulate her for her job well done." I smiled, sitting down on my bed. I was glad that she'd been able to get her lightsaber, she deserved one after all the work she'd put in.

"Yeah you should, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." He said as he sat down beside me. "I'm so proud of her for getting through the Gathering. From what she told she had some tough moments, but she was able to get through it and I know that she will be an even better person because of it. I couldn't ask for her to do any better than that."

"I don't think anyone could, she's a good kid Ani."

"I know, and I'm glad that more people are beginning to see that. Her past doesn't define her and I'm beyond happy that she's making a place for herself here."

I couldn't agree with him more, Alexa had done well to get away from the streets and the creation of her lightsaber was a demonstration that she deserved to be a member of the Jedi Order. She was a fantastic padawan and any master should have been proud to have her. "She's amazing. You've trained her well." I said and he smiled at my use of his nickname, gently cuddling me.

"Thank you." 

**Rendal POV**

With the initial excitement over we, or rather Alexa, decided that now was the time to go and show Kira that she'd won the bet. So we headed to the mess hall where Alexa waited outside and told me to go in and if I saw her I needed to bring her out. I found her sitting with some of the other padawans who where a bit older than us, and I told her that we needed to talk outside.

"Alright." Kira agreed and got up from the table. "I'll be back later." She said to the others then we headed towards the exit. "So what's up Rendal? Why'd you need to talk to me alone?"

"We need to settle something." I replied simply.

"Oh ok." She shrugged.

I brought her around the corner a little and I had to stop myself from laughing at the expression on her face when she saw Alexa with her lightsaber ignited.

"Hey Kira, what do you think?" Alexa asked, smirking at her as she twirled the lightsaber in her hand. Padawan Walsh didn't say anything for awhile then she sneered.

"I think you stole someone else's lightsaber." She replied.

"Well that proves it. You really are as dumb as you look."

I laughed along with my friend as Kira's face turned red at Alexa's words. "How dare you say that you infernal street rat! You have no right to insult me! Why don't you go back to the slum where you came from!"

Our laughing stopped and I felt my blood boil in my veins, she could insult me all she liked, but that was _not on_! "Don't insult my friend!" I growled and punched her fair in the nose. I watched with a rather mean sense of satisfaction as she stumbled backwards and her nose began to bleed. "I don't care what you do to me, but don't you ever say that to Alexa again."

Looked at my girlfriend and gave a small smile when I saw the grin that had spread across her face. It seemed like she approved of my actions. That made me glad, I just wanted to see her happy...but I could still see the hurt hidden in the depths of her blue eyes. Kira's words cut deeper than she would let on and I knew she would try to hide it when I tried to ask her about it later, but she needed to talk about it. For now though we had other priorities.

"I'll tell the masters you did this!" Kira threatened, holding onto her nose as she glared daggers at us.

"Now, now, now." Alexa started. "You can't tell them anything since you made that little bet with me. I won so now you can't tell anyone anything."

"Bet doesn't count, I didn't think you could actually do it."

"That is irrelevant, you agreed to the bet therefore it counts. I won so you now have to leave Rendal and I alone, AND you can't tell anyone about all this. If you do I'll let the Council know about all the people you've bullied." Alexa narrowed her eyes to show she was serious then smirked. "Goodbye Kira, thanks for everything." She gave her a small wave then turned on her heel and walked away proudly. I grinned and went after her, leaving Kira behind with her nose bleeding and her tail between her legs. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Once we were far enough away I patted my girlfriend on the shoulder. "You did great back there." I smiled.

She shrugged modestly. "Not really, you did better. I never thought I'd see you punch her like that, it was epic!" She laughed, grinning back at me.

"Thank you." I felt my face grow warmer and I knew there was a soft blush tinting my cheeks.

"Seriously though, you did good."

"Aw cut it out, you're making me turn all red." I muttered.

"You look cute when you're red." She whispered making me blush harder. This of course caused her to giggle and she ruffled my hair. "See? Adorable."

"Whatever you think..." I didn't believe her really, but I didn't want to argue. I wasn't adorable... Right? "Anyway, I saw that look in your eyes when Kara was rude to you... You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." She shook her head.

"You sure? You know I'm here for you. She had no right to say those things and-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hey." I took her hand and led her into another corridor that happened to be empty. "Don't shut me out, Alexa. You know I love you. So let me in and tell me what's going on, don't pretend that you're fine when I can sense that somewhere inside you're hurting."

"I... Ok. We can talk about it. Just not here, ok? Let's go back to my room and talk things over there, I don't want anyone to overhear and get caught up in my problems." She finally gave in and I smiled softly.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Now come on, we can go back to your room, like you said." I nodded and we headed back to her quarters.

Once we were there she sat on her bed and I sat down beside her. For awhile we sat in silence together before she finally spoke up. "When she said that it... It hurt. I wanted to smash her in the face just like you did and tell her to shut up. Thankfully you beat me to it and stopped me from breaking her face."

"You're welcome." I said softly.

"I finally thought that I was getting away from all that. I felt like I had managed to put it all behind me then she just dragged it back and reminded me of it." She sighed and hung her head. "I want to move on."

"And you are." I put two of my fingers beneath her chin and lifted it, turning her head gently so that she was looking at me. "Every day you're moving a little further forward, away from that old part of your life. Your time on the streets is still a part of your life, but there's more than that and with your victory today you have made great progress and we need to celebrate that."

"How can we celebrate?"

"We could stay in and snuggle or we could go hang out with Master Skywalker and Alexa?"

"We could do both? Snuggle first then go see them."

"Sounds perfect." Alexa smiled, so we lied on her bed and cuddled together.

-/-/-

 **Hey guys what do you think of the chapter, do you like it? I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry that not a lot happened, but I hope you guys liked the way that Rendal and Alexa dealt with Kira, and the little bit of Renlex fluff at the end. So it would be great if you would let me know what you all thought in a chapter and if you feel like this chapter deserved it then I'd love it if you'd give it a vote!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~ Lexa**


	48. Chapter 46: The End of The Beginning

**Alexa POV**

As Rendal and I were laying together on my bed he noticed something under my pillow and looked at me strangely. "What's that?"

"Nothing." I lied. I knew exactly what it was, but I didn't really want to tell him what it was.

"You sure? Because I can feel it sticking into my head and I can assure you that it's not nothing." He smirked and sat up a little, reaching under my pillow. I frowned and shook my head as he pulled out my teddy bear. "What's this?" He asked surprised.

"Something that isn't really your business." I replied quietly and gently pulled it out of his grasp, cuddling it to my chest.

"Sorry, I was just curious about it, but if you don't want to talk about it then that's ok."

I didn't really want to talk about my bear, but I realised that the reason for it was silly so I sighed softly and decided it was worth trying to open up to him again. He wouldn't judge me for having the toy, right? "Well... It was given to me by a new friend that I made in the infirmary when I was there.. Geez that was ages ago.." I said as it hit me that it had been months since I'd been injured. "Anyway, I've kept it with me since then when the youngling said I could have it."

"They really said you could keep it? That was sweet of them... My question is where did they get it from?"

"Well it's a long story, I don't know all of it, but take a look at this." I showed him where my name was on the bear. "See? It was my bear when I was little, but I know I left it on my home back on Shili, so how it got to that youngling I don't know."

"That's incredible..." He whispered, looking at the thing before returning his gaze to me. "What's her name?"

"I called her Lelo."

"Well I think Lelo is very lucky to have you and you are very lucky to have her."

"I think so too." I nodded.

"So you really have no idea how the youngling might have gotten her?"

"Not really."

"Well, maybe some day you'll find out." He smiled.

"Yeah... Maybe." I shrugged my shoulder.

"I hope you do, but I'm glad that you got it back. Now you have something to cuddle when I'm not around to give you my fabulous snuggles." He grinned, making me laugh softly.

"Well can I have a brilliant snuggle with both of you since you're both here?"

"You know you can." Rendal leaned over to gently kiss my forehead. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." I whispered back, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

Though I enjoyed cuddling with my best friend/boyfriend the mystery of the bear was fresh in my mind again and I was determined to one day find out who had been given that bear and why it had come to the temple. For now, however, I needed to focus on the present and being with Rendal. That was what was important, being able to spend some time with my friend and just relax. 

**Anakin POV**

Later that afternoon Obi Wan and I took Ahsoka, Alexa, Rendal, Jenifire and Lorryn out to Dex's diner for a special treat. Obi Wan knew that it was probably against the code, but I convinced him that Alexa's achievement needed to be celebrated and we all needed some time out. So for a little while we went to the diner to eat and talk, and just enjoy ourselves.

Luckily the diner was empty when we came in so we had the place to ourselves and didn't have to worry about being watched or reported to the Jedi Council. Dex was nice enough to keep our little party secret and let us stay to get some stuff to eat and drink.

"Master, I still can't believe you're letting us do this." Rendal smiled at Obi Wan as we all sat down at one of the larger tables that were available so that we could all sit together.

"To be honest, I can't either." My old master chuckled.

"Well I think it's fine, surely we won't get into trouble for having some fun, right?" Alexa asked.

"Right." I nodded, though I wasn't sure myself. "Anyway, let's not talk about that. We're here to relax and celebrate my little Lex's achievement." I grinned at her and I could just see her blush from beneath her hood which she still kept down, though it no longer covered quite as much of her face.

"Anakin..." She groaned quietly, shaking her head.

"What? Can't I congratulate my padawan?"

"Yeah, but... That's embarrassing." She muttered and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry Lex, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know. Just don't let it happen again." She glared at me before we all started laughing softly. "Thank you for this, Anakin." She smiled.

"You're welcome." I whispered, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Lorryn looked at us from across the table and giggled softly. "You have the best padawan ever, Master Skywalker, but I'm sure you realise that."

"Uh! I am offended!" Jenifire gasped and looked at her in mock anger.

"Hey, don't be jealous, you're great too, Jen!" Lorryn laughed.

"Aw thanks." She grinned at her.

"Alright you two, settle down a bit." Ahsoka said, though she too was smiling brightly.

"Aw ok." Jenifire and Lorryn reluctantly agreed. 

**Ahsoka POV**

"Thank you." I replied as they calmed down a little.

I hadn't seen Anakin this happy in awhile and his happiness was infectious, while we were all together with the kids joking and laughing it was impossible for me to stop smiling. It was moments like this that made me glad that I had decided to come back and rejoin the Jedi Order. It was great to be back with Anakin and Obi Wan, and the new padawans were certainly making things interesting.

It made me wonder if the Council would ever grant me the chance to train my own padawan and if they did how would my padawan get along with these ones here. They were all interesting questions to ponder, but before I could think about them too deeply Anakin got my attention by taking my hand in his underneath the table. He flashed me a smile and I smiled back before looking at the others who were still chatting amongst themselves.

"Thanks for coming up with the idea to do this, Skyguy, I think everyone here needed it." I smiled at my old master.

"You're welcome and I think you're right. Let's just hope that no one decides to report us to the Council."

"I'll have my fingers crossed." I smirked.

"So will I, so with any luck that might stop it from happening." He chuckled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh hey have you seen Alexa's lightsaber yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well you should ask her to show it to you."

"Alright I'll ask." I nodded and leaned forward so that I was able to look past him at Alexa. "Hey Alexa, I've heard that your new lightsaber is amazing, can I see it?"

"I don't think it's that cool... But sure." She carefully gave me her lightsaber and I examined the hilt. Anakin was right, it was stunning. "You did very well, padawan." I smiled as I handed it back to her.

"Thank you." She grinned, taking it back.

"You're welcome." I said then looked at Anakin again. "Like I said, you have trained your padawan very well, Master Skywalker. Don't doubt that."

"I'll try not to." He replied, smiling. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me." 

**Rendal POV**

This was great, having everyone together. We didn't often get to hang out together, and having Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and Master Tano all with us was an added bonus. It was fun to get the afternoon off for once. Alexa, Jenifire, Lorryn and myself were all chatting and talking about what had happened while Alexa and I were off at the Gathering. Apparently there had been some interesting things going on with Kira.

"Wait, wait, how do you guys know that someone put a spider in her bed?" Alexa asked giggling.

"Well um... Let's just say that we know it didn't wander in there by accident." Jenifire smirked.

I gasped and stared at her in disbelief. "You put it-!"

"Sh!" Lorryn shushed me.

"No one saw so no one knows." Jen grinned at us naughtily.

"If anyone finds out you're going to be in so much trouble." Alexa warned.

"Yeah so no one finds out, deal?"

"Deal." My girlfriend and I both nodded.

"Why did you guys do it, anyway?" I asked, curious as to what prompted them to pull such a prank on Kira.

"We heard that she was giving two of our friends a hard time." Lorryn winked at us.

"Oh my gosh... Thanks guys." Alexa laughed and beamed at them. "You know we can fight our own battles though right? Besides we got our own little revenge on her for all the mean things she's said."

"Oh really? What did you do?" Jen asked.

"We'll tell you about it later." I said then glanced over at the masters, reminding them that we weren't alone.

Thankfully they took the hint. "Yeah ok, later is fine." Our friends nodded.

"For now, how about we just celebrate?" Lex suggested.

"What will we celebrate?" Anakin asked as the adults attention was suddenly drawn to us.

"A great padawan?" Ahsoka suggested.

"A job well done?" Master Kenobi offered.

"Friendship?" I asked, but Alexa shook her head at all of them.

"Family." She smiled, and for once the true radiance of her smile shone through as she lifted back her hood to reveal her sparkling blue eyes.

"Family." We all nodded in agreement, each one of us all beaming back. 

**Alexa POV**

If someone told me less than a year ago that I would be taken into the Jedi Order as a padawan, learn the values of trust and friendship and be blessed with my own family I would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. But now? I can say that's exactly what has happened. The Force has guided me to a place I can call home and a family that I can call my own, with great teachers and friends, and a life that is now sure to be filled with daring adventures. I know there will be tough times ahead and things won't always be this easy, but for now I am happy to say that all is well and that is all I can ask for.

I love my family and I'm so happy to be with them all. I believe that this is the end of my broken beginning and the start of a whole new chapter in my life. One could even say that this is the chance to begin again.

"Thank you all for everything and may the Force be with us. Always." 

-/-/- 

**Well everyone I'm afraid that is all, this is the last chapter in this story. It has been an honour and a pleasure to be able to write this and post it here for you all to read it and I hope that you have enjoyed reading about Alexa's adventures as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Writing this book has been such a fantastic, not to mention long haha, journey for me and while I am sad to announce this book as being completed, I am also very proud to have finished it. I'm glad that I made the decision to go back and edit it, I feel much more satisfied with this ending than the one I had previous and I hope that you feel the same.**

 **Indeed, as with everything that has a beginning everything must have an ending and so it is even with Broken Beginnings. ;)**

 **But do not worry, never fear to find the sequel just read here! Now that this story is finished I am going to be editing and rewriting the next book in this series. The book formerly known as Rogue Runner is now going to receive major changes and the title is being changed to Beginning Again. So if you've enjoyed this story then feel free to go and look at it!**

 **I thank each and every one of you for taking the time and effort to read this story along with posting comments and giving it votes, it has meant the world to me. So thank you very much and I would like to give a big shout out to some people who have helped me throughout my time writing this book, so thank you very much** **DerBabaKingSTVOY** **and** **Grace_2015** **on Wattpad** **for all your help! Now with that I bid you all farewell until the next book!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **~ Lexa**


End file.
